¿En dónde está el amor?
by bunny moon 18
Summary: Aunque a ambos les costó reconocer lo que sentían y con un pasado en común , Serena y Darien se dieron la oportunidad de amar nuevamente, sin embargo ahora se han separado por las intrigas en las que se han visto implicados, Darien luchara con sus peores miedos, su origen, una supuesta traición y el temor de hacerle daño a la mujer que ama, el pasado los unirá nuevamente haciendo
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

"_**No somos nada, y a la vez, somos todo. Viene cuando me alejo, se va cuando me acerco. Nos queremos a ratos, nos odiamos otros tantos. Me cuida de los demás, sólo él me puede lastimar. Se ríe conmigo y a veces de mí. Es algo así como, mi mal necesario"**_

La fría mañana en la capital Londinense hacia que todas las personas sacaran los abrigos y caminaran de prisa buscando el calor de las oficinas o sus casas, sin embargo el frío que yo sentía era peor que el clima que azotaba la ciudad, el no tener cerca a la mujer que amaba y estaba tan dentro de mi corazón hacia que el frio de la ausencia me invadiera, el auto que me trasladaba del aeropuerto a las oficinas Shields atravesaba la ciudad mientras observaba por la ventana todo parecía gris, de hecho todo era gris sin ella a mi lado.

-Señor – la voz del chofer me saco de mis pensamientos- estamos llegando

-Gracias por favor lleve mi equipaje al pent-house y vuelva por mí en la tarde

-Lo que ordene señor, Beryl su asistente tiene mi número para que me localice en cualquier momento, si me necesita antes estaré cerca.

-Está bien – tome el maletín que estaba a mi lado cuando el auto se detenía frente al edificio donde estaban las empresas de mi padre Armando Shields, salí del auto mientras me subía el cuello del abrigo negro y caminaba rápidamente a la recepción Beryl quien sería mi asistente ya me esperaba, tal vez en otros tiempos me hubiese parecido atractiva, ahora solo una mujer me parecía la más bella de todas y yo había renunciado a estar a su lado.

-Señor Shields, bienvenido espero tuviera un buen viaje

-Gracias todo bien –caminábamos al ascensor ella se adelanto para pulsar el botón y llamarlo en cuanto se abrieron las puertas me dejaba pasar antes- pasa por favor – sonrió y lo hacía, entraba tras de ella mientras intentaba con una mano desabotonar el abrigo en cuanto vio mi esfuerzo frustrado me ayudo con el maletín

-Permítame ayudarle

-Gracias, necesito hablar con el líder del sindicato, póngame al día ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-Charles es un hombre que ha trabajado desde que la empresa comenzó,su padre el señor Armando le había confiado la dirección de la fábrica, todo iba bien hasta que las auditorias comenzaron a encontrar movimientos que no coincidían –mientras la escuchaba desabotonaba el abrigo e intentaba arreglar la corbata me veía en los espejos del ascensor intentando dejarla lo mejor posible- ¿señor me permite ayudarle? -

-Por favor –decía volteándome, dejó el maletín en el suelo y sus manos fueron a mi corbata, la mente me jugaba una mala pasada o era tanta la necesidad de sentirla cerca que imagine que era ella quien lo hacía esa era nuestra costumbre que siempre acomodara mi corbata, un movimiento en el ascensor hizo que ella tropezara y la tomara por la cintura acercándonos más y quedando nuestros labios muy cerca ella coloco sus manos en mis hombros y ese simple contacto me hizo volver a la realidad separándome rápidamente

-Lo siento Señor no quise…

–Gracias le daba la espalda para verme una vez más en el espejo poniendo distancia - necesito hablar con Charles cuanto antes.

-Lo llamaré para avisarle aunque de hecho el paró todo tipo de negociaciones desde que supo que su padre ya no está al mando de las empresas

-Sí, sé que debí venir antes pero me fue imposible, ¿que hay sobre los proveedores? ¿Qué paso ahí?

-Con los cambios hubo incertidumbre muchos de ellos se negaron a negociar hasta no hablar directamente con el señor Armando o con usted, desde ahí toda la producción se detuvo.

-Necesito que me comuniques con todos hoy mismo, si necesito ir hasta ellos para arreglar esto lo haremos –la puerta se abría y salíamos del ascensoral frente estaba un escritorio y al lado izquierdo estaba una puertafue hasta ella y con la huella de su pulgar se abría después de un pitido.

-En seguida vendrá el encargado de sistemas para dar de alta su huella y tenga acceso –me abría la puerta de la que sería mi oficina aun sin saber por cuánto tiempo, al lado izquierdo dividido por un vidrio había una mesa con varias sillas y al fondo un amplio escritorio con sillas al frente y quedaba con vista a la ciudad, me detuve enfrente al vidrio todo parecía con vida afuera –señor ¿se le ofrece algo?

-Estoy bien, por favor vea lo de las citas cuanto antes con Charles y los proveedores, no importa la hora ni el lugar tenemos todo el tiempo disponible para hablar con ellos.

-En seguida –el ruido de sus tacones se escucho por la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de ella, fui hasta el escritorio me quite el abrigo dejándolo en el percheroy tomé el teléfono necesitaba noticias de Tokio aferrarme a saber que estaba bien, al segundo llamado Neflyte me respondía, mientras me desabrochaba el saco y me sentaba.

-¿Qué tal el vuelo?

-Bien, ¿dime que ha pasado? ¿Ya lo han localizado?

-No, parece que se lo hubiera tragado la tierra y me preocupa él no actuaria así

-Busca en los hospitales o donde sea, necesito que lo encuentres

-En eso estoy, Darien… él estaba investigando algo sobre Umino he revisado y encontré varias cosas

-Investígalo bien, el podría ser quien estaría sacando información de la empresa ¿Qué hay de Umino lo han encontrado?

-No, ni siquiera se ha aparecido por su finiquito mande a buscarlo a su casa y no está ahí pero sigo investigando, Lita quiere que le llames está muy preocupada yo no le he comentado nada

-Sí –llevaba mis dedos al puente de la nariz y me recargaba en el sillón– le llamaré más tarde gracias por ayudarme Neflyte

-No agradezcas sabes que te aprecio y te respeto, al igual que a Malachite, si de algo te sirve sé que él no te traicionaría de ninguna manera, siempre ha visto por tu familia y por ti principalmente

-Lo sé, ¿Qué hay de Ziosite?

-Está cerca de ella cuidándola, Darien… ella se fue de su casa

-¿Cómo?

-Ziosite me informo que salió de su casa con una maleta subió a su auto y se fue

-¿Dónde está?

-En la cabaña de sus padres –los recuerdos de la primera vez que la vi llegaron a mi mente sus ojos azules inundados de lágrimas las ganas de tomarla en mis brazos y consolarla de besarla…- ha estado ahí todo el tiempo Ziosite está cerca de ella.

-Gracias –dije aclarándome la garganta que tenia seca – por favor infórmame de todo no importa la hora estaré al pendiente y dale mis saludos a Lita más tarde le llamo.

-Cuídate Darien estamos en contacto –terminaba mi llamada y Beryl tocaba en la puerta anunciando su entrada tras de ella venia un joven con una laptop y varios aparatos.

-Señor Darien le van a tomar su huella para el acceso a la puerta también le darán la contraseña del laptop de su padre para que tenga acceso a toda la información que requiera.

-Gracias ¿cómo van las citas?

-Estoy tratando de localizar a Charles y algunos proveedores están por confirmarme la hora

-Está bien –el joven trabajaba rápidamente en el laptop y en unos segundos la dejaba lista delante de mí para que comenzara a trabajar- Beryl mándame la información de los proveedores para saber de qué hablare con ellos ponme al día de todo.

-Ya le envié un correo señor ahí encontrara los datos principales con quien se va a dirigir y que es lo que nos proveen cada uno también números de contacto y un resumen de su trabajo con nosotros

-Excelente, búscame las citas por favor

-Si señor enseguida –salió de la oficina mientras el joven tomaba mi huella y cargaba los datos en el sistema.

-En unos minutos se cargara la información señor y tendrá acceso a la puerta de su oficina la caja de seguridad tras el cuadro –decía señalándome un cuadro que pintó Rei para mi padre y que estaba empotrado en una pared - el acceso en las oficinas generales, y el helipuerto solo será cuestión de tiempo mientras dejaré la puerta abierta para que se reinicie el sistema y cargue la información.

-Gracias – busque el email que Beryl me enviaba y me ponía al día con la información tratando de memorizar todo cuando su voz se escuchó por el comunicador

-Señor Shields tiene llamada del señor Armando –el joven se despedía y salía de la oficina, tras tomar aire tomaba el teléfono para responder.

-Papá

-Hijo, ¿cómo estuvo el viaje?

-Bien papá aunque preocupado por la situación, deberías estar descansando ya

-Sé que podrás con eso y descansar lo hago todo el tiempo solo tenía pendiente de saber de ti, ¿Esta Serena contigo?

-No, ella se quedo en Tokio ayudando a Amy con la cena de beneficencia

-Bueno espero que todo esté bien

-De maravilla –no me gustaba mentirle a mi padre pero por ahora era mejor que no supiera nada le había pedido a Neflyte y Lita discreción por todo lo que pasaba mi padre necesitaba tranquilidad y yo se la daría – en poco tiempo me alcanzara

-Lamento que se complicaran las cosas hijo, pero confió en ti

-Te voy a mantener al tanto ¿Cómo están ustedes y el tío Artemis?

-Estamos bien he tenido unos estudios y he descansado bastante el viejo Artemis nos trata bien y se desvive en atenciones a tu madre ya lo conoces – así era el tío Artemis siempre feliz de tenernos a su lado aunque él se negaba a ir a Tokio a visitarnos.

-Dale mis saludos al tío

-Gea le ha hablado mucho de Serena y ya quiere conocerla espero puedan venir cuando pase todo esto.

-Papá tengo que dejarte voy a comenzar con las reuniones, te mantendré informado.

-Si hijo cuídate por favor y dale mis saludos a todos, sé que lo harás bien tu madre también te manda saludos te hablaremos después.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, seguí leyendo la información tenía que mantener mi mente ocupada para no pensar en ella, aunque cada vez se me hacía más difícil, pero estar lejos era lo mejor, Beryl nuevamente me llamaba por el intercomunicador

-Señor la Señorita Michiru quiere hablar con usted

-Dile por favor que la busco después estoy ocupado

-Si Señor

Seguía leyendo el informe cuando Michiru irrumpía en la oficina con Beryl tras de ella y deteniéndola del brazo

-Señorita por favor

-Darien querido, puedes decirle a esta… señorita que me suelte necesitamos hablar y me está lastimando

-Estoy ocupado Michiru

-Es importante querido, por favor…

-Gracias Beryl, déjanos solos por favor –Beryl salió de la oficina y Michiru se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio mientras se desabotonaba el abrigo- ¿Qué quieres?

-Saber ¿qué has pensado hacer?

-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer Michiru lo que menos tengo es tiempo, te agradecería que fueras directa y me digas que quieres si es por el dinero que mis padres les han dado no te preocupes se les seguirá ayudando.

-No es por eso aunque te agradezco, es de gran ayuda para nosotros tu sabes que nuestra situación es… complicada

-No debería ser así, si tu hermano trabajara y las mantuviera a ti y tu madre, ah pero olvidaba que eso es lo que menos sabe hacer

-Tú sabes bien como es Seiya, pero no quiero hablar de él sino de ti ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Dejaras que esa mujercita se siga burlando de ti?

-No sabes nada Michiru si es por eso a lo que has venido pierdes tu tiempo

-Darien pensé que tendrías más dignidad y orgullo, por Dios ese par jugo contigo te traicionaron y deberías investigar que más cosas hicieron esos dos, no puedes dejar eso así nada más

-¿Según tú que mas hicieron?, al parecer sabes más cosas que yo –me recargue en el sillón y cruzaba los brazos mientras la observaba.

-Es obvio que esos dos sólo querían dinero y tu caíste en su trampa, dime ¿ya has investigado a Malachite sabes realmente quién es? Nadie sabe nada de él solo un día apareció en tu casa y claro mi tío Armando que siempre ayuda a los desamparados le ofreció quedarse con ustedes.

-Michiru me sorprendes, al parecer tú si has investigado, porque no lo sigues haciendo y me dices donde está él.

-Eso es sencillo está con Serena – estaba bastante tranquila esperando mi reacción y yo tenía que controlarme para no cometer una locura-

-Estás muy segura

-Sí, es por eso que vengo a proponerte algo

-No me interesa –dije volviendo la mirada al monitor

-Cuando te interese querido me llamas –se levantó de la silla y camino a la salida mientras yo apretaba los puños con fuerza, ella no me traicionaría jamás lo haría lo vi en sus ojos, pero Malachite necesitaba encontrarlo porque tenía que enfrentarlo, él si era parte de mi pasado que yo quería enterrar, él era una pieza clave para aclarar muchas cosas, en cambio Serena… ella debía estar lejos de mi para no hacerle más daño del que ya le había hecho ella no merecía sufrir no por mí.

Beryl tocaba la puerta antes de entrar, tras de ella venia un hombre que calculaba la edad de mi padre, lo observaba bastante serio, Beryl nos presentaba.

-Señor Darien, le presento al señor Charles es el líder de los trabajadores y en cuanto le comente que estaba aquí vino a hablar con usted.

-Mucho gusto –estrechábamos las manos y lo invitaba a sentarse

-¿Quieren algo?

-Estoy bien Beryl gracias –el hombre le sonreía a Beryl pero al verme de nuevo su rostro estaba lleno de seriedad

-Gracias Beryl te llamaré si te necesito – salió de la oficina mientras el hombre me observaba detenidamente.

-Eres joven para llevar una gran responsabilidad ¿no lo crees muchacho?

-Lo sé pero ahora mi padre me necesita al frente de todo

-¿Qué ha sacado de la jugada al señor Armando Shields? El no dejaría todo así porque si –se cruzaba de brazos.

-Quiere tomarse un descanso

-No intentes engañar a un viejo, los trabajadores sólo confían en el señor Armando Shields, es el único que sabe que es trabajar aquí lo hizo por mucho tiempo hombro a hombro con nosotros y ahora desaparece y usted jovencito nos manda a una manada de abogados hablando en términos y condiciones que no entendemos ya lo dijimos queremos hablar con el Señor Armando y no hay más.

-Le pido una disculpa por no venir antes, sé que mi padre estaba al frente de las negociaciones, hacer el cambio de dirección nos llevó más tiempo del que creíamos, es por eso que estoy aquí para hacerme cargo de todo como lo haría él, le pido un voto de confianza.

-¿Quién nos garantiza que nada cambiara? Sabemos la situación aquí hay muchas manos trabajando y ustedes los jóvenes vienen con sus proyectos llenos de maquinas y quitándoles el trabajo a los hombres, aquí hablamos de personas jovencito, personas que mantenemos familias y que nos ganamos la vida día a día.

-Lo sé Charles le pido que confié en mi por eso estoy aquí, yo no cambiare nada seguiremos trabajando como lo haría mi padre

-Aun no me has respondido jovencito ¿Qué pasa con el Señor Armando?

-Usted ha sido un hombre que se gano la confianza de mi padre, es por eso que le diré a usted los motivos del porque mi padre me ha dejado al frente de todo, está de más decirle que él pide absoluta discreción.

-Y la tiene soy un hombre de palabra

-Le han diagnosticado cáncer y ahora está en tratamiento no quiere que la noticia se propague ya el hecho de que no esté al frente de las empresas ha provocado todo esto- el hombre se cruzo de brazos y llevo una mano a su mentón mientras acariciaba la barba que comenzaba a salirle con la mirada fija al escritorio guardo silencio por un momento.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo, sabía que era algo grave para que dejara las cosas así, por mi parte Joven Shields no saldrá nada de esta oficina, ahora quiero que me garantice algo.

-Lo escucho

-Su padre ya había hablado con los trabajadores se pactaron varios acuerdos pero antes que cualquier papel estaba la palabra de un hombre en el que confiamos, sin embargo los abogados han venido a cambiar varias de esas cosas y han molestado a toda la gente, quiero saber qué es lo que usted propone.

-Respetare la palabra que les ha dado mi padre, hablemos y logremos un acuerdo yo estoy dispuesto a trabajar como lo hace mi padre.

-Bien, es un buen comienzo joven Shields sin embargo tendrá que pararse frente a los trabajadores y hablar con ellos asegurarles todo esto que me ha dicho como lo hizo su padre para que ellos confíen nuevamente

-Lo hare Charles usted dígame ¿cuándo lo hacemos?

-Hoy por la tarde reuniré a la gente en la fabrica a las 7 de la tarde lo espero joven Shields

-Ahí estaré- estrechábamos las manos mientras se levantaba de la silla y lo acompañaba a la puerta.

-Es un buen comienzo joven Shields esperemos que las cosas no cambien.

-Le demostrare que nada cambiara Charles

Beryl lo acompañaba al ascensor y se despedían con mucha confianza en cuanto se cerraron las puertas del ascensor regresaba a su escritorio.

-El señor Charles es un buen hombre a él le debo trabajar para ustedes, ya conseguí que varios de los proveedores estén aquí para hablar con usted su primer cita es en media hora, ¿quiere algo de almuerzo?

-Estoy bien tengo que hacer unas llamadas, avíseme en cuanto llegue el proveedor, gracias Beryl.

Regrese al escritorio e intente concentrarme en el trabajo sin embargo ella venia a mi mente extrañaba su presencia a mi lado su sonrisa, su mirada deseaba besar esos labios a los que me había hecho adicto, pero tenía que protegerla cuidarla de mi, tome el teléfono y llame a Lita tenía que calmarla y pedirle una vez más que no hablara con mis padres o con Rei mientras arreglaba al menos lo de Londres, casi de inmediato Lita me respondía.

-Darien, hasta que me llamas puedes detener todo esto y portarte como un hombre no te das cuenta que estás haciendo sufrir a Serena, tienes que darme una buena explicación porque si no lo haces le tendré que llamar a Rei para ver si ella te hace entrar en razón¿Cómo puedes creer que Serena y Malachite? Por Dios Darien todo es una mentira.

-Lita, por favor no digas nada al menos mientras arreglo lo de Londres después yo iré a explicar todo.

-Serena se fue porque está muy mal no te imaginas como esta por tu culpa.

-Lita –llevaba mis dedos al puente de la nariz- nada es lo que parece sólo te pido que confíes en mi, si no fuera tan grave lo que pasa aquí estaría en Tokio, pero esto es importante para papá tú bien lo sabes.

-Darien –suspiraba- sabes bien que detrás de esto puede estar Michiru, ella es la única que los quiere separados así que por favor confía en Serena ella no podría traicionarte jamás

-Lo sé, por favor Lita ayúdame con los asuntos pendientes de la oficina trataré de solucionar esto y volver lo antes posible y no les digas nada aun.

-Por mi parte no se sabrá nada, sólo espero que Rei no se enteré porque arde Troya, cuídate hermanito y regresa pronto.

-También cuídate Lita te quiero- termine la llamada y marque el número de Serena necesitaba escucharla pero no tuve el valor de hacerlo, decidí llamar a Ziosite era mejor tener noticias de ella por él.

-Señor

-Ziosite dime ¿Cómo esta?

-Ha estado casi todo el tiempo en la cabaña, salió al pueblo y compro despensa hace un momento salió de nuevo y está sentada a la orilla del lago

-¿Puedes tomarle una foto?

-Claro señor enseguida se la envío

-Ziosite… por favor cuídala como si fuera tu vida

-Con mi vida la protegeré señor, no se preocupe estaré cerca

-Gracias

Termine la llamada mientras recargaba los codos en el escritorio y llevaba mis manos a mi cabeza, como podría vivir sin ella, mi vida era un vacio total y la estaba haciendo sufrir un mensaje llego a mi celular con la foto, ella estaba sentada en la orilla del río veía hacia el horizonte, la foto la había tomado de perfil se veía triste, y un nudo en mi garganta se formo yo era culpable de esa tristeza, estaba vestida como aquel día que la conocí, ya le había hecho daño y tenía que hacer algo para sacarla de ese estado de tristeza prefería que me odiara a que siguiera sufriendo porque la culpaba de algo que no era cierto , escribí un mensaje ya no podía resistir que siguiera pensando que yo creía que me había traicionado, antes de que me faltará el valor lo escribí y lo envié.

_**Sé que no eres culpable, te creo**_

Me levante y fui hasta la ventana mientras veía la ciudad a mispies cuando un mensaje llego, sabía que era ella saque el celular del bolso del pantalón para ver su respuesta.

_**Entonces explícame porque te fuiste, porque me has dejado sintiéndome así, esto es muy doloroso ¿porque tengo que estar lejos de ti cuando te necesito tanto?, Darien si crees en mi, si confías en mi explícame porque estamos tan lejos y no es de la distancia de lo que hablo ¿porque estoy aquí sin ti?**_

Podía sentir el dolor en sus palabras era exactamente el mismo dolor que yo sentía, como explicarle que no debía estar a su lado para no hacerle daño más del que le hacía ahora, la voz de Beryl en el intercomunicador anunciándome al primer proveedor me hizo volver a la realidad, guarde el celular y fui hasta el escritorio para indicarle que lo dejara entrar.

Ya era tarde y casi todo el día pase hablando y negociando con los proveedores todos habían escuchado rumores y se habían dejado llevar por ellos sin embargo ninguno se atrevía a decirme quien era y que habían dicho hasta que llego mi última cita Kaolinet, era la heredera de los mejores campos de cebada y ella se hacía ahora cargo de la venta, nuestra fábrica era su máxima compradora y se sostenía de la venta que nos hacia cuando llegó la versión fue la misma.

-Señorita Kaolinet, antes que nada le agradezco que viniera es para mi padre muy importante que todo siga su curso a pesar de su ausencia, usted es una de nuestras principales proveedoras y sin su apoyo no podríamos cumplir con la producción necesaria, sin embargo me sorprende que creyera en un rumor mal intencionado, créame que cualquier situación nos hubiésemos puesto en contacto directamente con usted.

-Señor Shields mi padre me ha dejado al frente de todo y por un lado lo entiendo sin embargo la persona que me comento esto es muy cercana a su familia, es por eso que yo creí en sus palabras y precisamente ahora mi situación es difícil por lo que comencé a ofrecer la cosecha de cebada a otras fábricas no podía a estas alturas arriesgar todo lo que tengo, además es conocido por todos que su empresa tiene algunos problemas. 

-La entiendo Kaolinet, en su lugar haría lo mismo pero espero que no venda, usted sabe bien que de este negocio ambos tenemos beneficios si es por el precio podemos negociar

-Señor Shields aun no he logrado la venta no he firmado ningún acuerdo y estoy en la mejor disposición de seguir trabajando con ustedes por mí no hay problema

-Siendo así sigamos trabajando es importante que tengamos cuanto antes la cebada y ya no parar la producción.

-Eso es música para mis oídos Señor Shields, mañana mismo llegaran los primeros pedidos y cumpliremos con fechas como se tenía pactado, espero que los contratos se lleguen a firmar porque es algo que estaba pendiente con su padre.

-Le parece vernos mañana temprano, llamare a los abogados prepararemos todo y se firmaran los acuerdos.

-Me parece perfecto Darien, ¿disculpa puedo llamarte por tu nombre?

-Por mí no hay problema Kaolinet, solo tengo una pregunta y quiero que con toda confianza me respondas, ya que haremos negocios necesito que confíes en mi

-Confío plenamente en ti Darien dime.

-¿Quién es esa persona que te dijo que no te compraríamos más?

-Darien, yo prometí ser discreta y…

-Kaolinet por favor se sincera conmigo quiero comenzar bien esta relación de negocios quiero saber que está pasando, yo seré discreto y no diré nada, pero necesito saber quien está haciendo todo esto.

-Sólo espero no meter en problemas a nadie…- dudo un poco mas y por un momento pensé que no me lo diría- me encontré con la señora Neherenia ella me dijo que el señor Armando pensaba en deshacerse de la fabrica y varios negocios más como ella es hermana de tu madre pensé que la información era cierta.

-Neherenia… –me controle de tal manera como si hubiese sido algo sin importancia- seguramente mi tía no entendió bien te agradezco tu sinceridad y disculpa que no estuviera en contacto contigo antes, bueno dejemos eso atrás y comencemos a trabajar.

-Darien no sabes cómo te agradezco por un momento pensé que pasaría momentos difíciles por fin estoy tranquila, entonces te veo mañana a las 10 está bien

-Me parece perfecto Kaolinet a las 10 entonces,te acompaño al ascensor –le abrí la puerta para que saliera mientras se despedía de Beryl llame el ascensor.

-Darien ha sido un placer muchas gracias

-Gracias a ti Kaolinet te veo mañana- las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, y regresaba a la oficina.

-Beryl por favor llama a los abogados, los necesito mañana a las 10 con el contrato de Kaolinet para la compra de la cebada

-Si ahora le llamó, se le ofrece algo más quiere que llame a su chofer

-Me quedaré un rato más en la oficina necesito saber más sobre los proveedores que aun nos faltan si no vienen mañana, iré a buscarlos.

-Entonces debería descansar todo el día ha estado aquí ni siquiera salió a comer, ¿o quiere que le pida algo?

-No Beryl estoy bien, sabes si necesito algo, mañana por favor consígueme un auto no acostumbro tener chofer

-¿Pero James no es de su agrado? si requiere puedo pedir a alguien más

-No Beryl, todo bien simplemente prefiero conducir yo, habla con los abogados y ve a descansar te veo mañana.

Entre a la oficina comenzaba a obscurecer las luces de los autos le daban vida a la ciudad y veía una y otra vez el mensaje de Serena, cuando Beryl entraba a la oficina después de tocar.

-Señor Shields ¿se le ofrece algo más?

-Es todo gracias Beryl

-James ya está abajo por si quiere irse ya lo estará esperando le recuerdo su cita con los trabajadores

-Gracias Beryl ya voy de salida

-Buenas noches señor Shields

-Buenas noches Beryl descansa.

Una vez más leía una y otra vez su mensaje ¿Cómo le explicaría el que no estuviéramos juntos? Ya le había hecho daño no podía olvidar cuando fue a buscarme al departamento esa tristeza en sus ojos la había causado yo por momentos quisiera que me odiara tal vez su odio si lo soportaría ¿pero cómo?

Cerré el laptop y lo lleve conmigo trabajaría desde casa me tenía que saturar de trabajo para ya no pensar más, tome mis cosas y baje en el ascensor en recepción ya estaba esperándome James.

-Déjeme ayudarlo –decía quitándome las cosas de las manos.

-Vamos a la fábrica tengo una reunión allá

-Si Señor –apresuraba el paso adelantándose al auto que ya estaba al frente subí una vez más y me torturaba viendo ese mensaje, eche la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos entonces la veía sus hermosos ojos azules, su sonrisa la calidez de sus labios, la necesitaba a mi lado pero no podía estar junto a mi o terminaría hundiéndola conmigo en el infierno que era mi vida, por un momento pensé que ella era mi salvación la redención que siempre buscaba pero no era así.

-Estamos llegando señor

-Gracias James me arregle la corbata y me abotone el abrigo cuando James me abría la puerta ya estaba esperándome Charles

-Joven Shields lo esperábamos

-Aquí estoy vamos –caminamos hacia una puerta que estaba en la lateral de la fabrica y avanzamos por un pasillo detrás de mi venia James

-Nos esperan en el comedor ahí nos hemos reunido todos

-Me parece bien –subimos unas escaleras y se escuchaban ya unas voces de la gente reunida entro Charles y lo hice detrás de él, el comedor era enorme y ahora estaba completamente lleno con los trabajadores eran más de 100 personas que pasaban las miradas de mi a Charles quien fue el primero en hablar.

-Compañeros como ya les comente en la mañana me reuní con el Joven Shields hemos platicado y le he expuesto nuestras dudas, le pedí que viniera a hablar con ustedes como lo hiciera su padre hace poco tiempo Joven Shields tiene usted la palabra –decía invitándome a pasar al frente el silencio inundo la sala todas las miradas estaban en mí.

-Buenas tardes a todos, les agradezco que estén aquí antes que nada quiero pedirles una disculpa sé que debí llegar antes para hablar directamente, Charles me ha expuesto sus dudas ante el cambio de dirección y créanme que los entiendo, me he puesto en el lugar de cada uno de ustedes, es por eso que estoy aquí exactamente igual que como lo hiciera mi padre, no habrá más abogados ni intermediarios estaré aquí el tiempo que sea necesario para arreglar todos estos inconvenientes y que todo siga igual la fabrica es tan importante para ustedes como para mi padre, dejemos los rumores atrás con una sola forma trabajando con todo el empeño que se necesita para que nuestra fabrica sea la número uno.

-Es muy fácil decirlo joven usted trabaja tras un escritorio –se escucho una voz entre la multitud

-Tiene razón tal vez no conozca mucho de la fabrica les pido entonces que me permitan aprender junto a ustedes lo hare hombro a hombro si tengo que estar aquí trabajando a su lado lo haré, les pido que confíen en mí, no cambiara nada los acuerdos que había planteado mi padre se cumplirán al pie de la letra no habrá cambios solo les pido que trabajemos juntos, les pido que confíen.

-El joven Shields es un hombre de palabra, es el hijo del hombre que ha sido nuestro líder en todos estos años, yo confió en él ¿y ustedes compañeros?

-Yo confío–una voz se escucho y más se unieron a la primera Charles sonreía y me extendía su brazo.

-Joven Shields es un buen comienzo tiene mi confianza y la de estos hombres no nos decepcione

-No lo haré, Charles mañana a primera hora llegará un cargamento de cebada tenemos para comenzar a trabajar tengo que ver a algunos proveedores pero lo espero en la oficina temprano lo quiero a mi lado para las negociaciones usted sabe más al respecto, también tenemos pendientes los contratos de trabajo y las condiciones laborales mi padre me dejo instrucciones al respecto pero necesitamos hablar sobre ellas y comenzar a trabajar

-Ahí estaré a primera hora, hablaré con los muchachos para que la producción comience

-Entonces Charles –extendía mi mano- lo espero mañana

-Hasta mañana Joven Shields –después de despedirme de los trabajadores y regresar al auto aun me quedaba algo más por hacer.

-James sabes donde vive Neherenia la hermana de mi madre

-Si señor

-Llévame para allá

-Claro señor como ordene.

La única hermana de mi madre Neherenia nunca había aceptado que mis padres decidieran adoptarnos cuando ellos no tenían posibilidades de tener hijos, para ella y su familia nunca seriamos Shields ni merecíamos nada, mi madre y ella se habían distanciado cuando la descubrió a punto de golpearme cuando defendía a Lita de ella por haberle derramado jugo en uno de sus elegantes vestidos.

Desde esa vez mi madre corto toda comunicación con su hermana, para Gea siempre estábamos primero sus hijos ella se había ganado nuestro amor y siempre daba gracias al cielo de que esa mujer estuviera a nuestro lado, sin embargo cuando el esposo de Neherenia tuvo problemas financieros y sus empresas se fueron a pique acudieron a mis padres para pedirles ayuda, ya habíamos crecido y yo había dejado en el olvido lo ocurrido cuando niños, pero su hijo Seiya había logrado quitarme la venda de los ojos cuando se enredo con la mujer que pensé amaba Saori, la traición sin duda marcaba mi vida siempre.

Neherenia era una mujer muy bella eso le había servido para conquistar a Tomoe un acaudalado hombre de negocios de Londres que le daba la vida de lujos y superficial a la que también acostumbro a sus hijos sin embargo unas malas decisiones los hicieron perder todo y ahora vivían a la ayuda que les daba mi padre, pero el hecho de que sea Neherenia la mujer que hacía correr el rumor que las empresas estaban mal me sorprendía y tenía que aclararlo cuanto antes.

Lo único que les quedaba era un casa a las afueras de la ciudad que aun era tan majestuosa y les servía para cubrir las apariencias de lo que realmente era su posición económica, en cuanto llegamos a la reja James anuncio nuestra visita por el comunicador y la reja se abría dándonos el paso, el sendero lleno de arboles nos conducían a la entrada de la mansión y el auto lo detenía al frente de las escalinatas donde ya me esperaba un hombre del servicio.

-Joven Shields buenas noches, ya lo he anunciado con la señora Neherenia su visita le pide la espere en la biblioteca por aquí por favor –yo asentía y lo dejaba guiarme la casa decorada con los gustos caros y refinados de los que seguramente Neherenia estaría orgullosa de presumir delante de sus amistades, el hombre mi guio hasta la biblioteca- ¿desea tomar algo?

-Estoy bien gracias –el hombre salió de la biblioteca que era un enorme salón donde había una sala color café y todas las paredes del suelo al techo estaban llenas de estantes con infinidad de libros un escritorio de caoba con sillones y solo una ventana que dejaba la vista al jardín, tal vez este lugar era el único refugio de Tomoe porque era sencillo y no concordaba con el resto de la casa fui hasta uno de los estantes y comencé ver los títulos de los libros sonreía sin duda estos libros desde la muerte de Tomoe no habían sido tocados no podía imaginar a Seiya o Michiru o la misma Neherenia pasando un rato aquí, sin embargo él fue un hombre muy inteligente que debió pasar mucho tiempo, la puerta se abrió y entro Neherenia.

-Darien querido –camino hasta mi saludándome con dos besos en la mejilla al parecer ya no le molestaba que no tuviera por mis venas la sangre de Armando Shields- que sorpresa, ¿cuándo llegaste a Londres?

-Hoy Neherenia –me invitaba a sentarme en uno de los sillones frente al escritorio mientras ella lo hacía detrás deél,desabrochaba los botones de mi saco y me sentaba su mirada fría y calculadora observando cada movimiento era como una serpiente observando a su próxima víctima una sonrisa totalmente forzada se formo en sus labios.

-¿A qué se debe el honor de tu visita Darien?

-Estaré en Londres una larga temporada, me imagino que sabes que mi padre tenía algunos problemas con la fabrica –coloco su codo en el pasamanos del sillón y su índice tocaba su cien la sonrisa fingida seguía en sus labios

-No sabía nada al respecto querido, como sabrás después de la muerte de mi esposo nuestro circulo social se ha reducido, era por él que asistía a esas reuniones donde se hablan de negocios y cosas que no entiendo, pero escuche algunos rumores ¿Todo bien?

-Todo va mejorando, sin embargo tienes razón Neherenia había rumores bastante fuera de lugar que estaban perjudicando las negociaciones

-¿De verdad? Vaya que pena ¿Quién sería?

-Nadie me ha dicho quien comenzó los rumores por eso es que vine a verte, tal vez tú que pasas más tiempo aquí hubieses escuchado algo.

-Sólo comentarios querido ya sabes las esposas de los empresarios sacan algo entre conversaciones pero nada en concreto y dime ¿Cómo esta Armando?

-Bien mi madre y él están de vacaciones

-¿Qué lindos como una segunda luna de miel? ¿No te da envidia?

-Estoy feliz por mis padres se merecían ambos un descanso y que disfrutaran juntos

-Darien ya que estas aquí hay algo que me preocupa

-Te escucho Neherenia

-Tú sabes bien que con la muerte de Tomoe todo se ha complicado sin embargo tu padre se ofreció a ayudarme mientras las cosas se arreglan él nos da una ayuda y quiero saber si…

-Si la ayuda te la seguiré dando

-Me entiendes a la perfección Darien querido

-No te preocupes ya se lo dije a Michiru en la mañana cuando fue a verme pueden contar con eso

-Vaya Michiru fue a verte- su sonrisa se amplio y sus ojos se iluminaron- me da gusto que ustedes limen asperezas y se frecuenten

-No es así como lo dices, no después de la mentira que invento para obligarme a responder por un hijo que…

-Darien por favor olvida eso, quiero que entiendas algo Michiru es una jovencita que está sola no tenemos a un hombre que vea por nosotros y te ve a ti como

-La salvación de sus problemas económicos –sonrió nuevamente

-Vamos querido eso suena… horrible Michiru necesita un hombre como tú que cuide y vele por ella

-Te entiendo Neherenia, pero vamos tienen a Seiya es el hombre de la casa y quien tiene que ver por ustedes

-Seiya aun es un joven que no sienta cabeza pero bueno no hablemos de él se que para ti es… como decirlo doloroso por lo que paso hace tiempo.

-Está en el pasado Neherenia de hecho para que veas que no le guardo ningún rencor le puedo ofrecer un empleo en la empresa.

-¿De verdad? –Sus ojos brillaron aun más – te lo agradezco Darien seguramente que estando a tu lado harás de él un hombre de bien y quien sabe tal vez con el tiempo él se pueda hacer cargo de la fabrica y demás empresas que tienen aquí, finalmente somos familia.

-Puede ser –sonreía de lado ante lo absurdo que sonaba la idea pero si tenía que fingir para tenerlo cerca lo haría- bien me retiro ha sido un placer verte Neherenia y dile a Seiya que lo espero a primera hora en la oficina hay mucho en que trabajar

-Darien ¿Por qué no te quedas a merendar con nosotros? Es más porque no tu estancia la pasas con nosotros no tienes porque estar solo cariño.

-Te agradezco tus atenciones Neherenia pero prefiero no darles molestias aun tengo varias cosas que hacer me retiro.

-Está bien pero regresa cuando gustes está es tu casa y serás bienvenido siempre, y no te preocupes por Seiya estará mañana en las empresas para que comience a trabajar, te acompaño a la puerta –se colgó de mi brazo y me llevó hasta la puerta donde me despidió esperando a que subiera al auto, en cuanto James lo puso en marcha vi por el retrovisor que aun estaba esa mujer viéndome partircon esa sonrisa falsa en los labios.

Lance un suspiro estaba aun por verse si de verdad Seiya aparecería en las empresas para trabajar, ellos tres eran de cuidado pero si hay algo que no olvido es que lo mejor es tener al enemigo de cerca.

-¿A su departamento señor?

-Si James gracias -deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás había sido un día bastante difícil no había tomado un respiro y el cansancio hacia que mis ojos se cerraran y ella viniera a mi está era la única manera de tenerla cerca la única forma de sentirla junto a mí, cuando el auto se detuvo abrí los ojos despertando de mi sueño y James ya me abría la puerta del auto.

-Gracias James que descanses

-Gracias señor igualmente ¿a qué hora vengo por usted?

-A las 7 por favor tengo que trabajar desde temprano

-Aquí estaré –decía entregándome mi portafolio

Llegue al ascensor y saque del abrigo la llave insertándola para llegar al pent-house que tenía mi padre cuando venia por negocios y que alguna vez ocupe cuando estuve de visita en Londres, las puertas se abrieron y las luces se encendieron en automático deje el portafolios en el sofá y camine al refrigerador saque una botella de agua y la abrí cuando tomaba el agua unos brazos rodearon mi cintura desde atrás me di vuelta rápidamente

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

**Hola hermosas aquí estoy ya con el primer capítulo de ¿En dónde está el amor? Espero les guste la segunda parte de esta historia y me acompañen con este proyecto como lo hicieron con Tal vez es amor, espero también seguir contando con sus comentarios y que les guste el saber la historia ahora por nuestro amado arrogante, estaré publicando una vez a la semana y dejando algunos adelantos por Facebook saludos y nos leemos muy pronto**

**Bunny Moon**

**Para quien guste agregarme en Facebook me encuentran como Mary Vi (Bunny Moon)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2  
><strong> 

**Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

"**No, no era el hecho de olvidar, era la intensidad del asunto, las ganas de ausentarnos… como de buscar otros cielos. Yo quería quedarme te lo juro, pero tú emprendiste el vuelo y te conocía tanto que sabía lo mucho que te gustaba volar, así que no te seguí, me quede, te deje libre, te deje volar"**

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

-Vine a hacerte un poco de compañía vamos debes sentirte solo

-¿Cómo entraste?

-He visitado al tío Armando, el portero sabe que soy de la familia –caminaba hacia el sofá y se sentaba cruzando las piernas - ¿no te gustó la sorpresa Darien?

-Vete, quiero estar solo –tomaba un trago más de agua mientras ella no se movía seguía sonriendo, observándome –no debiste venir.

-Dime algo Darien ¿no te gusto? ¿No soy atractiva para ti?

-Michiru –decía llevándome los dedos al puente de la nariz- estoy cansado y quiero dormir ya lárgate

-Contéstame primero-decía levantándose del sillón y caminando de manera felina hacia mí, mientras desabotonaba el abrigo gris con mucha lentitud hasta quedar muy cerca – ¿No te parezco atractiva así?-dejaba caer el abrigo y quedaba totalmente desnuda.

-Lárgate de aquí –pase a su lado, tomé el maletín que deje en el sofá y camine a mi habitación

-Eres un idiota Darien hay muchos hombres que estarían tan ansiosos de tenerme así y no dudarían en hacerme el amor

-Entonces ve a buscarlos –dije sin siquiera voltear

-Te vas a arrepentir de hacerme esto lo oyes, te vas a arrepentir –decía gritando y haciendo su pataleta mientras yo iba a mi habitación cerraba mi puerta con seguro mientras dejaba mi maletín en el reposet, me quitaba el saco y la corbata dejándolos en el suelo y me dejaba caer en la cama boca abajo, estaba exhausto sólo necesitaba dormir.

.

.

.

Sus manos recorrían mi torso desnudo la calidez y la suavidad de sus manos eran perfectas como ella… sus ojos azules tenían ese brillo que tanto me gustaba sus labios estaban hinchados por los besos que me volvían loco y me habían vuelto adicto, su rostro estaba ligeramente sonrojado, era hermosa, perfecta, mi diosa, sus cabellos rubios caían como una cascada sobre la almohada y era feliz de tenerla en mis brazos de sentirla y hacerla mía… mi Serena, el timbre del celular me hizo despertarme lo sacaba del bolsillo de mi pantalón mientras me tallaba los ojos ya eran casi las 2 de la madrugada, me deje caer sobre mis espaldas y contestaba

-¿Sí?

-Lamento despertarte Darien

-No hay problema Neflyte ¿Qué sucede?

-Rastreamos las cuentas en las que se depositaron las cantidades pagadas a Umino son en bancos de Osaka ya envíe a mis hombres a investigar.

-Perfecto avísame en cuanto tengas noticias

-Si, Darien te envié un correo, es para que me den la información que había solicitado Malachite, con lo rápido de tu viaje a Londres se quedaron pendientes unas firmas de autorización, por ahora sólo requieren que tu autorices por correo, la información es delicada y sólo tenía acceso Malachite.

-Dame unos minutos en lo que reviso y te lo envío.

-Gracias

-Bien ¿alguna otra novedad?

-Hasta ahora nada

-No importa la hora avísame lo que suceda

-Si Darien cuídate.

Me levante y fui al maletín sacando el laptop regrese a la cama y me senté descansando la espalda en la cabecera mientras acomodaba el portátil en mis piernas y entraba a mi correo el primero en aparecer era el de Neflyte enseguida le respondía y daba la orden para que tuviera acceso a toda la información necesaria, lo envié y comencé a revisar los demás hasta que un correo nuevo llegó

_**De: Serena**_

_**Para: Darien (Arrogante)**_

_**Asunto: TE AMO**_

_**Hola Darien:**_

_**No sé como comenzar o por donde, desde que recibí tu mensaje no dejo de pensar en tantas cosas y darle vuelta a todo lo que ha pasado, por eso me decidí a escribirte este correo, he estado desesperada por poder hablar contigo, ¿sabes? me pongo en tu lugar y pienso que fui muy tonta hice cosas buenas que parecieron malas, estimo mucho a Malachite antes de saber que era tu tío, ese hombre siempre ha sido tu sombra ha estado a tu lado y ha guardado silencio para no hacerte daño pero sobretodo ha cuidado al hombre que amo, ojala algún día puedas entender su sacrificio y perdonarlo, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad ¿lo recuerdas?, yo le creo cuando dice que él no tuvo nada que ver con tu mamá y pienso que tú deberías creerle, también entiendo lo que significa la traición en tu vida y sé cómo te ha marcado no fue solo lo de Saori sino lo que te han hecho creer de tu madre y ahora lo que te hacen creer de mi, quisiera saber si de verdad crees en mi, si el mensaje que recibí es cierto entonces déjame estar cerca de ti y ayudarte con todo lo que estas sintiendo, te amo y eso significa estar en las buenas y las malas, debes estar pasándolo mal, déjame estar a tu lado y demostrarte que todo es mentira, déjame ayudarte a encontrar las respuestas.**_

_**Estoy en la cabaña de mis padres en donde nos vimos por primera vez ¿lo recuerdas?, y si… si quería besarte aquella vez, se que era una locura pero necesitaba probar tus labios que me atraían y necesito probarlos una vez más, ya no voy a llorar más porque como decía mamá así no arreglaré nada, voy a mantenerme trabajando iré a comprar pintura para cambiar la fachada de la cabaña y arreglare un poco la huerta plantare unas rosas en el jardín y ya comencé a arreglar unas cosas la próxima vez que regrese aquí prométeme que lo haremos juntos, no te imaginas lo lindo que es ver el atardecer en el lago donde papá pescaba, aun tenemos mucho que vivir y me gustaría hacerlo junto a ti.**_

_**Será que podrás contarme cómo vas tú, ¿qué tal las cosas en Londres? allá hace frio supongo… así que abrígate y espero que no pelees mucho con la corbata, no olvides que te amo y que siempre estaré a tu lado cuando me necesites**_

_**Tú cabeza de chorlito**_

_**Serena**_

Tomé el celular de nuevo y llamé a Ziosite en el primer timbrado me respondía

-Señor buen día

-Buen día Ziosite ¿Cómo va todo?

-Desde temprano se levantó y salió a regar el jardín, hace unos momentos regreso del pueblo con un bote de pintura y señor… está pintando ¿quiere que pida que venga alguien a que lo haga?

-No Ziosite sólo vigílala de cerca y no la pierdas de vista

-Si señor

Nuevamente regresaba al portátil para ver el correo, no sabía cómo decirle que si me hacía falta demasiada pero también estaba el miedo a dañarla ya lo estaba haciendo… pero ¿podría dañarla aun más? cada vez que apretaba el botón para responder cerraba de nuevo la pantalla hasta que decidí guardar el portátil dejándolo en el suelo e intentar dormir un poco más aunque sin suerte ya que solo daba vueltas en la cama, me levanté y fui al gimnasio encendí la caminadora y comencé a correr necesitaba de algún modo no pensar porque ella estaba en todos mis pensamientos, una hora después me dirigía al baño para ducharme comenzaba a amanecer y los primeros rayos de sol intentaban abrirse paso entre las nubes que aun cubrían Londres en el vestidor ya estaba mi ropa tome el primer traje que estuvo a mi alcance y una camisa azul cuando abrí el cajón de las corbatas lo cerré casi al mismo tiempo no más corbatas…

Camine a la cocina para prepararme el café metí en el tostador un pan, puse el laptop en la encimera para revisar los últimos informes de Beryl cuando me llamaban de la recepción avisándome que James había llegado y estaba esperándome, me serví una taza de café y le untaba crema al pan mientras revisaba que proveedores aun me faltaban por conocer, dejaba los trastos en el lavabo y guardaba todo en mi maletín para salir a la oficina jale el abrigo del sofá y tomaba el ascensor, mientras bajaba me ponía el abrigo y al abrirse las puertas veía a James hablar con el hombre de la recepción.

-Buen día

-Buen día Señor Shields –contestaban al mismo tiempo-

-Quiero pedirle –me dirigía al hombre de la recepción- que no deje entrar a nadie sin autorización.

-Disculpe Señor Shields, pero como la señorita Michiru es

-La señorita Michiru o quien sea no puede entrar sin que lo autorice yo, no quiero que se repita lo de anoche

-Así será Señor

-Gracias –camine hacia el auto que estaba en la puerta y James se me adelantaba para abrirme, cuando subía mi celular timbraba al ver el identificador el nombre de Neflyte esperaba que ya tuviera noticias- dime Neflyte

-Tengo los últimos movimientos de Umino en Osaka ya mande a dos personas por él si todo sale bien solo será cuestión de tiempo que lo atrapemos

-Perfecto mantenme al tanto

-Así será también ya he solicitado la información que pedía Malachite en cuanto llegue y la revise te llamo.

-Voy a estar al pendiente Neflyte gracias –terminaba la llamada mientras abría de nuevo el correo y pensaba si responderle cuando un nuevo correo me llegaba

_**De: Serena (enfadada)**_

_**Par: Darien (mil veces arrogante)**_

_**Asunto: ¿Ahora quien tiene cabeza de chorlito?**_

_**No esta vez no hay nada de hola Darien o querido Darien o algo así, no, sabes estoy molesta arrogante porque leo una y otra vez el correo que te envíe y no es posible que ha pasado tanto tiempo y no me respondas, ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? ¿No es suficiente lo que te he escrito? ¿Quién es el cabeza de chorlito ahora?, podría perdonarte si me dijeras que te quedaste dormido y que aun no te acostumbras al cambio de horario, allá apenas comienza el día ¿verdad? Bueno eso podría ser un punto a tu favor.**_

_**P.D. Mi celular esta encendido todo el tiempo he cuidado que cuando vengo al pueblo lo ponga a cargar si quieres puedes llamarme **_

_**Si soy la misma cabeza de chorlito del correo anterior solo que un poco enfadada.**_

Una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro estaba por responderle cuando el auto se detenía enfrente del edificio de la empresa, lance un suspiro y guarde rápidamente las cosas cuando James me abría la puerta.

-Gracias James

-Estoy para servirle –entre al edificio, cuando el guardia de seguridad me saludaba y se adelantaba a presionar el botón del ascensor y esperar a que entrará, no veía el momento de llegar y poder responder su correo las puertas se abrían encontrándome con Charles

-Charles buen día

-Joven Shields aquí me tiene a primera hora para trabajar como quedamos

-Perfecto –ponía mi índice en el mecanismo de la puerta para que se abriera unos segundos después- pase Charles por favor.

-Gracias –entraba a la oficina y se sentaba en una de las sillas del frente al escritorio mientras me quitaba el abrigo y lo dejaba en el perchero- eres un hombre de trabajo Joven Shields y me recuerdas tanto a tu padre cuando comenzamos con todo esto

-Mi padre es de los hombres que más admiro y siempre aspire a ser como él, Charles hay situaciones de las que debemos hablar.

-Te escucho Joven Shields

-Por favor Charles, solo Darien –asentía y se cruzaba de brazos- quiero que sigas al frente de la fábrica esa situación no cambiara en absoluto, los auditores me comentaron sobre las diferencias que existieron y quiero que en cuanto toda la producción este trabajando normalmente nos sentemos a revisar esos ajustes, mi padre me dijo sobre los planes de beca para los hijos de los trabajadores pero que ya no se pudieron concretar.

-Darien esas diferencias que los auditores reportaron fueron precisamente para las becas pero esos hombres no entienden nada

-Yo si y lo arreglaremos mi padre no pudo terminar ese asunto pero para eso estoy aquí, pueden seguir contando con ese recurso

-Todo se detuvo desde ese día y aunque el Señor Armando ya había dado órdenes todo se detuvo hasta nuestros sueldos.

-Eso hoy mismo lo arreglamos puedes informarle a nuestra gente que ya no habrá más contratiempos.

-Bien Darien, hijo quiero pedirte una disculpa creo que te juzgue mal, pero sinceramente yo con abogados no me entiendo desde que paso lo de mi esposa

-No vas a hablar más con ellos de eso me encargo yo, ahora necesito me ayudes con los proveedores algunos se han mantenido renuentes y no han querido hablar conmigo, ¿será que podrás ayudarme con ellos?

-Claro yo hablaré con ellos tenemos una vida de tratarnos y pueden estar en la misma situación que yo estaba antes.

-Bien entonces serás mi bandera blanca ante ellos, ahora hay otro asunto en el que te pediré ayuda

-Dime Darien ¿de qué se trata?

-¿Conoces a Seiya el sobrino de mi madre?

-Claro muchacho lo he visto un par de veces

-Aun no está confirmado pero puede ser que trabaje con nosotros

-¿Has dicho nosotros? Supongo que lo dices porque estará en la oficina que puesto piensas darle

-Esa es la situación –suspiraba y me recargaba en el sillón dejando caer mis brazos en el pasamanos- Seiya en su vida ha trabajado, ni siquiera sabe el significado de la palabra y ahí es donde quiero que me ayudes.

-¿Qué tienes planeado?

-Le vamos a enseñar lo que es trabajar quiero que estés tras de él todo el tiempo le exijas más que a nadie y no lo dejes respirar ni un solo minuto

-Vaya –decía llevándose la mano al mentón- ¿ese chico sabe tus planes? Porque sinceramente Darien no creo que quiera trabajar en la fábrica tal vez aspire a algo más calmado como estar en una oficina.

-Es eso o nada, yo no lo quiero vagando en la oficina y si va a trabajar tiene que hacerlo como uno más de nuestros hombres.

-Bueno si ese muchacho acepta llévalo a la fabrica yo me encargo de él.

-Si se presenta, hoy mismo te lo llevo no quiero verlo holgazaneando por favor Charles hazlo trabajar

-Así será, ahora dime que proveedores quieres que visite para ir ahora mismo

-Bien déjame imprimir la relación de los que no faltan, Charles ¿llego la cebada?

-Desde muy temprano Kaolinet dio órdenes que llegaran desde temprano y ya están trabajando.

-Bien, hoy también llegaran otros cargamentos, para que estén al pendiente, yo iré a la fabrica más tarde, esta es la relación de los proveedores que no me han respondido –le extendía un papel que salía de la impresora- apóyame visitándolos directamente y reiterando que nada cambiara.

-Así que ya te enteraste de los rumores

-Y también sé de donde vienen, si la situación sigue así voy a poner cartas en el asunto ya hice una visita anoche y estoy preparando terreno por si aun siguen hablando.

-Entonces yo me retiro –se guardaba el papel en la chaqueta y me extendía la mano levantándose-te veo más tarde Darien.

-Suerte Charles hasta más tarde-estrechábamos las manos mientras lo acompañaba a la salida cuando salíamos de la oficina Beryl llegaba, Charles y ella se saludaban y lo acompañaba hasta el ascensor despidiéndose.

-Buen día Señor Shields, no me dijo que vendría tan temprano hubiera estado aquí

-No había necesidad Beryl, ¿qué citas tenemos hoy?

-En… –veía su reloj de pulsera mientras caminaba a su escritorio y dejaba su bolso a un lado, encendiendo su computadora-en media hora llegan los abogados y a las 10 es la reunión con la Señorita Kaolinet a las 11 vienen del banco para recabar las ultimas firmas y se realicen los pagos pendientes eso le llevará bastante tiempo así que hasta la hora de la comida estará ocupado ¿Ha desayunado?

-Si Beryl, estoy bien gracias, ponme al tanto de los abogados mándame la información de quiénes son y qué es lo que hacen cada uno, también quiero los estados de cuenta, para cuando vengan del banco y habla con nominas, hoy se tiene que pagar a todos los trabajadores así que necesito a nominas en la reunión con los bancos, búscame toda la información por favor.

-Si Señor de inmediato.

Apenas llegaba a mi escritorio e intentaba responder el correo de Serena cuando Beryl me llamaba por el comunicador

-Señor Shields ya está en su correo los datos de los abogados ¿Quiere que prepare la sala de juntas?

-Si Beryl por favor y avísame cuando ya estén ahí – fui muy a mi pesar revisar el correo que me mando Beryl para comenzar a revisar los datos tenía que trabajar.

La mañana transcurrió entre reuniones con los abogados, Kaolinet y las personas del banco, cuando pasaba más del mediodía y salía de la reunión, me encontraba con Seiya platicando con Beryl, haciendo esfuerzos para controlarme y no parecer molesto por su presencia.

-¿A qué hora llegaste?

-Darien, primo que gusto verte, pues aquí me tienes, me han dicho que me necesitas

-Entra –decía señalando a la oficina- ¿alguna novedad Beryl?

-Sí, su hermana la señorita Lita le ha llamado me dijo que es urgente se comunique con ella.

-Gracias ahora le llamo- Seiya se había acomodado ya en una silla y no alejaba la vista del celular- La hora de entrada es a las 8 de la mañana

-Cálmate Darien primero, dime que oficina será la mía y segundo yo pongo mi horario tengo otras cosas que hacer y mira voy a estar aquí porque mi madre y Michiru me han obligado pero esto –decía recorriendo con la mirada la oficina- no es lo mío, los espacios cerrados me ahogan.

-Perfecto, si los espacios cerrados te ahogan tengo el trabajo perfecto, y sobre los horarios aquí tienes que cumplirlos me importa muy poco lo que tengas que hacer, desde hoy depende de ti que el dinero que se ha dispuesto para ustedes llegue completo y mira que vas a ganar más de lo que te mereces pero si faltas no van a recibir nada.

-Aun no olvidas ¿verdad? Es tú forma de desquitarte, vamos Darien supéralo, al menos está ultima vez yo no tuve nada que ver que tu y la sexy rubia terminaran, mira le gustan mayorcitos –sin poder controlarme más me levante y cuando él quiso hacerlo ya lo tenía del cuello, sin poder reaccionar lo lleve hasta la pared.

-Vuelves a mencionarla y no vives para contarlo –siseaba mientras su rostro se llenaba de pánico y me acercaba a su oído para que escuchara bien- ahora de ti depende que tu madre y tu hermana se sigan dando la vida de lujos que tanto les gusta así que te callas y obedeces ¿entendido? Y espero que seas de verdad hombrecito y no vayas a refugiarte a las faldas de tu madre –apenas asintió lo solté- ahora espera afuera tengo que hacer unas cosas y te llevare a dónde vas a trabajar.

-Por ahora te vas a salir con la tuya primo, pero veremos cuanto te dura esto –se arreglo la camisa y salió de la oficina, me pase las manos por el cabello tenía que controlarme aun mas teniéndolo cerca pero era la única forma de calmar a Neherenia y su familia, intente calmarme y tome el celular cuando vi que tenía varias llamadas de Neflyte con lo urgente de la reunión lo había dejado en la oficina, rápidamente le devolví la llamada pero no tuve respuesta, llame entonces a Lita que al primer repique me respondía

-Darien hasta que me llamas

-¿Qué sucede Lita? ¿Serena está bien?

-Sí, ella está bien, ay cuando vas a dejar ese orgullo de lado y vas a hablar con ella, los dos están desesperados por estar juntos

-No es tan sencillo Lita, dime entonces que ocurre

-No lo sé Neflyte estaba como loco buscándote por algo que no me dijo, pero debe ser muy urgente para irse volando literal a Londres.

-¿Cómo? ¿Viene para acá?

-Sí, y eso me preocupa, que tomará la decisión de hacer un viaje así debe ser por algo grave, seguramente ya va en camino hace una hora lo deje en el aeropuerto así que tendrás que esperar unas once horas más o menos, por favor cuídense los dos, avísame cuando llegue y cuéntame en cuanto sepas algo que estoy muy nerviosa

-Está bien te avisaré, gracias y cuídate Lita

-Tú también hermanito y piensa en lo que te dije al menos habla con ella para que todos estemos tranquilos.

-Lo pensaré tengo que irme hasta pronto hermanita.

La incertidumbre de no saber que era tan urgente para que Neflyte dejara todo y viniera era indescriptible, me arrepentía de haber dejado el celular y no tenerlo cerca porque tal vez ahora no tendría que esperar tanto para saber que pasaba, sin pensarlo llame a Ziosite necesitaba asegurarme que ella estaba bien.

-Señor

-¿Cómo esta?

-Bien paso el día pintado y arreglando el jardín salió al rio al atardecer y ya no salió de la cabaña después, todo está tranquilo.

-Gracias, te necesito muy atento y cualquier cosa fuera de lo común me avisas no importa la hora

-Entendido Señor

Al menos el saber que estaba bien me dejaba tranquilo ahora tenía que hacerme cargo de Seiya tome mis cosas y salía de la oficina cerrándola, me lo encontraba acostado en el sofá.

-Beryl ¿Qué paso con mi auto?

-Llega en dos horas señor mientras puede disponer de James

-Bien regreso en un rato voy a la fabrica cualquier cosa me avisas y por favor cuando sean llamadas de mi hermana o Neflyte me comunicas de inmediato

-Si señor

-Vamos –le decía a Seiya que se levantaba del sofá perezosamente, entrabamos al ascensor y esperaba salir cuanto antes de ahí porque estaba a punto de perder el control al tenerlo cerca.

James ya nos esperaba en la recepción y se nos adelantaba para abrir la puerta Seiya entro y yo cerré la puerta.

-Voy adelante contigo, vámonos –me adelantaba a James para subir al asiento del copiloto mientras reaccionaba y subía al volante- a la fabrica por favor

-Si señor –veía por el retrovisor a Seiya que sonreía y se acostaba a lo largo del asiento mientras jugaba con su celular, apenas llegamos a la fabrica Charles me daba el encuentro mientras James le abría la puerta a Seiya y este bajaba.

-Darien no te esperaba tan temprano, tengo buenas noticias muchacho, mañana te irán a ver los proveedores para que firmen los acuerdos no hay más problemas con ellos

-Excelente Charles, sabía que tú podrías ayudarme con eso, te presento a Seiya.

-Mucho gusto –extendía la mano y lo veía con seriedad-

-¿Qué tal viejo?

-Te vas a reportar todos los días con Charles y vas a trabajar con él

-Ah entiendo seré su jefe

Charles soltaba una carcajada haciendo que sus hombres voltearan a verlo

-Te equivocas Seiya, te aclaro Charles es el jefe de todos vas a trabajar como uno más de ellos

-Estás loco Darien ¿yo un simple trabajador? Pero claro… esta es tu venganza por todo lo que ha pasado, ¿sabes qué? Puedes quedarte con tu trabajo yo no estoy dispuesto a pasar por todo esto-y caminaba de regreso al auto –James llévame a mi casa

-No James, si quiere ir a su casa que se vaya solo, Seiya sabes muy bien las condiciones para que tu familia siga teniendo los beneficios que hasta ahora.

-Lo hablare con el tío Armando

-Es una orden de él, pero puedes llamarlo, James no tardo ahora nos vamos, -mientras Charles y yo caminamos al interior de la fábrica, Seiya se quedo parado junto al auto y llamaba a alguien por teléfono, después de hacer un recorrido regresábamos con James y Seiya seguía ahí

-Como puedes ver Darien todo está en orden.

-Me parece bien aun tengo cosas que hacer en la oficina hoy pero mañana estaré aquí de nuevo, sobre el pago a los trabajadores ya hoy queda todo saldado

-Les avisare a todos de inmediato, mira está llegando el pedido de cartón ahora envió a unos hombres a descargar y meter todo en la bodega te dejo muchacho

-Nos vemos mañana, te dejo trabajar aun me quedan unos pendientes estaré al pendiente por si me necesitas Charles

-Bien y él –decía señalando a Seiya-¿Te vas a quedar muchacho?

-Por ahora -respondía de mala gana

-Charles, te dejo por favor haz lo que te pedí- me despedí de él y camine hasta el auto cuando estaba por subir una voz se escucho a mis espaldas

-¿Me dejas invitarte a comer Darien?

-Kaolinet ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a dejarle unos papeles a Charles pero no pensé encontrarte aquí Darien ¿Qué dices aceptas mi invitación?

-Gracias Kaolinet te acepto la invitación pero déjame hacerlo yo está vez por todos los inconvenientes que pasaste por nuestra culpa

-Conozco un lugar que te encantará – James nos abría la puerta del auto y subíamos, Kaolinet le daba la dirección del restaurante y nos poníamos en marcha – Darien te noto cansado ¿Seguramente no has descansado verdad?

-Han sido días complicados Kaolinet

-Me imagino y te entiendo con mi padre enfermo yo también pase por momentos difíciles

-Y ¿Cómo esta?

-Mejorando pero aun seguirá descansando por un buen tiempo, ahora que estoy al mando de todo, lo entiendo más que nunca.

-Afortunadamente cuenta contigo y haces un excelente trabajo

-Gracias Darien, he escuchado mucho de ti y mira pasamos por algo similar bueno tu padre afortunadamente está bien y solo está disfrutando de una segunda luna de miel.

-Así es, ya era tiempo que se tomaran un tiempo mis padres

-¿Y tu novia Darien? vi una foto de ambos de hecho pensé que vendría contigo

-Ella… está resolviendo unos asuntos en Tokio

-Supongo que vendrá contigo en cuanto pueda, si yo fuera ella no dejaría a mi novio tanto tiempo solo

-Cuéntame de ti Kaolinet, eres una mujer hermosa debes tener muchos pretendientes

-No –reía- con tanto trabajo no me queda tiempo para nada, ya lo sabes los negocios demandan mucho tiempo, aunque me gustaría ser tan afortunada como tu novia y trabajar al lado de la persona que amo.

-Deseo que pronto llegue ese hombre a tu vida

-Yo también espero que pronto ese hombre este en mi vida, Darien no tengo como agradecerte que aun quisieras trabajar conmigo.

-Ya te lo dije Kaolinet esto es en beneficio para ambos, creo que estamos llegando ahora te ayudo a bajar

-Gracias

Le ayude a bajar y entramos al restaurant en seguida nos asignaron una mesa, le ayude con su silla y fui hasta mi lugar llegaban con la carta

-Espero que te guste el lugar y la comida, ¿me permites ordenar por ti?

-Sin problema Kaolinet-le entregaba la carta al camarero mientras ella ordenaba en cuanto nos quedamos solos retomamos la platica

-Darien, espero que no metiera en problemas a Neherenia con lo que te comenté ayer

-No te preocupes por eso, creo que Neherenia entendió mal algunos comentarios

-Pero finalmente te han perjudicado

-Ya está todo en orden no te preocupes

-Siendo así disfrutemos entonces de la comida –cuando terminamos y después de llevar a Kaolinet a sus oficinas regresamos a la empresa.

-Señor disculpe que lo moleste

-Dime James

-Beryl me ha dicho que no requerirá más de mis servicios…

-James no acostumbro tener chofer de hecho me gusta conducir, pero no te preocupes por tu trabajo, veremos que puedes hacer tal vez ayudar en la gestión, déjame replantear tus ocupaciones.

-Le agradezco yo he trabajado por mucho tiempo con su padre y no quisiera dejar de hacerlo

-Eso no sucederá sólo dame tiempo para reorganizarme, mientras seguirás ayudando en la oficina

-Gracias Señor –Llegábamos de nuevo a las oficinas, Beryl no estaba en su lugar seguramente estaba en su hora de comida, decidido a responder el correo me senté frente al laptop cuando un nuevo correo de ella estaba ahí.

_**De: Serena**_

_**Para: Darien **_

_**Asunto: Respirando e intentando ser comprensiva**_

_**Arrogante:**_

_**¿Por qué eres tan cabeza de chorlito? Vamos responde…. Espero recuerdes que esta cabaña no tiene internet y tengo que hacer el viaje hasta el pueblo para saber si has respondido y cuando llego nada, no hay noticias de ti ¿Qué sucede? ¿Están muy mal las cosas por allá?, No he podido dormir, he intentado mantenerme ocupada para no pensar y suponer cosas así que por favor responde, o me obligaras a ir hasta allá y aclararte unas cuantas cosas de una vez, estoy enfadada, y preocupada al menos un hola estoy bien es suficiente.**_

_**Te amo aunque ahora sea un amor enfadado pero es amor **_

_**Serena **_

Leí el correo varias veces más, y los anteriores también, sin embargo no podía encontrar las palabras para hacerle entender que la amo pero que si se queda a mi lado terminaría hundiéndola conmigo.

_**Hola cabeza de chorlito **_

_**Estoy bien, todo se complico y estoy intentando arreglar esto, en cuanto pueda estaré allá, descansa y cuídate **_

Leía el correo una y otra vez intentando cambiar palabras tal vez ser más frio o decirle cuanto la amaba cuanto extrañaba tenerla a mi lado, cuanta falta me hacían sus besos, sin embargo no podía hacerlo al menos hasta que pudiera regresar y verla, decidí enviarlo y me dedique a trabajar tenía que mantener la mente saturada, la tarde paso más rápido de lo que esperaba, Beryl tocaba a la puerta para despedirse.

-Señor ya me voy que descanse

-Gracias Beryl descansa también- con una sonrisa se despidió y salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de ella, ya empezaba a obscurecer cuando empecé a guardar mis cosas para irme cuando por el comunicador se escucho que hablaban por un momento pensé que Beryl aun seguía ahí y cuando iba a hablar escuche la voz de Seiya.

-Te dije que pasaras por mi temprano Michiru ya no hay nadie aquí ni siquiera Beryl

-Seiya deja de mover las cosas puedes descomponer algo ¿tú que sabes de esto?

-Tenemos que conseguir algo de información que nos ayude, Darien me tiene tomado por el cuello y yo no voy a resistir mucho ahí es… horrible

-Pero al menos nos deshicimos de Serena

-¿Tú crees hermanita?

-Claro, Darien podrá perdonar todo menos una traición y más con el hombre que era de su confianza.

-Eres genial Michiru todo te salió perfecto, planeaste todo muy bien

-Pero tuve que hacerme cargo de todo, aunque aún hay un cabo suelto ya que tú no pudiste hacer lo que te tocaba

-Yo te dije que no podría con eso, pero al menos están separados, Darien cree que Serena se fue y Serena cree que Darien mando sus cosas a su casa, cuando fuiste tú hermanita la que hizo todo con ayuda de Umino

-Sí, esa parte está resuelta ahora solo necesito que Darien esté en mis manos tenemos el tiempo en contra

-Aquí ya no hay mucho que hacer y yo no creo soportar estar en la fábrica un día más

-Pues tienes que aguantar, ya quedan pocas joyas de nuestra madre y no tendremos más dinero

-Es increíble tu amigo Jean Paul hace replicas exactas, nuestra madre no ha descubierto que casi todas ya son falsas

-Pero han salido caras y cada vez nos queda menos tenemos que hacer algo, cuando dijiste que trabajarías pensé que lo harías aquí, sería más fácil para nosotros

-Sí, pero el idiota de Darien se esta vengando conmigo, no sabes las ganas que tengo de…

-Ay por favor Seiya eres tan cobarde, tú no te enfrentarías a Darien jamás, sin embargo tengo una carta bajo la manga pero aun no la quiero utilizar.

-Cierto, dime ya no te han buscado para pedirte más dinero

-Aun no lo último que les entregue antes de venir para acá les va a servir para un buen tiempo y espero se calmen mientras veo el momento oportuno para que aparezcan en escena

-Pues nosotros necesitamos dinero y rápido por lo visto anoche no funciono tu plan ¿Verdad hermanita?

-Ni me recuerdes, ¿y si entramos a su oficina?

-No sé puede solo Darien y Beryl tienen acceso

-Seiya tendrás que conquistarla, ella puede ser nuestros ojos aquí sabe todo el movimiento de la oficina y de Darien, así que usa tus tácticas de seductor con ella cuanto antes

-Necesito dinero Michiru para conquistar a una mujer se necesita dinero

-Me estoy hartando de que yo tenga que conseguirlo porque no haces algo tú hermanito

-Vamos Michiru no te hagas la tonta Jean Paul no te cobra en efectivo y le sacas mucha ganancia cuando vendes las joyas

-Ni tanto tengo que venderlas por fuera y eso ya también se nos está terminando tengo que pensar en algo y pronto, anda camina que tienes que distraer a Neherenia para que pueda entrar por las joyas.

-Está bien, vamos sólo espero que pronto deje de trabajar en ese lugar no voy a soportar Michiru

-Ya anda no lloriquees vamos muévete tengo que arreglar eso del dinero hoy mismo.

Escuche el sonido del ascensor cuando cerraba sus puertas, me puse el abrigo y salí de la oficina cerrándola mientras iba al escritorio de Beryl para apagar el comunicador, necesitaba saber de quién hablaban, a quien le estaban entregando dinero, aunque yo no dudaba ya de Serena el saber que todo fue planeado por Michiru me tranquilizaba, en cambio lo del dinero me preocupaba, mi padre en algún momento nos comento que Seiya se vio envuelto en unas deudas por el juego y tuvo que ayudarlo, me abotonaba el abrigo y subía al ascensor bajando hasta el sótano, ya un BMW negro me esperaba al fin podía conducir de nuevo, después de guardar mis cosas en la cajuela subí al volante y recorrí las calles de Londres necesitaba despejarme el timbre del celular se escuchaba me estacionaba para poder responder.

-Señor Shields me informan que el vuelo procedente de Tokio llega en 6 horas ya estamos listos para recibirlos.

-Gracias estaré ahí para recibir a Neflyte, James necesito confiarte algo muy especial

-Claro señor dígame

-Desde mañana te necesito todo el tiempo con Michiru me vas a informar a donde va, con quien sale, todo… necesito saber que hace y me lo vas a informar

-Si señor

- Vas a estar a su disposición necesito que seas muy discreto quiero saber todo mañana te presentas en su casa y me informas

-Así será

-Que descanses James

-Igualmente señor

Configuraba el celular para que pudiera ocuparlo con el manos libres del auto, y llamaba a casa de Neherenia para poner en marcha mi plan, el sonido de la llamada se escucho por el altavoz del auto y casi de inmediato respondía

-Darien querido, que gusto recibir tu llamada ¿Cómo va tu día?

-Neherenia buenas noches, espero no molestar, pero quería informarte que a partir de mañana Michiru podrá contar con James el chofer de mi padre, ya que yo no lo necesito por ahora, creo que es mejor que este con ella.

-Darien que detalle claro yo le informare te agradezco que pienses en ella, bueno yo dispongo del chofer que tu padre había dispuesto para la familia pero que ella cuente con su chofer me da tranquilidad y también aprovecho para comentarte algo, Seiya me ha dicho que trabajará en la fábrica, aunque pensé que sería a tu lado en las oficinas

-Neherenia créeme que es mejor que este en la fábrica aprenderá más cosas allá y cuando no esté en Londres el podrá hacerse cargo, pero es importante que sepa el movimiento de todo

-Claro te entiendo perfectamente y respeto las decisiones que tomes, me imagino que quieres hablar con Michiru, pero ella tuvo que salir con Seiya por supuesto, a una cena con unas amigas pero en cuanto regrese le diré que se comunique contigo para agradecerte el detalle.

-No es necesario Neherenia, te dejo descansar yo también tengo algo pendiente

-Gracias Darien que pases buena noche

Termine la llamada y fui de regreso al departamento, me cambie y me dirigí al gimnasio me preocupaba saber que era tan importante para que Neflyte viniera a Londres, después de pasar una hora en el gimnasio tratando de mantener la mente ocupada fui a ducharme, me vestí y decidí trabajar un poco más aun faltaban unas horas para ir por Neflyte al aeropuerto abrí el correo y comencé a revisar los informes de los proveedores, cuando un nuevo correo llegaba.

_**Para: Arrogante frio como un tempano**_

_**De: Serena **_

_**Asunto: Sólo un poco tranquila aunque ahora más enfadada.**_

_**Tú sí que te tomas las cosas en serio arrogante te he escrito con el corazón en la mano y tú apenas respondes unas cuantas palabras, me quedo tranquila al saber que estas bien, por lo que habían dicho si estaba complicada la situación, espero que todo mejore por allá y si quieres que vaya sabes que solo tienes que pedirlo, voy a regresar a casa, Amy me necesita y siento que ya no tengo que hacer aquí, así que hoy estaré de regreso en casa con mis hermanas sólo vine al pueblo a escribirte y regresaré por mis cosas, deseo que todo se resuelva pronto y pueda verte de nuevo, te extraño mucho y te amo**__._

_**P.D. Aun seguiré escribiéndote no te libraras de mi fácilmente y espero que tu también me respondas aunque sea un "hola cabeza de chorlito" eso significa mucho para mí.**_

_**Serena**_

No sé cuánto podría resistir más sin ella, la necesitaba a mi lado que alegrara mi vida una vez más y que cambiara mi forma de ver las cosas, ella era la que me mantenía con los pies en la tierra y hacia de mi alguien diferente, un hombre que la amaba y que le daría todo lo que necesitara, no podía seguir negando que ella era lo que me hacía falta, el celular timbraba y el nombre de Ziosite aparecía en el identificador.

-Señor, la señorita Serena está subiendo sus cosas al auto

-Sí, se que va de regreso a Tokio, síguela todo el tiempo y no te separes de ella voy a escribirle pero por favor cuídala.

-Así será

Tomé el celular y le envié un mensaje necesitaba que lo recibiera cuanto antes y no podía esperar a que revisara su correo más que nunca necesitaba que supiera que creía en ella

_**Hola cabeza de chorlito, por favor conduce con cuidado y regresa a casa a nuestra casa, si todo sigue bien regresare pronto y hablaremos te explicare todo, necesito que mientras estoy contigo alguien cuide de t, Ziosite estará a tu lado todo el tiempo, espero regresar lo antes posible te amo.**_

Michiru era peligrosa pero que estuviera en Londres donde yo podría controlar la situación mejoraba las cosas un poco, aunque buscaría la forma en mantenerlos tranquilos y que dejaran a Serena en paz, no permitiría que ellos empeoraran las cosas, un mensaje llegaba haciéndome sonreír sin siquiera ver de quien era lo imaginaba.

_**Arrogante no necesito a nadie cerca de mí se cuidarme, pero como se que te gusta controlar todo, está bien acepto que Ziosite esté cerca solo mientras regresas, ¿De verdad quieres que regrese a la casa? Yo prefiero quedarme con mis hermanas hasta que estés en Tokio y como tú eres arrogante y yo cabeza de chorlito me quedare con ellas, deja de fruncir el ceño y de enojarte mejor date prisa en volver que te extraño… te amo **_

Me lleve los dedos al puente de la nariz mientras sonreía al leer su mensaje, no cambiaria de hecho me gustaba que fuera así que me sacara de quicio que me llevara la contraria que me hiciera perder el control eso la hacía diferente de todas y era la mujer que me hacia feliz, pero antes que nada tenía que protegerla de todo aunque también la tuviera que proteger de mí.

Veía mi reloj faltaba menos para la llegada de Neflyte, así que tomé las llaves y salí del departamento la paciencia y la calma se me terminaban y necesitaba saber que noticia era tan importante como para hacerlo venir hasta aquí, subí a mi auto y me dirigí al aeropuerto cuando llegue, me informaban que el vuelo estaba en tiempo y no tardaría en llegar estaba en la sala de espera cuando al fin aparecía por la puerta Neflyte.

-¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Todo bien no pensé que estarías aquí

-Dime que pasa ¿Qué es tan importante que te trajo hasta aquí?

-Darien es mejor que nos sentemos –señalaba a la sala de espera- sabes que Malachite nunca se quedaba con dudas investigaba todo a fondo, y tenía sospechas de Umino

-¿Ya lo encontraron?

-Voy a llamar para preguntar pero eso no es lo grave, me preocupa la desaparición de Malachite y retome sus investigaciones es más grave de lo que imagine.

-Vamos Neflyte dime qué diablos sucede –decía mientras me pasaba las manos por el cabello desesperado- que es tan grave

-Antes de venir pedí que buscaran a Malachite de nuevo en todos lados me preocupa que no aparezca porque ya todo cambio, él solicito información de Umino y descubrió varias cosas en principio no es un tipo de fiar se vio involucrado en varias situaciones entre ellas un intento de secuestro al parecer tenía contactos para quitar varias cosas de su expediente y pasar la investigación que se hace en tu empresa para ingresar, pero ya conoces a Malachite el busca más y encontró más cosas –decía mientras me extendía un sobre en cuanto lo tuve en mis manos lo abrí y comencé a leer la información.

-¿Neflyte estás seguro que?

-No podía mandarte esto con nadie, tenía que entregarlo en tus manos ahora que lo has visto ya sabes porque, también le di ordenes a Ziosite de no dejar sola a Serena en ningún momento, la búsqueda de Malachite se ha reforzado con dos hombres de mi confianza y con experiencia en esto

-Pero… estás seguro de esto, Neflyte sabes lo que significa…

-Lo sé y créeme que si no estuviera seguro no hubiera hecho el viaje

-¿En todo esto está implicada Michiru?

-No creo que esté al tanto de todo pero debemos tomarlo en cuenta, todo ha cambiado completamente

Deje los papeles sobre el sofá mientras ponía los codos en mis piernas y enterraba mis manos en el cabello, nunca había sentido tanto miedo como ahora porque las cosas se habían salido de control y ahora más que nunca había puesto en peligro a Serena la única mujer que amaba y que no estaba dispuesto a perder

-¿Darien?

-Necesito de tu ayuda Neflyte más que nunca

-Y cuentas conmigo

-¿Ya lo están buscando también?

-Desde el momento que eso llego a mis manos le envié la información a la policía, les pedí que esperaran a que hablara contigo para tomar decisiones juntos pero la búsqueda se inicio con mucha cautela.

El miedo me invadía de nuevo como esa noche, la noche en que él la tuvo en sus brazos y yo estaba frente a él sin poder hacer nada, pero esta vez no permitiría que Andrew le hiciera daño, no iba a permitir que se la llevara de mi lado, está vez no.

**Hola mis hermosas muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia y dejarme sus reviews, estoy contenta al leer sus comentarios y sus ánimos que siempre me dan para continuar escribiendo, voy estar actualizando los días jueves pero por las fiestas de estas dos semanas voy a subir el capítulo los días miércoles, aprovecho para desearles una feliz navidad y que disfruten de sus familias en estos días, espero sus comentarios de este capítulo y nos leemos la próxima semana mil besos**

**Bunny Moon**

**Para quien quiera agregarme en Facebook me encuentra como Mary Vi (Bunny Moon)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**

"**Cree en mí, que yo creeré en ti, confía en mí, que yo confiare en ti. Llora por mí, que yo lloraré por ti. Sueña por mí, que yo soñaré por ti, ámame como yo te amo"**

-¿Quieres que haga algo por ti Darien?

-Si, llámale a Lita y dile que has llegado trata de calmarla y aun no digas nada de esto –decía levantando el sobre que hace unos momentos me había entregado- al menos hasta que piense que hacer.

-Está bien ahora le llamo –saco el celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y se retiro un poco caminando hasta el ventanal mientras se llevaba al oído el móvil, sacaba una vez más los papeles del sobre y los leía, como era posible que el pasado volviera una vez más y no sólo a mi también a Serena y la pusiera en peligro, tenía que pensar rápidamente que hacer para protegerla y terminar definitivamente con todo esto, la seguridad de la mujer que daba sentido a mi vida estaba en mis manos, levantaba la mirada a Neflyte que terminaba la llamada y regresaba conmigo.

-¿Sé quedo tranquila?

-Eso espero le he dicho que tenias que firmarme unos cheques que no podían esperar y que no estaba autorizado a hacerlo así como entregarte unos papeles importantes.

-Bien, es mejor irnos

-¿James viene contigo?

-No, traigo mi auto sabes que no me gusta depender de nadie

-Entonces dame las llaves yo conduzco, te ves cansado y supongo que no has dormido nada.

-Te agradezco –decía sacando las llaves de mi bolsillo y entregándoselas.

-Tendrás que prestarme algo de ropa no tuve tiempo de hacer maleta y de darme un baño, regresare a Tokio en un rato más si es que no me necesitas

-Déjame pensar que hacer, por ropa no te preocupes –llegábamos al estacionamiento y camine al auto subiendo en el lugar del copiloto mientras Neflyte subía al volante y nos poníamos en marcha al departamento.

-Por cierto te ha estado buscando una mujer se llama Petzite y sólo quiere hablar contigo no me ha dicho de que se trata.

-Es amiga de Serena trabaja en el jardín de infantes, seguramente es por todo lo que ha pasado

-Si puede ser, Darien tengo que preguntarte esto, tu y Malachite pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos, ¿Tiene a alguien a quien recurrir? Lo conozco desde hace mucho y sabemos qué familia no tiene, pero no sé alguna pareja o alguien fuera de la empresa.

-Estaba saliendo con alguien, una mujer no me dijo gran cosa de ella, era muy discreto en su vida personal también sabes que en eso no me metía, ¿Has averiguado de él también?

-Así es, aunque no hay mucho que averiguar de él no hay familiares tenía un abuelo que murió hace unos años y de ahí nada que no conozcamos ya, solo ha trabajado para ustedes los Shields, pero me preocupa mucho que no aparezca, él no actuaria así creo…

-¿Crees que Andrew le hizo algo?

-No quiero suponer nada pero parece que se lo ha tragado la tierra, hemos revisado todo hospitales, cárceles, hasta el forense y nada no hay noticias de él y luego esto, si descubrieron que los seguía de cerca…

-Malachite es… mi tío

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo tu tío? ¿Él y el señor Armando…?

-No –decía moviendo la cabeza mientras recargaba mi codo en la ventanilla y llevaba mi mano a mi cien -es hermano de Mamoru…

-Darien… -se quedo callado mientras veía al frente tratando de procesar la información hasta que hablo- vaya, esto debió ser difícil para ti, aun recuerdo cuando tú y Diamante planearon todo para que visitaras a ese hombre, después regresaste afectado diciendo que no querías saber de tu familia.

-Neflyte sinceramente no sé qué pensar

-Si te sirve de algo Malachite ha sido como un padre para mí y tu bien lo sabes, lo admiro y siempre he querido ser como él es mi ejemplo a seguir, también ha estado a tu lado desde que éramos unos niños, no creo que al ser hermano de Mamoru sea igual que él, todo este tiempo ha estado cerca de ustedes toma en consideración eso.

-Siempre lo he odiado, Mamoru me dijo aquella vez que no era mi padre y que su hermano y mi madre… pero Malachite lo ha negado todo, fui de nuevo con ese hombre y me dijo que si soy su hijo, Neflyte llevo la sangre de un asesino en mis venas.

-Pero eso no te hace igual que él, Darien… padre no es el que engendra sino el que cría y afortunadamente tú has contado con dos grandes hombres en tu vida Armando Shields y Malachite yo los he visto a ambos ver por ti, hacer el hombre que tengo aquí a mi lado, que Mamoru sea tu padre no cambia en nada.

-Puede que tengas razón

-Ahora dime la verdad ¿Cuál es la razón de que tú y Serena estén separados?, y no me salgas que es porque crees que ellos dos te engañaban

-Neflyte… cuando llegue a la casa y los vi juntos yo… yo sentí ese odio, ese rencor, esas ganas de matar a Malachite con mis propias manos –decía mientras veía mis manos y pensaba en todo lo que sentí en ese momento- no te imaginas los sentimientos y las ganas de….

-Pero todo eso es una mentira tú no puedes creer que Malachite te traicionaría y mucho menos Serena, mira que cuando salías con Saori todos te decíamos que tuvieras cuidado pero no nos hiciste caso, sin embargo Serena es distinta

-Lo sé

-Y Malachite antes que traicionarte… bueno tienes que pensar que si él ha callado por tanto tiempo la verdad es porque quiere estar cerca de ti y de Rei siempre al pendiente, ha renunciado a tener una vida por cuidar de ustedes, es suficiente prueba del cariño que les tiene.

-Pero fueron esos sentimientos Neflyte, tenía ganas de matarlo no te puedes imaginar lo que experimente en esos momentos, y de algún modo comprendí y entendí a Mamoru, yo no quisiera hacerle daño a Serena también…

-Vamos Darien, te conozco nunca podrías hacerles daño a ellos, todo fue una trampa y finalmente habían caído en ella, Lita me lo ha dicho ella cree que pudo planearlo Michiru sería la única interesada en separarlos y sinceramente creo que ha sido ella

-Ella fue…

-¿Te lo confesó?

-No, yo los escuche, a ella y al imbécil de Seiya decirlo, tienen razón ellos lo planearon.

-Ahora que lo sabes ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Sinceramente no lo sé, quiero pensar bien las cosas Michiru y Andrew juntos son peligrosos

-No entiendo cómo es que hay entre ellos una conexión, no creo que Andrew tuviera los recursos para investigar y llegar a Michiru.

Entrabamos al estacionamiento del pent-house, subíamos por el ascensor mientras seguía pensando cómo detenerlos a ambos, tenía que ser algo muy bien planeado para poder despistarlos y que no supieran que ya intuíamos que ellos dos estaban juntos en esto, ahora sabía que Michiru era quien estaba ayudando a Andrew y seguramente sabia donde estaba.

-Voy a tomar un baño, ocupare la habitación de siempre

-Si pasa, también ve a mi recamara ahí tengo ropa toma todo lo que necesites

-Gracias –Neflyte desapareció por el pasillo mientras yo me dejaba caer en el sofá y pensaba que hacer, le daba vueltas a todo leía una y otra vez el informe, tratando de encontrar una solución, no podía dejar que ese hombre se acercara a ella de nuevo que volviera a tenerla en sus brazos que la arrancara de mi lado, eso jamás por ella haría todo mataría por ella- Deberías descansar Darien no te ves nada bien te conozco y puedo apostar que casi no has dormido.

-Han sido demasiadas cosas Nef

-Lo imagino pero también si descansas podrás despegarte un poco, inténtalo yo también descansaré un poco anda camina a tu recamara y duerme verás que pronto se te ocurre algo

Tomé el sobre y guarde de nuevo los papeles mientras Neflyte me esperaba con las manos metidas en el pantalón en cuanto pase de su lado puso su mano en mi hombro

-Verás que se nos ocurrirá algo

-Gracias Neflyte, gracias por todo

-Darien tu me ayudaste en su momento, y ahora es mi turno de ayudarte además somos familia ¿no?

-Claro hermano –le di una palmada en el hombro y fui a mi recamara me deje caer en la cama boca abajo, los parpados comenzaron a sentirse pesados y el sueño producto del cansancio de todos estos días me vencía.

.

.

.

-Miren muchachos el nuevo está ahí vamos a ver que le sucede al pobrecito, dime qué te pasa ¿Por qué lloras?

-Vamos Motoki no lo molestes

-Aquí no queremos niñitas lloronas, dime tu nombre

-Se llama Darien llego ayer con su hermana

-Umino cállate quiero escuchar la voz de la niñita llorona

-Déjame en paz

-Ay pobre niñita llorona, ¿lloras porque te abandonaron acá?

-No me abandonaron

-Entonces ¿porque estás aquí?... ¿No respondes?

-Motoki yo escuche cuando lo decían las señoras en el pasillo, este y su hermana llegaron ayer porque mataron a su mamá

-Mira niñita llorona, entiende algo aquí los grandes como nosotros jamás tienen un hogar siempre adoptan a los bebés así que hazte a la idea de que estarás aquí por mucho tiempo, y aquí el que manda soy yo

-Su hermanita es una bebé

-Seguramente la adoptaran muy pronto

-No… nadie me separará de Rei eso nunca

-Vaya la niñita también grita, grábatelo en tu cabeza aquí adoptan a los bebes, seguramente se la llevaran muy pronto y no la volverás a ver

-Jamás voy a permitir eso jamás…nadie me va a separar de Rei

-Motoki tiene razón se llevaron a su hermana hace unos días aquí solo adoptan a los bebes, mira a tu alrededor ve cuántos somos de la misma edad y más grandes.

-Así es niñita es mejor que te hagas a la idea de que nunca más la volverás a ver.

-No eso no es verdad…

-Si Darien nunca más la volverás a ver nunca más…

Desperté levantándome de golpe estaba empapado en sudor y mi respiración se entrecortaba, el pasado estaba regresando una vez más y no podía perderla, no a ella, tenía que hacer algo para protegerla y haría lo que fuera.

.

.

.

Neflyte estaba callado mantenía la vista fija en mi, se levanto de la silla y fue hasta el ventanal veía la ciudad a sus pies estaba aun en silencio con las manos en los bolsillos, después de unos minutos regresaba al escritorio.

-¿Darien estás seguro de hacer esto?

-Lo he pensado mucho, pero es lo mejor

-Es arriesgado Darien, además pienso que deberías decirle a ella la verdad

-Todo es por protegerla no importa lo que tenga que hacer

-Michiru es inteligente no creo que caiga en la trampa, tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos con ella, si sabe donde esta Andrew y nos descubre

-Es por eso que tienes que ayudarme con Anderson, es una persona reconocida todo lo haría parecer legal

-Anderson es legal en todo, no sé si se preste para esto

-Tú lo conoces bien necesito que me ayudes a convencerlo.

-Suponiendo que Anderson acepta, ¿que pasara con Michiru? ¿Cómo vas a controlarla?

-Con esto –decía extendiéndole unos papeles, se sentaba nuevamente y los leía detenidamente.

-Darien –soltaba el aire de golpe y dejaba los papeles en el escritorio nuevamente- no creo que acepte todo esto, es absurdo

-Si de verdad es inteligente lo aceptará, le conviene muchísimo y será la forma de tenerla controlada y vigilada todo el tiempo

-Sigo pensando que es una locura, aunque tú te cubras las espaldas con un contrato pre-matrimonial sinceramente no creo que Michiru quiera aceptarlo

-Los escuche están desesperados por el dinero y voy a hacer que se desesperen más y no tenga otra opción que aceptar esto –decía mientras tomaba los papeles de nuevo.

-¿Y Serena? Cuando se entere que te has casado con Michiru la va a destrozar

-Tengo que protegerla de todos… hasta de mí.

-Es que es absurdo Darien ya lo hablamos, pienso que deberías hablar con ella explicarle todo esto, juntos logran muchas cosas, han trabajado por dos meses hombro a hombro y hasta tu padre lo vio forman un gran equipo son una gran pareja, escucha hermano que tus miedos no sean lo que los separe, tú la amas como a nadie, ella te ama también ha estado muy mal con todo lo que ha pasado, esto que piensas hacer la va a destrozar, no quieres hacerle daño y se lo harás con esto

-Debo protegerla

-Lo haremos, tenemos los recursos para hacerlo la sacamos de Tokio la llevamos lejos donde no pueda llegar a ella ni Andrew ni Michiru la acorralamos y en cuanto atrapemos a ese hombre podrán estar juntos.

-Michiru es inteligente, vamos a hacerle creer que ha ganado la haremos sentir confiada y llegaremos a Andrew, pero si la acorralamos no nos dirá nada y ese hombre andará por ahí volverá a buscarla y le hará daño.

-Darien eres obstinado y te conozco terminaras haciendo esto, solo te pido que lo pienses bien y hables con Serena si le dices lo que planeas al menos puedes estar tranquilo de que ella entenderá todo esto, tu plan es bueno, pero no tienes porque hacerle daño, alguien que te ama cree en ti, incluso cuando tú has dejado de creer en ti mismo

-Neflyte…

-Piénsalo hermano, yo voy a buscar a Anderson espero pueda recibirme hoy mismo, me debe una y con esto se lo cobraré, por favor piensa en lo que te dije, en cuanto tenga noticias me comunico contigo

-Gracias –Neflyte salió de la oficina mientras revisaba una y otra vez el contrato que cambiaria muchas cosas si Michiru lo aceptaba, de hecho la haría que lo aceptara a como diera lugar, tome el celular y marcaba su número los instantes para que escuchara por fin su voz se me hicieron eternos pero cuando la escuche nombrarme la sensación de perderla me invadió

-¿Darien?

-Serena…

-¿Darien que te sucede estas bien?

-¿Confías en mi?

-Ciegamente, completamente eso no debes dudarlo jamás

-Yo también confío en ti

-¿Darien que sucede?

-Te amo nunca dudes de eso –termine la llamada mientras sentía desgarrarme por dentro, pero tenía que protegerla, porque esta vez no permitiría que Andrew le hiciera daño de nuevo.

-Señor –se escucho la voz de Beryl- aquí hay un hombre que dice tener una cita con usted revisé su agenda pero no aparece…

-Dame 5 minutos Beryl y hazlo pasar lo recibiré

Guarde los papeles en mi escritorio poniéndolos bajo llave, fui al baño y me eche agua en la cara tenía que recomponerme y poner manos a la obra cuanto antes, me sequé la cara y me pase las manos por mi cabello alisé el saco gris y acomodaba mi camisa blanca, salí del baño iba a mi escritorio cuando la puerta se abría y entraba un hombre tras Beryl.

-Se le ofrece algo señor

-Gracias Beryl no me pases llamadas por favor

-Si –el ruido de sus tacones se hicieron sonar por el despacho hasta que salió de la oficina, el hombre era rubio con pelo corto tipo militar vestido de traje negro y camisa negra en cuanto nos quedamos solos habló

-Me han enviado con lo que usted solicito, absolutamente todo está aquí –me entregaba una cajita de madera – Paul le agradece la generosidad de su pago le manda sus saludos y queda a sus órdenes para cualquier otro trabajo, abrí la caja y casi la cerré de inmediato.

-Bien, -sacaba de mi escritorio un sobre y se lo entregaba al hombre- esto es por su ayuda y esta de más pedirle mucha discreción

-Señor –sonreía al ver el contenido del sobre- nadie me hará hablar sobre esto, ahora me retiro ya tiene nuestros teléfonos para contactarnos para lo que sea.

El hombre se levanto y tras una reverencia salió de mi oficina guarde la caja junto al sobre poniéndolos bajo llave tomé mi celular tenía varias llamadas de Serena después de la que le hice, marque el número de Ziosite que como siempre respondía al primer llamado.

-Señor

-¿Cómo va todo Ziosite?

-Bien señor la señorita salió de su casa y está en la fundación desde temprano durante el camino me ha preguntado si usted está bien

-Por favor Ziosite no la dejes sola ni un momento ahora escucha bien lo que vas a hacer necesito unos papeles que están en mi casa en el primer cajón de la derecha de mi escritorio es un sobre amarillo manda por ellos y me los hacen llegar a Londres los necesito cuanto antes.

-Si señor ahora mando por ellos

-Te quiero atento no despegues tus ojos de ella, con tu vida Ziosite ¿entendido?

-Bien

-Necesito mucha seguridad Yaten cerca de Mina, también alguien cerca de Amy te dejo que decidas quien, también necesito a otro más cuidando a Lita necesito que todas estén protegidas en todo momento hazte cargo de eso

-Ahora mismo veo eso señor, no se preocupe

-Cualquier situación no importa la hora me llamas

-Así será –terminaba mi llamada cuando Beryl me llamaba por el comunicador

-Señor tiene llamada del señor Neflyte

-Gracias Beryl la tomaré

-Darien, me acaban de llamar de Tokio

-¿Qué pasa?

-Han encontrado a Umino

-¿Dónde?

-En Osaka, él una mujer y un hombre habían llegado juntos usaron nombres falsos pero hoy en la mañana solo encontraron a Umino… muerto, los otros dos desaparecieron

-Dios…-llevaba mis dedos al puente de la nariz- que los busquen debe haber alguien que sepa algo de ellos

-Están en eso, Darien esto se está poniendo muy peligroso creo que es momento de sacar a Serena de Tokio lo antes posible ese hombre puede estar cerca no debemos arriesgarla

-Acabo de dar órdenes a Ziosite para que todas tengan vigilancia, también Lita

-Perfecto, Darien… porque no traes a Serena a Londres, Andrew no podrá salir del país y estará protegida aquí, hablare con Anderson en un par de horas pero si quieres dejo eso

-No Nef sigue con él plan

-Pero Darien

-Voy a pedir que traigan a Serena, tienes razón al menos aquí podre cuidar de ella.

-Entonces para esta tontería de la boda con Michiru

-No, todo sigue su marcha

-Hermano solo espero que después no te arrepientas de todo esto

-Te dije que protegería a Serena de todos y lo voy a hacer

-Si Darien lo que me preocupa es que quieras también protegerla de ti, sólo espero que después no te estés dando golpes contra la pared, te dejo tengo que hablar a Tokio para preparar todo y traigan a Serena.

-Gracias Nef - tome el intercomunicador y llame a Beryl

-Si Señor

-Beryl necesito al abogado en mi oficina necesito que me prepare unos papeles

-Ahora mismo lo llamo

-Gracias –unos minutos después aparecía el abogado y comenzaba a ponerlo al tanto de los papeles que necesitaba listos lo antes posible cuando la voz de Beryl se escucho

-Señor lo está llamando desde Tokio la señorita Serena Tsukino –con sólo escuchar su nombre mis sentidos se pusieron en alerta, pero tenía que comenzar ya mismo con el plan que tenía en mente

-Dile a la señorita Tsukino que estoy ocupado y no puedo atenderla, Beryl le dices lo mismo las veces que llame

-Si señor

En cuanto termine con el abogado y este salía de mi oficina abrí el laptop encontrándome con un correo de Serena

_**Para: Darien**_

_**De: Serena**_

_**Asunto: Sólo espero que este correo si lo leas al menos**_

_**Darien, me puedes explicar qué diablos está pasando me llamas para decirme que me amas, y preguntarme si confió en ti, y después me sacas de tu vida te he llamado docenas de veces al celular, y te he llamado a la oficina de Londres donde no has querido responderme, ¿dime que está pasando? Ahora soy yo la que te pregunta ¿confías en mi? ¿Porque no me dices que sucede? juntos podemos resolver lo que sea pero no me saques de tu vida porque siento que entonces no has sido sincero conmigo y que no me amas como dices, estoy llena de dudas no entiendo nada y no quiero suponer cosas por favor respóndeme porque todo esto me pone nerviosa.**_

_**Cierra tus oídos a todo; cree en mí; Ábrelos para mí, abre tu corazón, abre tu vida. Aprende que soy tuya hasta que tú quieras que yo sea tuya; estoy así en tus manos desde siempre.**_

_**Serena**_

No me di cuenta que tenia los puños cerrados con tanta fuerza que mis nudillos estaban blancos, todo lo que había planeado le iba a dañar pero necesitaba cuidar de ella protegerla, la necesitaba a mi lado así que solo le respondí con un mensaje al celular

_**Te necesito en Londres**_

-Tienes mucha suerte Darien –decía Neflyte que no me quitaba la vista estaba sentado frente al escritorio mientras yo revisaba una vez más los papeles-Anderson aceptó, sólo es cuestión de darle el día y la hora, aunque aun puedes dar marcha atrás.

-No, no hay marcha atrás

-Esperemos que todo esto resulte, ya hable a Tokio todas están seguras y el vuelo que traerá a Serena saldrá cuando me has indicado, aunque no entiendo para que retrasar el vuelo

-Por ahora es mejor así, creo que todo está en orden

-¿Ya has almorzado?

-No, tengo que ir a la fabrica a revisar unas cosas y de regreso paso a comer algo

-Bueno yo voy a entrevistar a la gente que necesitas aquí, y a preparar todo, aunque sigo pensando que todo es una locura.

-Nos vemos más tarde, por cierto ten –le entregaba unas llaves que estaban encima de mi escritorio- tu auto para que puedas hacer lo que necesites mientras estés aquí.

-Gracias aunque no creo que sea necesario sólo será por unos días

-Aun así necesitas moverte, te dejo o se me hará más tarde –deje a Neflyte en mi oficina- Beryl voy a la fabrica estaré al pendiente del celular por si se necesita algo.

-Sí, señor

Apenas ponía en marcha el auto cuando por los altavoces se anunciaba una llamada, con los controles de mando del volante respondía.

-Señor Shields soy James

-James ¿Que noticias me tienes?

-Todo muy tranquilo la señorita Michiru no salió en toda la mañana estuvo en su casa hace unos momentos salimos al banco para que hiciera unos movimientos y luego se encontró en la cafetería con un hombre por lo que escuche es su amigo y le ayudo a conseguir unas joyas después de eso regreso a su casa y no ha salido.

-Bien infórmame si sucede algo más.

-Si Señor

Llegaba a la fábrica y me daban acceso por la reja en cuanto el guardia vio mi coche aproximarse apenas aparcaba al frente y Charles salía para recibirme.

-Darien, pensé que ya no vendrías

-He tenido algunas cosas que resolver pero ya estoy aquí, ¿Cómo va todo?

-De maravilla, ya estamos trabajando todas las áreas y ya estamos cumpliendo con los pedidos en tiempo apenas nos retrasamos con algunos pero ya hable con ellos, todo funciona con normalidad Darien lo hemos logrado

-Excelente Charles pasa por la oficina mañana en la tarde ya hable con los auditores todo está arreglado solo firmaremos los acuerdos que quedaron pendientes con mi padre y creo que terminamos con todo

-Me imagino que vas a volver a Tokio

-Aun no Charles tengo que ver otros negocios más, sabes bien que no solo es la fábrica aun tengo varios pendientes aunque estos días mi atención sólo ha estado con ustedes

-Tienes razón y te lo agradezco ahora todos están más tranquilos siempre los cambios nos asustan pero hablo por toda la gente que represento, Darien eres un digno hijo de Armando Shields y te has ganado nuestra confianza, teníamos muchos miedos respecto al cambio de dirección pero nos dejas muy tranquilos.

-No tiene porque cambiar nada Charles, ahora solo tenemos que cumplir con los pedidos y no tener más problemas ¿Qué tal va todo con Seiya?

-Darien –decía rascándose la cabeza- me he topado con mucha gente en todos estos años pero ese Seiya es único, en fin no te preocupes por él yo me encargo de que siga trabajando así ande tras de él todo el tiempo.

-Gracias Charles, quiero dar un recorrido por la fábrica y quedarme un rato aquí

-Claro vamos Darien –ponía una mano en mi hombro- ya todo está tranquilo aquí pero aun veo en tu rostro preocupación hijo, si puedo ayudarte en algo sólo pídelo.

-Te lo agradezco, son demasiados asuntos a la vez, aun no entiendo como mi padre lo ha logrado solo todo este tiempo.

-No hijo jamás ha estado solo, siempre de una u otra forma tu madre la señora Gea esta a su lado, ustedes sus hijos y ella son su fuerza y su impulso siempre lo ha dicho.

-Es verdad Charles siempre lo ha dicho

-Darien tú debes contar con alguien a tu lado, eres joven y atractivo me recuerdas tanto a Armando Shields a tu edad, ¿vamos no hay una mujercita que ya conquistara tu corazón?

-La hay pero no todo es sencillo

-No cometas el mismo error que yo, me dedique a trabajar como loco olvide lo verdaderamente importante, mi mujer terminó cansándose me dejo por un hombre que pudo darle lo que yo no le di amor, tiempo, cariño, todas esas cosas que el dinero no compran, si a tu lado ya hay una mujer que te de eso no lo cambies ni por todo el dinero del mundo, aprende a tu padre ha delegado responsabilidades solo se hace cargo de casos extremos, pero siempre encuentra el tiempo necesario para pasarlo con ustedes su familia.

-Gracias Charles lo pensaré

Cuando estaba de regreso en mi auto puse manos a la obra llame a Neherenia apenas al segundo llamado respondía

-Darien querido que alegría tener noticias de ti

-¿Cómo estas Neherenia?

-Bien muy bien, te agradezco que aun sigas ayudándonos esta mañana recibí el depósito que como cada semana nos llega mil gracias querido dime qué puedo hacer para agradecerte

-¿Qué tal invitándome a cenar esta noche?

-Pero por supuesto cariño, ya te lo he dicho esta es tu casa y puedes venir cuando quieras

-Entonces ahí estaré, te parece bien que lleve vino

-Lo que tú gustes cariño, aquí te espero iré yo misma a supervisar que todo esté listo para cuando llegues

-Bien, te veo más tarde –termine la llamada y me dirigí al pent-house en cuanto llegue me encontré a Neflyte hablando por teléfono le hice señas de que siguiera y fui a la cocina para tomar algo saque dos copas y una botella de vino serví en ambas y le di un trago, cuando Neflyte venia hacia la cocina y se sentaba en uno de los taburetes que estaban en la encimera.-¿Cómo esta Lita?

-Bien te manda saludos, está tranquila y ha aceptado tener seguridad, le dije que me preocupa que este sola y yo lejos de ella

-Sólo será un par de días mientras…

-Darien no hay marcha atrás ¿cierto?

-No, hoy comienza todo tengo un par de horas para descansar, iré a cenar a casa de Neherenia.

-Suerte y espero que todo te resulte como has planeado

-¿Hay alguna noticia de ese hombre?

-Nada aun, pero todas están protegidas en unas horas más Serena estará en camino, piénsalo bien Darien no cometas una tontería.

-Voy a descansar un poco, necesito una ducha y prepararme para la cena, te veo después

-Suerte – camine a mi recamara un enorme peso caía en mis hombros me deje caer en la cama y cerré los ojos necesitaba dormir descansar un poco.

.

.

.

-¿Haber niñita tu de verdad creías que te iban a adoptar? Yo te lo advertí desde que llegaste

-Déjame en paz

-A niños como nosotros nadie nos quiere, creceremos solos

-Eso no es verdad la Señora Gea dijo que nos adoptaría a los dos a Rei y a mi

-Pero ya va una semana y no ha regresado, seguramente ya no volverá y si lo hace solo vendrá por tu hermana y a ti te dejaran aquí con nosotros

-No es verdad ella volverá, lo prometió

-¿Por qué mejor no huyes? ve por tu hermana y vete de aquí antes de que se la lleven, como a mi hermana

-¿Tú tienes una hermana?

-Sí, pero se la llevaron, voy a salir de aquí y la voy a buscar

-¿Motoki sabes cómo salir de aquí? tengo que irme con mi hermana

-Voy a ayudarte a cambio de…

-¿A cambio de qué?

-De Serena…

Desperté las luces de la ciudad ya estaban encendidas y alumbraban a mi habitación que estaba en penumbras vi en la mesa de noche el reloj que marcaba las 7 me levante con pesadez y me quite la camisa dejándola sobre la cama me asome por la ventana haciendo a un lado la persiana las luces de la ciudad se encendían, camine al baño abriendo el grifo, me quite la ropa y entre, con las manos apoyadas sobre el azulejo y el agua cayendo en mi cabeza trataba de despejarme, después de estar unos minutos así, tome el gel de baño y tallaba mi cuerpo sólo era una pesadilla, no iba a dejar que la tocara una vez más, no importaba que tuviera que hacer no importaba si tuviera que matarlo con mis propias manos lo haría por protegerla.

Estaba terminando de vestirme cuando Neflyte entraba en la habitación, me colocaba el saco negro mientras él se quedaba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-Negro, como si fueras a un funeral y con esa cara hermano…

-Algo así

-Suerte, y espero que todo salga bien

-¿También vas a salir?

-Voy a buscar algo para Lita

-¿Algo?

-Si, Darien, sabes bien que siempre he estado enamorado de ella, vamos, crecimos juntos no hay otra mujer que me haga sentir lo que ella, la quiero a mi lado siempre, en cuanto regrese a Tokio le pediré que se case conmigo

-Felicidades –decía mientras le daba un abrazo- hazla feliz

-Tú deberías hacer lo mismo con Serena

-Me voy te veo mañana, pase por la sala tomando un abrigo gris que estaba encima del sofá y mis llaves baje por el ascensor hasta llegar al sótano y subí a mi auto, el camino hasta la casa de Neherenia lo hice en automático sin pensar con la mente en blanco, ahora más que nunca haría uso de mi autocontrol, cuando llegue hasta el portón se abrió de inmediato dándome paso apenas llegaba a la entrada de la casa cuando Neherenia y Michiru aparecían en la puerta esperándome, detuve el auto y de inmediato abrían la puerta para que bajará tome la botella de vino que estaba en el asiento de al lado

-Darien querido bienvenido, vamos pasa hace frio

-Gracias Neherenia –le entregaba la botella de vino al hombre de servicio mientras entraba tras Neherenia, Michiru de inmediato se colgó de mi brazo, haciéndome tensar de inmediato, se acerco a mi oído y me susurro

-Tranquilo no muerdo… al menos por ahora –se pasó la lengua por los labios

-Yo si Michiru –le susurraba en el oído – y yo puedo ser más peligroso –soltó una carcajada haciendo que Neherenia volteara a vernos

-Me da tanto gusto verlos así, vamos Michiru ayuda a Darien con su abrigo y pasen a la sala yo ahora los alcanzo iré a ver cómo va todo.

Michiru camino despacio hasta quedar detrás de mi llevando sus manos recorriendo mi espalda hasta llegar a mis hombros paseo sus manos al frente tomando las solapas y pegaba su cabeza a mi espalda, volvió sus manos a mis hombros y me quito el abrigo.

-Darien todo sería diferente si tú…

-¿Si yo?

-Si cedieras un poco, te podría hacer olvidar a… ella lo pasaríamos de maravilla –sonreí de lado mientras ella hacía lo mismo y mordía su labio inferior dejando escapar un gemido- por Dios Darien sólo me miras así y me excitas ¿Por qué no lo intentamos?

-Tal vez –dije caminando a la sala donde estaba Seiya sentado en cuanto me vio entrar guardo su celular en el bolsillo.

-Vaya Darien, que sorpresa me llevó al saber que nos harías el honor de venir a cenar con nosotros, ¿necesitas ahora quien te haga de cenar?

-Cállate Seiya -decía Michiru a mi espalda mientras se colgaba de mi brazo-si no te sientes bien porque no subes a tu recamara y dejas de molestar, toma asiento Darien por favor – Seiya suspiraba y se dejaba caer en el sofá subiendo los pies a la mesa de centro.

-Seiya baja los pies de la mesa –gritaba Neherenia que estaba en la puerta- disculpa Darien, a veces actúa tan… infantil, pero nos da gusto que estés aquí con nosotros esta noche.

-Gracias Neherenia por recibirme, que lindas joyas luces hoy.

-Es lo único que me queda de Tomoe, son mi tesoro más preciado

-Son lindas lástima que sean falsas –apenas con mi comentario Michiru se tenso y cambio miradas con Seiya

-Te equivocas querido –dijo muy segura de si- son verdaderas –está decía tocándose el collar con una piedra verde- es una esmeralda que mi Tomoe mando a traer especialmente para mí en nuestro aniversario.

-Neherenia, no tienen porque fingir conmigo, sé que han pasado por… situaciones difíciles y que debieron echar mano de cuanto pudieron son… de la familia no tienen porque aparentar conmigo, dime quien te hizo tan maravilloso trabajo puede pasar como joya genuina aunque –decía mientras la veía detenidamente- a mi no me engañan conozco muy bien las piedras preciosas

-Querido puedo jurarte que es verdadera es cierto que tuve que vender muchas cosas cuando Tomoe murió pero las joyas que me regalo, jamás podría deshacerme de ellas jamás –decía tocándolas con nerviosismo.

-Entonces deberías revisarlas bien Neherenia no te miento cuando te digo que esa joya –la señalaba mientras sonreía de lado – es mas falsa que Seiya – apenas termine mi comentario Seiya se levanto rápidamente como un resorte cuando iba a hablar Michiru lo interrumpió

-Seiya cállate, no comiences con majaderías, si no te sientes bien querido sube a tu recamara estas pálido y no te ves bien sube a descansar.

Neherenia se levantó y camino hasta él poniéndole la mano en la frente

-Querido tu hermana tiene razón creo que tienes fiebre y estas pálido sube y descansa

Seiya cambio miradas con Michiru y tomo el rostro de su madre en sus manos, dándole un beso en cada mejilla.

-Sí, será mejor que descanse estos días han sido muy pesados para mi, espero que la cena te guste Darien, con su permiso, salió de la sala y subió por las escaleras.

-Bueno vamos a cenar, Darien tú también te ves cansado –ambas mujeres se colgaban cada una de mis brazos y me llevaban a la mesa- deberías delegar responsabilidades en otras personas, no tienes que hacerte cargo de todo.

-A veces es necesario Neherenia

-Bueno tomen asiento –Neherenia se sentaba en la cabecera de la mesa y me señalaba la silla a su lado derecho, Michiru se sentaba a mi lado- ¿dime como va todo en la fábrica?

-Ha mejorado la situación ya todo marcha mejor –las personas de servicio comenzaban a servirnos.

-¿Eso quiere decir que regresaras a Tokio?

-Por ahora no aun tengo asuntos que resolver –le dedicaba una mirada a Michiru y está me sonreía- bien saben que mi padre tiene más negocios aquí.

-Es verdad, Darien cariño porque no vienes a vivir con nosotros, no puedo estar tranquila sabiéndote solo necesitas que cuiden de ti y estén al pendiente al no estar mi hermana me siento en la obligación de ver por ustedes

-Gracias Neherenia lo pensaré, pero tienes razón no me gusta estar solo.

-Piénsalo cariño puedes disponer de cualquiera de las recamaras está es tu casa

-Hablando de eso Neherenia, hoy tuve una reunión con el director general del banco y me dio una noticia que me ha sorprendido y quisiera saber porque no han recurrido a mí para pedirme ayuda.

-¿A qué te refieres cariño?

-A que están a punto de perder esta casa –Michiru comenzó a toser y le pasaba una copa de agua mientras acariciaba su espalda, le di una mirada a Neherenia que abría los ojos como plato.

-¿Qué es lo que has dicho?

-La hipoteca de la casa se ha vencido y no han realizado ningún pago –Neherenia golpeo con ambas palmas la mesa haciendo brincar a Michiru-

-¿De qué maldita hipoteca habla? –decía viéndola y podía jurar que había fuego en sus ojos.

-Madre déjame explicarte…

-No puedo perder la casa, no mi casa –por primera vez veía a Michiru nerviosa y aunque hacia un enorme esfuerzo para disimular me mantenía serio.

-Puedo hacerme cargo de eso –ambas mujeres abrieron aun mas los ojos y me veían- si ustedes me lo permiten pagaré la hipoteca de la casa y no la perderán

-¿Darien harías eso por nosotras?

-Claro Neherenia, tu siempre lo dices somos familia, y yo las voy a ayudar con esta situación tan difícil, con una simple condición

-La que quieras cariño

-Que yo sea el dueño de esta casa, por supuesto ustedes seguirán viviendo aquí, y yo correré con todos las gastos, esta casa –decía recorriéndola con la vista- siempre me ha gustado desde la primera vez que la vi me parecía un… castillo, yo puedo rescatarla y que ningún escándalo salga a la luz pero la condición es que yo sea el propietario hasta que

-Darien… pero como puedes pedirnos eso- susurro Michiru, mientras Neherenia se dejaba caer en su silla

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto tu Michiru? –grito Neherenia

-Madre…

-Para esto querías las escrituras de mí –hacia énfasis en la palabra- casa ¿dime en qué diablos gastaste el dinero?-Michiru se levanto y corrió al lado de su madre mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas y tomaba su mano.

-En Seiya se metió de nuevo en problemas, no quería preocuparte madre, pero lo iban a matar

-Dios –dijo llevándose las manos a la boca- ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?

-No queríamos preocuparte y es por eso que te pedía dinero para pagar la hipoteca pero nunca quisiste darme dinero y…

-Bueno si ustedes aceptan mi trato-dije interrumpiéndolas- esto no saldrá a la luz nadie se enterara de todo esto y ustedes podrán seguir con su vida.

-Darien te lo agradecería –decía Neherenia dirigiéndome una mirada de suplica

-En cuanto puedan recuperar la casa se las devolveré, ya que Seiya fue el causante de todo esto que sea él que pague la deuda en cuanto esté saldada yo les devuelvo las escrituras y seguirán siendo las dueñas.

-Me parece que es lo correcto Darien cariño,-Neherenia tomaba mi mano apretándola- luego hablaremos de esto Michiru ahora vuelve a tu lugar, no tenemos porque arruinar la cena que es en tu honor Darien.

Aunque el resto de la cena Neherenia trataba de aparentar calma yo sabía que no era así, cuando llego el momento me despedía de ellas.

-Les agradezco sus atenciones

-Darien querido, yo soy quien te agradece todo lo que haces por nosotros de verdad gracias, y quisiera pedirte algo más

-Lo que gustes Neherenia

-Debes conocer a alguien que sea un excelente valuador de joyas no quiero ir por ahí con la duda de saber si son falsas o no

-Claro que conozco a alguien y puedo ponerlo en contacto contigo, además de que es muy discreto, es importante que salgas de dudas igual yo puedo estar equivocado –sonreía de lado.

-Te lo agradeceré Darien, dile que venga en cuanto pueda necesito saber la verdad –le lanzaba una mirada a Michiru- ahora disculpa que no te acompañe a la puerta pero me siento un poco mal, Michiru por favor acompaña a Darien –se despidió de mi con dos besos en la mejilla y subió las escaleras.

Camine a la puerta mientras tomaba mi abrigo del perchero y me lo ponía abotonando con lentitud los botones, Michiru se acerco a mí.

-Darien…

La tome de los brazos y la arrincone a la pared colocando mis manos a sus costados, acerque mis labios a su oído haciéndola tensarse y suspirar.

-Ahora sólo yo puedo ayudarte, te espero mañana en mi oficina a las 11 descansa querida –le di un beso en la mejilla, camine a la puerta subiendo el cuello del abrigo, tome varias bocanadas de aire en cuanto salí y camine al auto donde ya me esperaban con la puerta abierta.

No podía decir que había ganado la guerra pero si una batalla importante ahora Michiru estaba en mis manos y tenía que aceptar mis condiciones, era la única manera de tenerla controlada y que no hiciera daño ahora solo faltaba encontrar a Andrew.

.

.

.

Mentiría si dijera que dormí, de hecho fue la noche más larga que tenía en mucho tiempo hoy era un día decisivo y pasarían muchas cosas que cambiarían absolutamente todo, apenas había amanecido me levante dándome una ducha rápida y salí al lugar donde todo comenzaría, cuando llegue los de seguridad se sorprendieron de verme tan temprano pero ya no tenía caso esperar más en mi departamento, entre a mi oficina y saque los papeles que cambiarían totalmente mi vida les di varios repasos más no debía haber ninguna falla, todo tenía que ser perfecto.

Cuando Beryl entro saludando le pedí datos, información, cosas que me mantuvieran concentrado, algo en que sumergirme para no pensar, las horas pasaban de forma lenta prolongando mi agonía, Neflyte entraba en mi oficina y se sentaba en una de las sillas que estaban al frente mi escritorio.

-Ya está todo listo Darien, ¿Tú lo estás?

-Si

-Hermano te ves cansado, seguramente no dormiste y eso te va a hacer daño

-Estaré tranquilo hasta que… termine con todo esto.

-Sinceramente lo dudo, terminaras tan destruido como ella y eso yo lo veo como un sacrificio tonto, aun estás a tiempo de parar esta locura.

-Ya no puedo detener esto Nef –la voz de Beryl se dejo escuchar anunciando la llegada de Michiru.

-Suerte entonces campeón y mira que la necesitarás –en ese momento entraba Michiru caminando de esa manera altanera que ya era muy común en ella vestida de blanco e ignorando totalmente a Neflyte

-Darien buen día –sonreía mientras se sentaba en la silla de donde se había levantado Neflyte- aquí me tienes -cruzaba las piernas mientras se escuchaba que la puerta se cerraba tras de Neflyte, me senté en la silla recargándome en el respaldo mientras la observaba, intentaba mostrarse tranquila aunque seguramente fingía eso se le daba bastante bien.

-Michiru me llego la oferta para comprar algo que seguramente tú conoces bien –decía mientras sacaba del cajón de mi escritorio la caja que ayer me habían traído la abrí y se la acerque, las observo y sonrió de lado.

-Las joyas de mi madre, las reconozco-dijo aun sin perder la tranquilidad

-Las verdaderas Michiru y no las que tu madre tiene

-Darien –se quito una pelusa imaginaria del brazo y devolvió su mirada a mi- ahora entiendo tu comentario de anoche, ahora dime ¿qué piensas hacer?

-Te tengo en mis manos –ella sonrió mientras paso su lengua recorriendo el contorno de sus labios haciéndome sonreír de lado al tiempo que movía mi cabeza.

-Es verdad, si mi madre se entera que las joyas que tanto presume son falsas… bueno no quiero pensar que va a pasar, y también ha pedido tu ayuda para salir de esa duda, dime Darien que es lo que quieres a cambio.

-Que me ayudes

-En lo que quieras querido, soy… materia dispuesta –mordía su labio inferior

-Eso me agrada –apoye los codos en el escritorio mientras cruzaba mis dedos a la altura de mi barbilla sin dejar de observarla- voy a vengarme de Serena y tú me vas a ayudar –sonrió aun mas llegando un brillo a sus ojos se acomodo en la silla.

-Te escucho Darien

-Vamos a casarnos necesito hacerle pagar su traición, ahora me ha estado buscando ya que su amante la ha abandonado, pero no voy a dejar pasar todo lo que hizo de echo le voy a hacer pagar

-Si eso es a cambio de las joyas acepto

-No Michiru, no sólo las joyas también tú casa.

-Dijiste que de eso se encargaría Seiya y…

-He preparado esto –le extendía el contrato pre-matrimonial lo tomó sonriendo y comenzó a leer, conforme leía abría cada vez más los ojos hasta que totalmente fuera de sí se levanto de golpe

-Todo esto es… absurdo

-Tengo que protegerme Michiru ya no confío en nadie

-Pero yo… no Darien no acepto nada de esto

-Si lo revisas con calma te darás cuenta que saldrás ganando de todo esto.

-Pues no lo acepto, puedes quedarte con las joyas, puedes decirle a Neherenia la verdad, no voy a aceptar semejante estupidez

-¿Por qué no lo piensas? De todo esto saldrás beneficiada, vas a tener la posición y el dinero al que tanto aspiras vas a ser una Shields ¿no es eso lo que querías? Te estoy poniendo todo eso en bandeja de plata la situación de tu familia no es muy alentadora

-Sí pero las demás condiciones….

-Bueno –tome el contrato –quise darte la oportunidad a ti, aunque puede ser cualquiera hasta le podría proponer esto a Beryl y no creo que se niegue los beneficios de todo esto son bastantes buenos, suerte con tu madre dile que hoy por la tarde ira el valuador.

-Darien eres… -sonreí mientras tomaba las joyas y las guardaba en el escritorio de nuevo.

-Michiru si me disculpas tengo unas citas importantes y

-Darien –decía siseando y apretando los puños- quiero pensarlo dame un tiempo para darte una respuesta

-Hoy antes de las 5 llévate el contrato, puedes verlo con un abogado si gustas pero quiero la respuesta hoy mismo

-Está bien querido –me quito de las manos el folder con los documentos y tomaba su bolso, me levante caminando hacia a ella y acariciaba su mejilla haciéndole cambiar de semblante

-Tú lo has dicho Michiru podremos divertirnos mucho –en ese momento se abrió la puerta de golpe haciéndola a ella dar un brinco, y ahí estaba Serena tan hermosa como siempre o tal vez más hermosa que nunca, con Beryl tras de ella tratando de detenerla

-Señorita por favor, Señor Shields la señorita no me ha dejado…

-Está bien Beryl

-Como te atreves, como puedes hacerme algo tan bajo tan… –camino hasta llegar a nosotros empujando a Michiru para quedar frente a mí y darme una bofetada haciéndome voltear – como puedes hacerme esto –cuando alzaba la mano para darme una segunda bofetada más le detuve la mano, el simple hecho de tocarla hacia que una corriente recorriera mi cuerpo, quería tomarla en mis brazos, quería besarla, hacer desaparecer todo y ser solo ella y yo, pero tenía que seguir con él plan para poder protegerla.

-No te atrevas a hacerlo de nuevo Serena

-¿Esta es tu forma de vengarte? ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacerme pagar? ¿Cuándo vas a entender que yo no te engañe? Pero… esto -decía levantando unos papeles que llevaba en la otra mano- esto es lo más bajo que puedes hacerme

-Tú misma me entregaste las escrituras de tu casa yo solo quiero el pago de todo

-Pero… qué diablos es todo esto –preguntaba Michiru cuando los dos le respondimos a la vez

-¡Tú cállate!

-Darien…pero has visto que me ha gritado esta… mujercita

-Michiru vete y déjanos solos

-Claro querido pero antes… -regresaba al escritorio y firmaba el contrato dejándolo encima de mi escritorio- te he firmado los papeles que necesitas, ahora me voy -decía dándome un beso en la mejilla mientras yo no apartaba la mirada de Serena que me la sostenía fijamente y por un momento la vi temblar –Serena espero que no te vayas para que nos acompañes a nuestra boda ¿verdad cielo? Te espero más tarde en el apartamento cariño, adiós Serena –sonreía mientras caminaba a la salida, solté a Serena y fui tras de Michiru acompañándola hasta el ascensor –sonriendo se despidió y se cerraban las puertas.

-Señor… discúlpeme yo quise detenerla pero…

-Beryl ni una llamada, ni una interrupción ¿entendido?

-Si Señor –respondió asustada por el tono de voz que use con ella, entre a mi oficina cerrándola e ingresando el código para que nadie entrara, cuando la busque estaba frente a la ventana observando la ciudad, al acercarme pude ver como secaba una lágrima y no pude más, camine rápidamente a ella y tome su rostro entre mis manos mientras secaba sus lágrimas con mis pulgares

-No Serena, no por favor no llores mi amor

-Darien… no sabes cuanta falta me has hecho y no te voy a perdonar nunca que me dejaras sola, y esa bofetada fue en serio, eso fue lo único real de todo esto porque yo…

-Serena… –sin poderme contener mas acerque a mis labios a los de ella besándola con desesperación y fue en ese instante que la vida regreso a mí.

**Hola mis hermosas, un poco largo este capítulo pero espero les emocionara exactamente como a mí, mil, mil gracias por todas sus lindas palabras que me dejan en sus reviews me sacan muchas sonrisas y por favor no dejen de hacerlo, está terminando un año que en lo personal ha sido muy difícil, espero que este día hagan un recuento de lo que ha significado este 2014 en sus vidas y no dejen pasar la oportunidad de disfrutar junto a su familia, espero que este 2015 sea un año lleno de alegrías y bendiciones que sigamos en contacto por este medio por supuesto y que sigan leyendo esta historia que les escribo con mucho cariño.**

**Mis mejores deseos para cada una de ustedes y feliz año 2015**

**Reciban un abrazo y un beso grande**

**Bunny Moon **

**Como siempre pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Mary Vi (Bunny Moon)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

"**Me duele mirarte a los ojos sin poder besarte, sentirte tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos… me duele tanto tenerte y no poder gritarle a todos que te amo"**

Extrañaba el sabor de sus labios, recorrer suavemente con los míos esa boca que solo era mía que ansiaba sentir que extrañaba con locura, todos estos días habían sido el infierno y ahora al fin me sentía saciado de esta sed de ella, sus manos subían por mi pecho hasta llegar a mi cuello el sentir su piel delicada sobre la mía, me hizo estremecer y deje escapar un gemido cuando sus manos acariciaban mi cabello, otra vez todo volvía a tener sentido, es que ella era lo que le daba sentido en mi vida, sin soltarla de la cintura pegándola a mi separe mis labios de los suyos haciendo que se quejara y abrió sus ojos azules tan hermosos.

-Aquí estoy ahora explícame que está sucediendo –acariciaba mi mejilla donde hace algunos minutos me había abofeteado- ¿duele?

-Serena… duele más no tenerte a mi lado

-Entonces por favor no vuelvas a dejarme sola, ahora explícame bien todo

-Si lo haré pero no aquí baja, te está esperando Neflyte él te llevará ¿Mina vino contigo?

-No sé donde la llevaron pero está con Yaten, y a mí me trajeron hasta aquí apenas aterrizo el avión, hice lo que me pediste, confió ciegamente en ti pero explícame para que es todo esto, ¿Por qué Michiru… -no deje que terminara la bese nuevamente y muy a mi pesar me separe de ella tomándola de la mano la acompañaba a la puerta

-Te explicare todo lo prometo, ahora ve con Neflyte en unos minutos más estaré con ustedes

-¿Tengo que salir molesta o algo así? ¿Tengo que fingir también frente a?

-Por ahora sí, es largo de explicar solo dame unos minutos y estaré a tu lado

-Darien –me acomodaba la camisa y alisaba el saco de mi traje- estoy contigo y lo que sea lo resolveremos, pero por favor no vuelvas a sacarme así de tu vida y cuando pase algo escúchame y déjame explicarte, necesito que creas en mi como yo lo hago en ti

-Serena yo creo en ti, pero ahora más que nunca te necesito cerca

-Te espero, para que me expliques –me daba un beso rápido apenas la puerta se abrió salió con dirección al ascensor se volteo y furiosa gritaba- ¡Darien Shields no sabes cuánto te odio!- las puertas se cerraban, cuando Beryl que estaba parada junto a su escritorio me miraba asustada.

-Señor Shields discúlpeme fue una torpeza mía dejarla entrar

-No te preocupes Beryl, por favor cancela toda mi agenda para la tarde voy a la fábrica y tengo que resolver unas cosas, mañana estaré de regreso, también necesito que la oficina contigua a la mía esté lista, la van a ocupar a primera hora.

-Si Señor Shields enseguida me encargo de eso –regrese a la oficina tomaba el contrato pre-matrimonial que había firmado Michiru, por un momento pensé que no aceptaría pero la llegada de Serena sirvió de mucho lo guarde en mi portafolios junto con mi laptop y sacaba la caja con las joyas de Neherenia, tomaba mi abrigo del perchero y salía de mi oficina cerrándola.

-Nos vemos mañana Beryl si hay algo urgente estaré al pendiente del celular

-Sí que tenga buena tarde-tome el ascensor y presionaba el botón para llegar al sótano, el camino se me hacía más largo de lo común, eran mis ansias por estar de nuevo con ella, volver a tenerla en mis brazos y protegerla, en cuanto subí al auto saque mi celular tenía que asegurarme de que Michiru estaba lejos de nosotros puse en marcha el auto mientras el tono de llamada se escuchaba por el altavoz del auto

-Señor

-¿James esta Michiru contigo?

-Así es señor

-¿Te escucha?

-No señor, me ha pedido que la lleve de regreso a su casa y estamos a unos minutos de llegar, se ve algo nerviosa

-Bien, no la pierdas de vista me informas de cualquier cosa que suceda

-Sí señor.

Terminaba la llamada cuando entraba una nueva presionando el control de mando desde el volante respondía mientras avanzaba sorteando los autos, tenía que llegar con ella pronto.

-Darien, ya estamos en el departamento

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí, todo perfecto ya están todos aquí, ¿dime se va a quedar Ziosite al mando?

-Así es, dale indicaciones, que conozca a nuestra gente que estará trabajando con él estos días

-Bien ahora me hago de cargo de eso, ¿tardas en venir?

-Estaré ahí en unos minutos

-Serena puede llegar a ser intimidante ¿seguro que trabajaba en un jardín de niños?

-¿Te hizo preguntas?

-Todo el trayecto hermano, es mejor que no tardes

-Estoy llegando ahora subo

Entraba al estacionamiento del edificio, la seguridad que había ahí era muy buena y ahora más que nunca me serviría para protegerla, tomé el ascensor en cuanto las puertas se abrieron deje mis cosas en la mesa y sacaba de mi portafolio la carpeta con el contrato pre-matrimonial entré a la sala donde ya estaban Serena sentada en uno de los sofás, y Mina con Yaten en el del frente, en cuanto me vieron todos se levantaron y Mina vino a mi encuentro.

-Hasta que apareces, ¿tú que te crees al mandarnos a traer hasta aquí? ¿A qué quieres jugar? Deja ya de hacerle daño a Serena, no te imaginas como estaba por tu culpa, no sé cómo te atreviste a dudar por un momento de ella, si lo hiciste es que no la amas

-La amo más que a mi vida –dije mirándola a los ojos enfrentándola, esa mujer podía ser idéntica a Serena pero jamás podría ser como ella, no me quitaba la respiración ni me la devolvía en un instante como sólo ella lo hacía.

-Pues no parece, ahora explícame porque nos haces venir hasta aquí ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

-Cuidarla, protegerla

-Yo puedo cuidarla pero lo hare de ti Shields –decía colocando su dedo índice en mi pecho presionando con fuerza en cada palabra- porque no mereces siquiera que te de una oportunidad más, no lo mereces

-Denme unos minutos a solas con Serena por favor

-No, eso no Shields-le lance una mirada a Yaten y esté camino hasta el lado de Mina tomándola del brazo

-Mina dejémoslos hablar

-No te dejes intimidar Yaten

-Ellos tienen que hablar Mina, sus problemas son de dos no vamos a interferir, si después de eso Serena quiere irse lo haremos ahora tenemos que darles la oportunidad de que lo hagan… por favor

-Está bien –dijo después de pensarlo, fue hasta donde Serena y la tomo de las manos-estaré cerca Serena

-Lo sé Mina y gracias

Neflyte aparecía en el ascensor cuando Mina y Yaten caminaban hacia él

-Neflyte por favor llévalos a sus habitaciones para que se instalen

-No te hagas ilusiones Shields podemos irnos más pronto de lo que te imaginas –gritaba Mina

Me acerque hasta Serena que seguía de pie deje la carpeta a un lado del sofá y le tome la mano, la invitaba a sentarse entrelazamos nuestras manos, ella esperaba en silencio

-Lo siento, Mina tiene razón te hice daño

-Debes confiar en mí si quieres que esto funcione Darien, yo te amo y puedo comprender lo que significa la traición para ti como te lo escribí la otra vez, pero no puedes desconfiar de mí, no podría engañarte porque te amo y si algún día se acabara este amor que lo dudo mucho te lo diría frente a frente no haría algo tan ruin como traicionar lo que nos une.

-Serena…yo, perdóname –baje la cabeza pero ella me soltó tomando casi de inmediato mi rostro en sus manos y me dio un casto beso en los labios –sólo no quiero hacerte daño

-Entonces no lo hagas y no me apartes de tu vida, confía en mi todos lo dicen hacemos un buen equipo creo que quedo claro hace un momento cuando estuve en tu oficina, ahora explícame bien porque tengo que fingir que te odio y lo de la boda con Michiru estoy confiando en ti.

-Gracias –suspire y pase mi brazo por sus hombros deje caer mi espalda en el sofá y Serena se acurruco rodeándome la cintura con sus brazos le di un beso en sus cabellos y aspire ese aroma que me volvía loco- te quiero tanto, no puedo soportar estar lejos de ti pero si tengo que hacer esto para protegerte

-¿Protegerme de qué?

-Serena… Malachite no aparece desde el día que…

-¿Cómo? –dijo levantándose y separándose de mi – ¿No se vieron? ¿No hablaron?

-No -la veía desconcertada se quedo en silencio por un momento

-¿Lo han buscado?

-Por todos lados, él… no aparece y me preocupa

-Es que no es posible Darien, ese día yo le pedí que fuera tras de ti para que te cuidará estabas mal cuando saliste de la casa no sabía que podía pasar, jamás te vi así.

-No sabemos nada de él, Neflyte se está haciendo cargo de la empresa y también investigo unas cosas fue ahí que se dio cuenta de todo, Malachite estaba tras de algo.

-Él me lo dijo estaba preocupado porque Michiru no se me acercara, te busco en la empresa pero no tuvo suerte de encontrarte y fue a la casa para ponerme sobre aviso cuando llegaste y…

-Serena… no sólo se trata de Michiru, hay algo más Malachite investigo algo que le llamó la atención –la tome de nuevo entre mis brazos apretándola a mi pecho necesitaba sentirla así, segura a mi lado para lo que tenía que decirle- Andrew… está vivo –la sentí tensarse cuando escucho mis palabras se quedó en silencio sin decir nada la apreté más aun a mi pecho quería que dijera algo pero seguía en silencio, unos minutos después apenas si como un susurro pudo hablar

-No puede ser… cómo es posible que…

-¿Cuando te rescatamos recuerdas que quisiste ir al lugar del accidente?

-Sí, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

-Desde que Andrew te llevó con él, sabíamos que alguien de los nuestros nos estaba traicionando, todo parecía que era Haruka él te había dejado sola,

-Darien él no es culpable

-Lo sé, el día del accidente estaba Umino con otros dos hombres que se hicieron cargo de todo yo estaba preocupado por ti, no quería dejarte ni un momento por mis errores habías caído en sus manos, era algo que no perdonaba y no vi que estaba cometiendo errores de nuevo.

-Umino, es quien lo ayudo

-Si –apreté mis labios a su cabello la abrace al sentir como temblaba en mis brazos- no dejare que se acerque a ti de nuevo, hare todo por ti, Serena… mataría por ti.

-No digas eso, todo esto es por mi culpa, no me perdonaría que te pasara algo a ti … Dios mío Amy puede estar en peligro.

-Están cuidándola, no te preocupes

-¿Es por eso que me has traído aquí?

-Necesito ponerte a salvo, Malachite lo había pensado cuando descubrió a Umino

-Si Malachite no aparece puede ser que él… -un sollozo escapo de sus labios y me abrazo con fuerza yo acariciaba su espalda – pueden tenerlo ellos, ¿crees que le han hecho algo?

-No… confió en que lo encontraremos pronto, estamos cerca pero Andrew no está solo

-Darien… todo esto es mi culpa yo he puesto en peligro a todos primero mis padres, después a Mina y ahora Malachite –sus lagrimas salían y empapaban mi camisa, trataba de calmarla acariciaba su espalda mientras ella sollozaba.

-No es tu culpa, no pienses eso… es por mí

-¿Qué dices?

-Cuando estaba en el orfanato conocí a unos niños que ya llevaban tiempo ahí, sé que tuve suerte de encontrarme con Gea y Armando pero no todos la tienen, no los niños que ahí estaban Motoki y Umino, Serena… su verdadero nombre no es Andrew se llama Motoki, cuando me adoptaron ellos se quedaron ahí, por bastante tiempo hasta que escaparon y comenzaron a meterse en cosas formaron una pandilla e hicieron mucho daño, yo… yo pude ser uno de ellos.

-No Darien… -se enderezo sentándose en mis piernas mientras me rodeaba el cuello con su brazo –tú jamás serias como ellos

-Si Gea no hubiese llegado ahí, tal vez Rei y yo estaríamos separados, no sería un Shields no estaría aquí contigo

-Pero no es así, estas aquí conmigo me proteges me cuidas, me amas –acerco sus labios a los míos en un beso tierno dulce que me atrapaba- tú no eres como ellos.

-No es tu culpa Serena, cuando te secuestraron y se dieron a la fuga Motoki te habría dejado en paz, pero entonces yo llegue a tu vida y verme de nuevo revivió viejos rencores, has estado en peligro desde que supo que estaba a tu lado, te quiere para hacerme daño para hacerme pagar, así que no te culpes de nada –recostó su cabeza en mi hombro mientras seguía abrazada a mí, podía sentir su respiración que se calmaba poco a poco mi mano recorría su espalda para intentar calmarla de nuevo

-¿Saben donde esta?

-Neflyte lo está buscando les están siguiendo la pista, pero Motoki no lo hubiera hecho solo todo, aun no sé cómo pero contacto a Michiru ella lo ha estado ayudando todo este tiempo, no sabemos cómo se conocieron.

-Molly, es por ella claro es Molly como no me di cuenta antes Darien ¿Motoki tiene una hermana?

-Cuando llegue al orfanato lo mencionaron llegaron juntos pero a ella si la adoptaron

-Es ella, cuando estaba en la cabaña había una foto de cuando era pequeño y estaba una niña ocultándose tras de él era pequeña y su color de cabello sus ojos… era ella, Michiru debió conocerla cuando me busco en el jardín de niños desde esa vez Molly cambio mucho,sabía todo de mi pudo decirle… y cuando Malachite se fue tras de ti, yo salí a buscarla Petzite me acompaño a su casa y una mujer nos dijo que ella y su hermano Motoki se habían ido, fui tan tonta como no me di cuenta antes.

-Eso concuerda con lo que nos informaron que dos hombres, Motoki y Umino con una mujer que sería Molly estaban juntos

-¿Estaban?

-Si en Osaka, Michiru al parecer les dio dinero para que se siguieran ocultando y huyeran antes de que llegaran a ellos, debían saber por Umino que Malachite les seguía los pasos, pero han encontrado a Umino muerto- se abrazo a mí con fuerza – tranquila no dejaré que se acerquen a ti.

-Aun sigo sin entender la boda con Michiru

-Michiru ha gastado mucho dinero en ellos sin embargo ya agoto sus últimos recursos, es inteligente ha planeado separarnos y debemos hacerle creer que lo ha logrado al casarme con ella tendrá oportunidad de tener dinero – me estire para tomar la carpeta, he preparado un contrato pre-matrimonial donde le doy carta abierta para mi dinero a cambio de… –le entregaba la carpeta para que la leyera, lo tomó en sus manos mientras leía atentamente.

-Darien esto es una locura

-Lo sé pero es la única manera de llegar a Motoki y Molly, aun no sé cuánto dinero les entregaría pero se pondrán en contacto con ella de nuevo les dará el dinero y los tendremos

-Pero casarte… es demasiado

-Ya te lo dije-decía poniéndole un mechón de cabellos tras su oído- hare lo que sea por ti, Neflyte ha conseguido una persona muy influyente en Londres para que celebre nuestro matrimonio que es tan falso como este contrato, aunque para ellos parecerá legal todo, es la única manera de mantener controlada a Michiru y nos llevará con ellos.

-Esto es…es muy arriesgado arrogante

-Haré lo que sea por tenerte a salvo

-Darien… -cerró la carpeta y la dejo con cuidado en la mesa camino hasta la ventana con la mirada fija me levanté y camine hacia ella cuando estaba por llegar a su lado levanto su mano haciéndome que me detuviera.

-¿Quieres que finja que no te amo? ¿Qué te odio?

-Sólo será por poco tiempo

-A todos les harás creer que te quieres vengar de mí, me haces venir hasta aquí para que vea que te casas con ella.

-Eso no es…

-Y quieres que trabaje a tu lado para hacerme pagar todo

-Serena yo…

-Eso es muy cruel ¿Darien tu no ibas a contarme esto? ¿Ibas a dejar que creyera en toda esta mentira?

-Te dije que te protegería de todos hasta de mí.

-Me matarías con algo así, no podría perdonártelo nunca, porque entonces me harías mas daño que el mismo Motoki.

-Sólo quiero protegerte

-No soy tan débil –dijo enfrentándome con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- no me creas débil, porque no lo soy, no te atrevas a hacerme algo así jamás porque entonces no sé si pueda perdonarte.

-Serena no digas eso por favor –volvió su mirada a la ventana, que perdiera ese contacto con ella me hizo sentir que algo se rompía dentro de mí no podía apartarse de mí no podía perderla, me acerque a ella muy despacio y le rodee con mis brazos su cintura y apoyando mi mentón en su hombro, nos quedamos así por varios minutos en silencio.

-Vamos a hacerlo-suspiró- les haremos creer a todos que nos odiamos a muerte que tu venganza y tu desconfianza termino con lo nuestro y que yo te odio por humillarme de esta manera

-Será por poco tiempo te lo prometo

-¿Por qué me pediste que Mina viniera conmigo?

-Va a representar el mejor papel de su vida

-¿Qué estas pensando arrogante?

Sé giro quedando frente a mí la apreté pegándola a mi cuerpo no soportaba tenerla lejos por más tiempo, con mi mano acariciaba su mejilla mientras me perdía en el azul de sus ojos la besé con esa necesidad que no podía contener, sus labios se entreabrían para darme acceso a ella.

-No puedo estar sin ti, te necesito más que nunca.

- Aquí estoy arrogante no voy a dejarte solo lo vamos a lograr, juntos.

La tome en mis brazos necesitaba tenerla conmigo para mí solamente, no necesitaba más que sus labios saboreando mi boca, sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo su piel contra mi piel necesitaba sentirla mía porque sin ella nada era lo mismo mi vida era un vacio y ella llegaba a llenar todo, hacia de mi un hombre diferente.

Apenas entramos en la habitación la deje en la cama la cubrí de besos de todos aquellos que no le di en el tiempo que estuvimos separados nos deshicimos de nuestras ropas con tanta ansiedad de poder sentir piel con piel que cuando lo hicimos ambos suspiramos, así era como ansiaba tenerla desde que la vi entrar a mi oficina, mis labios volvieron a su boca para después recorrer su mejilla y llegar hasta su oído y susurrarle la falta que me hacia lo mucho que la necesitaba, un suspiro escapo de sus labios, recorrí con mis labios su cuello haciéndole estremecer, llegue a su pechos que eran perfectos únicos eran maravillosos hechos solo para mi, mientras succionaba uno de ellos el otro lo hacía endurecer con mis dedos mientras ella se retorcía de placer y sus gemidos escapan confundiéndose con los míos, sus piernas rodeaban mi cintura y mi creciente erección estaba en su vientre.

-Darien por favor… -suplicó, me acomode para estar dentro de ella ya no podía soportar ni un minuto más ambos lo necesitamos, un gruñido casi animal escapo de mis labios al invadirla, sus uñas se enterraron en mi espalda y se apretó mas a mi abrí los ojos y ahí estaba ella, no era un sueño más estaba conmigo era mía una vez mas estaba en mis brazos y la vida volvió a mí.

.

.

.

-Vaya hasta que aparecen –grito molesta Mina al vernos salir del ascensor levantándose del sofá y caminaba hasta nosotros, que veníamos con las manos entrelazadas- no puede ser Serena has caído en sus brazos de nuevo

-Mina

-Nada, se han tardado demasiado y no es necesario que digan nada imagino lo que… bueno la verdad ni quiero imaginarlo, ¿ya te convenció verdad?

-Tenemos que hablar Mina pero primero comemos algo tengo hambre

-Pediré una pizza –decía mientras tomaba su rostro en mis manos y la besaba, caminaba hasta la cocina para hacer el pedido dejando a Serena y Mina juntas que iban hasta el sofá donde estaba Yaten que veía una serie, Neflyte llego conmigo.

-Y vuelve Darien Shields, hermano te ha cambiado la mirada

-¿Están instalados?

-Sí, termina tu llamada y te explico –se dio vuelta y fue hasta el refrigerador sacando unas botellas de agua dejándome una en la encimera mientras abría la suya y daba un trago observándome mientras terminaba de hacer la llamada.

-Tendrás que bajar por las pizzas en cuanto lleguen ¿te has puesto de acuerdo con Ziosite? 

-Ya hizo el recorrido en el apartamento, vamos a tener toda la seguridad necesaria nadie sabrá que ellas están aquí debajo del pent-house es una suerte que estuviera vacio y pudieras ocuparlo

-Quiero tenerlas cerca ¿Qué noticias hay de Tokio?

-Nada aún hermano, esperemos que tu plan funcione y los atrapemos pronto, ahora dime ¿cuándo es la boda?

-En dos días necesito que prepares todo habla con Anderson y que nos de la hora, si quiere vamos hasta su oficina, el lugar es lo de menos

-Me pondré en contacto con él temprano, voy abajo a esperar las pizzas creo que tienen que hablar con Mina aun

-Gracias –le di un sorbo a mi botella de agua, sacaba tres del refrigerador y caminaba hasta ellos.

-Ahora me dirán para que estoy aquí siento que hago mal tercio, Yaten y yo podemos volver a casa y les dejamos su nidito de amor para ustedes solos.

-No Mina, nos tienes que ayudar con algo

-Ay Sere no me veas así, que se traen ustedes dos entre manos.

.

.

.

-Entraba en mi habitación aun podía sentir su aroma, hace unas horas estaba aquí a mi lado siendo solo ella y yo me dejaba caer en la cama cerrando los ojos tratando de llenar mis pulmones con su aroma cuando el celular timbraba, me incorporaba para buscarlo

-Darien querido

-¿Michiru… que necesitas?

-A ti principalmente ya que estas decidido olvidar a Serena ¿Por qué no lo intentamos? Puedo ir a verte y…

-Si llamaste por eso, pierdes tu tiempo el contrato pre-matrimonial deja claro que tu y yo no podremos…

-Pero podemos omitir ciertas cosas

-No, todo es claro si una sola de las clausulas no se cumplen el matrimonio se anula, así que tú decides

-Está bien, como gustes aun tengo que preguntarte algo ¿Qué hay de las joyas?

-Te las enviaré con James y te harás cargo de poner todo en su lugar, en dos días será la boda te digo la hora para que estés lista, te enviare los documentos que necesita Anderson

-¿Anderson nos casara? Vaya para tener en secreto la boda es un honor que él realice la ceremonia

-¿Algo más?

-Sí, quisiera comprar algo de ropa al menos para ese día pero como sabes yo no dispongo de…

-También te envío una tarjeta con James te dejo tengo cosas que hacer

-Espero que no estés con esa

-Tú y Serena serian las últimas mujeres con las que estaría

-El contrato no habla de infidelidad ¿verdad?

-No, puedes salir con quien gustes que yo hare lo mismo

-Así, que ha regresado el antiguo Darien Shields y yo pensé que ya no vería eso de nuevo

-Adiós –termine la llamada, deje el celular en el buró junto a la cama mientras llevaba un brazo tapándome los ojos, tenía que funcionar mi plan no podía dejar que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño di varias vueltas en la cama antes de quedarme dormido.

Apenas comenzaba a salir el sol cuando ya estaba listo por salir en la recepción ya me esperaba James.

-Señor Shields, buen día

-Buen día entrega esto a Michiru decía dándole la caja y un sobre, no te separes de ella te necesito en todo momento cerca y cualquier cosa que haga a donde quiera que vaya me avisas de inmediato

-Así será, no se preocupe –Me quedaba en recepción esperando a que saliera del edificio cuando Ziosite vestido con traje de negro bajaba del ascensor.

-¿Todo bien Ziosite?

-Si señor sin novedad, yo me encargare de llevar a la señorita Serena a la empresa en cuanto esté lista, ya tengo los celulares para todos también hay indicaciones para que Yaten y la señorita Mina salgan hoy a comprar lo necesario.

-Bien, no podemos tener ni un solo error no quiero que nadie esté en peligro todos están bajo tus ordenes Ziosite así que hazte cargo.

-Sí señor- tome el ascensor para llegar al sótano en cuanto subí al auto revisaba el mensaje de Ziosite con los nuevos números de celular, le mandaba un mensaje rápido a Serena

_**Bonjour mon amour suerte en tu primer día de trabajo besos**_

Puse en marcha el auto y salía del estacionamiento cuando llegaba el mensaje con la respuesta, aprovechaba un semáforo para revisarlo

_**Bon jour mon amour y la necesitaré mi jefe es un arrogante y odioso hombre de esos que se creen atractivos y dominan el mundo, asquerosamente sexy vestido de traje, espero resistir trabajar a su lado te amo y extrañe despertar en tus brazos.**_

Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro al leer su mensaje apenas llegue a la oficina y me estacionaba respondiendo a su mensaje.

_**¿Asquerosamente sexy? Me pongo celoso de pensar que estarás viéndolo todo el tiempo ¿También le ayudaras con la corbata? Estoy a punto de ir a golpear a ese arrogante nadie puede verte sólo yo, también te extraño y hoy quiero estar a tu lado ¿planeamos algo por la noche? No olvides que te amo.**_

Tomaba mi maletín del asiento del lado mientras abría la puerta para bajar uno de los guardias que custodiaba el estacionamiento me saludaba a la distancia mientras caminaba al ascensor nuevamente me llegaba un mensaje.

_**Me temo que si, tendré que ayudarle con la corbata y será bastante desagradable, pero tengo que resistir, yo también te amo, deja de distraerme o llegare tarde al trabajo, espero que la noche la tenga libre y mi arrogante jefe no me pida trabajar horas extras, tampoco lo olvides tú te amo y estamos juntos en esta locura.**_

La puerta del ascensor se abrió cuando guardaba el celular en el bolsillo del pantalón y encontrándome ya con Beryl en su escritorio.

-Buenos días Beryl ¿Sucede algo? Es muy temprano para ti

-Señor Shields buenos días, me han dicho los vigilantes que ya lleva varios días llegando temprano así que aquí estaré por si necesita algo.

-Vamos Beryl no es necesario que hagas esto, tengo que revisar unas cosas pero no tienes que llegar a esta hora.

-Para mi señor es un placer ¿Quiere café? Acabo de poner la cafetera y casi está listo

-Gracias una taza me vendría bien

-Ahora se la llevo –entré a mi oficina y me quitaba el abrigo colgándolo en el perchero, sacaba mi laptop y la encendía mientras revisaba unos papeles que Beryl seguramente me había dejado desde la tarde, aunque las cosas estaban tranquilas en la fábrica también tenía que poner atención en los demás empresas, el sonido de los tacones de mi asistente se escuchaban al entrar por mi oficina, levante la vista cuando dejaba una charola con la taza del café y me la acercaba, vestía un traje sastre azul marino con una blusa rosa su cabello ondulado pelirrojo suelto le llegaba a media espalda y con un maquillaje discreto, sonreía como siempre tan amable, compartimos un roce con nuestras manos al tomar la taza pero no estaba ahí lo que yo sentía cuando tocaba a Serena esa descarga eléctrica que me recorría.

-Gracias Beryl –le daba un sorbo al café y lo dejaba de lado mientras volvía la mirada a los papeles- ¿Cuándo llegó esto? –le señalaba la silla que quedaba al frente de mi escritorio para que se sentará, lo hizo rápidamente y alisaba su falda al hacerlo.

-Ayer por la tarde, los deje en su escritorio para que los viera en cuanto llegará.

-Le hemos prestado toda la atención a la fábrica pero ya hay mas asuntos que dejamos de largo, necesitaré de tu ayuda

-Estoy para servirle señor, puede contar conmigo

-Gracias, es importante revisar estos números, no quiero que nada se salga de control, agenda una reunión con los encargados de los hoteles, espero que a más tardar mañana estemos platicando de todo esto.

-Ahora mismo me pongo en contacto con ellos, por cierto la oficina de al lado esta lista desde ayer, como me lo pidió

-Gracias necesito que me des los informes del último trimestre de los hoteles, también necesito lo mismo de la agencia de publicidad.

-Enseguida le traigo la información –se levanto y salió de la oficina, una llamada en mi celular sonaba cuando veía el número me sorprendía al ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Ittou Asanuma estás vivo?

-Y por poco no estimado Darien, pero que mal amigo eres, desde cuándo que estas en Londres y no me has buscado.

-He tenido problemas con la fábrica y no tengo cabeza para nada

-Si no es porque mi madre y Neherenia se encuentran, no me entero de que estas aquí, ¿puedo ir a verte?

-Claro que si amigo eres siempre bienvenido –me levantaba del escritorio y caminaba al ventanal, mientras escuchaba a mi amigo con atención.

-Entonces estaré ahí más tarde tenemos mucho de qué hablar y necesito de tu ayuda

-¿Ahora en que lio estas metido Ittou?

-Por teléfono no puedo contarte mucho pero ya te pondré al día no nos despedimos nos vemos

-Cuídate te espero –terminaba la llamada y veía a Beryl entrar a la oficina con varias carpetas en las manos, deje el celular en el escritorio mientras llegaba a ella para ayudarle le quitaba todo de las manos y las dejaba sobre el escritorio, cuando me giraba fue que la vi dar un traspié reaccione rápidamente para detenerla antes de que cayera al suelo mientras ella se sostenía con fuerza de mis brazos una voz se escucho desde la puerta de la oficina

-Espero no interrumpirlos –Serena estaba más hermosa que nunca parada en lapuerta con un vestido de tubo rosa pálido y un cinturón negro ciñéndole la cintura unas zapatillas de tacón negro que hacía resaltar mássus hermosas piernas y con el cabello en un moño con unos mechones sueltos a los lados, se mostraba fría con el mentón levantado y los brazos cruzados al frente, mirándome desafiante, Beryl se incorporó rápidamente.

-Beryl la señorita Tsukino va a trabajar con nosotros a partir de hoy la oficina que te pedí ayer es para ella puedes llevarla para que se instale por favor, en un momento más voy.

-Al parecer no cambias Darien Shields, aunque seduciendo a tu asistente puedes meterte en problemas

-¿Quieres que te seduzca a ti también? –respondía desafiándola

-Yo no caigo tan fácilmente

-Alguna vez…

-Pero no vuelvo a tropezar con la misma piedra, Beryl podrías llevarme a mi oficina quiero cuanto antes terminar de pagarle al señor Shields lo que ha hecho por mí y largarme.

-Señorita sígame por favor –ambos nos veíamos desafiantes Beryl pasaba su mirada de uno a otro, hasta que Serena se dio vuelta y salió de mi oficina Beryl la siguió cerrando la puerta.

Camine a mi silla dejándome caer ¿podría resistir a no tocarla a besarla delante de quien sea? Finalmente yo había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa y Serena estaba dispuesta a seguir el juego, pero no quería lastimarla mientras todo esto llegaba a su fin comencé a revisar las carpetas cuando un mensaje llego a mi celular

_**Definitivamente mi jefe se ve asquerosamente sexy con ese traje negro afortunadamente parece que ya no le gusta usar corbatas aunque si seducir a su asistente, pero si quiere seducirme a mi va a encontrarse con una mujer que ama con todas sus fuerzas a su prometido besos.**_

Me lleve mis dedos al puente de la nariz mientras sonreía, esperaba que todo saliera bien tome un par de carpetas del escritorio y salí de mi oficina pase por delante de Beryl que intentó decirme algo pero la interrumpí

-Disculpa a la señorita Tsukino pero creo que tendrás que acostumbrarte a trabajar con ella

-Señor yo…

-Sabes muchas cosas de esto y tú podrás ayudarla más que nadie desde hoy estarás trabajando con ella

-Pero Señor usted también me necesita

-He pedido que manden a una persona de la agencia que me apoyará, mientras se adapta necesitare que le ayudes también pero enfócate a trabajar con la señorita Tsukino

-Como usted diga –dijo bajando la mirada con cierta tristeza, avance por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta abriéndola y entré cerrando con seguro, Serena sentada en el escritorio me veía desafiante mientras dejaba las carpetas enfrente de ella y caminaba hasta llegar a su lado, giraba la silla para quedar de frente a mí.

-¿Así que ya no usa corbata?-sonreía de lado

-No tengo quien me ayude

-Pero su asistente le puede ayudar señor Shields

-Desde hoy Beryl es tu asistente, y no creo que él mío le agrade mucho al no ser que Smith tenga otras preferencias, pero realmente lo dudo mucho-me recargaba en su escritorio y cruzaba los brazos

-¿Sabe Señor Shields?-se ponía de pie- Pienso que usted con ese traje llama la atención de todos no importa la preferencia, aunque está demás decirle que yo no caigo en sus juegos mi prometido –alzaba la mano y señalaba el anillo que le di- sabe que lo amo.

-Que afortunado

-Que le puedo decir, es el hombre que más amo, ahora dime en que te voy a ayudar-sonreía y me encantaba verla así

-Con –sacaba una hoja de papel de la bolsa de mi saco- principalmente esto, es la cuenta de banco de la que tendrá acceso Michiru vas a vigilar cada movimiento que haga así vamos a rastrear donde están.

-Espero que sea pronto solo tenemos tres meses para que se mantenga en secreto tu boda, después ella podrá hablar y decir que están casados

-Será suficiente verás que no necesitaremos más –la tomaba de la cintura y la besaba apenas podía creer que nuevamente la tenía en mis brazos

-Darien, déjame ayudarte en algo más te ves cansado cuéntame cómo va lo de la fábrica

-Ya está todo bien –suspiraba-ahora mejor que nunca, en todo momento fue trabajar en los problemas que teníamos pero ya está solucionado sin embargo ahora hay que hacerse cargo de lo demás

-Quiero ayudarte

-Ya lo haces al estar aquí

-Darien

-Está bien… esas carpetas tienen información de una agencia de publicidad sólo es revisar que todo esté en orden

-Manos a la obra entonces –decía pasando sus dedos por mis labios, cuando un mensaje llego a mi celular lo revisé y me lleve mis dedos al puente de la nariz -¿Sucede algo?

-Michiru viene para acá.

-Sabemos cómo es ella y querrá asegurarse que nos odiamos a muerte así que la tendremos muy seguido por aquí

-Te dejó, en tu computadora tienes un mensajero instantáneo instalado para que estemos en contacto

-Gracias arrogante –dejaba apenas un beso en mis labios y aseguraba de limpiar su labial de ellos, salía y me encontraba con Beryl que esperaba en el pasillo.

-Señor ya ha llegado el joven que va a estar con usted

-Por favor ayúdale a instalarse y apóyalo en lo que necesite, tengo que hacer unas llamadas, también ve si la señorita Tsukino necesita algo.

-En seguida señor – regresaba a mi oficina y me encontraba con Smith estrechábamos las manos saludándonos.

-Smith gracias por apoyarme

-Señor Shields es para mí un placer, también le agradezco la oportunidad que me da, sé que la agencia de publicidad no es nada con él trabajo de aquí pero prometo estar a la altura.

-Cuentas con Beryl para que te apoyes con ella y se organicen voy a realizar unas llamadas en cuanto llegue Ittou Asanuma me avisas –entraba en la oficina para comenzar a trabajar con fuerzas renovadas por tenerla cerca, después de algunas llamadas me avisaba Smith que Ittou había llegado, salía a recibirlo nos saludábamos dándonos una palmada en el hombro cuando salía del ascensor Michiru.

-Ittou que sorpresa encontrarte aquí

-Michiru así que también estas en Londres pero que sorpresa encontrarnos aquí –se saludaban de beso- estas tan hermosa como siempre.

-Tú siempre tan caballero

-¿Qué necesitas Michiru?

-Darien venia por ti para ir a almorzar

-Voy a atender a Ittou y tengo trabajo

-No hay problema querido yo te espero aquí –se sentaba en el sofá – tengo todo el tiempo del mundo

-Bueno Darien no te quito mucho tiempo lo prometo sé que debes estar muy ocupado y te agradezco me recibas

-Vamos Ittou pasa-mi amigo entraba a la oficina mientras me dirigía a mi asistente- Smith puedes atender a la señorita Michiru ¿Por favor?

-¿Qué ha pasado con Beryl? –interrumpía parándose a mi lado colgándose de mi brazo

-Estará trabajando con…

-Conmigo Michiru – decía Serena que salía del pasillo que conducía a su oficina con Beryl detrás.

-Vaya, me gustaría hablar contigo Serena ¿se puede? –decía preguntando más a mí que a Serena

-Por supuesto Michiru pasa ¿o tiene alguna objeción Señor Shields?

-Ninguna, Smith cualquier cosa que ocurra avísame por favor –este asentía y Serena caminaba de regreso a su oficina con Michiru tras de ella un tanto preocupado entre a mi oficina, Ittou estaba ya sentado, con la seguridad y la confianza con la que siempre me caracterizaba trataba de darle esa cara a mi amigo aunque por dentro estaba nervioso de haber dejado sola a Serena le mande un mensaje de que me avisara si pasaba algo y casi en seguida me respondía que podía controlar a Michiru y no me preocupara.

-Perdón si te molesto sé que debes estar ocupado-decía Ittou quitaba la mirada de la pantalla de mi laptopponiéndole atención

-Vamos Ittou dime que sucede

-He tenido algunos problemas con mi padre y me ha cerrado todas las puertas

-¿Ahora qué hiciste?

-Líos de faldas ya me conoces –sonreía de lado- ahora me ha pedido que siente cabeza y me ha limitado económicamente, quiere que busque un trabajo fuera de sus empresas y aquí estoy, acudiendo a los amigos

-¿Qué planeas Ittou?

-Darien –se desabotonaba su saco y se sentaba poniendo su tobillo sobre la rodilla-se bien que tu plantilla legal le hace falta un buen líder que los guie, están todos dispersos y has tenido problemas porque ninguno se pone de acuerdo, he investigado que muchas cosas que sucedieron en la fábrica fue por el pésimo trabajo de tus abogados.

-Sí, de cierta manera

-Bueno aquí me tienes, vamos Darien sabes que soy un excelente abogado claro siempre a la sombra de mi padre, pero tengo todo para hacer funcionar tu equipo legal, déjame al mando de ellos –al ver que dudaba insistió- ponme a prueba, que te parece dos meses y me encargo de que todo funcione a la perfección, sería una gran ayuda para que mi padre vea que estoy dispuesto a seguir aun sin su apoyo.

-Dos meses…

-Si ese tiempo es suficiente para demostrarte lo que puedo hacer

-Sé que puedes hacerlo, sólo que tu debilidad son las mujeres, cuando pones la mirada en una no paras hasta que caiga en tus brazos

-Darien, vamos… puedo separar lo personal de lo profesional dame la oportunidad amigo por favor

-Eres mi amigo y sabes que siempre te apoyaré, vamos a intentarlo, tienes razón el equipo legal de la empresa no está funcionando bien, así que tendrás mucho trabajo

-No te vas a arrepentir amigo ya lo verás

-Bueno ¿cuando quieres empezar Ittou?

-Hoy mismo si tú quieres

-¡Vaya! me sorprendes estas decidido

-Pienso demostrarles a todos que pese a mis… debilidades soy un profesional

-Eso quiero verlo Ittou, vamos te llevare con los abogados para que te conozcan y comiences a trabajar con ellos- ambos nos levantamos y salíamos de la oficina después de avisarle a Smith que estaría en el departamento legal subíamos al ascensor.

-Y cuéntame Darien ¿Cómo está tu padre?

-Bien tomándose un merecido descanso

-Aun recuerdo que te mostrabas renuente a hacerte cargo de las empresas y mira aquí estas.

-Ahora que estoy al frente entiendo que mi padre necesitaba ayuda es demasiado trabajo

-Tienes razón, pero al fin acabo todo esto será tuyo

-No sólo mío también de Rei y Lita

-Pero tú siempre vas a estar al mando de todo

-No siempre, y espero que no sea así yo quiero cumplir mis propios proyectos

-¿Qué hay de la novia de Tokio?

-Terminamos no funciono –dije tajantemente-

-Y pensé que ya te había perdido, pero como ahora eres materia dispuesta puedo presentarte con unas amigas

-Ni lo pienses Ittou

-Pero Darien…

-Nada, anda te voy a presentar –después de presentarles a Ittou, regresábamos a la oficina cuando Michiru aun seguía sentada esperándome, intentaba averiguar qué habría pasado, pero parecía tranquila- ¿aun sigues aquí?

-Si querido, que les parece si vamos los tres a almorzar

-Tengo trabajo Michiru

-Vamos Darien necesitas despejarte, ahora que esté contigo podre ayudarte y quitarte cargas de encima solo será un almuerzo

-Entonces Ittou ¿vas a trabajar con Darien?

-Así es Michiru

-Pues entonces esto merece celebrarlo anden vamos sólo será un almuerzo no les quitare mucho tiempo

-Yo encantado si la invitas también a ella –fue cuando me di vuelta y estaba Serena junto a Smith entregándole unos papeles, antes de que me negara Michiru se me adelantó

-Pero por supuesto querido es mas déjame presentarlos –lo tomaba del brazo e iba hasta Serena- Ittou ella es Serena Tsukino y trabaja para Darien viene desde Tokio

-Serena es para mí un placer conocerte, soy Ittou Asanuma y desde hoy estaré en el departamento legal de la compañía así que nos veremos seguido

-Es un placer señor Asanuma

-Vamos Serena solo Ittou ¿dime ya conoces Londres?

-No he tenido oportunidad

-Pero Darien ¿cómo es posible?

-La señorita Tsukino se ha incorporado con nosotros hoy y viene por cuestiones de trabajo -intentaba parecer tranquilo no perder los estribos conocía a Ittou y sabia que Serena le gustaba sus gestos, su mirada, no perdería la oportunidad de estar cerca de ella pero eso sería algo que yo no iba a permitir.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir algo ¿Por qué no salimos los cuatro en parejas a almorzar? ¿No te parece bien querido?

-Les agradezco la invitación-intervino Serena- pero como bien dijo el Señor Shields hoy es mi primer día y…

-Y nada… anda Darien vamos a almorzar y celebremos que tanto Serena como yo formamos parte de Shields Corp. ¿o tiene algo de malo?

-Señorita Tsukino vaya por sus cosas

-¿Me está ordenando Señor Shields?

-Si es una orden, dame unos minutos Ittou –dije dándome la vuelta y entraba a mi oficina, iba a mi laptop cuando veía un mensaje de Serena

_**-Que pretendes arrogante no voy a ir con ustedes **_

_**-Tienes que hacerlo quiere ponernos a prueba Michiru y mas con Ittou en medio **_

_**-Voy… pero esto te lo voy a cobrar en la noche**_

_**-¿Es una amenaza?**_

_**-Sí, comienza a temblar arrogante**_

Guardaba mis cosas y salía de la oficina cerrando.

-Smith voy a salir un momento estaré al pendiente en el móvil mientras regresamos puedes ponerte al día con Beryl para lo más importante, no tardamos.

-Si Señor Shields –Serena se acercaba al ascensor, Ittou iba a su lado y yo trataba de calmarme hacia acopio de todo mi control cuando Michiru se acerco colgándose de mi brazo y susurrándome al oído

-¿No crees que hacen una linda pareja?

-Camina –decía tomándola del codo y llevándola al ascensor donde ya subían Serena con Ittou

-¿Sabes Serena, siento que te he visto antes?

-Yo no lo creo Ittou –decía sonriendo, mientras salíamos del ascensor y caminábamos a uno de los restaurants que quedaban a unos pasos de la empresa

-¿Ittou porque no invitas a Serena a la cena de beneficencia del viernes?

-Excelente idea Michiru, no tenia acompañante

-No sé porque no te creo Ittou

-Es verdad Darien, no tenía acompañante pero si Serena acepta yo estaría feliz de entrar del brazo de una hermosa compañía.

-Te agradezco la invitación Ittou, pero no acostumbro a ir a ese tipo de fiestas

-¿Por qué no lo piensas un poco Serena? Y ya mañana me respondes ¿Darien tu con quien iras?

-Por supuesto conmigo Ittou de alguna forma somos primos y al no tener novia y con sus hermanas y mi tía Gea lejos yo lo acompañare.

-Lo siento Michiru, yo tengo un compromiso esa noche pero si gustas ir te doy mi acceso puedes ir con tu hermano.

-¿Qué compromiso tienes querido que no me has dicho?

-Voy a cenar con una amiga que encontré vamos a recordar viejos tiempos- decía sonriendo mi respuesta dejo callada a Michiru, Ittou se adelanto a abrir la puerta y dejar pasar a Serena aprovechando cada oportunidad para estar cerca de ella, así como Michiru también aprovechaba para poner distancia, en cuanto nos asignaron mesa y nos sentamos quedando frente a Serena que evitaba verme , Ittou se encargo de acapararla en todo momento ignorándonos tanto a Michiru como a mí.

-¿Me puedes decir con quien te vas a ver querido?- susurraba a mi oído Michiru para que no nos escucharan

-Ya te dije que con una amiga, creo que te estás tomando en serio lo del matrimonio Michiru en ningún momento acordamos que yo dejaría mi vida personal por ti.

-Esto es… humillante

-Pero lo aceptaste ¿o es que quieres volver a atrás y romper el contrato?

-No querido sólo espero que después no te arrepientas de tratarme así

-Yo nunca me arrepiento de nada

-Vas a dejarte ver con otras mujeres y después saldrá a la luz nuestro matrimonio eso me perjudica

-Tú lo aceptaste así… querida –dije sonriendo de lado

-¿Pasa algo entre ustedes dos? ¿No me digan que están saliendo?

-No, Ittou no pasa nada, le decía a Darien la linda pareja que hacen Serena y tú deberías aprovechar que está soltera y sin compromiso

-Lo haré Michiru créeme que lo haré.

Haciendo un esfuerzo para controlarme, y no descubrirme ante Michiru tuve que seguirle el juego a Ittou, el almuerzo se me hizo eterno por más que quería acortarlo tanto Michiru como Ittou hacían lo contrario, cuando regresamos a la oficina ya sin Michiru, Ittou hizo todo para quedarse a solas con Serena apenas bajamos del ascensor me dirigí a ella.

-Señorita Tsukino espero que disfrutará el almuerzo ahora necesito cuanto antes la valoración de los reportes que le entregue en la mañana, es algo urgente

-Señor Shields, no se preocupe le agradezco la invitación pero le recuerdo que eso fue una orden suya, aun así ese reporte estará en su escritorio en unos minutos con su permiso, Ittou gracias por todo.

-Gracias a ti Serena por la compañía piensa por favor en mi invitación

-Ittou ven conmigo tenemos que hablar de tu contrato

-Claro, hasta luego que tengas un buen día Serena, hasta más tarde

Entre a mi oficina con Ittou tras de mi

-Pero que mujer tan bella, Darien amigo oficialmente me he enamorado

-No digas tonterías

-Serena es la mujer por la que cambiaria

-Permíteme dudarlo –decía mientras prendía el laptop – siempre dices lo mismo

-Me sorprende que tú no la veas así de hecho entre ustedes dos hay algo, como explicarlo salen chispas

-Ittou, Serena no es del tipo de mujeres a las que acostumbras

-Si hermano precisamente por eso te lo digo, por Serena yo dejaría todo eso atrás y ya que estaremos trabajando juntos voy a aprovechar para conquistarla

-No me hagas reconsiderar el que trabajes aquí, una de las políticas de la empresa es que no debe haber relaciones personales entre los trabajadores

-Siempre y cuando sean horarios de trabajo, yo la conquistare fuera de esos horarios.

-Ittou es mejor que te dediques a trabajar, créeme tendrás mucho trabajo –Beryl tocaba a la puerta y entraba

-Señor Shields, la señorita Tsukino le manda estos reportes

-Gracias –los dejaba sobre el escritorio-Beryl serías tan amable de llevar a Ittou y Smith para que les den un recorrido por las oficinas y firmen ambos sus contratos

-Sí Señor, me imagino que también irá la Señorita Tsukino

-No Beryl, ella no por favor ¿puedes ayudarme?

-Por supuesto, señor acompáñeme por favor –decía sonriendo a Ittou que se levantaba y se abotonaba el saco

-Vamos entonces, en cuanto termine regreso contigo, necesito que cambiemos opiniones sobre el departamento

-Si Ittou ve, aquí estaré

Ambos salían de mi oficina, cuando entraba una llamada a mi celular al ver que no era un número de Londres conteste

-¿Darien Shields? -Se escucho la voz de un hombre

-Si ¿Quién llama?

-¿Crees que llevándotela de Tokio la pondrás a salvo?

-Motoki…

-Muy pronto nos veremos las caras, ahora lo quiero todo

-¿Qué es todo?

-El dinero y a ella…

**Hola mis hermosas, no tengo como agradecerles sus maravillosas palabras que me han dejado mil gracias a todas, de verdad que me encantaría poder escribir y dejarles capítulos más seguidos, pero por ahora no cuento con mucho tiempo, disculpen sino he respondido a sus reviews pero confío en que pronto pueda hacerlo, todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos y me gustaría tener su opinión sobre que castigo creen que sería el que se merecen Motoki y Michiru, estaré leyendo para que vea cómo adaptarlo a la historia como pueden ver vienen cosas muy interesantes y nuevos personajes que pondrán a prueba el amor de nuestros protagonistas, deseo que tengan un maravilloso inicio de año y nos leemos muy pronto.**

**Para quien desee agregarme en Facebook me encuentra como Mary Vi (Bunny Moon)**

**Un beso grande**

**Bunny Moon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

"**El amor es esa estrella de sombra infinita, aunque muera cien veces… cien veces resucita"**

-¡Eres un cobarde!, esto lo haces por vengarte de mí

-En parte sí, yo pude ser un Shields, pero llegaste con tu hermana y la triste historia de tu madre asesinada por tu padre, lograste que Gea dejara de verme a mí y terminó adoptándolos a ustedes

-Siendo así, deja a Serena fuera de esto y lo arreglamos tú y yo

-No, Darien, no es así de fácil. Dime ¿Tú renunciarías a ella? -soltó una carcajada, mientras me quedaba en silencio apretando mi puño, hasta poner mis nudillos blancos -tu silencio me dice que no lo harías, y yo no renunciaré, la quiero a ella también.

-¡Voy a encontrarte, y vas a pagar todo lo que has hecho!

-Tal vez yo te encuentre primero, Darien –terminó la llamada. Dejé el celular sobre el escritorio mientras me llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

-¡No te lo voy a permitir, no la volverás a tener en tus manos!

Golpeé el escritorio con los puños cerrados. La impotencia me invadía, junto con el coraje, el odio y la ira de saber que podía hacerle daño a la mujer que tanto amo. Tomé el celular y llamé a Neflyte, quien respondía apenas al primer llamado.

-Dime, Darien.

-Me acaba de llamar Motoki. Te estoy enviando el número, intenten localizarlo.

-Ahora mismo me hago de cargo.

Motoki sabía dónde estaba Serena, y eso quería decir que estaba ya en contacto con Michiru. Tenía que atraparlo antes de que intentará acercarse, no iba a permitir que siquiera llegara a su lado. Eso jamás.

Me levanté. Caminaba de un lado a otro por la oficina, tratando de tranquilizarme. Con la cabeza fría podría pensar, pero ahora no. Salí, todo estaba en silencio, aún no regresaban y era mejor, fui a la oficina donde estaba Serena. Me la encontré al teléfono, de espaldas a mí, viendo hacia la ciudad. Se dio vuelta y me sonreía, llenándome de la tranquilidad que necesitaba. Le puse el seguro a la puerta y caminé hacia ella.

-Siendo así… Mina, entonces aquí te espero –me recargaba en el escritorio cruzándome de brazos mientras esperaba a que terminara su llamada -sólo sé prudente, y no te separes de Yaten, por favor. Besos–. Se despidió y de inmediato venía hacia a mí, rodeándome el cuello con sus brazos. -Arrogante y celoso, muy mala combinación.

-Serena, conozco a Ittou, no te va a dejar en paz.

-Pues tal vez con otras le ha servido, pero conmigo, no. Tú –tocaba con su dedo índice mi nariz -no te preocupes, recuerda el plan. ¿Sabes?, hasta he pensado que Michiru y él estén juntos para ponernos a prueba.

-No lo creo. ¿Qué te ha dicho Mina?

-Está feliz, se la ha pasado de compras toda la mañana. Y, finalmente, le ha terminado de gustar tu propuesta.

-Lo imaginaba, ¿vendrá más tarde?

-Sí. Ya nos hemos puesto de acuerdo para que nadie la vea entrar, también le he platicado del almuerzo y todo lo ocurrido, porque debe saber todo para que esto funcione. Dice que deberíamos aprovechar que Ittou esté interesado en mí, para así despistar a Michiru.

-¡No! ¡Eso no, Serena! –la solté, poniendo distancia de por medio, sentándome en las sillas que están frente a su escritorio. Ella se cruzó de brazos mientras me veía haciendo un mohín

-Darien, ya habíamos planeado que Mina se dejara ver…

-Sí, pero no con Ittou

-Yo tenía mis dudas, pero Mina me dice que es lo mejor y tiene razón. Si van a la cena del viernes juntos, vamos a dejar claro que tú y yo estamos separados. Estoy segura que Michiru irá para cerciorarse

-No.

-Arrogante-decía caminando hacia a mí y sentándose en mis piernas, acariciaba mi cabello-no seré yo la que este con Ittou, sino Mina

-Pero él creerá que eres tú.

-Sí, de eso trata el plan. Mina va a dejarle claro que sólo ira como compañía, y si intenta algo más, todo el tiempo estará con ella Ziosite.

-Conozco a Ittou, y él mismo me lo dijo, le gustas y va a conquistarte.

-Pero yo al único que amo es a ti –me besó, tratando de calmarme -esta será una prueba para que Michiru de verdad crea que estamos separados definitivamente y la hará confiarse un poco. Ya sabemos de qué es capaz y tenemos que estar un paso delante de ella

-Por cierto, ¿De qué hablaron?

-Bueno –suspiró sin dejar de recorrer con su mirada mi rostro- muchas cosas. En principio solo quería provocarme, para hacerme caer, aun no sé lo cree completamente –al ver que me tensaba, me besó de nuevo- tranquilo, no caí en sus provocaciones y me mostré indiferente. Por eso te digo que hagamos lo de la salida del viernes, eso nos servirá de mucho. Pero no quedó todo ahí, además de lo que acabo de decirte, me pidió una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que sea su testigo en su boda… y acepté

-Serena, tú no tienes porqué…

-No vengas a regañarme ahora, porque mira, arrogante, que me contuve para no decirle unas cuantas verdades. Pero también he pensado que, sí tú no me hubieras contado todo, esto me dolería mucho.

-Lo sé –acariciaba su espalda con mi mano y dejaba un beso en su sien -gracias por confiar en mí.

-Y, ahora soy yo la que pide que confíes en mí, bueno en nosotras. Michiru es muy inteligente pero nosotros debemos ganarle, vamos a seguir sus pasos porque tenemos que encontrar a Malachite y a Motoki cuanto antes. El tiempo comienza a correr, a partir de mañana, tenemos tres meses para atrapar a Motoki.

-No vamos a necesitar más, estoy seguro.

-Bueno, entonces vamos a hacerlo. Ittou nos ayudaría mucho, puedes decirle de nuestro plan, si tú quieres.

-Serena, entre menos lo sepan, mejor. No podemos confiar en nadie, esta vez no voy a permitir errores, por eso es que te he dejado a Beryl cerca y me han traído a Smith, que es de los nuestros y va a ser mis ojos aquí. Seiya y Michiru pensaban ocupar a Beryl para pedirle información.

-Darien, esa mujer está enamorada de ti.

-Claro que no –sonreía de lado

-Sí, ¿Qué mujer no se enamora de ti?, eres tan… arrogante. En fin, Beryl está enamorada, se desvive en atenciones hacia a ti y no está muy contenta de trabajar conmigo.

-¿Quieres que hable con ella?

-No es necesario, creo que fue porque no tuvimos un buen inicio, pero se nota que es una persona muy fiel a los Shields… a ti, y sólo me tomará un poco hacerme su amiga.

-¿Ahora sabes qué siento cuando Ittou se acerca a ti?

-Sí, pero entonces debemos de controlarnos más que nunca. ¿Sabes?, soy muy afortunada

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí. Tengo un novio por él que muchas mueren, pero que sólo me ama a mí. Igual que yo, que sólo te amo a ti –nos besamos como si no hubiese mañana, con todas esas ganas que nos hacían falta para luchar contra lo que se venía-. Te conozco bien –tomaba mi rostro en sus manos-, algo más te pasa.

-Quiero que lo tomes con calma

-No es nada bueno por la cara que tienes, ¿es Amy?

-No, ella está bien.

-Ya, arrogante, lo que sea dímelo

-Me llamó Motoki –quise descifrar su expresión, pero era la primera vez que la veía segura, no se mostró con miedo y eso me dio un poco de tranquilidad-. Serena, voy a hacer lo que sea para protegerte, no dejaré que se acerque a ti.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Sabe que estás aquí.

-Entonces, Michiru debió decirle ya.

-Eso mismo pienso.

-Darien, –dijo, levantándose de mi regazo- hagamos lo de Ittou

-¡No, Serena! –grité, levantándome de golpe.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Tú crees que Michiru se lo ha creído todo? ¡Por Dios, Darien! Ella no es tonta, hace un rato me lo dijo, e incluso usó todas sus artimañas para hacerme caer.

-Y yo conozco bien a Ittou, sé cómo es.

-Y también me conoces a mí, sabes que yo no permitiría que pasara algo más. Va a servir de mucho, para darle credibilidad a esto y dejar claro ante los ojos de Michiru, que no te quiero cerca de mí

-No lo entiendes, Serena, es que Ittou es igual que…

-¿Igual que tú?, ¿Eso quieres decir?… ¿A eso le tienes miedo?

-¡Dios, Serena! –estaba saliéndome de mis casillas, no quería decir o hacer algo que la lastimara, así que salí de la oficina con ella tras de mí

-Es que entonces, todo lo que hemos hablado, no sirve de nada. Darien, me estás dejando claro que no confías en mí.

El ascensor se abrió, haciéndonos a los dos guardar en silencio, cuando de él salía Neflyte, que pasó su mirada de Serena a mí

-Si es un mal momento, vuelvo más tarde

-No, Neflyte. Pasa

-Arrogante…

-¡Serena, no! – Grité exasperado-¡ya te dije que no! ya no vayas más por ahí, que no vamos a terminar bien –sin mirarla caminé a mi oficina y Neflyte venía tras de mí. Caminé hasta el escritorio y tomé lo primero que encontré, estrellando la taza de café contra la pared.

-Darien, ¿Qué diablos está pasando? ¿Estas así por la llamada?

-No sé qué me pasa con ella, desde el primer momento que la vi, me hace… Me hace perder el control y eso no es bueno –decía dejándome caer en la silla

-Calma, hermano, han sido días difíciles y la gota que derramó el vaso fue la llamada de Motoki.

-¿Qué has averiguado?

-Es un teléfono de prepago y no hay mucho que sacar. Ya está apagado, no se puede localizar la llamada y están en Osaka. Eso es todo –se sentaba en la silla del frente observándome -tienes que calmarte, apenas comienza esto. Si quieres que me quede unos días más, por mí no hay problema.

-No. Prefiero que estés en Tokio, te necesito cerca de Lita y que estés al tanto de las investigaciones.

-Dime, ¿Por qué fue la pelea?

-Ittou Asanuma ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Claro, ¿vino a verte?

-No sólo eso, también va a trabajar aquí, tiene algunos problemas con su padre. Michiru se apareció y le presentó a Serena, salimos los cuatro a almorzar y ya te imaginarás, Ittou me dejó claro que va a conquistar a Serena.

-Hermano ese Ittou no se anda por las ramas

-Lo sé. De hecho, invitó a Serena a una cena el viernes y ella quiere que vaya Mina y comencemos con el plan.

-Para eso esta Mina aquí ¿cierto? Yo opino lo mismo que Serena, nos va a servir de mucho.

-Conoces a Ittou, Nef, no va a perder la oportunidad para intentar algo.

-Sí, pero creo que conoces más a Serena y sabes bien que te ama

-¿De parte de quien estas?

-De los dos y necesitas confiar en ella, pero sobre todo, controlarte. Nunca te había visto así, tú nunca pierdes los estribos, siempre te muestras seguro.

-Eso es lo que me da miedo, Nef, no puedo evitarlo. Pierdo el control cuando estoy con ella, y más de saberla en peligro, ya sea, por Motoki o por Ittou.

-O por Diamante. Él me comentó que una vez lo golpeaste. Hermano, entonces debes de pensarlo bien, porque si sigues así, tu plan que no parece malo, se va a ir a la basura por esa actitud que estas mostrando. Y no solo eso, pondrás en peligro a Serena y todo puede acabar mal. Ahora tengo que ir con Anderson a preparar lo de mañana. Piénsalo bien. Hermano, sino puedes confiar en ella y seguir con esto, es mejor detener todo.

Neflyte se levantó y salió de la oficina. Dejé caer mi cabeza hacia atrás pensando en todo. No podía perderla, no quería a nadie cerca de Serena, no a Ittou. Pensaba en eso cuando una alerta del mensajero instantáneo me hizo enderezarme.

**-¿Podrías darme un voto de confianza?**

Por varios minutos me quedé viendo en la pantalla el mensaje que había enviado. Ella estaba confiando en mí y yo debía hacerlo, pero era tan difícil para mí, porque ella era la primera que me hacía sentir este miedo de perderla.

**-Confió en ti**

**-Eres tú el cabeza de chorlito, pero aun así, te amo.**

**-Te amo, no veo la hora de tenerte en mis brazos**

**-Muy pronto…**

La voz de Smith se escuchaba por el comunicador:

-Señor, ya estoy de regreso. Le recuerdo que tiene una cita en 10 minutos.

-Gracias, Smith. ¿Puedes pedir que vengan a limpiar mi oficina?

-Enseguida, señor.

La tarde pasó entre juntas y reuniones, no veía la hora de volver a casa. Un mensaje de James llegaba, avisando que él y Michiru venían en camino, tal parecía que no se cansaba. En ese momento, Smith entraba en mi oficina.

-Señor, esto –me dejaba unos papeles en el escritorio, en una carpeta -es para la reunión de mañana

-Gracias, los revisaré. ¿Ya se fue Beryl?

-Hace unos minutos, ¿se le ofrece algo?

-No. Por cierto, estaré fuera desde temprano, las reuniones con los encargados serán después de la una. Me localizas en el móvil para cualquier emergencia-veía mi reloj- tengo que hacer unas cosas más, pero ya puedes irte

-Gracias. Que descanse. Buena tarde.

-Descansa, Smith.

Revisaba los últimos papeles que me había dejado Smith, cuando tocaban a mi puerta. Unos tacones se escucharon, haciéndome levantar. Podían ser idénticas, pero a mí, no me engañaban.

-¡Hola, arrogante!

-Hola,… Mina.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Muy seguro -decía caminando hasta la castaña de pelo corto, que estaba junto a Mina, con unos lentes obscuros y vestía una chaqueta de piel negra, una falda corta roja pero muy corta y unas botas largas negras. La tomé por la cintura, besándola apasionadamente.

-Arrogante –susurró, cuando me separe de ella.

-Pueden engañar a todos, menos a mí.

-Es imposible, Darien –decía Mina, vestida con la ropa que tenía Serena antes- dime es algo ¿el peinado? ¿El tono de voz? ¿No lo estoy haciendo bien? ¿Qué está fallando?

-No, Mina. Estás perfecta, pero así fueran miles idénticas, reconocería a la mujer que amo entre todas, porque –decía viéndola a los ojos- tú eres única

-¡Qué romántico! Serena, no podré engañarlo, y yo que pensaba robarle un beso.

-¡Mina! –Decía, quitándose las gafas y fulminándola con la mirada-. ¿Sabías que sólo mamá nos reconocía? Le jugamos muchas bromas a papá y a Amy cuando éramos niñas, y siempre caían; pero mamá, nunca.

-Ya somos dos, cariño. ¿Te vieron entrar, Mina?

-No, nadie. Yaten está abajo, nos va a seguir de cerca a Ziosite y a mí, dime que si iré a la cena de beneficencia, Darien.

-Muy a mi pesar –suspiraba –sí.

-Quiero que estén tranquilos y no sé preocupen, voy a representar muy bien mi papel de Serena.

-Sólo quiero dejarte algo claro, Mina, quiero que te vean acompañada de él y por un tiempo, después regresas. Le diré a Ziosite que esté cerca de ti.

-Sí, Darien. No te preocupes, yo me hago cargo.

-Ittou es muy… sólo ten cuidado, Mina.

-Claro que sí, arrogante. Bueno, ya que te dejo acompañado, yo me retiro. Espero tengan linda noche, y como seguramente tengo el piso para mi sola, voy a hacer una fiesta con un par de guapos

-Eso si te deja Yaten –Mina le sacaba la lengua a Serena.

-Dile a Ziosite que me avise en cuanto estén en casa, por favor.

-Sí, arrogante. Eso haré. Buenas noches y espero duerman.

-¡Mina! –gritaba Serena. La tomaba de la cintura, acercándola, y la besaba apasionadamente, cuando un grito de Michiru se escuchó, haciéndonos separar. Puse a Serena, instintivamente, atrás de mí.

-Entonces, ¿de verdad vas a andar revolcándote con cualquiera? Y tú –tomaba a Mina del brazo, deteniéndola para que no saliera-¿los has visto?

-Michiru –decía con el mismo tono de voz de Serena y me alegraba tanto que Mina fuera tan buena actriz -desde ahora, Darien Shields es tu problema. Lo dijiste en la mañana, será tu marido y a mí no me importa lo que haga o con quién. Ahora –se zafaba del agarre-, yo me voy, no tengo porqué soportarlos.

-Darien, no puedes hacer esto. He venido para hablar contigo, aún podemos…

-Michiru, creo que no te ha quedado claro, ¿necesitas leer de nuevo el contrato pre-matrimonial? James te entregó ya la copia, hazlo antes de mañana, aun puedes arrepentirte. Yo voy a seguir con mi vida y tú puedes hacerlo también.

-¡Van a verte con esa!

- Y con muchas más… así que piénsalo. Ahora, si nos disculpas –le señalaba a la puerta, tras lanzar un grito y salir de la oficina caminaba para cerrar.

-¿Crees que ella no se diera cuenta que…?

-Dame un minuto –sacaba el celular del bolsillo y llamaba a James -Michiru va bajando, avísame a dónde van –terminaba la llamada y caminaba hacia a ella, recorriéndola con la mirada

-Ni digas nada, esto es el estilo de Mina, y no me siento muy cómoda –decía bajándose la diminuta falda.

-Voy a disfrutar quitándotela.

-¡Ni lo intentes! te dije que te haría pagar, arrogante, y eso es en serio.

-¿Me vas a torturar?-mi celular timbraba y veía el número de Ziosite, contestaba rápidamente mientras ella se sentaba en el sillón.

-La señorita Mina ya está conmigo y vamos en camino al departamento. Yaten viene tras nosotros.

-Excelente. Avísenme cuando ya estén allá.

-Sí. Señor, nos encontramos en la salida con Ittou Asanuma.

-¿Qué les dijo?

-Se empeñaba en acompañar a la señorita Mina a su departamento, pero ella supo manejarlo bien y no tuve que intervenir

-Bien. Gracias, Ziosite.

-¿Todo bien? –me hacía un lugar a su lado, para que me sentara.

-Ya están camino al departamento -pasaba mi brazo por su hombros y se recostaba en mi hombro.

-Fue un día difícil –ambos suspirábamos mientras entrelazábamos nuestras manos, quedándonos en silencio, sólo disfrutando de esos momentos juntos.

-¿Quieres ir a cenar a algún lado?

-No, arrogante; además, no me siento cómoda vestida así

-Te ves muy bien –decía apretándola a mí y besando su cabello mientras aspiraba su aroma -¿Ya te había dicho que me encanta tu aroma a fresas?

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, eres deliciosa –le susurraba en el oído y mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja, el móvil timbraba –Dime, James.

-La señorita Michiru me ha pedido que me vaya a casa, se ha encontrado con el joven Ittou y él dijo que la llevaría, pero los voy siguiendo a una distancia prudente.

-Sí, James. Síguelos y no los pierdas de vista. Me mantienes informado

-Sí, señor.

-¿Michiru?

-Con Ittou.

-¿Crees que ellos estén juntos?

-Espero que no, a Michiru le conviene que Ittou esté cerca de ti.

-La cena del viernes va a confirmar todo

-Me encargare de que Michiru, Seiya y Neherenia vayan, para que vean a Mina con Ittou. Pero ya olvidémonos de eso, ¿Quieres salir a algún lugar? Podemos ir a casa a que te cambies y…

-Arrogante, pidamos algo de cenar y veamos películas, no tengo muchas ganas de salir y sólo quiero estar contigo, aun no me adapto al horario.

-Tus deseos son órdenes –me levanté, extendiendo la mano para ayudarla y apenas se incorporaba la jalé hacia a mí, tomándola de la cintura mientras que con mi mano libre tomaba su mentón, obligándole a mirarme. Acercaba mis labios a los suyos, mi perdición, atrapa su labio superior y luego el inferior mordiéndolo con cuidado, sus brazos rodearon mi cuello, y con ambas manos en su cintura, la acerque más. Se separó de mí mientras no dejaba de observar mi rostro y quitar unos mechones de cabello de mi rostro.

-Vamos a casa, arrogante.

.

.

.

Mientras llamaba a mis padres, Serena se cambiaba por algo más cómodo, aunque a mí me encantaba como estaba vestida, muy a mi pesar fue a hacerlo y darse un baño. Era increíble que ahora todo me pareciera distinto al tenerla cerca.

Cuando mi madre me respondió, el escuchar su voz me hizo recordar la primera vez que la vi. Apenas nos habían llevado en la mañana a la casa de asistencia y desde que llegó la policía a nuestra pequeña casa, no había poder humano que me quitara de los brazos a Rei. Sentía esa necesidad de protegerla, ella era lo único que me quedaba y nadie me separaría de mi hermana. Nos llevaron de un lado a otro, hasta dejarnos en el orfanato. Estábamos en una habitación que podía ser tan grande, como lo era la casa en la que vivíamos. Escuchaba la respiración tan tranquila de Rei y veía su rostro tan pequeñito, ella era lo único que me calmaba y me daba fuerzas para seguir. Fue entonces que entró Gea Shields, en ese momento pensé que era un ángel, con un vestido blanco y sólo un cinturón negro, unos lindos ojos café obscuro y su cabello negro suelto, y me sonreía a mí. No veía en sus ojos lastima, como en todos los que llegaban a nosotros, en ellos había amor; el mismo amor que veía en los ojos azules, que ahora que me conquistaban. Se sentó en el suelo, quedando frente de mí. Cuando pronunció mi nombre, su voz sonó justo como la había imaginado desde que entró… ella era un ángel, como el de la historia que siempre nos contaba mi mamá.

-Darien, eres un hombrecito valiente ¿lo sabes, verdad?, y sé que siempre la protegerás a ella –decía acercando su mano a la cabecita de Rei, la confianza que me daba me hacía permitirle tocarla -¿ya has comido?

-No –apenas dije, alzando la voz lo suficiente para que me escuchara.

-¿Puedo cargarla, mientras me acompañas a comer? ¿Sabes? tengo hambre, pero no me gusta comer sola, ¿Quieres acompañarme?

-Sí –estiró sus brazos para tomar a Rei, y cuando la tomó en brazos, pude ver que su rostro se iluminaba y la misma mirada de amor que me ofrecía hace poco, se la daba ahora a Rei, que hacía unos ruiditos típicos de un bebé y se acurrucaba en su regazo.

-Es muy linda.

-Se parece a mi mamá

-Ella siempre cuidará de ustedes

-Sí, eso me dijo antes de… -antes de que terminara de hablar, Gea me abrazaba y sentía, por primera vez desde que me separaron de mi madre, que el calor volvía a mi cuerpo. No había llorado desde que todo pasó y en sus brazos lloré por mucho tiempo, con ella pude hacerlo y ese nudo que me apretaba mi garganta comenzó a ceder.

-Darien, mi amor, al fin podemos hablar. Siempre tu padre te acapara y yo te extraño mucho

-Yo también mamá, ¿cómo están?-me sentaba en la sala y encendía la pantalla que estaba empotrada en la pared, sin hacerle mucho caso a lo que en ese momento había.

-Tu tío Artemis no cambia nada, sigue igual, creo que en él se inspiraron para la novela del retrato de Dorian Gray –podía escuchar al fondo la risa de mi tío Artemis, haciéndome sonreír a mí también -y tu padre es el peor de los pacientes, bueno, ni ustedes se portaban así cuando los llevaba al médico, pero todo va bien hasta ahora. Cuéntame ¿cómo va todo? ¿Serena como esta?

-Bien, hace un momento regresamos de la oficina y está dándose una ducha.

-Me da tanto gusto que ya estén juntos de nuevo, cuando tu padre me dijo que estabas solo en Londres el corazón me dio un vuelco, pensé que pasaba algo malo

-Todo está bien, por fin está conmigo –suspiraba no poder contarle a Gea me ponía mal, nunca le había ocultado nada, hasta ahora

-Me alegra tanto cielo, ayer me hablaron Rei y Nicolas

-¿Se ha olvidado de mí? ¿Cómo están?

-No seas malo están de luna de miel, y me llamaron por saber de tu padre, han llegado a una isla y estarán ahí un par de semanas, Rei se escucha muy feliz y al parecer el embarazo no le trae tantas molestias, pero al pobre de Nicolas si, ¿puedes creer que se mareo? no pudo disfrutar el crucero

-Pobre amigo mío

-Creo que él es quien sufrirá todos los achaques, me dijo Rei que en cuanto terminen el crucero vendrán a pasar unos días con nosotros.

-Me da gusto que pasen unos días con ustedes

-Tú padre está vuelto loco con la noticia, ya ha comprado varias cosas para su nieto y Artemis ni se diga, ha dicho que el bebé es lo único que podría hacer el milagro de que se pare en Tokio.

-Vaya eso sí que sería un milagro el tío Artemis en Tokio, desde que recuerdo sólo una vez estuvo allá y siempre somos nosotros quienes hacemos el viaje.

-Ya lo conoces, ¿Cómo va todo en Londres?

-Bien madre, todo comienza a tomar su curso de nuevo y sólo es cuestión de arreglar unos asuntos

-Eso quiere decir que vas a regresar pronto a Tokio

-No pronto, quiero estar seguro que todo está bien.

-Tal vez cuando Rei y Nicolas estén por aquí deberían venir tú y Serena, Artemis ya quiere conocerla.

-Haremos lo posible, dime ¿qué ha pasado con papá? ¿Qué han dicho los médicos? –Escuche que mi madre entraba a alguna habitación y se cerraba una puerta- hemos visitado a tres médicos y han coincidido en que deberíamos empezar con las quimioterapias, tú padre aún se resiste y quiere nuevas opiniones han sido días difíciles hijo, mañana tiene una cita con un amigo suyo coincidimos con él hace unos días, quiere su opinión.

-¿Mamá me necesitas contigo?

-No cielo, a veces las fuerzas me abandonan, pero está a mi lado Artemis, de algún modo entiendo a tu padre, le es difícil quedarse quieto y en momentos agota mi paciencia pero estoy bien. Estás haciendo un buen trabajo y es suficiente con lo que tienes ya, quería decirte algo y espero lo tomes en cuenta, es importante hijo que aunque estés a cargo de la empresa no dejes de lado tu relación con Serena, no quiero que vuelvas a encerrarte en el trabajo ahora la tienes a ella, delega responsabilidades

-Eso haré solo quiero terminar algo

-Tengo que dejarte ya cariño, voy a salir con tu padre y Artemis a una obra de teatro y ya sabes cómo son de impacientes los Shields, dale un beso de mi parte a Serena y van muchos para ti cielo

-Dale mis saludos al tío Artemis y a papá cuídense y háblame… te quiero.

-Yo muchísimo más cielo buenas noches.

-¿Arrogante a quien le has dicho te quiero?

-¿Celosa?

-Es de mal gusto responder con una pregunta –Serena caminaba hasta donde estaba con unos pantalones deportivos negros y una camiseta blanca y su cabello suelto, en cuanto la tuve cerca la atrape haciéndola sentarse en mi regazo.

-En mi vida hay tres mujeres a las que amo como a nadie

-¿Tres?

-Sí, mi madre, a Gea con quien hablaba hace unos minutos y a ti, te amo con locura Serena –dejo un beso de pico en mis labios sonriendo

-Siendo así tú eres el segundo hombre al que amo

-¿Segundo?

-El primero es mi padre y a él no le quitas su lugar –sonreía cuando el timbre del ascensor se escuchó anunciando la llegada- debe ser la comida voy por ella

-Voy por agua ¿quieres arrogante?

-Por favor –caminaba hasta Ziosite que traía unas bolsas- ¿Todo bien?

-Sí señor, todo en orden, Neflyte llego hace un momento y me dijo que le avisará que todo está listo para mañana.

-Gracias Ziosite, descansa

-Igualmente señor

Camine hasta la sala y comencé a sacar la comida sobre la mesa, Serena se sentaba en el suelo mientras me observaba.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Gracias

-¿Por qué?

-Por cuidarme siempre, todo lo que haces por mí y es… hermoso

-Es porque te amo, ahora come que seguramente tienes hambre

-Desde mañana no serás un hombre libre

-Serena eso no es cierto y lo sabes -sacaba su par de palillos dejándolos al lado de su cajita con arroz ella los tomó y comió un poco sin dejar de mirarme- todo esto durará muy poco te lo prometo

-Lo sé, Darien ¿Es esto nuestra última cena juntos?

-¡No! –estire la mano para tomar la suya que de inmediato la apretó- aunque Michiru y yo estemos casados no tenemos por qué estar juntos, no pienso irme de tu lado nada va a cambiar te lo prometo -fui hasta ella sentándome y dejándola en medio de mis piernas mientras la abrazaba y depositaba unos besos en su cuello- no puedo… no imaginas el infierno que fueron los días lejos de ti.

-Soy muy feliz a tu lado, desde que estamos juntos mi vida cambio porque todo tiene sentido si estás conmigo, el perderte fue horrible… me sentía desorientada, triste, apagada nada tenía vida, todo era gris y con sólo pensar que el resto de mi vida sería así fue demasiado, no quiero pasar por eso otra vez.

-Jamás cabeza de chorlito, no volveremos a separarnos, voy a cuidar de ti siempre, si todo sale bien esto durará poco, sólo será cuestión de días para que se termine.

-Darien ¿En dónde está el amor?

-Aquí –decía poniendo nuestras manos entrelazadas en su corazón- tú eres el amor de mi vida.

-Aunque sé que todo esto es una farsa, no deja de afectarme

-Tranquila, nada va a cambiar eso lo sabe Michiru y lo ha aceptado, podemos estar juntos aquí sin que nadie nos moleste hemos pasado la primera prueba ya vio a Mina y no sé dio cuenta del cambio

-Quiero pensar que llevamos una batalla ganada –suspiró y buscaba algo en la bolsa de su pantalón- tú ya me diste un anillo cuando me llevaste a la noria y quería buscar algo para ti, cuando regrese a Tokio lo busque para entregártelo cuando estuviéramos juntos de nuevo espero te guste- me entregaba una cajita negra, con mi mentón apoyado en su hombro la abrí encontrándome con un anillo de plata con unas líneas entrelazadas recorriéndolo y en el centro dos pequeñas piedras azules- me gustó cuando lo vi y pensé en lo nuestro… somos fuertes unidos como esas líneas entrelazadas y nada nos puede separar.

-Nunca me habían hecho un regalo así –decía mientras lo veía.

-Si no te gusta, o no quieres usarlo lo entenderé…

-Me encanta cabeza de chorlito –decía poniéndolo en mi dedo anular y le daba un beso – gracias

-Así cuando lo veas pienses en mí

-Serena… yo siempre pienso en ti, no hay momento en que no lo haga

Sentí como se estremeció en mis brazos su boca busco la mía, necesitábamos confirmarnos el uno al otro que todo esto no lograría separarnos, sólo sería una prueba más de nuestro amor.

.

.

.

-James, explícame una vez más –decía llevándome mis dedos al puente de mi nariz trataba de conservar la calma que mi voz no delatara mi nerviosismo- ¿Cómo es posible que Michiru no aparezca por ningún lado? ¿Te cercioraste que anoche llegara a su casa?

-Sí señor, después de que cenará con el joven Ittou y este la dejó en su casa me quede esperando bastante tiempo, cuando llegue hoy por la mañana me dijeron que había salido desde temprano y nadie sabía a dónde ni siquiera la señora Neherenia

-¿Dónde está Seiya?

-Salió a trabajar cuando yo llegaba

-¡Diablos! –decía azotando el vaso de cristal que tenía en mis manos- necesito que la encuentres no sé dónde ni cómo pero encuéntrala James- colgaba mientras rápidamente marcaba el número de Serena, había salido a la oficina y me alcanzaría después en la oficina de Anderson, los minutos para que me respondiera fueron eternos, era la sensación de caer al vacío y cuando escuche su voz el vértigo desapareció- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, voy llegando a la oficina ¿Qué pasa?

-Michiru no aparece y nadie sabe de ella

-¿Tú crees que nos descubriera?

-No lo sé, por favor que Ziosite esté todo el tiempo contigo no quiero que te quedes sola ni un momento ¿entendido?

-Sí Darien, cálmate por favor, voy a hacer lo que digas pero cálmate, aún falta para la boda y seguramente aparecerá le conviene todo esto y ella lo sabe, así que no te preocupes, esto debe hacerlo a propósito

-Eso espero, por favor cuídate

-Tú también, te amo.

-Creo que últimamente se te da por terminar con las vajillas-la voz de Neflyte me hizo voltearme

-Nef, Michiru no aparece por ningún lado

-Sé dónde está no te preocupes

-¿Dónde? En un hotel muy cerca de la oficina de Anderson, la he tenido vigilada por mi cuenta, salió en la madrugada para allá, creo que ha planeado todo esto para sacarte de tus casillas y creo –decía señalando el vaso hecho añicos en el piso- que lo está logrando.

-No me había pasado antes esto.

-Debes de controlarte ¿dónde está el Darien Shields seguro de sí mismo?, tienes que buscar el equilibrio, sé que debe ser difícil para ti porque está de por medio la seguridad de Serena, pero no puedes perder los estribos así como lo haces últimamente.

-Tienes razón voy a controlarme

-Anderson me ha llamado, en su oficina estarán sólo dos personas de su confianza que no dirán nada de lo que ocurra ahí, todo está controlado nadie puede entrar sin autorización.

-Perfecto voy a llegar antes, tengo que hablar de otras cosas con Anderson, te veo allá asegúrate de que Serena llegue bien y la dejen entrar –buscaba mi saco negro en una de las sillas del comedor y acomodaba la corbata, sonreía al recordar que Serena había aparecido con ella en las manos para después ponérmela.

-¿Vas a otro lado? Es muy temprano aun.

-Sí, tengo que ir a la fábrica para resolver unas cosas –pasaba a su lado poniendo una mano en su hombro, mientras sonreía de lado, baje por el ascensor y llegaba a mi auto guardaba en el maletero mi portafolio y subía al volante al poner las manos sobre él las piedras del anillo que me regalo Serena brillaron, lo nuestro tenía que ser muy fuerte para lo que viniera, puse en marcha el auto cuando por los altavoces del auto se anunciaba una llamada, conteste sin ver el identificador

-Si

-Darien… ¿Tú crees que no me daría cuenta?

-Michiru…

-James estaba para vigilarme querías tenerme controlada, ahora ¿que sientes no saber dónde estoy? –no me percate que contenía la respiración, por un momento pensé que nos había descubierto y que notó el cambio de papeles que hicieron Mina y Serena, tomé varias bocanadas de aire para calmarme y poder responder.

-No lo ocupaba y pensé que a ti te haría falta, pero si no lo necesitas le diré que regrese a trabajar conmigo.

-Te gusta controlar todo ¿cierto? Ahora que no sabes dónde estoy ¿Qué sientes?

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras no te vigilo

-¿Y si no llego a la boda? ¿Si no acepto el acuerdo?

-Estas en todo tu derecho de dar vuelta atrás, aun estas a tiempo por mí no pasaría nada, si no eres tú puede ser cualquiera, aunque… pensé que estabas interesada en participar en mi venganza contra Serena ambos queremos humillarla, pero si no estás dispuesta no te preocupes buscaré a alguien más.

-¿En qué me beneficia todo esto? ¿Por qué tres meses para dar a conocer nuestro matrimonio? ¿Por qué no ahora?

-Los beneficios de ser una Shields ¿no son suficientes?, vamos Michiru la situación de tú familia empeora cada vez, Seiya y tú han aportado bastante para eso, te devolví las joyas y te protegí del escándalo cuando se enterarán que no les queda nada ni siquiera la casa que les sirve para seguir aparentando. No debería porque explicarte pero lo haré, en tres meses la situación de las empresas de mi padre quedarán a salvo, a muchos les ha asustado el cambio de dirección y estamos en una situación… peligrosa en ese tiempo verán que todo seguirá su curso y no hay riesgo de que tenga problemas, anunciaremos nuestro matrimonio y podrás planear la boda religiosa tal y como gustes.

-Si no acepto ¿Qué pasara con las joyas y mi casa?

-Puedes quedártelas como una compensación, pero no creo que te dure mucho te conozco y necesitaras dinero, volverás a perderlas en cambio siendo una Shields desde que firmes tienes los recursos ilimitados que tanto necesitas- se quedó en silencio estaba llegando a la fábrica y aparcaba cerca de la puerta, cuando iba a cerciorarme de que aún estaba en la línea, su voz se volvió a escuchar-

-Voy a pensarlo

-Estas en todo tu derecho Michiru –llevaba mis dedos al puente de la nariz- si lo piensas detenidamente todo esto te conviene

-Lo pensaré –sin más termino la llamada, esperaba que aceptará porque ella era la que me guiaría a Motoki para poder atraparlo y hacerle pagar.

Entré a la fábrica para mantenerme ocupado mientras llegaba el momento, al menos los problemas ahí parecían desparecer y eso era de gran ayuda para que pudiera hacerme cargo de proteger a Serena, Charles apareció como siempre sonriendo una gorra azul tapaba su pelo cano con una chaqueta de cuadros rojos que lo protegía del frío sus pantalones vaqueros y las botas de trabajo lo hacían parecer un trabajador más, estrechábamos las manos, mientras me explicaba que todo estaba bajo control y recorríamos el lugar.

-Cómo puedes ver Darien, todo vuelve a la normalidad no tienes por qué preocuparte más.

-Me da gusto Charles, todo esto es muy importante para mi padre, no soportaría perderla.

-Dime hijo –decía poniendo un brazo sobre mi hombro- ¿Has hablado con él? ¿Qué le han dicho?

-Un poco desesperado porque lo han mandado a descansar y dice mi madre que no es un buen paciente, están pidiendo varias opiniones y esperemos que pronto nos den buenas noticias

-Ten fe hijo, Armando es un hombre fuerte va a poder con eso y mucho más.

-¿Con qué va a poder mi tío Armando?-preguntaba Seiya a nuestras espaldas-¿Qué pasa con él?

-No pasa nada con él, nada que te incumba, Charles te agradezco mucho el apoyo con la fábrica, tengo que irme voy a una reunión cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas.

-Suerte hijo

Camine con dirección a mi auto cuando Seiya me dio el alcance y se paró delante de mí evitando que avanzara

-¿Cuándo vas a terminar con esto Darien?

-Cuando me pagues todo lo que hice por tu familia

-No es justo que yo lo haga solo ¿Por qué Michiru no trabaja también?

-Porque tú eres quien se ha metido en problemas, si me disculpas se me hace tarde

-Si estamos en problemas es por Michiru, ella siempre manipula todo a su favor es igual que Neherenia las dos tienen el mismo problema y si no tienes cuidado puede hacerte mucho daño Darien

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Son muy peligrosas las dos

-¿Y lo dices tú?

-Sí lo digo yo, puedes pedir la opinión de un profesional mi padre lo hizo en su momento y pudieron controlar a Neherenia pero Michiru es igual o peor que ella.

-¿Por qué debo creerte? ¿Tú no eres igual que ellas?

-Debes hacerlo por tu propio bien, Michiru no es la que olvida al contrario guarda rencor y odio no te imaginas de lo que es capaz de hacer, es mejor que te cuides de ella, es muy peligrosa.

-Si es todo lo que tenías que decirme Seiya

-No lo tomes a la ligera Darien –se hizo a un lado dejándome pasar, me dirigí a la oficina de Anderson para hablar con él antes de que todos llegaran, aunque las palabras de Seiya seguían rondando en mi cabeza ¿De verdad Michiru es tan peligrosa que hasta el mismo Seiya me previene? Llegue hasta las oficinas de registro encontrándome con Neflyte.

-Anderson ya sabe que venias y te espera en su oficina, ya hay menos personas y cuando llegue la hora sólo estaremos nosotros

-Bien, ¿tú sabes qué relación había entre Anderson y Tomoe?

-Ellos estudiaron juntos por un tiempo Anderson fue de intercambio a Tokio desde ahí fueron muy amigos, cuando Tomoe regreso a Londres comenzaron a hacer negocios pero Anderson de pronto abandono todo, ni siquiera Tomoe supo la razón aunque sus esposas eran grandes amigas ellos no volvieron a reunirse, siempre Anderson evitaba a Tomoe.

-¿Pero qué sucedió?

-Yo era alumno de Anderson y fui testigo de que Tomoe siempre lo busco pero Anderson se negaba a recibirlo, a ciencia cierta no sé qué sucedería, aunque eso fue lo que afecto los negocios de Tomoe ya nada era lo mismo no estaba el nombre de Anderson y eso repercutió.

-Puedes investigar si sucedió algo que hiciera que Anderson tomara esa decisión

-Puedo, aunque no sé si aún se pueda investigar eso ya sucedió hace tiempo, por un momento pensé que Anderson no se prestaría a realizar esta farsa, pero fue al contrario se mantuvo siempre dispuesto para hacerlo.

-Investiga Nef, veré que puedo averiguar con Anderson- subí las escaleras que me llevaban a las oficinas del superintendente Anderson, aunque la fachada del edificio concordaba con el centro de Londres el interior era bastante moderno, habían algunas personas pero muy pocas para esa hora de la mañana una joven de cabello castaño supongo la secretaria de Anderson me daba la bienvenida.

-Buen día, soy Darien Shields

-Señor Shields bienvenido lo están esperando pase por favor –me abría la puerta dejándome pasar - ¿le ofrezco algo Señor Shields?

-Gracias estoy bien – entraba y Anderson se ponía de pie dándome el encuentro para saludarnos, con un traje de tres piezas gris obscuro una impecable camisa blanca con una corbata azul marino, cabello castaño con algunas canas en las sienes sus ojos grises y tan alto como yo atlético podía tener la edad de mi padre e imponía exactamente igual que él.

-Darien Shields bienvenido, por favor toma asiento

-Anderson le agradezco su ayuda en todo esto- decía sentándome mientras desabotonaba mi saco.

-Estimo bastante a Neflyte, es un gran muchacho y me apena tanto que dejará la carrera, yo le propuse varias veces apoyarlo para que continuara pero nunca acepto, y después cuando nos encontramos supe que trabajaba con tu padre y de algún modo no hemos perdido contacto ¿Cómo está Armando?

-Bien, tomando un respiro y viajando un poco.

-Me alegra, te esperaba más tarde Darien

-Quería agradecerle su apoyo personalmente antes de que lleguen, aunque por un pensé que no lo haría ya que Michiru es hija de quien fuera su amigo.

-Darien -decía acomodándose en su sillón- digamos que estoy saldando una cuenta pendiente.

-Espero no meterle en problemas con todo esto.

-No hay problema Darien, tranquilo ya tengo todo listo.

-Gracias una vez más, también estoy aquí porque tengo entendido que le había llegado una oferta sobre la venta de un hotel

-Sí, he estado tras de ese hotel desde hace unos años, pero justo ahora no puedo tomar la oferta ni siquiera negociar.

-También llego la oferta a nosotros y he investigado, me llamo la atención ver su nombre en los posibles compradores

-Puedes pelear por el hotel Darien no hay problema será en otra ocasión –lo decía con un tono de cierta tristeza o nostalgia.

-A la compañía no le interesa pero a mí sí, estoy abriéndome paso por mi cuenta y tengo algo que proponerle.

-Te escucho Darien

-No puedo quedarme por mucho tiempo en Londres y comenzar un negocio así necesita tiempo, sé que es algo personal para usted la adquisición de ese hotel y me imagino que tiene un interés especial para quererlo.

-Así es.

-También me di a la tarea de investigar que no adquiere el hotel porque ha quedado sin capital después del accidente de su hija

-Darien, ahora me queda claro porque estas triunfando con tu empresa, también he escuchado mucho de ti ¿Qué es lo que me propones?

-Tengo el capital para invertir en la compra del hotel tengo dos opciones lo tomas a forma de préstamo y en cuanto puedas me lo pagas o somos socios y compartimos esa compra claro con sus respectivas obligaciones.

-¿Lo haces como pago por esto que haremos?

-Yo no olvido a la gente que me apoya, digamos que no es un pago sino que estoy dispuesto a ayudarle en algo que ha perseguido por mucho tiempo

-En ese hotel comencé a trabajar apenas siendo un joven ahí conocí a mi esposa, en ese hotel tuvimos nuestra primera noche de bodas porque no teníamos más que para eso, yo le prometí que algún día seria nuestro, cuando amas de verdad a una persona haces todo por ella.

-Le entiendo y gracias por la confianza para contarme el motivo para adquirirlo, ahora dígame ¿quiere que hagamos la compra?

-¿Pero eso no te metería en problemas? finalmente seria la competencia de tu padre

-No hay ningún problema con eso Anderson

-Siendo así… hagámoslo como socios y con posibilidad de que en algún momento te compre tu parte.

-Me parece perfecto voy a hablar con mis abogados para preparar todo nos sentaremos a platicar bien sobre la sociedad y comencemos con esto, socio.

Estrechábamos las manos cuando su secretaria tocaba y entraba a la oficina

-Señor Anderson, han llegado ya el señor Neflyte con la señorita Tsukino y un acompañante que ha autorizado ya, el secretario también ha llegado.

-Por favor que pasen –ambos nos pusimos de pie mientras todos entraban Neflyte y Anderson se saludaron y se encargó de presentarlos cuando una llamada entraba a mi celular, me aparte de todos para responder cuando vi en el identificador de quien se trataba.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Sere breve Darien, mil felicidades por tu boda, si es verdad que te casas eso cambia las cosas.

-Estás demasiado enterado de lo que pasa en Londres

-Tengo mis fuentes, estas en la mira Darien Shields y tengo que estar informado de todo lo que haces… ¿así que quieres vengarte de Serena? y te casas con Michiru, seré directo ya que tú no la quieres yo sí-quería desmentirlo decirle que no era verdad pero sería descubrirme y tirar a la borda todo lo que habíamos logrado

-Quiero venganza

-Y yo también Darien, ¿Te das cuenta que no somos tan diferentes?

-Jamás seremos iguales –me apartaba más de ellos para que no me escucharan

-Tienes razón yo no soy hijo de un asesino

-¿Qué diablos quieres?

-Ver hasta donde llegas… pronto me pondré en contacto contigo y felicidades por tu boda - Terminó la llamada, me guarde el celular en la bolsa mientras apretaba mi puño, quería tenerlo en frente, quería matarlo a golpes, desquitar todo el coraje que sentía, Neflyte se acercó a mí.

-¿Qué pasa Darien?-nos retiramos un poco más puse distancia dándole la espalda a Serena aunque podía sentir su mirada

-Me acaba de llamar Motoki sabe que me casó con Michiru

-Debió decirle ella.

-No lo dudo el número es el mismo de la otra vez

-Ahora pido que no pierdan la pista de ese número y lo rastreen –veía su reloj de pulsera- se ha retrasado Michiru ya debería estar aquí

-Me llamó temprano, está dudando.

-Creo que está jugando contigo hermano, ten paciencia esperemos un poco, esto le conviene y tiene que aparecer ahora vamos con Anderson-ambos nos reuníamos con los demás

-¿Todo bien Darien?

-Si Anderson, negocios

-Me imagino bueno creo que la novia se está retrasando- no pude evitar ver a Serena pero ella aparto la mirada de mí, Anderson nos invitó a sentarnos y su secretaria llego con té que imagino pidieron cuando hablaba con Motoki, Michiru se había retrasado veinte minutos y no había rastro de ella, Neflyte se acercó a mi susurrando al oído.

-Está saliendo del hotel ya viene- asentí mientras veía a Serena hablar con Anderson se mostraba tranquila, pero cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Michiru cambio completamente.

-Buen día, espero me disculpen pero como siempre la novia se pone un poco nerviosa, Anderson te pido una disculpa.

-Michiru hace tiempo que no te veía –se levantaba saludándola con un beso en la mejilla.

-Si desde el lamentable accidente de tu hija ¿Cómo está?

-Mejor –noté tristeza en el rostro de Anderson- tenemos que comenzar lo antes posible por favor Michiru, Darien –caminábamos al escritorio de Anderson donde su secretario ya tenía los papeles listos- ¿Quiénes son sus testigos?

-Mi testigo es Serena Tsukino –se adelantó Michiru

-El mío es Neflyte -añadí

-Bien comencemos- Michiru se colgó de mi brazo sonriendo triunfante parecía haberse salido con la suya, cuando mi mirada llego a la de Serena me sentí el hombre más desgraciado del planeta, aunque ambos sabíamos que esto era una farsa ella estaba destrozada, podía ver el dolor en su rostro.

La mano de Neflyte estaba en mi hombro y evite verla tenía que seguir para poder atrapar a Motoki de una vez por todas.

**Mis hermosas como siempre es un placer estar con ustedes una semana más, les agradezco su apoyo en estos días, y les dejo un capítulo más esperando que lo disfrutarán muchísimo, estamos en contacto ya sea por Facebook (Mary Vi) o por esta página espero pronto poder responder a sus reviews como debe ser, nos leemos la siguiente semana.**

**Mil besos**

**Bunny Moon**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

"**En aquella época tu y yo fuimos felices, pues lo nuestro fue un amor de poca audiencia, de poco público. Fue lo que quisimos, un poco de amor picante, un tanto de amor misterioso, una porción de amor reservado, una dosis de amor íntimo. Fue eso… un amor secreto"**

-Señorita Tsukino firme por favor aquí-decía Anderson señalando el lugar donde aparecía su nombre, tomó el lapicero que le ofrecía y pude ver como su mano temblaba al estampar su rúbrica, se apartó para darle su lugar a Neflyte.

Michiru estaba colgada de mi brazo, sonreía al haberse salido con la suya una vez más, yo en cambio hacia un enorme esfuerzo para intentar disimular que no me afectaba como se sintiera Serena aunque podía imaginarlo ya que estaba apartada de todos.

- Ahora Michiru, Darien, ustedes por favor.

Firmé rápidamente después de Michiru, que tomó mi mano queriendo entrelazar sus dedos con los míos, le sonreí de lado y sólo le di un ligero apretón para evitar ese contacto que era algo que significaba mucho entre Serena y yo.

-¿Me necesitan para algo más?-preguntaba Serena

-Hemos terminado señorita Tsukino, eso sería todo –respondía Anderson.

-Sí, falta algo –Michiru se soltó y con ambas manos tomó con rapidez mi rostro uniendo sus labios con los míos, nunca había sentido tanta repulsión como ahora y aunque me separé rápidamente, Serena ya había salido del lugar, intente mostrarme indiferente y calmado pero no era así quería salir corriendo tras de ella.

-Más tarde te hago llegar los papeles a tu oficina Darien

-Siendo así, Anderson, no te quitamos más tiempo, disculpa el retraso

-No hay problema Darien, y felicidades a los dos–estrechábamos las manos para despedirnos, mientras Michiru lo hacía también de Anderson

-Darien, si no me necesitas voy a quedarme unos minutos con Anderson

-No hay problema Neflyte cuando termines ve a la oficina necesitamos ver tu regreso a Tokio-tomaba el pomo de la puerta cuando Michiru me detuvo del brazo.

-Querido, quisiera hablar contigo vamos a tu oficina

-Ahora no puedo atenderte-me soltaba de su agarre- tengo unas citas y gracias a tu retraso ya es imposible cancelarlas

-Iré contigo y puedo esperarte, no tengo nada que hacer, vamos juntos

-No sé que necesitas hablar conmigo, en tal caso adelántate Michiru, yo aun tengo que ver unas cosas más antes de llegar a la oficina

-No traigo auto

-Entonces espera a Neflyte que te lleve

-Quiero ir contigo querido, desde hoy somos marido y mujer, aunque no pueda decirlo

-Sí, pero también te recuerdo que al menos en estos tres meses no tenemos porque estar juntos ¿Leíste el contrato?

-Ese absurdo contrato… si Darien, lo leí, afortunadamente sólo es por tres meses y después podremos hacer las cosas bien.

-Te dejo, si quieres ir a la oficina ve, pero tengo un día muy atareado y no sé a qué hora pueda atenderte, por cierto –decía sacando del bolsillo interno de mi saco un sobre- esta es la invitación para la cena del viernes son tres pases para ti, tu madre y tu hermano.

-¿No iremos juntos?

-No, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Espero que no sea con Serena.

-Yo ya superé eso, ¿por qué tú no haces lo mismo?

-Porque me parece increíble que la olvidaras tan rápido ¿en dónde está el amor ese que tanto se profesaban?

-El amor no existe, y tú debes de saberlo bien, digamos que ya paso el encanto, finalmente Serena era una más, no tenía nada de diferente es igual que todas.

-¿Igual que tu amiga con la que te revolcaste ayer?

-Si igual que ella –sonreía de lado- ¿Por qué no mejor te vas de compras? busca algo para lo del viernes, tienes todo el dinero que quieras –se cruzaba de brazos mientras sonreía con cinismo y me recorría con la mirada mordiéndose el labio.

-Uno de los beneficios que me da ser tu esposa

-Uno de muchos– buscaba a Neflyte con la mirada, estaba platicando con Anderson, pero no quitaba la atención de nosotros- ¿Puedes ver que James venga por Michiru, Nef?

-No hay problema Darien

-Espero que aun quieras a James a tu lado Michiru

-Prefiero un auto querido

-Bien, compra el que quieras, mientras tanto que James te acompañe, cuando ya no lo necesites me avisas

-Me parece perfecto, siendo así, esperaré a que venga por mí, aun así mas tarde iré a verte.

-Como gustes, salí de la oficina, avance a grandes zancadas para abandonar el lugar necesitaba respirar, tomar aire, pero sobre todo necesitaba hablar con Serena, apenas salí a la calle y el aire frío llego a mi rostro tomé varias bocanadas de aire llenando mis pulmones mientras caminaba a mi auto, saque el celular de mi bolsillo y la llamaba, pero no me respondía, intente varias veces más y aun seguía sin responder, Ziosite tenía que estar con ella así que decidí llamarlo.

-Señor

-¿Dónde está Serena?

-Me dijo que quería tomar un poco de aire

-¿Dónde están?

-En Hyde Park, pero… señor, me dijo que quería estar sola, de hecho, dejo el celular en el auto, yo la estoy siguiendo pero guardando mi distancia

-Voy para allá- termine la llamada y salí del auto no necesitaba más que caminar para llegar a ella.

En el centro de Londres se encontraba Hyde Park el parque más antiguo de la ciudad y uno de los principales pulmones de Londres, en algún momento lo recorrería con Serena para disfrutar de una tarde tomados de la mano, le llamaba una vez más para saber donde estaba.

-Ziosite ¿Dónde están?

-Va caminando hasta las tumbonas

-Sé donde es ahora llego

Corrí por el parque hasta que la vi, caminaba con la mirada en el suelo se notaba triste llegó hasta un árbol y recargaba su espalda en el tronco mientras veía a las personas pasar, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que me acercaba hasta que llegue a su lado.

-Darien –exclamo sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a buscarte

-Estoy bien, sólo es que… farsa o no, es muy doloroso –la acerque a mí mientras ella descansaba su cabeza en mi torso y rodeaba mi cintura con sus brazos, yo acariciaba su cabello aspirando ese aroma que me encantaba mientras mi otra mano descansaba en su espalda

-Te amo cabeza de chorlito –le decía mientras besaba su cabello- tú has cambiado mi vida desde el primer segundo que te vi, ahora puedo ver que todo era vacío y gris no había nada bueno por que luchar, tenía todo y nada a la vez, pero cuando entraste en mi vida le diste color, magia, sentido, no quiero perderte, haré lo que sea por tenerte siempre a mi lado

-Cuando Michiru te beso yo…

-No significa nada

-Lo sé, sin embargo es difícil, pensaba ¿qué hubiera pasado si no me tenías al tanto de tu plan? si saber que esto no es verdad duele, no puedo imaginar lo que dolería pensar que no me lo contarás, que me dejarás creer que no significaba nada para ti, peor aún que creyeras que de verdad Malachite y yo te traicionamos.

-Estamos juntos, y te juro que esto va a durar muy poco, Motoki se va a descubrir, lo vamos a atrapar y pagará lo que te hizo.

-Darien no quiero perderte

-Aquí estoy y siempre estaré contigo

-¿Es una promesa?

-Sí, es una promesa –dije mirándola a los ojos, tomé entre mis manos su rostro, besé sus labios despacio queriendo prolongar cada segundo todo lo posible, sus labios se entreabrían dejándome saborearla completamente.

-Señor –dijo Ziosite a mis espaldas- lamento interrumpir pero es urgente que se comunique a Tokio al parecer tienen noticias y no pueden localizar a Neflyte

-Gracias ahora llamó –sin soltarla y ella aun aferrándose a mi cintura, llame a Tokio y la voz de Diana se escuchó.

-Diana soy Darien, me han dicho que hay noticias.

-Darien, que gusto escucharte, estábamos tratando de localizar a Neflyte y como no tengo respuesta pedí que te avisaran.

-Dime que sucede

-Han –la escuche suspirar y tomar aire- encontrado el cuerpo de un hombre… Darien creen que pueda ser Malachite –debí ponerme tenso porque Serena levantó la mirada - ¿qué ha dicho la policía?

-Dios –sollozó Diana- el cuerpo está muy maltratado están intentando identificarlo algunas señas particulares coinciden –hizo una pausa más que fue eterna, un frio recorrió mi cuerpo- van a realizar unas pruebas y llevará algún tiempo, pero necesitan que alguien se haga cargo.

-Neflyte sale hoy mismo para allá, mientras llega mantenme al tanto –corté la llamada mientras me repetía una y otra vez que no era él, no podía ser él, las fuerzas abandonaron mis piernas haciéndome caer de rodillas, ni siquiera supe cuando fue que solté a Serena pero ella tomó mi rostro en sus manos ya de cuclillas frente a mí.

-Darien, por favor háblame… no me asustes, por favor arrogante dime ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Amy está bien? –asentí cuando sentía que unas lágrimas caían sin poder contenerlas, no podía estar muerto… no podía dejarme solo, no con tantas dudas aun en mi cabeza- Darien –gritaba casi para hacerme volver- por Dios habla ¿Qué pasa?

-Mal… Malachite…-susurre abrazándome a ella… mi consuelo

.

.

.

-¡Darien! –Mi madre me llamaba mientras yo aun seguía corriendo tras el cachorro que siempre estaba en el parque y que se había vuelto un amigo con quien jugar cuando mi madre me llevaba a pasear- ¡Darien! ven amor –alce la vista hacia ella el aire jugaba con su largo cabello negro, su sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y la felicidad en sus ojos estaban ahí de nuevo, mi padre y ella habían discutido ya era común que lo hicieran cuando él regresaba a casa, desde entonces mi madre siempre estaba triste pero ahora sonreía de nuevo, corrí con los brazos abiertos abrazándola de sus piernas.

-Mami

-Cariño quiero presentarte a alguien-fue que entonces me di cuenta que no estaba sola un hombre joven de cabello platinado muy corto con ojos color gris que estaba a su lado me veía atentamente sonriéndome, me paré delante de mamá como queriendo protegerla, anoche me había prometido defenderla de quien fuera hasta de mi propio padre.

-Hola Darien –dijo el hombre quedando en cuclillas al mismo nivel que yo, mientras me alborotaba el cabello

-¿Quién eres? –dije apartándome

-Soy… un amigo de tu padre –eso me hizo enfurecer y desconfiar de él apretaba mis puños pero los escondía en mi espalda para que no se dieran cuenta, mi padre no era bueno y seguramente él tampoco lo sería- eres todo un hombrecito.

-Sí, yo cuido de mi mamá –lo dije con tono de advertencia, a lo que el sonrío

-Me da gusto, eres un niño muy valiente, cuida siempre de ella.

-¿Por qué no vienes a la casa? Por favor toma un té con nosotros

-Gracias, me encanta el té que preparas, tienes que darme la receta por favor

-Lo haré aunque no tiene nada en especial, vamos Darien regresemos a casa

-¡Pero mamá! apenas habíamos llegado al parque

-Prometo que mañana vendremos más temprano, Darien no seas descortés, que tenemos una visita.

Enojado comencé a caminar delante de ellos mientras platicaban, estaba tan enojado que no supe de qué pero mi madre se veía feliz , en cuanto llegamos a la casa subí corriendo las escaleras muy enojado, mientras mi madre y ese hombre caminaban a la cocina, fui hasta mis juguetes y tome un carrito rojo que tanto me gustaba, quería jugar pero también saber quién era ese hombre, así que salí de mi habitación y me asome por los huecos del barandal ,escuchaba a mi madre reír, sentí algo dentro de mí, mi madre solo reía conmigo ni siquiera con mi padre, pero ahora lo hacía con un desconocido, mis manos apretaban el bandaral de la escalera con fuerza ,con coraje, cuando mi madre fue una vez más a la cocina vi como ese hombre veía nuestras fotos llegando a una donde sólo estaba mamá, recorría con su dedo la foto y después la sacaba del portarretratos guardándola en su bolsillo.

.

.

.

Estaba acostado en el césped, Serena acariciaba mi cabello, mi cabeza descansaba sobre sus piernas, sus caricias me tranquilizaban, ella tenía ese poder sobre mí.

-Tenemos que ser positivos, algo me dice que no es Malachite –suspiré- ya lo verás, estoy segura que está bien.

-Siempre ha cuidado de mí, pero aun hay cosas que quiero preguntarle

-Lo sé-sus dedos jugueteaban con los mechones de cabello que caían en mi frente – Darien, él ha sacrificado su vida por estar a tu lado, yo sé que no es malo como Mamoru te ha hecho creer, siempre ha estado cuidando de ustedes.

-Quiero escuchar su parte de la historia.

-Lo harán, creo firmemente que lo harán ¿Quieres que regresemos a Tokio?

-¡No! llevarte a Tokio es ponerte en manos de Motoki, ya hablé con Neflyte sólo iba por sus cosas al departamento y tomaría el vuelo de regreso.

-Darien, no importa Motoki, si tú necesitas ir a Tokio iremos.

-Nef se hará cargo, al menos por ahora no es necesario

-No estás sólo –sus manos se entrelazaron con las mías- nunca más estarás solo

-Te amo Serena

-Yo te amo aun más arrogante, pero creo que debemos regresar a la oficina.

-Cierto –decía mientras veía mi reloj-ve con Ziosite, tengo que ir a ver a unas personas –me incorporé y le ayude a levantarse nos dimos un par de besos más y caminamos con las manos entrelazadas hasta donde nos esperaba Ziosite- Te veo en la oficina, vayan con cuidado Ziosite

-Si señor no sé preocupe

-Le di un beso más, los seguí con la mirada hasta que llegaron al auto, Serena me sonrió y me guiño un ojo antes de entrar al auto, se pusieron en marcha y no los perdí de vista hasta que el auto se incorporo a los demás entre el tráfico, hice el camino de regreso al auto, mientras pensaba en Malachite nos debíamos la oportunidad de hablar de nuevo, teníamos que vernos de nuevo y hablar, llegue al auto, subí y lo puse en marcha avanzando por la ciudad, tenía que poner manos a la obra para que terminará esto lo antes posible.

.

.

.

-Darien Shields es un placer tenerte por aquí espero que sea para aceptar mi oferta

-Shingo –estrechábamos las manos y un abrazo mientras entraba a su oficina- disculpa mi retraso

-No hay problema Darien, por favor toma asiento -Lo hacía mientras Shingo se sentaba en su sillón tras el escritorio-dame buenas noticias y dime que estas poniendo los ojos en Elysion

-Hace unos días me hicieron llegar tu oferta, me di el tiempo de investigar.

-¿Y qué te parece?

-Te voy a ser sincero por ahora Shields Corp. no quiere invertir en la compra de nuevos hoteles, estamos en un periodo de remodelación y el invertir en unos más no está en los planes de la empresa.

-Vamos Darien, Elysion es un buen hotel, tiene una excelente ubicación, no está en números rojos.

-Lo sé también investigue eso, pero algo me llamó la atención

-Dime Darien –dijo acomodándose en el sillón – lo que sea lo podemos arreglar

-¿Por qué le hacen la oferta al superintendente Anderson?

-Bueno, el se acercó a mi padre para comprarlo, en ese entonces no teníamos en mente vender, sin embargo ahora que tengo planeado invertir en mi negocio y que no tengo tiempo para dedicarle a Elysion le envié la propuesta, aunque sabía de antemano que no podría aceptarla.

-¿Sabes el motivo?

-Hace unos años su hija tuvo un accidente que mermo sus finanzas, eso aunado a la separación de su sociedad con Tomoe, que casi fue al mismo tiempo, y que afectó a ambos más a Tomoe que como bien sabes no pudo reponerse, pero pensé que tú sabías más al respecto.

-La verdad no, de hecho tengo muchas dudas de porque Anderson y Tomoe rompieron esa sociedad

-Yo pienso que por el accidente de la hija de Anderson

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?

-Mucho, es increíble de hecho imposible que Michiru saliera ilesa sin un rasguño del accidente y que la hija de Anderson quedará tan grave, pienso que tal vez es algo que el superintendente no ha podido superar.

-Shingo, espera un momento me estás diciendo que Michiru estuvo ahí en el accidente

-¿No lo sabías? Si, ella estaba ahí, ahora soy yo el que no entiende que tiene que ver esto con mi oferta de la venta del hotel

-Anderson y yo vamos a asociarnos en la compra de Elysion, seremos socios, pero como no puedo quedarme por mucho tiempo en Londres, él se hará cargo de la administración.

-¡Vaya! Eso no me lo esperaba, aunque… finalmente me beneficia ya que necesito vender este hotel

-Entonces no se hable más mi abogado vendrá mañana para revisar los contratos y condiciones de compra.

-Shingo –me decía levantándome- me retiro tengo algunas citas pendientes y no quiero quitarte más tiempo.

-Un placer hacer negocios contigo Darien-me acompañaba a la puerta

-Shingo una pregunta mas

-Si, Darien dime

-¿Tú sabes cómo fue el accidente de la hija de Anderson y Michiru?

-En el auto de Michiru, fueron a una fiesta a las afueras de Londres y venían de regreso cuando sucedió todo, al parecer quien manejaba era Melissa la hija de Anderson y es muy raro porque Michiru no dejaba que nadie tocara su auto.

-¿Cómo fue que Michiru salió ilesa?

-Nadie sabe, según Michiru dijo que se sintió mal y Melissa le dijo que ella conducía así que se pasó al asiento de atrás, cuando las ambulancias llegaron Michiru estaba en el auto pero sin un rasguño, en cambio Melissa, pobre chica

-No quise preguntarle al superintendente para no incomodarlo, ¿sabes como esta?

-Ah quedado desde ese día en estado de coma, Anderson ha gastado su fortuna en recuperar a su hija pero aun no hay resultados.

-Gracias Shingo por contarme esto, ahora más que nunca pienso ayudarlo, mañana vendrá Ittou Asanuma para que juntos inicien las negociaciones

-Gracias a ti Darien

Aborde mi auto pensando en lo que me había dicho Seiya sobre Michiru y Neherenia, también en la hija de Anderson, la idea de que Michiru tuviera algo que ver en el accidente me rondaba ¿De verdad llegaría a esos extremos? Una llamada entraba y la respondía desde los mandos del volante.

-Darien, ya estoy en el aeropuerto el avión despega en unos minutos más, Ziosite se queda a cargo de todo y yo te pondré al tanto en cuanto llegue a Tokio

-Gracias Nef, ve con cuidado y por favor en cuanto tengas noticias de Malachite avísame

-Así será hermano, tranquilo

-Buen viaje- termine la llamada y entraba al estacionamiento de la empresa, tomaba mis cosas del maletero cuando unos brazos rodearon mi cintura y su cabeza reposaba en mi espalda.

-Darien- en cuanto escuche la voz de Michiru quité sus brazos de mi cintura poniendo distancia entre nosotros.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mírate Darien –reía- ¿Te asuste? Si pudieras ver tu cara querido, te dije que quería hablar contigo de algo muy importante –decía mientras enrollaba en su dedo un mechón de cabello

-Y yo te dije que tengo muchos pendientes

-Ya es la hora de comer ¿por qué no vamos?

-No puedo, ya perdí toda la mañana y tengo que ponerme al día

-Subamos entonces y pido algo, puedo ayudarte en algo sencillo, no quiero sentirme inútil

-Michiru –decía llevándome los dedos al puente de mi nariz mientras sonreía- créeme que te aburrirías aquí, tengo reuniones toda la tarde y no voy a tener ni un minuto de descanso mejor vete a tu casa o de compras no sé, lo que tu acostumbras hacer.

-Darien, querido te preocupas por mí y me conmueves pero yo también me preocupo por ti es mejor que comiencen a vernos juntos para que cuando anunciemos la boda religiosa no tome por sorpresa a nadie.

-Lo que hablen o piensen me tiene sin cuidado

-Pero para mí si es importante, bueno he pensado que puedo ir a comprar algo para comer y te tomas unos minutos para que comamos juntos.

-Michiru –soltaba el aire mientras pasaba una mano por mi cabello- si te doy cinco minutos para que me digas eso tan importante ¿me dejas en paz?

-Si querido –sonreía

-Bien pues vamos entonces –la tomaba del codo mientras que con la otra mano llevaba mi maletín y caminaba rápidamente hasta el ascensor.

-¿Por qué eres tan brusco conmigo?- la puerta del ascensor se abría, la obligaba a entrar y pulsaba el botón para el piso veinte

-Créeme que no estoy de humor

-¿Por qué? ¿Es que una de tus amiguitas te dejo con ganas? Yo puedo… -con su dedo índice recorría el contorno de mi corbata mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios para después morder el inferior- no has probado que es estar a mi lado, no puedes decir que algo no te gusta hasta que lo pruebes y créeme te va a gustar muchísimo.

-Michiru…

-Soy una mujer atractiva, y puedo hacer que olvides hasta a tus mejores amantes, sé cómo llevar un hombre al clímax y volverlo loco de placer –su labios rojos se acercaban a los míos cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió con Serena viéndonos.

-Disculpen… no quise interrumpir –dijo dándose la vuelta y regresando a su oficina

-La verdad si interrumpes Serena –le gritó Michiru haciendo que Serena se detuviera, se dio la vuelta para enfrentarla, Michiru también caminaba a su encuentro

-Pues vayan a un hotel, es bastante desagradable que el ascensor se abra y ustedes estén así

-Darien es mí…

-¡Michiru! –Grite antes de que hablará-entra a la oficina ahora mismo

-Esto no se va a quedar así Serena

-¿Entonces cómo?

-Créeme que te vas a arrepentir de entrometerte –tomé del codo a Michiru apartándola de Serena y llevándola hasta mi oficina

-No te tengo miedo Michiru –le gritó Serena retándola haciéndome que volteara a verla y le dirigiera una mirada de desaprobación.

-Pues deberías querida, deberías –hice que Michiru entrará en la oficina, cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas y soltándola al darme cuenta que la estaba lastimando- me has lastimado Darien, mira mi brazo–decía mientras sobaba su brazo que tenía la marca de mis dedos

-¿Te das cuenta que estuviste a punto de hablar?

-Me importa muy poco, ¿viste como me enfrentó la estúpida esa?

-Tú comenzaste esto Michiru

-Claro, ponte de su lado

-No voy a soportar que se estén peleando delante de todos, pensé que eras más inteligente

-Esa mujercita me saca de quicio no soporto verla, no soporto saber que está cerca si por mi fuera la hacía desaparecer del planeta.

-¿No sabes lo que dices? Deberías escucharte,

-Darien quiero que Serena se vaya de aquí, mándala de regreso a Tokio.

-¡No!

-¿Por qué no? Si la dejas cerca de ti quiere decir que aun hay algo entre ustedes.

-No hay nada todo se termino cuando supe que ella y Malachite me traicionaron

-¿Y entonces para qué la quieres cerca?

-Para hacerle pagar todo

-No te creo nada absolutamente nada

-Eso es tu problema Michiru

-¡No la soporto! no puedo soportar que la estúpida esa, la tengas tan cerca de ti –azotaba en el suelo su bolso.

-Que trabaje aquí no significa que estemos juntos, pero puedes pensar lo que quieras, tus cinco minutos están a punto de terminar.

-¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme así? desde hoy soy tu esposa, no soy uno más de tus negocios.

-Ni yo soy uno más de tus caprichos, sabias muy bien la situación, te di un contrato con las cláusulas de lo que te proponía y aceptaste, así que ahora no vengas a hacerte la víctima.

-Tú no eres así Darien.

-¿Tú que sabes? Siempre he tenido a las mujeres que quiero para sólo pasar un rato y ya, me gusta tener el control de todo, y no voy a cambiar ni por ti ni por nadie

-No decías lo mismo cuando estabas con esa estúpida

-Es que ella era un reto, nadie se me negaba, tenía a las mujeres que quisiera en mi cama sin problema, pero Serena me puso tantos obstáculos que me hizo obsesionarme para lograr lo que tanto quería, estaba comenzando a aburrirme cuando esos dos me traicionaron fue lo mejor excusa para alejarme de ella, aunque también quiero hacerle pagar, de mi nadie se burla, el único interés que tengo es vengarme de ella.

-Si es así, ¿por qué no puedo ser tu amante? ¿Por qué siempre me rechazas?-podemos pasarla bien juntos –se acercaba a mi poniendo sus manos en mi torso subiéndolos lentamente, la detuve tomándola de las muñecas y puse distancia de por medio sentándome en mi sillón frente al escritorio.

-No eres mi tipo, no me atraes ni un poco.

-Darien como puedes decirme esto, hacerme esto.

-¿Yo? Yo no te hago nada, te propuse un juego y aceptaste entrar en él, en ningún momento te mentí, te deje claro cómo iba a ser nuestro matrimonio, así que ahora no vengas a hacerte la víctima.

-¿No te das cuenta que me lastimas? –comenzó a llorar y se dejó caer en la silla

-No comiences Michiru, nunca me han conmovido las lágrimas de una mujer –puse mi codo en el pasamanos del sillón y mi dedo índice en la sien mientras la observaba.

-Te gusta jugar con las mujeres

-Sí, me encanta, es mi deporte favorito

-Te vas a arrepentir de hacerme sufrir de esta manera.

-Quisiste ser parte de mi juego Michiru, no te engañé

-Espero que cuando quieras estar conmigo no sea tarde Darien –se levantó tomando su bolso del suelo y salió de la oficina azotando la puerta, apenas salió llamé a James

-James, ¿vino contigo Michiru?

-Si Señor estoy aquí abajo en el estacionamiento

-Va para allá, ya sabes vigílala y me mantienes al tanto

-Sí

-Señor Shields-entraba Smith- le recuerdo que tenemos retrasada su reunión con los gerentes de las cadenas hoteleras

-Si dame diez minutos por favor ¿ya están en la sala de juntas?

-Así es, la señorita Beryl está con ellos

-Por favor ve que estén cómodos y tengan lo necesario esperen con ellos ahora voy- Me acomode la corbata y me abotone el traje cuando Serena entraba a la oficina.

-Te están esperando

-Sí, ahora voy, Serena quiero explicarte…

-Darien no tienes que explicar nada, sabes bien lo que haces

-Quiero explicarte

-No lo hagas, no tiene caso-decía dando media vuelta para ir a la puerta, camine hacia ella para detenerla poniéndome de frente tomando su mentón para que me viera a los ojos

-Ni Michiru, ni mujer alguna me hará sentir lo que tú, eres la mujer que amo no lo olvides

-También te amo Darien –arreglaba mi corbata y rodeaba con sus manos mi cuello - esto de fingir no es lo mío, no puedo soportar ver a Michiru cerca de ti, me da tanta rabia, quisiera enfrentarla poder decirle que sabemos que ella está en contacto con Motoki

-No hagas eso, ni se te ocurra –la estreché en mis brazos- ahora menos, tengo que contarte algo pero no puedo en este momento, tengo una junta pero por favor no quiero que enfrentes de nuevo a Michiru, por favor prométeme que te vas a mantener lejos de ella

-¿Pero por qué?

-Te lo diré más tarde ¿Vas a salir a comer?

-Si, había quedado con Beryl de ir juntas por aquí cerca, pero si la necesitas…

-No, vayan a comer Smith y yo nos haremos cargo

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

-Lo que tú quieras mon amour – bese sus labios, necesitaba esa inyección de energía que sólo ella podía darme.

.

.

.

-Señores, les agradezco su presencia y que vinieran a esta junta, seguiremos en contacto y mientras siga en Londres estaré visitándolos para dar seguimiento a lo que me han expuesto hoy.

Uno a uno fueron despidiéndose de mi hasta que la sala de juntas quedó vacía, fui al ventanal que atravesaba la sala de extremo a extremo mientras Smith levantaba las cosas de la mesa

-Señor, ¿quiere que le pida algo de comer?

-Estoy bien Smith, gracias, ve a comer ya

-Permiso –tras una reverencia salió de la sala y me quede observando hacia la ciudad, tenía que investigar sobre Michiru y Neherenia ¿Qué era lo que las hacia peligrosas? Pero tendría que hacerlo sin que sospecharan.

-¿Arrogante? –Serena se asomaba por la puerta- ¿estás solo?

-Si –sonreía cuando entraba cerrando rápidamente la puerta tras de ella y poniendo el seguro - ¿Qué tal la comida?

-Bien, ya mejoró la situación con Beryl – vestida con un pantalón de vestir negro, un blusón tejido verde y cinturón ancho negro marcándole la cintura, la observaba, estaba realmente hermosa, tenía un brillo especial en la mirada- ¿Qué pasa?

-Te ves hermosa y no te lo había dicho.

-Gracias, también te ves…. Un poco guapo

-¿Un poco?

-Sí, sólo un poco, vamos arrogante siéntate te traje una ensalada y un jugo, seguramente no has comido nada

-Me abandonaste –le halaba una silla y me sentaba en una a su lado, mientras ella sacaba de una bolsa un traste con la ensalada y dos vasos con jugo.

-Tenía que ir a cambiarme mi ropa estaba en el piso de abajo, además necesitaba ver a Mina y cerciorarme si no había causado un destrozo en la casa.

-Eso se arregla fácil, pediré que suban tu ropa a nuestro piso, ¿Y todo bien?-hizo un mohín mientras movía la cabeza negando yo mientras probaba mi ensalada

-Sí, aunque Yaten y ella se enojaron, por lo de la cena del viernes.

-Puedo hablar con Yaten…

-Te lo iba a pedir, arrogante… sobre la ropa ¿no crees que es arriesgado? Michiru puede ir y

-Puede ir pero no subir, nuestro piso y el de abajo son privados nadie tiene acceso sólo nosotros

-Aun así no lo sé- dio un sorbo a su jugo

-No te puedes imaginar que es despertar sin ti a mi lado, sin sentir tu aliento en mi cuello y sin el calor de tu cuerpo.

-Darien…

-No te quiero lejos de mí, ya es suficiente lo que tengo que soportar aquí sin tenerte cerca –tomó mi mano apretándola acerque mis labios al dorso de su mano dejando un beso, un suspiro escapó de sus labios.

-Le diré a Mina que suban la ropa

-Gracias mon amour

-Ahora dime ¿qué tenías que contarme?

-Estuve investigando unas cosas, Anderson tiene una hija, Melissa, es de la misma edad que Michiru, iban juntas al instituto y eran buenas amigas, yo sólo sabia eso en algún momento coincidimos en una fiesta y siempre estaban juntas, además Anderson y Tomoe eran muy buenos amigos Anderson fue a Tokio cuando estudiaban y desde ahí se volvieron grandes amigos, luego comenzaron negocios juntos cuando se reencontraron aquí, hasta que se separaron.

-¿Y eso porque?

-Eso voy a investigarlo, hoy fui con un amigo de ambas que también es conocido mío Shingo, es propietario de un hotel llamado Elysion, lo vende y me hizo llegar la oferta, cuando nos hacen una oferta así, se investiga a las personas a las que se le hacen esa misma propuesta, para saber con quién competimos, y en esa lista estaba el nombre de Anderson.

-¿El superintendente quiere un hotel?

-Sí pero es más por cuestiones sentimentales, sin embargo me ha comentado que no podía hacerlo porque ha gastado mucho en la rehabilitación de su hija

-¿Melissa? ¿Qué le paso?

-Tuvo un accidente grave, yo no sabía nada y con Anderson no quise ahondar más en el tema para no incomodarlo, sin embargo Shingo sabe más de la historia –daba un trago a mi jugo- cuando sucedió el accidente Michiru estaba con ella y misteriosamente no le sucedió nada, sin embargo Melissa resulto muy herida tanto que está en coma y no ha despertado desde ese día.

-¡Dios! Eso es… terrible

-Después del accidente, Anderson y Tomoe disolvieron su sociedad, eso afectó a Tomoe porque desde ahí no pudo recuperarse y sus negocios fueron en picada, de hecho cuando Neflyte me dijo que hablaría con Anderson para la boda con Michiru pensé que se negaría, por la amistad que unía a sus hijas

-Pero no lo hizo, al contrario te apoyo

-Así es, dijo que era por una cuenta pendiente

-¿Qué piensas de todo esto?

-Tengo una idea que no deja de rondarme, por más que le doy vueltas, hoy por la mañana fui a la fábrica y me encontré con Seiya, me dijo que tuviera cuidado con Michiru ya que era igual o más peligrosa que Neherenia, me habló de algo que su padre intento con Neherenia para controlarla pero que Michiru es peor.

-¿Sólo te dijo eso?

-La verdad no quise saber más, pero necesito investigar de que se trata

-Darien… ¿tú crees que Michiru tuviera que ver con el accidente de Melissa?

-No quiero sacar conclusiones, voy a investigarlo pero no dejo de pensar en eso y las palabras de Seiya, le doy vueltas y vueltas al asunto, Seiya dice que es peligrosa

-Malachite también me lo dijo aunque…por las palabras de Seiya ¿Podría ser una enfermedad?

-¿Pero cómo hacer que Michiru se haga estudios sin que sospeche?-ambos nos quedamos en silencio mientras terminaba mi comida y comenzaba a guardar las cosas en la bolsa

-Ya sé cómo lograr que se haga los estudios Darien

-¿Cómo?

-Fácil ahora como tu esposa necesitas protegerla, así que vas a contratar una aseguradora que le pida todos los estudios físicos y psicológicos para que la puedas ingresar en una póliza, justo leía hace rato información sobre eso, es la excusa perfecta para que tengamos respuestas.

-Es una excelente idea, cabeza de chorlito

-¿Lo ves? Soy muy buena y hacemos buen equipo

-Pondré manos a la obra tengo unos amigos médicos que pueden ayudarme serán muy discretos.

-Dame los contactos y yo los localizo, les puedo comentar la situación y pedirles ayuda

-Perfecto, vamos entonces te mandaré por mensajería los números de mis amigos para que comencemos con esto, soy muy afortunado de tenerte a mi lado –le daba un beso cuando tocaban a la puerta haciéndonos separarnos.

-Debe estar buscándome Beryl

-Espera entro al baño mientras tú vas con Beryl- me dio un beso fugaz y fue a la puerta, espero que entrará al baño escuche que ellas hablaban y después se cerró la puerta- abrí el grifo del agua y me refresque el rostro, la sala de juntas estaba vacía de nuevo cuando salí caminé a mi oficina cuando del ascensor bajaba Smith-¿Qué tenemos pendiente?

-Viene la señorita Kaolinet para firma de contratos, hace un momento Ittou los mandó ya están revisados

-Perfecto en cuanto llegue la haces pasar

-Sí –regresaba a mi oficina cuando veía un mensaje parpadeando en la pantalla.

-**Arrogante, Michiru gasta bastante… es una locura, ya tengo sus movimientos de hoy pero hay uno en especial , contrato el servicio de un investigador privado además de un retiro de dinero bastante fuerte, Beryl te va a llevar unas carpetas entre ellos van los estados de cuenta que imprimí**

**-Gracias cabeza de chorlito, lo revisaré mmm inteligente, sexy, muy sexy eres una combinación fatal**

**-Te amo arrogante ahora a trabajar deja de estar coqueteando.**

Beryl entraba a la oficina con las carpetas, y las dejaba en mi escritorio.

-Señor Shields, ya hemos revisado la información que nos solicitó, la señorita Serena le iba a enviar nuestros reportes, pero me pidió que le devolviera estos.

-Gracias, Beryl por favor siéntate un momento ¿Cómo te sientes trabajando con Serena?

-Bueno –se sentó acomodando su falda y bajando la mirada a sus manos- no le voy a negar que estaba renuente a trabajar con ella de algún modo me sentía cómoda con usted, además la forma en que ella llegó a la empresa… bueno eso no importa, ahora hacemos un buen equipo

-Me da gusto, al menos el tiempo que estemos en Londres trabajarás con ella, cuando llegue su momento regresarás a tu puesto.

-Gracias por un momento pensé que ya no me necesitaría

-No digas eso Beryl, eres un excelente apoyo tanto para mi padre como para mí, quiero pedirte un favor especial

-Si señor Shields dígame.

-Michiru mi… prima, no tolera a Serena y últimamente se le ha dado el venir a provocarla, sé que esto no va dentro de tu trabajo, pero quería pedirte que estés al lado de Serena siempre que Michiru esté por aquí, lo que menos quiero es escándalos en la oficina, y bueno ambas tienen su carácter.

-Señor yo vi lo de hace un rato, y de eso platicaba con Serena cuando fuimos a comer, no sé preocupe estaré al pendiente de que no vuelva a suceder.

-Gracias Beryl, sabes que confió plenamente en ti

-Y yo me siento muy halagada con sus palabras –decía mientras bajaba la mirada y se sonrojaba- como le dije estoy para servirle en lo que usted necesite.

-Señor Shields –entraba Smith con una carpeta en las manos - la señorita Kaolinet ha llegado, estos son los contratos que deben firmar

-Gracias puedes pedirle a Ittou que suba para firmarlos, y en cuanto llegue los haces pasar por favor

-Ahora mismo

-Yo me retiro señor –decía Beryl levantándose, ambos salieron de la oficina mientras buscaba los papeles que me enviaba Serena, cuando entraba una llamada en mi celular

-James ¿Qué sucede?

-La señorita Michiru está enviando dinero a Tokio pasamos a retirar una cantidad y fue bastante

-Gracias mándame tu ubicación

-Ya está enviada señor

-Excelente –revisaba mi celular en cuanto terminaba la llamada y me llegaba su ubicación que se la enviaba a Ziosite a quien llamaba de inmediato- Ziosite estoy enviándote la ubicación de Michiru está haciendo un envió de dinero a Tokio hazte cargo, puede ser que estemos muy cerca de Motoki.

-En seguida me hago cargo señor

-No podemos dejarlos escapar, mueve a la gente necesaria Ziosite

-Así lo hare señor –cuando revisaba el estado de cuenta que me enviaba Serena, vi los gastos que había marcado, al contratar a un investigador quería decir que aun dudaba de nosotros, la puerta se abría, guardaba rápidamente las cosas en el cajón y lo cerraba, les daba el encuentro Kaolinet entraba con un vestido rojo muy pegado, Ittou tras de ella.

-Darien –me saludaba dándome un beso en cada mejilla - ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien Kaolinet, gracias ¿Cómo sigue tu padre?

-Mucho mejor

-Me da gusto, te presento a Ittou Asanuma, es el encargado del departamento legal de la empresa –ambos estrecharon la mano, y como era de esperarse Ittou no perdió la oportunidad de coquetear con ella, tomamos asiento le daba un vistazo rápido a los papeles

-Kaolinet, un gran placer conocerte, había escuchado mucho de ti pero aparte de inteligente eres una hermosa mujer.

-Gracias Ittou que amable.

-Estos son los contratos Kaolinet –decía entregándole la carpeta, los ha revisado Ittou

-¿hubo alguna modificación? –los tomaba y comenzaba a revisar

-Ninguna Kaolinet, todo está en orden

-Siendo así ¿en dónde firmo Ittou?

-Aquí –decía indicándole a Kaolinet con demasiada amabilidad para mi gusto

-Bien pues creo que era lo único pendiente, Darien sé que debes estar ocupado pero me gustaría invitarte a comer para platicarte de algunos proyectos que tengo en mente y me encantaría me asesoraras, claro sino es mucha molestia.

-Por supuesto que no Kaolinet, habla con Smith tiene mi agenda y puede decirte que día estoy libre

-Entonces los dejó –decía levantándose y nosotros hacíamos lo mismo la acompañe a la puerta donde nos despedimos y tras pedirle a Smith que le agendará una cita para la semana regresaba a la oficina, Ittou sentado con su tobillo descansando en la rodilla ya se había quitado el saco gris claro que llevaba y remangado la camisa azul me esperaba.

-No cambias Ittou

-Darien, si llegara la mujer que me llene completamente, no tendría que voltear a ver el menú

-¿Cómo va todo?

-Bien, ya he formado equipo con los abogados y te presentaré resultados el viernes por la mañana

-¿Tan pronto?–despegaba la mirada del laptop para verlo

-Así es, ve cómo trabaja un gran abogado, Darien, cambiando de tema ayer cuando me iba me encontré con Michiru y fuimos a cenar, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Serena y tú habían salido?

-¿Michiru te lo dijo?

-Sí, está interesada en que salga con Serena y siendo sincero yo también quiero acercarme a ella, pero no sé si tengas algún problema con eso

-No hay problema- devolví la mirada al laptop- puedes salir con quien gustes

-¿No te molesta?

-Serena no es mi problema

-Perfecto porque insistiré en que me acompañe el viernes, de hecho hoy la invitaré a cenar.

-Bien

-Darien no cambias eres un tempano de hielo, en fin espero que no cambie nuestra relación por que salga con Serena

-Mientras sea fuera de horarios de oficina y no interfiera con el trabajo no hay problema

-Entonces amigo te dejó tengo que apurarme para esperar a Serena cuando salga

-Suerte

-No la necesito amigo pero gracias-Ittou salió de la oficina y en cuanto escuche que cerró la puerta golpee el escritorio con todo el coraje que sentía, claro que me importaba saber que quería a la mujer que yo amaba, claro que no permitiría siquiera que se le acercará, ni él ni nadie, Ziosite me llamaba

-Señor estamos rastreando el envío aunque no es a nombre de Motoki o de Molly pero ya están al pendiente en Tokio los vamos a tener muy pronto.

-Bien, no quiero errores ¿entendido?

-Sí señor, la señorita Mina con el joven Yaten van para la oficina voy a mover a la gente para que no los vean llegar

-Cualquier cosa me avisas- le escribí en el mensajero a Serena para avisarle

-**Ya viene Mina**

**-Gracias por avisarme arrogante, me está llamando**

**-Ittou te invitará a cenar**

**-¿Debo aceptar?**

**-Tú decides**

**-Ahora que llegue Mina lo platicamos, ¿Qué hay de Michiru y Motoki?**

**-Nada pero están vigilando, besos mon amour ya quiero ver que modelito escogió Mina hoy**

**-¡Trabaja! deja de coquetear, que me pondré celosa te amo arrogante**

Veía mi reloj y tomaba el teléfono para llamarles a mis padres, cuando escuche la voz de mi madre sin querer lance un suspiro

-¿Y por qué suspiras cielo? ¿Día difícil?

-Sí, no te lo imaginas

-Cuéntame, tu padre y tu tío Artemis están en el jardín jugando ajedrez y sabes bien que estarán ahí hasta la cena así que tengo tiempo

-Te echo de menos

-Yo también y quisiera estar con ustedes, nunca nos habíamos separado tanto

-Madre puedo preguntarte algo

-Claro que si ¿Qué sucede?

-Antes de conocernos a Rei y a mí ¿planeabas adoptar a alguien más?

-No, ya tenía a Lita y no había planes de adoptar a nadie más, pero cuando los conocí me enamoré de ustedes, y me dije que no descansaría hasta tenerlos conmigo, es como si los hubiera estado esperando, una parte muy importante para cerrar nuestra familia, y lo mismo pasó con tu padre, cuando por fin nos los entregaron me sentí tan feliz porque nuestra familia ya estaba completa.

-Eres un ángel madre

-No cielo, soy una mujer común y corriente pero que los ama con todo mi corazón, me siento muy orgullosa de ustedes son tres maravillosos hijos que nos han alegrado nuestra vida, pero cuando tú tengas a tus propios hijos lo entenderás.

-Para eso falta mucho madre –sonreía y movía la cabeza negando, no me veía con hijos, sólo necesitaba a Serena y nada más que a ella- ahora estamos bien, así que tendrás que conformarte con los hijos de Rei y de Lita cuando llegue el momento.

-Hablando de Lita, me dijo que Neflyte ya llevaba varios días en Londres ¿sucede algo?

-No te preocupes, vino por unas firmas que quedaron pendientes

-Pensé que Malachite tenía todo bajo control.

-Malachite… está revisando otras cosas madre y ahora Neflyte está al frente

-¿Qué cosas? ¿Todo bien?

-Un caso especial que nos han encargado, no te preocupes todo está bien.

-¿Cómo está Serena? ¿Le ha gustado Londres?

-Dirás que soy un mal anfitrión pero desde que llegó solo hemos trabajado, que cuando llegamos a casa solo quiere descansar

-Darien me habías comentado que la situación en la fábrica ya estaba resuelto, no solo te dediques a trabajar, delega responsabilidades hijo, y disfruta la ciudad con Serena, ambos se lo merecen

-Lo haré madre –fue que entonces una mujer de larga cabellera negra entraba a mi oficina vestida de pantalón de piel pegado marcando sus formas una blusa blanca con un símbolo formado de piedritas que dejaba a la vista una línea de su vientre y con una chaqueta de piel y gafas obscuras caminaba lentamente a mi sonriéndome, sin pensarlo pase mi dedo por mis labios, haciendo que su sonrisa se ampliara camino hasta a mi volteando el sillón para quedar frente de ella y se sentó en mis piernas mientras me besaba en el cuello-tengo que dejarte, me ha llegado una visita, dale mis saludos a papá y el tío Artemis.

-Les diré cariño y por favor piensa en lo que te dije, delega responsabilidades, Serena y tu son jóvenes y no tienen porque encerrarse por días en la oficina

-Si madre te mando besos, te amo

-Y yo a ti cielo besos para Serena también –boté el teléfono para poder disfrutar de la mujer que estaba en mi regazo, busqué su boca y la besé con desesperación, la misma que ella sentía y me demostraba al besarme

-¿Qué se siente tener una mujer diferente cada día?

-Si no supiera que eres tú, no sentiría nada, Serena…. Me vuelves loco –tome su boca de nuevo la necesitaba más que nunca ella recorría con sus manos mi torso y me hacia vibrar con cada caricia

-¿Dónde está Mina?

-En la oficina, quería probar con Beryl para ver si pasaba la prueba, yo aproveche que Smith fue al sanitario para entrar a verte

-¿Irá a cenar con Ittou?

-No, pero va a decirle que acepta acompañarlo el viernes

-¿Vamos a casa?

-Señor Shields sus deseos son ordenes –nos besamos nuevamente, me ayudó aguardar mis cosas y salimos de la oficina tomados de la mano, encontrándonos con Smith y Beryl en la recepción.

-Que descansen nos vemos mañana

-Gracias –respondieron al unisonó, ambos sorprendidos de verme salir acompañado, apenas se cerró la puerta del ascensor rodee con mis brazos su cintura acercándola a mi

-Creo que Mina pasó la prueba

-Beryl está perdidamente enamorada de ti

-Eso no es verdad

-Claro que sí, sólo que no te das cuenta, no viste su cara al vernos juntos.

-Yo sólo puedo verte a ti y no me importa nadie más

-Arrogante… -nuestros labios se unían una vez más, al fin podía disfrutarla de tenerla en mis brazos, cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el sótano del estacionamiento caminamos tomados de la mano al auto- Hablé con Amy

-¿Cómo esta?

-Bien, aunque molesta aun porque estoy aquí, también me dijo que Petzite ha estado preguntando por mí

-Cierto, también algo de eso me dijo Neflyte

-Fue a buscarme a la empresa y por un momento pensé que era para reclamarme por lo que pasó

-En cuanto lleguemos le voy a llamar, al menos quiero dejarla tranquila

-Lo que tú quieras amor –tomé su mano y la lleve a mis labios, acomodaba el espejo retrovisor en un alto- nos están siguiendo

-¿Cómo?

-Ve –decía mientras acomodaba el espejo para que viera – ese auto blanco está tras nosotros desde que salimos.

-¿Crees que sea de Michiru?

-Si debe ser, así que le daremos un espectáculo –llegaba al edificio pero no entraba al estacionamiento como era costumbre, sino que aparcaba al frente, rápidamente salía un vigilante y le abría la puerta a Serena, iba hasta ellos le entregaba las llaves y le pedía guardara mi auto en su lugar, tomaba a Serena por la cintura y la besaba para después tomarla de la mano y hacíamos el camino hasta la entrada, tras saludar a los de recepción, subimos al ascensor.

-Aun no cree que estamos separados

-No, y debemos despistarla el viernes mientras Mina y ella estén en la cena nosotros saldremos, tenemos que dejarle claro nuestra situación.

-¿Hablaste con Yaten?

-No, lo siento no me dio tiempo pero hablaré con él, ¿aun siguen enojados?

-Sí, y me siento culpable porque al fin estaban llevándose bien

-Tranquila hablaré con él - la puerta del ascensor se abría, Serena se quitaba la peluca dejándola sobre la mesa del recibidor

-Te ves hermosa también de morena

-Lo dices porque me amas

-Es la verdad -la tomaba de la cintura depositando un beso en sus labios

-¿Pedimos algo de cenar?

-Prefiero prepararte algo Darien sólo déjame llamar a Petzite

-¿No crees que es muy temprano en Tokio?

-Claro que no, conozco a mi amiga y ya debe estar levantada y haciendo ejercicio

-Entonces llámala ¿quieres agua?

-Por favor –caminaba a la mesita y tomaba el teléfono se sentaba en el sofá mientras marcaba el número, yo iba al refrigerador, sacaba dos botellas regresando con ella y dejándole una mientras hacía unos circulitos en el pasamanos del sillón, yo me sentaba en la mesa de centro quedando frente de ella admirándola- Hola Petzite ¿Cómo estás? –ponía el altavoz del teléfono y podía escuchar a su amiga por el teléfono.

-Serena, gracias a Dios al fin me llamas

-Lo siento Petzite se presentó algo pero ya estoy reportándome, me dijo Amy que habías llamado a casa

-Sí, no sabía donde encontrarte a ti o a Darien pero es urgente localizarlos.

-Bueno aquí estoy dime Petzite ¿Qué pasa?

-Serena, recuerdas que la última vez que estuvimos juntas fue cuando estábamos buscando a Molly para aclarar todo con Darien

-Si, Petzite ni me lo recuerdes ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?

-Bueno, ese día recibí una llamada porque a un amigo lo habían golpeado

-Si lo recuerdo ¿Esta mejor?

-Ay Sere, es largo de contar y ya te lo explicaré cuando estés aquí, pero yo lo conocí hace poco y había salido con él varias veces, yo me estaba enamorando pero pensé que él no, siempre es tan… seco, en fin el día que me avisaron del hospital fui a verlo aun lo alcance consciente y me pudo contar varias cosas, pero después empeoro la situación y ha estado muy grave desde ese día

-Cuanto lo siento Petzite, amiga quisiera estar contigo y apoyarte

-Sere, escucha bien por favor, porque tú lo conoces y muy bien

-¿Yo? ¿Pues de quién se trata?

-Sere, él tiene un tipo de sangre muy raro y las reservas del banco de sangre se agotan, necesitamos un donador y puede ser que Darien sea el único que pueda salvarlo

-¿Yo? –dije interrumpiendo la conversación

-Petzite, Darien está conmigo y he puesto el altavoz

-Bueno mucho mejor, hola Darien, por favor te suplico que ayudes al hombre que amo, te suplico por favor que lo salves

-No entiendo Petzite ¿Por qué yo podría salvarlo?

-Porque el hombre al que amo y que se debate entre la vida y la muerte es Malachite.

**Hola mis hermosas les pido una disculpa por actualizar tan tarde pero créanme que mi semana ha estado de locura y sólo pude escribir de ratitos por el celular, espero que les guste este capítulo y que me dejen sus comentarios creo que al fin podre responderlos a partir de este capítulo y les pido una disculpa por no hacerlo antes.**

**Nos leemos la siguiente semana y ya saben que pueden contactarme ya sea por esta página o por Facebook me encuentran como Mary Vi (Bunny moon)**

**Besos**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

**Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

"**No me quieras como yo te quiero. Porque aunque me gustaría, no te lo recomiendo. Quererte como yo te quiero duele, como un buen amor sabe doler, como duele el alma cuando ama en silencio, como duele una lágrima justo antes de nacer. No me quieras como yo te quiero amor. Mejor quiéreme de lejos, como tu bien sabes hacerlo"**

-¿Qué es lo que dices? ¿Cómo es posible que tú?

-Darien, créeme, Malachite está conmigo yo le he cuidado todo este tiempo me dijo que estaban en peligro tú y Serena, lo último que me pudo decir estando consciente fue que tenía que aclararte que él no te traicionaría nunca.

-Petzite amiga, me parece increíble que estén juntos, aunque no entiendo en que momento ustedes…

-Sere ya te contaré cuando te vea, pero por favor Darien, si te tuviera enfrente estaría de rodillas pidiéndote que salves la vida de Malachite y si quieres lo haré cuando estés aquí, te juro que él y Serena no…

-Lo sé

-¿Entonces vendrás?

-¿Qué han dicho los médicos? ¿Qué paso?

-Dicen que tiene muchas heridas y hay una hemorragia interna que no pueden controlar, lo golpearon –se escuchó que sollozaba- lo han golpeado para matarlo, me explico que salía de tu casa, para explicarte que todo era una trampa, que él no podría traicionarte porque es tu tío, cuando por la espalda lo atacaron al único que pudo reconocer fue a ese tal Umino pero iba con más hombres lo metieron en una camioneta y se lo llevaron, aún lo golpearon bastante durante el camino y creyéndolo muerto lo tiraron a la entrada de la ciudad.

-¡Dios mío! Petzite ¿Cómo es que lo encontraron?

-Un hombre que vio todo se acercó y lo ayudo, sólo repetía mi nombre y mi teléfono, cuando llegaron al hospital me avisaron ya que era la única persona de quien daba datos, esos tipos le quitaron sus documentos y no tenían como identificarlo, fue entonces cuando te dejé con el chico que nos acompañó a buscar a ese Umino el mismo que lo golpeo ¿recuerdas Sere?

-Si recuerdo ¿entonces se trataba de Malachite?

-No pude comunicarme contigo, no podía dejarlo sólo, me pidió que los buscará pero… - su voz se entrecorto y se escuchaba que lloraba, me levanté llevándome las manos a la cabeza y alejándometratando de asimilar todo lo que decía aquella mujer, mientras Serena trataba de calmar a su amiga, cuando pudo hablar de nuevo regresé al escuchar mi nombre- Darien, Darien te suplico que le des la oportunidad de vivir, sólo tú puedes ayudarlo, no he dado su nombre y la policía cree que es mi hermano, pero si esas personas descubren que está vivo pueden matarlo.

-No digas eso Petzite, vamos a ir a Tokio y…

-¡No! ¡No iremos!

-Pero Darien- Serena levantaba la mirada para encontrarse con la mía llena de confusión, de miedo y angustia- Petzite, pese a lo que diga Darien, estaremos en Tokio lo antes posible, te avisaré cuando estemos allá

-Gracias Serena, por favor vengan lo antes posible, creo que Malachite necesita una oportunidad más para aclararte todo Darien, no te cierres a escucharlo, te lo suplico

Terminó la llamada, y camine hasta nuestra habitación sin hacer caso a las palabras de Serena, me senté en la cama apoyando los codos en mis rodillas, con mis manos en la cabeza, y la mirada fija en el suelo, cuando sentí que la cama se sumió y sus brazos rodearon mi cintura desde atrás pegando su cabeza en mi espalda.

-¿Ves cómo estaba vivo?tranquilo, debemos regresar a Tokio, Malachite siempre ha estado a tu lado y ha sacrificado mucho ahora te toca a ti, por favor Darien salgamos lo antes posible, te necesita.

-No puedo llevarte conmigo, sería ponerte en manos de Motoki y no pienso correr ese riesgo

-Pero Darien –dijo separándose de mí- no te atrevas a decirme eso, me necesitas a tu lado y no te dejaré solo.

-¡No!-me levante de la cama enfrentándola - Y es mejor que no insistas, yo iré y en cuanto pueda regreso.

-Darien, ¿recuerdas lo que prometimos?, estaríamos juntos y me necesitas ahora más que nunca sé que todo esto te afecta demasiado y…

-No puedo arriesgarte, echaríamos a perder el plan, Michiru se daría cuenta entonces y todo lo que hemos avanzado se irá a la basura.

-Si me quedo estaría Michiru y es peligrosa ¿no?

-La llevaré conmigo, así la tengo controlada

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué te pasa arrogante? ¿La llevas a ella y a mí me dejas aquí?

-Tengo que hacer mi maleta –dije poniendo fin a la discusión caminé al vestidor saque unas cuantas prendas y las metí en una pequeña maleta, marque el número celular de Michiru y rápidamente respondía.

-¿Has cambiado de opinión?

-Prepara tu maleta nos vamos a Tokio, pasó por ti en unos minutos

-¿Tokio? ¿Y qué pasa si me niego?

-No te conviene créeme, así que mejor prepara tu maleta, no me hagas armar un escándalo.

-Pues no quiero ir

-¿Quién diablos te entiende Michiru? ¿No querías que nos vieran juntos? Pues es esta tu oportunidad lo tomas o lo dejas así de fácil.

-Está bien lo tomó querido, te estaré esperando.

Salí del vestidor encontrándome a Serena sentada en la cama, secó sus lágrimas con sus manos y se levantó para enfrentarme

-Si tú te vas con Michiru yo iré a la cena con Ittou.

-Adelante Serena –dije apretando los puños – puedes hacer lo que quieras

-Pues lo haré arrogante que no te quede duda – gritaba caminando tras de mi mientras iba a la sala por el cargador del celular y de un mueble tomaba mis documentos-no irá Mina mañana a la cena

-Haz lo que quieras – dije sin voltear a verla porque si lo hacía no podría irme y dejarla así, cuando se cerró la puerta del ascensor golpee el tablero con coraje, no quisiera irme enojado, pero llevarla conmigo sería demasiado riesgo, apenas llegue al sótano camine rápidamente a mi auto y marcaba el número de Ziosite.

-Señor

-Voy a Tokio de emergencia, por favor te quedas a cargo de todo, te estaré llamando, te quiero cerca de Serena y me informas donde está a cada minuto si es necesario, regresaré lo antes posible

-Como ordene

-En cuanto tengan información sobre el envío que hizo Michiru me avisas, habla al aeropuerto necesito el avión listo para salir y me importa poco a quien muevan, necesito estar en Tokio ya.

-Sí, señor

Las llantas rechinaron y seguramente quedaron marcadas en el piso del estacionamiento, salí a toda prisa a la casa de Michiru, no podía dejar de pensar cómo se sentía Serena y más que nunca me dolía dejarla así de esta manera, tan cerca de Ittou, pero al menos por ahora era lo mejor a que ponerla en riesgo y dejarla al alcance de Motoki.

.

.

.

Me había encerrado en la habitación con la que contaba el avión para no ver a Michiru todo el trayecto, la cabeza me dolía y me había costado tanto dormir, apenas habían sido unos cuantas horas separados pero era imposible dormir sin ella, extrañaba tenerla a mi lado, escuchar su respiración y su calor cerca de mi cuerpo, el auxiliar de vuelo tocaba a mi puerta insistiendo, haciendo levantarme para abrirle, entró con la mesa de servicio dejándola a un lado de la cama.

-Señor, espero le sea de su agrado lo que le he preparado

-Gracias, cuanto tiempo hemos volado

-Casi 10 horas señor, estaremos aterrizando en Tokio pronto, ¿se le ofrece algo más?

-Es todo gracias –cerré la puerta apenas salió y me deje caer en la cama bocabajo intentando dormir, cerré mis ojos mientras trataba de poner mi mente en blanco pero ella aparecía en mis pensamientos tal como la vi antes de salir, llorando, me di vuelta quedando sobre mi espalda tapándome con un brazo los ojos, no me gustaba verla sufrir, menos que sufriera por mi culpa, sólo esperaba que lo comprendiera, cuando a mi puerta llamaba Michiru.

-Darien podrías abrirme por favor

-¡Déjame en paz!

-Me gustaría dormir un poco en la cama el asiento me está matando, ¡por favor!

-Voy- me levanté llevándome las manos a la cabeza el hacerlo rápido me hizo sentirme mareado y caminé hasta la puerta, la abrí dejándola pasar.

-Gracias querido , vamos, ven a la cama conmigo aún nos falta algo para aterrizar y podemos aprovechar el tiempo- me jaló de la corbata haciéndome trastabillar y cayendo en la cama con ella, que rápidamente subió encima de mí acercando sus labios, en cuanto sentí su aliento la aparté haciéndome a un lado y cayendo de la cama

- Darien ¿Te hiciste daño cariño?

-No, te atrevas a repetir eso –dije levantándome y caminando a la puerta que cerré de golpe a mi espalda, fui hasta uno de los asientos y me deje caer tapándome con un brazo los ojos.

-Señor, estamos llegando al aeropuerto por favor prepárese para el aterrizaje

-Gracias –me senté abrochándome el cinturón y pasaba mis manos por el cabello, sacaba la corbata por la cabeza y la tiraba en el asiento de al lado, mientras arremangaba mi camisa blanca, cuando escuché que se abría la puerta del dormitorio y Michiru se sentaba en un asiento delante del mío sin siquiera dirigirme la palabra, en cuanto el avión detuvo su marcha totalmente y nos dieron la indicación de bajar lo hice antes que Michiru rápidamente encontrándome con Neflyte.

-Hermano, ya está todo controlado –le hice una señal para que guardara silencio, y alzaba la mirada para ver que Michiru salía del avión- ¿quién viene contigo?

-Haruka

-Qué la lleve a su casa tú y yo vamos juntos

-Yo voy contigo querido –se colgaba de mi brazo- venimos juntos

-Tengo una reunión de negocios y no es necesario que estés todo el tiempo a mi lado, además debes estar cansada que te lleven a tu casa, te veo más tarde.

-¿A estas horas una reunión? ¿Tú crees que soy idiota? ¿Con quién rayos te vas a ver?

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti

-Lo tienes que hacer Darien

-¡Vete a tu casa!

-Iré a nuestra casa querido, que me lleven a casa de los Shields –miraba a Neflyte mientras se cruzaba de brazos- soy una Shields ¿lo olvidan?

-Que la lleven Nef, vámonos no tenemos mucho tiempo

-Haruka…-gritó Neflyte, y este salía detrás de una de las camionetas negras que nos esperaban-lleva a la señorita a casa de los Shields sigue los protocolos por favor, recuerda que aun estas a prueba.

-Si

-Bueno querido te esperaré en nuestra –hacia énfasis en la palabra- casa, no tardes, al menos el camino será divertido –tras guiñarme el ojo caminó hasta donde Haruka la esperaba con la puerta de la camioneta abierta ya unos hombres subían nuestras maletas en la parte de atrás, yo caminé hasta la otra camioneta subiendo en el lugar del copiloto y Neflyte al volante.

-La quiero vigilada y que no la pierdan de vista

-No te preocupes hermano me haré cargo de eso –aprovechaba un semáforo en rojo para hablar y dar órdenes de que vigilaran a Michiru.

-¿Por qué Haruka está de nuevo con el equipo?

-Porque Haruka me pidió una oportunidad más, ya te contaré por cierto, Serena me llamó –esperaba a que continuará pero se quedó callado viendo hacia al frente, esperando que yo preguntará

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Qué estás loco, y me dio la dirección del hospital me pidió que fuera con su amiga y la apoyará mientras llegabas me explico todo –dio un golpe en el volante con furia- entré a verlo han sido unos cobardes lo han golpeado para matarlo

-¿Hablaste con los médicos?

-Su estado es crítico, les preocupa la hemorragia interna, las siguientes horas son determinantes, lo tienen sedado y… voy a atrapar a quienes le hicieron esto –apretaba el volante con fuerza haciendo que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos

-¿Tanto lo quieres?

-Él me ayudo cuando mis padres tuvieron el accidente, fue el primero en decirme que cometía un error en abandonar la carrera y en ayudarme para llegar a Londres, por su recomendación trabajé con Anderson, yo le debo demasiado a ese hombre, le estimo tanto o igual que a mi padre.

-Todos le debemos algo

-Ese hombre, Mamoru, te ha contado la historia a su modo, pero yo no podría creer las palabras de un tipo como él, sin embargo Malachite es diferente.

-Es mi tío pero nunca nos dijo la verdad

-Bueno tendrás que esperar muy poco para averiguar porque, ya estamos llegando, también deberías hablar con Serena está muy nerviosa y molesta.

-Sí, más tarde lo haré –entrabamos al estacionamiento del hospital, bajamos de la camioneta y seguía a Neflyte que caminaba con seguridad por los pasillos del hospital, hasta que llegamos a donde estaba Petzite la compañera de trabajo de Serena y que alguna vez la vi cuando fuimos al jardín de niños, apenas nos vio se levantó de la silla y nos daba el encuentro.

-Gracias por venir Darien y… ¿Serena?

-No pudo venir, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, dentro de lo que cabe, hace poco entraron los médicos, le están haciendo revisiones de rutina.

-¿Te dijeron algo?

-Está reaccionando, al menos la hemorragia interna la han detenido, él… está muy golpeado Darien… ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle algo así? –Se lanzó a mis brazos llorando mientras la abrazaba tratando de calmarla, se secó las lágrimas y tomó aire para seguir hablando -por favor dale una oportunidad de explicarte, ya lo hizo conmigo y si todo sale bien vamos a intentarlo, me lo ha prometido y yo le creo, creo en él, por favor Darien dale una oportunidad.

-Tranquila, deberías ir a descansar ahora que estamos aquí

-No me moveré de su lado Darien, quiero estar aquí cuando despierte

-Voy por café, creo que nos hace falta a todos – decía Neflyte dejándonos solos mientras nos sentábamos esperando que los médicos salieran.

-Gracias por estar a su lado

-Gracias a ti por venir Darien ¿Está todo bien con Serena?

-Quería venir, pero… no es conveniente, en cuanto pueda vendrá a verte

-Nunca desconfíes de mi amiga, nunca más, aun recuerdo como estaba ese día que fuimos a buscar a Molly y luego a ese tipo Umino ella te iba a llevar pruebas de que no te había engañado, yo iba a decirles a ambos que Malachite y yo estábamos saliendo, aunque eso significara que lo perdiera a él por decirlo.

-¿Cómo es que ustedes se conocieron?

-Bueno –bajaba la mirada a sus manos – la primera vez que nos vimos fue en la visita que hicieron al jardín de niños, después nos veíamos cuando su trabajo lo permitía siempre como un caballero, me hacía sentir única a su lado pero guardando secretos no me dejaba saber nada mas de su vida, hasta que un día fuimos a cenar y me contó su pasado.

-¿Qué te contó?

-Sobre su infancia y lo doloroso que fue para él perder a sus padres y ganarse el odio de su hermano, el hombre a quien veía como un héroe y que de momento desapareció sin dejar rastro, cuando lo encontró se le cayó la venda de los ojos, no quedaba nada del hombre que admiraba, fue entonces que conoció a tu madre

-La mujer de la que se enamoró

-Sí, es verdad se enamoro de ella, pero jamás, escúchame Darien jamás hubo algo entre ellos, para tu madre no había nadie más que su familia y Malachite nunca haría algo así, todo este tiempo se ha sentido culpable de no haberlos salvado a los tres de las manos de Mamoru, lo que más pesa sobre sus hombros es la muerte de tu madre, cuando se enteró de todo lo que sucedió los buscó sin descanso y gastó todo lo que tenia para encontrarlos

-Pero llego tarde

-Por azares del destino, conoció al Señor Armando Shields, ese hombre lo había salvado de que unos tipos lo golpearan, amigos de Mamoru por cierto y que pensaron que Malachite era policía como llego preguntando por él en fin, fue entonces que el señor Shields le dio su tarjeta para que si un día necesitaba trabajo lo buscará.

-No puedo volver el tiempo atrás para rectificar mis errores, finalmente caímos en la trampa que nos pusieron y ahora Malachite está aquí en esta situación.

-Aun pueden hablar, mira ya viene el médico-ambos nos levantamos cuando el galeno venía con nosotros.

-Tenemos buenas noticias, la hemorragia se detuvo, sus signos vitales son estables y está noche será definitiva, hemos descartado daño cerebral y si todo sigue bien dejaremos de sedarlo y estará consciente.

-Gracias doctor –decía Petzite tomándole de las manos- mil gracias

-Es un hombre fuerte y joven, además teniéndola usted quien no quisiera vivir, en unos minutos los dejaran pasar pero será por pocos minutos

-Gracias doctor por todo lo que ha hecho por él

-Es mi deber joven Shields, ya su amigo Neflyte nos ha explicado todo, los dejó y estaré aquí mañana temprano para revisarlo, si sucediera algo la enfermera en turno tiene mi número y me llamará, buenas noches.

El médico fue hasta la barra de recepción dando algunas indicaciones, Petzite se sentó en el sillón y Neflyte llegaba con nuestros vasos de café, mi celular timbraba en el identificador aparecía el nombre de Lita.

-Hola hermanita buenas noches

-No son buenas, ¿Explícame por qué Michiru ha llegado dando órdenes y diciendo que es una Shields?

-Lo siento supo que venía a Tokio y no pude negarme a traerla quiso quedarse en casa.

-Pues que se vaya a su casa o me voy yo

-Lita, sólo será una noche te lo prometo

-¿Está Neflyte contigo?

-Así es

-Pues dile que me iré a su departamento está noche

-Lita…

-Nada de Lita, tú has traído a esta mujer, tú aguántala, ¿Sabe de esto Serena?

-Serena se quedó en Londres, hablaré con Michiru pero quédate en casa, no salgas

-Eso no Darien ni loca me quedó con esta mujer, me adelanto al departamento

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntaba mi amigo

-Es mejor que vayas a tu departamento Nef, mi hermana va para allá, sabes que ella y Michiru no se toleran

-Nadie tolera a Michiru hermano, en fin mandaré a alguien por ti

-Me voy a quedar esta noche, ¿Por qué no vas a descansar un poco Petzite?yo me quedaré

-¿De verdad?

-Si ve y descansa, te hace falta has estado por mucho tiempo aquí

-¿Darien eso quiere decir que lo has perdonado?

-No hay nada que perdonar, cuando llegue el momento hablaremos y aclararemos todo, ve a descansar Petzite, Nef ¿Puedes llevarla?

-Claro hermano

-¿Ya tienes mi número Darien?

-Sí, ya lo tengo Petzite cualquier cosa que suceda te llamo pero descansa por favor

-Gracias Darien, gracias por todo.

Ambos salieron del hospital mientras me sentaba en el sofá esperando me dejarán entrar a verlo, saque mi celular y jugaba con él indeciso en realizar o no la llamada, apenas lo guardaba en mi bolsillo comenzaba a timbrar, una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro cuando vi que era Serena quien me llamaba.

-Buenos días mon amour

-Buenos noches para ti arrogante, ¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Todo bien

-¿Ya lo has visto? ¿Qué dicen los médicos?

-Ahora estoy en el hospital, nos han dicho que está pasando el riesgo, han controlado totalmente la hemorragia interna al parecer no será necesario que se le realice la transfusión, pero aun no lo he visto, Petzite se acaba de ir a descansar al menos esta noche me quedaré aquí ¿Cómo estás?

-Con dolor de cabeza casi no dormí, Darien quiero comprenderte y entender lo que haces

-No puedo traerte cuando él está cerca

-Eres el profesional en esto, así que debes saber qué es lo correcto.

-Serena, ¿crees que no quisiera tenerte a mi lado justo en este momento?

-También me haces falta pero a veces no puedo entenderte porque actúas así, en fin, seguiré el consejo que me dio Gea, debo tener paciencia contigo.

-Te extraño mon amour

-Yo mucho más

-¿Irás entonces a la cena con Ittou?

-Asegúrate que vaya Neherenia y Seiya ya que Michiru está contigo

-Créeme conozco a Neherenia y no va a perderse una fiesta así, todavía no me respondes ¿vas a ir tú?

-Aun no lo decido, tengo que dejarte, cuídate y espero que Malachite y tú hablen pronto

-Serena…

-¿Si?

-Te amo, cabeza de chorlito y haré lo que sea por cuidarte

-Eres un arrogante, celoso, y no sabes cuánto me enoja que me saques así de tu vida de un momento a otro, odio que no me quieras tener a tu lado cuando más me necesitas, entiende que juntos vamos a poder contra todo, pero si tú te alejas no podremos arreglar nada porque pones distancia de por medio cuando más debemos estar juntos, espero que resuelvas todo pronto, y si me necesitas llámame, te amo y me duele que estemos separados una vez más

-A mi me mata no tenerte cerca

-Cuídate mucho por favor, me angustia que Motoki sepa que estas en Tokio y que te busque

-Tranquila eso no pasará te amo

-Yo te amo aun más, aunque no te lo merezcas y para que estés tranquilo, ira Mina a la cena, besos.

.

.

.

Después de ponerme una bata, gorro y cubre bocas me dejaron entrar a la habitación donde estaba Malachite, su brazo y la pierna derecha estaban escayoladas, conectado a varios aparatos, de un tripie colgaban varias bolsas con medicamentos, su torso tenia vendas , así como en la cabeza y su rostro hinchado y amoratado, quien lo viera ni siquiera podría reconocerlo de lo lastimado que estaba, camine hasta quedar al pie de la cama mientras la enfermera revisaba los aparatos checaba los sueros y anotaba en unos papeles, cuando termino de anotar camino hasta mí.

-A pesar de todos los golpes que recibió es un hombre muy fuerte, no quería que lo sedáramos cuando llego, hasta que hablara con la señorita Petzite, debió de sufrir mucho pero lo soporto.

-¿Usted estuvo aquí cuando lo trajeron?

-Sí, sólo puede estar unos minutos, lo dejo –la mujer salió de la habitación mientras yo caminaba despacio hasta llegar a su lado.

-Yo… siento que estés así por mi culpa, por favor no te des por vencido aún tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar, no tengo que perdonarte nada ya que nunca has hecho algo malo o que nos dañe a Rei o a mí, solo… sal de esto por favor no te rindas.

.

.

.

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a entrar por las ventanas iluminando la sala de espera, donde había pasado la noche, afortunadamente fue una noche tranquila y eso eran buenas noticias, Petzite caminaba por el pasillo hasta llegar a mi lado y se sentaba.

-Necesitaba descansar, gracias

-Fue una buena noche, sólo esperaré al médico para que nos diga cómo lo ve y me iré a descansar un poco, regresaré más tarde.

-Darien no tengo como pagarte el que estés aquí, sé que no has tenido días fáciles

-Tenía que estar aquí –Neflyte y Lita venían tomados de la mano con una sonrisa en su rostro, los presentaba con Petzite.

-Así que eres la novia de Malachite, mira que guardado se tenía lo de ustedes

-Bueno apenas salimos un par de veces Lita, además ya lo conocen así es él.

-¿Qué han dicho los médicos Darien?

-Pasó una buena noche, ahora lo están lo revisando, en cuanto me digan cómo esta me iré a descansar

-¿Vas a ir a la casa con la arpía de Michiru ahí?

-Tengo que hablar con ella, para que vaya a su casa mientras estamos aquí

-Aun no entiendo que hace ella en Tokio y porque Serena no está contigo

-Lita, ya te lo explicaré en su momento.

-Señores- decía el medico que llegaba con nosotros- les tengo excelentes noticias, ha pasado una buena noche y ahora lo subirán a una habitación donde puedan estar con él, ha sido afortunado y al menos no tuvo consecuencias lamentables, le van a quitar la medicación para que esté consciente, eso llevará un tiempo pero en cuanto quede instalado vendrán por ustedes.

-Gracias doctor- decía Petzite

-No agradezca señorita, es mi deber ahora los dejo tengo que hacer el papeleo para que puedan subirlo

-Neflyte hazte cargo del hospital, y dame las llaves de la camioneta iré a darme una ducha y descansar un poco

-Aquí tienes –decía sacándolas de su bolsillo- les diré que vengan por mi más tarde es toda tuya

-Dar, yo me quedo con Petzite quiero ver a Malachite aunque este dormido, y por favor saca de la casa a la arpía de Michiru

-Está bien regresaré más tarde, cualquier cosa por favor llámenme tendré el celular encendido

-Si hermano no te preocupes ve con cuidado.

Llegué hasta el estacionamiento del hospital afortunadamente no había tantos autos y casi de inmediato reconocí la camioneta en la que habían llegado Lita y Neflyte, quite la alarma a distancia y subí cuando mi celular timbraba con una llamada.

-¿Me has extrañado?

-No pasa ni un minuto sin que piense en ti, ¿Cómo va todo?

-Mina acaba de irse a la fiesta con Ittou yo voy en camino al departamento con Yaten, que por cierto está de mal humor, aunque lo entiendo.

-Lo siento, no hablé con él

-Yo lo haré arrogante en cuanto lleguemos al departamento, ¿Cómo esta Malachite?

-Paso una buena noche, lo van a subir a una habitación y le quitaran los sedantes para que pueda estar consciente.

-¡Que alivio! Así que pronto hablaran

-Así es, tenemos mucho que hablar pero esperaré a que esté mejor, me quede en el hospital toda la noche y apenas voy a casa de mis padres a resolver un asunto

-¿Ese asunto se llama Michiru?

-Anoche cuando llegamos no quise discutir, solo quería llegar al hospital y se fue a la casa, eso molesto a Lita y ahora tengo que ir a sacarla de allá.

-Ella me habló, para decirme que habían pasado la noche juntos

-Eso no es verdad –decía llevándome los dedos al puente de la nariz- Serena no creas nada de lo que…

-No le creí –me interrumpió, mientras yo soltaba el aire- sé que no podrías hacerlo porque confió en ti, dirá muchas cosas para hacernos caer, no creo que aun este conforme con su matrimonio va a intentar más para saber si de verdad tu y yo nos odiamos

-Esa es una de las razones por las que no te pude traer conmigo, espero lo entiendas cabeza de chorlito, entre más rápido terminemos con esto será mejor

-Estoy llegando al departamento, intenta descansar un poco yo hablaré con Yaten y esperaré a que regrese Mina para saber cómo le fue en la fiesta.

-Llámame para contarme, te extraño demasiado mon amour.

-te amo arrogante.

Arranque la camioneta, tenía que llegar a casa y poner los puntos sobre las ies con Michiru, avance entre las calles niponas la melancolía de volver al lugar donde había crecido me invadía, pero ahora tener lejos a Serena para cuidarla era más importante, sin embargo más que nunca quería que todo esto terminara. Llegaba por fin a la casa y estacionaba la camioneta enfrente camine hasta la puerta y la abrían para dejarme pasar, Michiru me esperaba con cara de pocos amigos y con los brazos cruzados al frente.

-¿Me puedes decir de dónde diablos vienes? ¿No llegaste a dormir? ¿Con quién te estas revolcando aquí?

-Ven – decía tomándola del brazo y llevándola hasta el estudio mientras Michiru gritaba diciendo que la lastimaba apenas entramos la solté y puse el seguro en la puerta- estas tomándote atribuciones que no te corresponden aun, anoche no dije nada, no quería discutir pero como ante todos aun no estamos casados te voy a pedir que vayas a tu casa

-¿Para qué me trajiste entonces?

-Michiru una cosa es que comiencen a vernos juntos, pero otra muy diferente es que estemos viviendo bajo el mismo techo, tú que tanto vives de apariencias ¿no crees que dará pie a habladurías? es mejor que te vayas.

-¿Te lo pidió Lita verdad?

-Esta casa es de mis padres y de mis hermanas no tienes ningún derecho de venir aquí y querer dar órdenes, es mejor que te vayas para que todos estén tranquilos.

- Es por Lita no puede superar un accidente que pasó cuando niños

-Sabes bien que no fue un accidente, y por eso que pasó mi madre puso distancia entre tu familia y la nuestra

-Tú hermana exageró las cosas, nunca pensamos hacerle daño, simplemente Seiya la asusto con un animalito, y Lita cayó por huir fue una simple travesura de niños.

-Cuando encontramos a Lita no estaba bien, y era claro que no se trató de una simple travesura, tanto Seiya como tú siempre nos trataron mal por ser adoptados.

-¡Ay por Dios Darien! ya supérenlo, eso paso hace mucho éramos niños

-Bueno entonces explícame ¿Qué paso con Melissa?

-¿Que tiene que ver ella con todo esto?

-No sé, tú explícamelo, fue una sorpresa enterarme que tuvieron un accidente y Melissa este tan mal desde entonces, y que tú estés sana y salva.

-¿Te gustaría verme en la situación de Melissa?

-No malentiendas, sólo que no me explico que sucedió

-¿Ella te gustaba? ¿La querías verdad?

-Michiru no sé de qué me estás hablando.

-Ahora me vas a decir que nunca te diste cuenta, pues la muy tonta te seguía a todos lados, quería llamar tu atención estaba enamorada de ti, por eso íbamos a todos lados donde sabíamos que estarías, apenas se enteraba que llegarías a Londres se ponía como loca, y déjame decirte querido que si hay un culpable de que Melissa esté así, ese eres tú.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

-La muy tontita de Melissa supo que irías a una fiesta a las afueras de Londres y pasó por mí, yo no me sentía muy bien pero la acompañe como buena amiga, en cuanto llegamos a la fiesta te busco por todos lados y por unas de tus amiguitas se enteró que estabas divirtiéndote en esos momentos con una extranjera que recién habías conocido, la pobre lloró y luego se puso a tomar la vi tan mal que le pedí que nos fuéramos cuando llegamos al auto se empeñó en conducir yo estaba mareada y subí a la parte de atrás le pedí que esperara pero no me di cuenta cuando arranco el auto, cuando desperté estábamos en la carretera el accidente había sucedido y Melissa… bueno ya te habrán contado.

-Yo no sabía que ella…

-¿Qué estaba loca por ti? Darien… eso provocas en todas las mujeres

-Jamás le di esperanzas a Melissa yo no… yo no imagine que ella -caminé hasta el escritorio dejándome caer en la silla- sólo era una niña

-No Darien –dijo acercándose y sentándose en el escritorio casi al frente de mi cruzando sus piernas- éramos ya unas mujeres, Melissa estaba locamente enamorada de ti, despreciaba a Seiya porque no podía ver a nadie más que a ti, tenía tus fotos en su recamara, todo el tiempo hablaba de su amado Darien, hasta en su diario escribía de ti.

-Anderson no me dijo nada

-El superintendente no lo sabía y bueno no pudo superarlo, hasta rompió su sociedad con mi papá porque no podía perdonar que yo estuviera bien y Mel… bueno eso también fue muy doloroso para mí.

-Pues no se te nota que te duela

-Sé controlar mis sentimientos querido, no me gusta verme débil ante nadie, bueno sólo tú me provocas –dijo bajándose y metiéndose entre el escritorio y la silla intentando sentarse en mis piernas, pero me levanté separándome de ella.

-Michiru es mejor que vayas a tu casa

-Está bien querido, por lo visto te afectó demasiado saber lo de Mel, bueno me voy ¿puedes pedir que me lleven a mi casa?

-Sube por tu maleta y ya estará un auto esperándote

-Darien, sería mucho pedir que me asignes a Haruka como mi chofer

-Haruka no es chofer, es…

-Sé lo que es, bueno entonces ¿será que me dejes al cuidado de Haruka? Estoy sola en Tokio y es peligroso, nunca se sabe que pueda pasar.

-Ve por tus cosas, Haruka estará esperándote

-Gracias querido-decía sonriendo-, por cierto ¿Cuándo volvemos a Londres?

-Ya te avisaré, aún no lo sé

Michiru salió de la biblioteca, en cuanto cerró la puerta, saque el celular de mi bolso y marqué un número, mientras esperaba a que me respondiera, no dejaba de pensar en Melissa y lo que había sucedido ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Pude evitar algo así, la voz al otro lado de la línea me hizo reaccionar.

-Señor Shields

-Haruka, necesito saber que tanto puedo confiar en ti

-Le debo mucho señor, a pesar de todo lo que sucedió me dio una oportunidad más

-Me vas a demostrar que puedo confiar nuevamente en ti

-Plenamente, no volveré a fallarle

-Michiru me ha pedido que seas tú quien se encargue de su seguridad, sabemos bien porque te pide a ti, necesito de tu ayuda Haruka por favor, necesito poner a salvo a Serena lo antes posible

-No volveré a caer en sus mentiras.

-Haruka quiero que le hagas creer que si, y que estás perdidamente enamorado de ella, sé que no debo pedírtelo porque…

-Lo haré-dijo soltando el aire- le debo bastante, lo que hace por Hotaru y por apoyarme a mí a pesar de lo que sucedió, también se lo debo a Serena, ella ha sufrido por mi culpa y merecen estar juntos.

-Entonces ¿cuento contigo?

-Si

-Ven ahora a casa de mis padres te necesito muy cerca de ella, estoy seguro que nos va a llevar con Motoki

-Estoy muy cerca, no tardare en llegar

-Gracias.

Me dejé caer en la silla del escritorio con la cabeza recostada en el respaldo y cerrando los ojos, no me di cuenta de que Melissa me buscaba siempre creí que eran coincidencias el que nos encontráramos o que la misma Michiru los propiciaba, sólo por molestar, pero jamás imagine que Melissa estuviera interesada en mi, tocaban a la puerta y Michiru se asomaba

-Darien ¿Puedo pasar?

-¿Ya te vas?

-Sí, sólo estoy esperando que lleguen por mí

-No debe tardar Haruka –dije volviendo a recargarme en el respaldo de la silla con los brazos descansando en los pasamanos y cerrando los ojos.

-Te ves cansado ¿Dónde pasaste la noche?

-Con –sonreí de lado- una pelirroja preciosa que no me dio tregua en toda la noche es tan apasionada.

-¿De verdad te afectó tanto el engaño de Serena? Eres el Darien de antes

-Siempre he sido así, ya te lo dije Serena era sólo un reto

-Estabas enamorado de ella

-Puede ser

-Justo ahora está en brazos de Ittou, al parecer también quiere rehacer su vida y mira que se les ve bien juntos

-Sigues muy bien informada a pesar de estar lejos

-Mi madre no se perdería una cena como esas por nada, además Ittou la ha presentado a todos nuestros amigos de Londres, nunca se sabe, puede ser que Serena si logre atraparlo a él.

-Puede hacer lo que quiera es su vida

-Aun la amas, te duele que Ittou esté con ella –me dijo susurrando en mi oído- podemos hacerle más daño si tu quieres

-¿Ah sí y cómo?

-Si te interesa saber ven esta noche a mi casa, pasa conmigo una sola noche y puedo decirte mi plan, te puedo jurar que lo de la pelirroja quedará en el olvido cuando estés conmigo querido –dejó un beso en mi mejilla, cuando abrí los ojos iba ya a la puerta- te espero esta noche Darien, descansa.

Por la ventana veía cuando Michiru subía en la parte trasera del auto y Haruka cerraba para ir al volante, sólo esperaba que todo esto terminara pronto, no me gustaba involucrar a más personas de las necesarias, salí de la biblioteca y subí las escaleras cuando llegaba a mi habitación mi celular timbraba.

-Dime que ya se fue de la casa Darien

-Si Lita, se acaba de ir.

-¡Al fin! Voy para allá necesito cambiarme, por cierto Malachite ya está en una habitación, Petzite y Neflyte están con él, aun no despierta pero todo va bien

-Voy a ducharme y dormiré un poco, más tarde voy al hospital

-Me dijo Nef que te avisara que estarán cuidando a Malachite y Petzite en todo momento, descansa hermanito

-Gracias

.

.

.

-Te desperté arrogante –escuchaba la voz de Serena mientras estaba aun medio dormido.

-Puedes despertarme las veces que quieras, ¿Cómo le fue a Mina?

-Nadie se dio cuenta conoció a Neherenia y también la vio Seiya, esperemos que con esto Michiru quede convencida

-Esperemos que si, ¿me extrañas?

-Ni un poco

-No mientas no puedes vivir sin mi

-Arrogante ha vuelto

-Sé que si me extrañas cabeza de chorlito

-Mejor descansa ¿Iras a ver a Malachite?

-En un rato más sólo dormiré un poco, Nef y Petzite están con él

-Descansa arrogante

-Dormiré pensando en ti –la escuche reír

-También pensaré en ti te amo

Después de dormir un par de horas, me levantaba para ir a cambiarme tome unos jeans y una playera roja, y me alistaba para salir tomaba las llaves de la camioneta y mi celular, bajaba las escaleras y salía de la casa, eran casi la una y no había tenido noticias del hospital, conducía por las calles hasta que por fin veía el hospital entraba al estacionamiento y llamaba a Neflyte

-¿En qué piso están Nef?

-En el sexto te espero en los ascensores

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí, hace un momento despertó y está hablando con Petzite, estaba por llamarte pero me has ganado

-Ahora te veo –subí al ascensor que en ese momento iba lleno y hacia paradas en cada piso haciendo más lenta la llegada, cuando al fin se abrió la puerta en el piso vi a Nef recargado en la pared mientras veía su celular- ¿Cómo lo has visto?

-Ha preguntado por ti apenas abrió los ojos, le dije que te avisaría

-Gracias, vamos por favor

-Petzite está con él, no quiere dejarlo solo ni un minuto, siempre habrá alguien cerca para cuidarlos a los dos

-¿Sabes algo del envío de dinero que hizo Michiru?

-Aun nada, tengo a mis contactos en Osaka al pendiente, aquí es –decía señalando una puerta, me veía dudar en entrar, puso una mano en mi hombro- vamos ambos necesitan hablar te está esperando.

Tomé el pomo de la puerta y lo giré abriendo la puerta, Petzite estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama, tomando su mano mientras le acariciaba el rostro él estaba semi recostado, en cuanto me vio Petzite se levantó de golpe.

-Disculpen no quise molestar

-No, Darien pasa por favor, los dejo solos y así aprovecho para ir a comer algo.

-Yo la llevo- decía Neflyte que estaba tras de mí, yo también iré a comer ¿quieres que te traiga algo Darien?

-Estoy bien gracias, vayan por favor –Petzite le dio un beso en la mejilla a Malachite a modo de despedida, pasó a mi lado sonriéndome, cuando se cerró la puerta camine hasta donde estaba.

-Darien

-No te esfuerces estás débil.

-Siento mucho haber guardado este secreto

-¿Por qué por tanto tiempo?

-Los busque por todas partes, me iba a hacer cargo de ustedes era su tío y tal vez no tenía practica con los niños pero muchas veces soñé en que cuando me los entregaran tal vez los llevaría a casa de su abuelo, mi padre, lejos de todo lo que habían pasado, pero cada vez pasaba más tiempo y no los encontraba, cuando por fin lo hice era tarde.

-Te recuerdo, ahora te recuerdo, tú estabas en el parque

-Eras muy pequeño –sonrió de lado al recordar- tu madre me dijo que estaba embarazada de nuevo, si me hubiera dicho lo que pasaba yo

-No importa ya, finalmente crecimos en un hogar, Rei fue afortunada en no vivir lo que yo en los últimos meses, era sólo un bebé.

-La señora Gea me suplicó que no me los llevará, de hecho ya no tenía nada, lo gaste todo para buscarlos, yo cuando llegué con los Shields era para pedir trabajo y entonces te vi

-Entonces mis padres saben que tu

-Yo les pedí que no les dijeran nada, no tenia caso era mejor que olvidaras habías pasado por muchas cosas para tu edad, sólo me conforme con verlos crecer y es la mejor decisión que pude tomar, Darien no tenía nada que ofrecerles en cambio como Shields tendrían todo, amor, cariño, educación, un hogar y unos padres que ustedes se merecían.

-Siempre estuviste a mi lado

-Fui afortunado al verlos crecer

-¿Por qué Mamoru cree que lo traicionaron?

-Tú madre era una gran mujer, nunca dudes de ella, no me dio pie a nada, nunca supo que yo…

-¿Aun la amas?

-Hasta el final de mis días, y si… Petzite lo sabe, mi hermano me odia porque para él yo llegue a quitarle muchas cosas primero nuestra madre ya que cuando nací ella falleció, después mi padre en un accidente cuando iba por mí al colegio, Mamoru se fue de la casa y no supimos más de él hasta que los busque, unos de sus amigos nos vieron juntos aquella vez del parque y nadie le saco de la cabeza que lo habíamos traicionado

-Yo… fui a buscarlo y me dijo que tú eras mi padre, desde ese día di gracias de no ser hijo de un asesino, pero el día que los encontré a Serena y a ti…

-Darien eso no es

-Lo sé, Mamoru me confesó que si es mi padre, soy su hijo, el hijo de un asesino –apretaba mis puños con coraje

-No eres igual que él

-Cuando te vi con Serena yo quise matarte

-Tú no me has dejado en este estado, no te culpes, lo que sentiste es normal, todo parecía que era verdad… Michiru y Motoki están juntos

-Sí, lo sabemos por eso Serena está en Londres cuanto más lejos de ellos mejor

-Tú también estas en peligro, Motoki te quiere a ti también

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Estaba ahí con esos hombres

-¿Cuántos eran?

-No lo sé bien estaba Umino, Motoki y creo cuatro hombres más

-Ya estas viejo Malachite, mírate como te han dejado –decía sonriendo y el también dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me tomaron por sorpresa

-No tengo que decirte tío ¿verdad?

-Por ahora no en cuanto me recupere te obligaré a decirme tío

Ambos sonreímos cuando entro una enfermera a tomarle la temperatura y revisarle las heridas me aleje a la ventana para dejarle hacer su trabajo, saque el celular de mi bolsillo y le escribí un mensaje a Serena

**Todo arreglado con Malachite, está golpeado pero mejor, descansa mon amour, te extraño y no olvides que te amo.**

La enfermera salió de la habitación, tomé una silla que estaba junto a su cama y me senté mientras me observaba.

-Me dijo Petzite que te has quedado en la noche

-No te hagas ilusiones, tuve que traer a Michiru conmigo para cuidar de Serena y no quería a llegar a casa con ella

-¿Michiru sabe?

-Michiru sabe que pase la noche con una pelirroja, le hemos hecho creer que Serena y yo terminamos por su traición contigo, para que nos lleve con Motoki, es largo de contar pero te lo diré después.

-¿Así que te dejo exhausto una pelirroja? Eso me recuerda al Darien de hace no mucho, antes de que conocieras a Serena.

-Se supone que para Michiru ese Darien está de vuelta.

-Tienes que ponerme al día

-Lo haré, ¿Sabes? ahora entiendo lo de la foto que le entrego Serena a Rei el día de la boda, es la misma que tomaste de mi casa

-Era lo único que me podía llevar

-¿Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si tu hubieras sido mi padre?

-Hay preguntas que siempre se quedaran sin respuestas, pero estoy contento porque los señores Shields me permitieron verlos crecer para mí eso es suficiente –hizo una mueca de dolor al intentar moverse

-Ves ya estas viejo, no te muevas es mejor que descanses

-Gracias

-¿Por qué me das las gracias?

-Por venir a verme

-Eres de la familia no podría dejar sola a mi sombra, ahora descansa tienes que reponerte, me tienes que ayudar a atrapar a quien te hizo esto

-Ten mucho cuidado por favor, Motoki es de cuidado se metió en cosas muy peligrosas y Michiru es más peligrosa pero esos dos estando juntos… deben tener cuidado.

-Descansa Malachite –cerró sus ojos y lo vi quedarse dormido, revisé mi celular encontrándome con un mensaje de Serena

**Dile que le mando saludos y que espero verlo pronto, espero que para estos momentos ya esté todo aclarado, te amo arrogante**

Petzite entraba a la habitación y caminaba hasta la cama

-Está dormido, debe estar débil aunque se haga el fuerte

-Así es él, siempre cuidando de los demás aunque él esté mal.

-¿De verdad lo amas?

-Si Darien

-Se merece ser feliz, hazlo muy feliz Petzite, como tú has dicho siempre ha cuidado de los demás y él ha dejado su vida de lado.

-Gracias Darien

-Tengo que arreglar unas cosas ahora que estoy aquí, voy a estar al pendiente de lo que suceda y me imagino de Nef te ha dicho que siempre estarán protegidos.

-Sí, me lo ha comentado en la comida, también me dijo que los gastos del hospital han sido cubiertos, mil gracias Darien ¿Has hablado con Serena?

-Está bien y le manda saludos a Malachite, regresaré más tarde

Me despedí de Petzite y salí de la habitación, Neflyte terminaba una llamada cuando llegaba a su lado

-Iré a la empresa Nef, aprovecharé que estoy aquí para ver unos pendientes.

-Si no te importa quiero quedarme un poco apenas he hablado unas cuantas palabras con Malachite y necesito me diga si reconoce a alguien de los que lo golpearon

-Está bien, ahora duerme sólo no lo presiones, te veo más tarde.

-Si hermano ve con cuidado.

-Estaré al pendiente del celular

Camine al ascensor que se llenaba en cada piso pero al llegar a la planta baja quedó vacío siendo el único que llegó hasta el estacionamiento me dirigí a la camioneta y quite la alarma con el mando pero no se encendieron las luces, volví a presionarlas pero no dio señal, extrañado caminé hasta la puerta cuando sentí un golpe en la nuca y todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

-Despierta Darien Shields- escuchaba una voz sentía los parpados pesados quería abrirlos pero por mas intentos que hacía no lo lograba, mi cabeza colgaba al frente y sentía el dolor en mi nuca, mis manos estaban atadas a mi espalda y mis pies sujetos a la silla, poco a poco fui recobrando el sentido, solo podía ver el suelo de cemento y se me hacía imposible moverme.

-¡Vaya! ¡al fin despiertas! Señores es un gusto presentarle al joven Darien Shields heredero de las empresas Shields, hijo adoptivo de Armando Shields, muchachos miren a alguien que era igual que nosotros y sin embargo un golpe de suerte lo puso en un lugar que no le corresponde – un hombre que estaba a mi espalda me tomó del cabello haciendo levantar mi rostro para encontrarme con Motoki que estaba delante de mi-Bienvenido Darien, disculpa que no te recibamos como mereces pero no tuviste la delicadeza de avisarnos de tu visita

-Motoki

-Sí el mismo, ¡Al fin estamos frente a frente!

**Mis hermosas, les pido una disculpa ya que ayer no pude actualizar por algunos problemas que tuve, espero les agrade este capítulo y que me dejen sus comentarios, como les comenté la semana pasada ya podré responder sus reviews a quien tiene cuenta les estará llegando por PM a quien no aprovecho este espacio para hacerlo.**

yssareyes4: Hola amiga aquí respondiendo, bueno pues si maldita Michiru ayyy a estas altura ya tendrás algunas respuestas y más dudas, gracias mi hermosa por pasar a leer y dejar mensaje nos leemos pronto

Marisol: Bienvenida al club todas odiamos a Michiru ya vienen respuestas y más emociones espero este capítulo te gustara besos

ma-usa :Ya vamos a saber más de la historia digamos que vamos casi a la mitad así que no desesperes hermosa, yo también quiero mi Darien arrogante, lo seguiré esperando saludos hermosa y mil besos

maria paolini: Gracias mi hermosa espero que esté también sea de tu agrado besos de vuelta.

Goshy: Si mi hermosa buen plan al menos Malachite está de regreso también aunque golpeado como ya leíste, nos leemos pronto gracias por leer y comentar.

CathyMoon: Mil gracias por tus palabras para mi no hay mejor recompensa que leer que mis historias les atraen, ya tenemos contacto por Facebook y de verdad mil gracias por leer y comentar besos

**Que tengan un lindo fin de semana y nos leemos la siguiente semana**

**Un beso**

**Bunny moon**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

**Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

"**Me gusta pensar que volveré a verte, no sé en qué lugar, ni en que estación o circunstancia. No sé si hoy, mañana o dentro de unos años en alguna otra vida, sólo pienso en eso. Me gusta pensar que volveré a verte"**

-No me esperaba menos de ti Motoki, dime ¿es la única manera que puedes enfrentarme?, con tus hombres y teniéndome de esta forma, eres un cobarde-el hombre que a mi espalda me levantaba la cabeza me jaló aun más atrás y Motoki me golpeo con el puño cerrado en el rostro

-No estás en la mejor posición para hacerte el valiente y el arrogante Darien –Motoki se acercaba a mi rostro ahora el me sujetaba del cabello para hacerme verlo a los ojos- estás en mis manos, tu vida está en mis manos, vas a sufrir un poco de lo que nosotros hemos sufrido mientras tú como todo un Shields disfrutabas de algo que no era para ti, ahora los papeles han cambiado

-Ya te lo dije, eres valiente con todos estos de tú lado.

-Vamos a ver hasta dónde llega tu valentía Darien –me soltó y tomó una silla sentándose a horcajadas y recargando sus brazos en el respaldo quedando frente de mi, sentí que un hilo de sangre salía de mi boca, metió la mano a su bolsillo de la camisa y sacaba mi celular, mientras buscaba un número –Lo que imaginaba aquí estás

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Ten paciencia, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, pero antes, señores tenemos que arreglar a Darien para una foto, porque no me ayudan a dejarlo presentable

Dos de los hombres avanzaron hacia a mí para golpearme se turnaban para hacerlo uno después del otro, cuando Motoki los detuvo, sentía la sangre correr por mi rostro de mi ceja sentía el correr de esta y entrar en mi ojo izquierdo

-Creo que así está perfecto -levante la mirada y tomaba la foto luego se llevaba mi celular al oído, cuando escuche su nombre de los labios de Motoki sentí que un frio recorrió mi cuerpo- Hasta que tengo el placer de escucharte de nuevo… Serena.

-No te atrevas Motoki –le grité pero un golpe en la boca del estomago me hizo perder el aire, mientras él seguía hablando

-Ya lo escuchaste, está conmigo, y voy a mandarte un incentivo para que vengas en su ayuda, porque serás tú la que lo salve o… bueno no es necesario decirte, en fin te necesito en Tokio creo que ya es tiempo que dejen de fingir, ¿de verdad pensaron que me creería el cuento de que ustedes dos habían terminado? guarda silencio y escucha con atención. Tienes 12 horas para estar en Tokio y traer contigo 10 millones de dólares, que para los Shields no es nada y créeme pueden conseguir eso y mucho más, en cuanto estés en Tokio me pondré en contacto contigo, date prisa Serena el tiempo corre y es en su contra.

Daba bocanadas para que el aire volviera a mí, cuando camino hasta que dar de frente una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-No sabes qué gusto me da verte así, lo he planeado por tanto tiempo.

-Deja fuera de esto a Serena –dije con la poca fuerza que tenía para hablar

-Te equivocas Darien ella va en el paquete, ya te lo dije antes quiero el dinero y a Serena

-Haces esto por mí, si tengo algo que pagarte soy yo déjala a ella fuera

-No te voy a negar que estaba buscando la manera de cobrarme que tú tuvieras algo que yo no, una familia, dinero, a tu hermana a tu lado, pero con Serena aunque todo comenzó con un juego, ya que lo había hecho antes, no era la primera vez que iba engañando a mujeres y las dejaba después de conseguir lo que quería, sin embargo con ella todo fue diferente, no sabes las ganas que tenia de matarte cuando pusiste tus manos en ella.

-Déjala fuera de esto, ella no te ama

-¿Y a ti si? No olvides que yo estuve primero en su vida, aquí el entrometido eres tú, me la llevaré lejos si hay algo entre ustedes, tendrá que olvidarlo, el tiempo y la distancia harán que te olvide

-Eso jamás va a suceder.

-¿Estás seguro? Tú mismo lo verás antes de que mueras, verás como ella en mis brazos te olvidará, juntos comenzaremos lejos de todo, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para demostrártelo.

-No voy a permitirte que te acerques a ella –una sonora carcajada se escuchó por todo el lugar

-¿Y cómo lo vas a impedir? Ahora yo tengo el control

-¿Rubeus qué paso con la camioneta?-le preguntaba a uno de sus hombres

-Ya se deshicieron de ella y es una lástima me gustaba, vaya lujos que se dan los ricos

-Necesito que se hagan cargo de lo otro solo déjame a dos más para controlar la situación, vamos en tiempo con lo planeado.

-Está bien Motoki aquí eres el jefe, voy con los muchachos para alistar las cosas- todos salieron dejándonos solos el celular de Motoki timbraba, esté lo sacaba de su bolsillo y se sentaba de nuevo frente a mí, mientras sonreía al verme

- Ya esperaba tu llamada, me importa muy poco lo que tú quieras Michiru, ahora ya no me sirves fue un placer querida – estrelló el celular contra la pared haciéndolo añicos.-Tengo que dejarte, pero pronto terminará esto Darien, no sabes como estoy disfrutando todo –con una patada me derribó dejándome tirado la sangre la sentía invadir mis fosas nasales e impidiéndome respirar, tras varios intentos por fin quede de costado, sólo podía repetir una y otra vez por favor no vengas, Serena no puedes venir

.

.

.

Escuchaba voces, los hombres de Motoki estaban bebiendo y sus risas hacían eco por la bodega, había perdido la noción del tiempo, aunque no quise quedarme dormido termine por hacerlo, ahora el frío me había despertado y aun seguía en la misma posición en la que me había quedado no sentía el brazo sobre el que estaba recostado y aunque la sangre había parado aun en mi ojo izquierdo tenía el derrame.

Necesitaba liberarme de algún modo e impedir que Serena viniera, sólo pensaba en ella y en que tenía que salvarla no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer comencé a moverme intentando soltarme sin mucha suerte, por el frio intuía que era de noche o madrugada ya comenzaba a sentirme adolorido por los golpes.

De momento las risas calmaron y no sé escucho nada me quede quieto cuando escuche que la puerta se abría.

-¿Cómo pueden tenerlo así?-se oyó la voz de una mujer- ¡levántenlo! ¿Estará vivo aun?

-Motoki lo va a matar de todas formas

-Eres un idiota, ¡Vamos muévanse! ¡Levántenlo!

-Mira Molly últimamente te tomas atribuciones

-Si no quieres que mi hermano enfurezca me obedeces

-Hazle caso-decía el otro hombre- recuerda lo que le paso a Umino por su culpa

-¡Muévanse pero ya! –grito la mujer y ambos hombres fueron hasta a mí levantándome, sin poder contenerme un quejido escapo de mis labios en cuanto me dejaron sentado y aseguraron los nudos de mis manos y pies, salieron dejándome con Molly apenas entre abría los ojos y trataba de enfocarla.

-Tú eres Molly la amiga de…

-Darien siento tanto que estés aquí … déjame curarte –fue a una puerta que estaba en un costado y que intuí era un baño, escuchaba agua caer y la veía regresar con una tina de agua, que puso en el suelo, levanto un poco la falda de su vestido amarillo y rasgó el fondo cortando un pedazo que sumergió en el agua para comenzar a limpiarme el rostro- no quise, yo lo siento tanto, yo no –comenzó a llorar mientras seguía limpiándome la sangre

-Ayúdame por favor

-Motoki es mi hermano

-Tú no eres como él, le va a hacer daño a Serena, tenemos que detenerlo

-Hice muchas cosas por mi hermano, cosas de las que me siento avergonzada, ahora no puedo levantar la cara

-Pero puedes rectificar ayúdame a salir por favor

-No puedo Darien, no saldríamos vivos, ahora sé de lo que es capaz de hacer Motoki

-Yo me haré cargo esos hombres, están muy ebrios será fácil…

-No estás bien Darien estás muy golpeado, no podrás con ellos aunque estén tomados

-Entonces llama a la policía

-Estamos muy lejos de la ciudad aquí no hay nada para comunicarnos, es una bodega abandonada, no tengo como ir a pedir ayuda también me vigilan a mi

-¿Por qué estas con ellos?

-Sé que hice mal, yo no sabía de mi origen ni de Motoki, cuando él me encontró me dijo que siempre me había buscado, por él enfrente a mis padres adoptivos yo… -se secó las lagrimas que se le escapaban- no imaginaba que podía hacer tanto daño, me contó de Serena y que se había enamorado perdidamente de ella, pero que tú apareciste y la hiciste cambiar, la habías deslumbrado con tu dinero y que finalmente lo había abandonado por ti

-Molly, eso no es cierto

-Ahora, lo sé –pasaba el paño húmedo por mis labios con delicadeza, yo succione un poco del agua sentía la boca seca y eso era un alivio deje escapar un suspiro-espera traje algo de comida y agua -fue hasta una mesa y tomo un vaso con agua y una pajilla que me acerco a la boca y tomé

-Gracias

-Estaba ciega, le creí, yo le di mucha información sobre Serena y sobre ti, quería vengarme porque él me decía que la amaba y quería recuperarla pero que tú estabas de por medio, me pedía que lo ayudara y estaríamos juntos de nuevo comenzando lejos de todos

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Umino –dijo sollozando- lo conocí cuando mi hermano nos presentó al poco tiempo de habernos encontrado me dijo que era un amigo de la infancia, yo me enamoré de él y cuando le dije a Motoki enfureció, aun así nos vimos a escondidas pero…

-Umino… está muerto

-Si, Motoki lo hizo, le dijo que así se pagaban las traiciones yo quise detenerlo, pero no pude hacer nada eran todos contra mi– las lagrimas caían por su rostro-sólo se lo llevaron esos hombres y no supe más de él hasta que Motoki me trajo un periódico con la noticia.

-¿Sabiendo eso aun estas con él?

-No puedo irme Darien, no tengo a donde ir, me encontraría muy rápido ya lo intente pero no puedo escapar

-Ayúdame por favor, prometo ayudarte también

-Es mejor que comas –se dio la vuelta para llegar a la mesa y traer un plato con sopa junto con una silla se sentó quedando frente a mí y me daba de comer – Darien… Umino no era malo quería llevar una vida normal por unos años lo intentó pero cuando Motoki lo encontró lo amenazo con información que tenía de él y después, le dijo que tenía que obedecerlo o me haría daño.

-¿Por qué no lo intentamos?

La puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que Molly se levantara rápidamente

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Si tu hermano sabe que estabas aquí con ese hombre

-Sólo le di de comer y beber Rubeus

-Va a matarlo no tienes porque alimentarlo ¿Qué crees que es? ¿una mascota? ahora ¡largo de aquí!, antes de que regrese Motoki y te encuentre con este.

Molly tomó la charola y se llevó las cosas el hombre que había entrado cerró la puerta y escuche como pasaba seguro dejándome solo de nuevo, comenzaba a temblar por el frio, los golpes dolían cada vez más, sólo podía pensar en Serena y que no le hicieran daño, confiaba en que Neflyte no permitiría que se acercaran a ella, no importaba que pasara conmigo le había prometido cuidarla y lo cumpliría,intentaba zafarme pero cada vez que lo intentaba las sogas me lastimaban las muñecas, seguí intentando pero la soga no cedía, di un vistazo al lugar con la esperanza de encontrar algo que me ayudará pero al no ser por unas viejas sillas y mesas no había más, el lugar no tenia ventanas solo la puerta del baño, seguí intentando zafarme, después de un buen tiempo dejaba de intentarlo y buscaba otra forma veía hacia todos lados cuando se escucho que abrían la puerta.

-Darien, soy Molly –susurro- ¿me ayudarás a escapar y comenzar de nuevo?

-Te lo juro

Entro rápidamente y con un cuchillo cortó las sogas de mis pies y luego de mis manos.

-Están dormidos así que tenemos poco tiempo dos de ellos están ebrios, Rubeus, el otro está dormido pero es peligroso ¿Puedes caminar?

-Sí, vamos

Me tomaba de la mano y caminaba delante de mí cuando salimos vi a dos hombres que estaban dormidos en la mesa con varias botellas de alcohol el otro dormía en un sofá de al lado, caminamos rápidamente a la puerta sin hacer ruido

-Hay unas escaleras debemos tener cuidado –susurro -son quince escalones no vayas a caer

La seguí y caminaba sujetándola por el hombro baje uno a uno contándolos y me guio en la obscuridad a una puerta más, apenas sentí el aire al salir suspire mientras ella me jalaba para seguir

-Ahora no debemos detenernos tenemos que caminar lo más rápido posible para llegar a la carretera es cerca de un kilometro debemos tener cuidado para no toparnos con ellos ya casi amanece y deben estar por regresar ¿Puedes seguir?

-Sí, te sigo

-Toma –me entregaba un celular- lo ocupaba cuando estaba con Umino para llamarnos tiene batería pero debemos conseguir señal, en cuanto tenga habla a tu gente y dile que te localice ya tiene el GPS encendido

-Gracias por ayudarme.

-Tú tendrás que ayudarme a mi Darien, ya vi como es mi hermano y no va a descansar hasta que me encuentre

Comenzamos a caminar entre los árboles, veía de vez en cuando al celular pero aun seguía sin señal ya empezaba a clarear y a lo lejos se veían unas luces que se acercaban cada vez más a nosotros

-Molly crees que sean ellos

-Espero que no ¿aun puedes seguir?

-Sí, no te preocupes sigamos,

-Estamos llegando a la carretera ya falta poco, espero que tengamos señal ahí, pero por ahora no te detengas

-¿Cómo sabremos que son ellos?

-Vienen en una sub blanca, mira estamos más cerca de la carretera ya se ven más luces, ánimo Darien solo será un poco más.

La luz del amanecer comenzaba a diluir la obscuridad y cada vez las luces se hacían más cercanas caminaba lo más rápido posible aunque al hacerlo cada vez era más intenso un dolor en el costado derecho tuve que detenerme y pegaba mi espalda a un árbol

-Darien te ves muy pálido

-Sólo déjame descansar un par de minutos –decía mientras me llevaba mi mano al costado y llenaba de aire mis pulmones- un par de minutos y seguimos

-Estas –tocaba mi frente- estás ardiendo Darien, tienes fiebre

-Tranquila estamos cerca

-Así no podremos llegar lejos ¡Dios que hago!, Darien dame el teléfono, ojala tengamos señal-Lo sacaba de mi bolsillo y se lo extendía- Ya tenemos señal ahora cruza dedos esperemos a que funcione, vamos háblale a tu gente para que venga por nosotros- decía entregándome su celular.

Rápidamente marcaba el número de Neflyte y esté respondía casi al primer llamado.

-Neflyte soy yo

-Darien ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?

-No sé donde estoy rastrea esta llamada, manda cuanto antes a alguien –le daba el teléfono a Molly y me dejaba caer en el suelo, Molly dudaba en atender la llamada o ayudarme, le hice señas de que hablara con Neflyte, sentía un alivio acostarme sobre el césped húmedo y cerré los ojos, mientras escuchaba a Molly hablar

-Soy Molly, estoy ayudándolo- escuchaba a Neflyte al otro lado de la línea- por favor no tarden Darien está herido y puede ser que vengan ya tras nosotros, no creo que pueda avanzar más está muy golpeado, no tarden se los suplico – se arrodillo a mi lado mientras tocaba mi frente yo sólo temblaba –fui muy tonta debí traer algo para cubrirte hace frio

-¿Qué te dijo Neflyte?

-Están cerca, dice que cuando Motoki llamó a Serena, comenzaron a rastrear la llamada han estado buscándote desde entonces me han dicho que no tardaran en llegar con nosotros, sólo espero que sea rápido

-¿Crees que ya se dieran cuenta que escapamos?

-Espero que no, o peor que Motoki ya lo sepa, no quiero pensar como se pondrá cuando se enteré que te ayude

-Te voy a cuidar Molly, no eres mala te dejaste llevar por lo que te contó tu hermano

-Siempre quise un hermano mayor Darien, cuando llego Motoki a mi vida pensé que al fin se había cumplido lo que tanto deseaba, nunca pensé que viviría todo esto, es muy hábil para cambiar las cosas a su favor me hizo dudar de todos me apartó de mi familia y mis amigos.

-Todo va a cambiar te lo prometo

-Sé que hice mal y por mi culpa han pasado muchas cosas por mí, Umino… –levanté la mirada y veía como las lagrimas caían por su rostro- aunque no lo creas no era malo estaba amenazado por mi hermano, yo sé que hemos hecho daño todos y si tengo que pagar ante la justicia lo haré.

-Hay una persona que siempre me dice que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad

-¿Serena?

-Si –sonreía pensando que pronto estaría con ella

-Sé que es buena, sólo me deje llevar por las mentiras de Motoki espero me de una segunda oportunidad para que nos conozcamos, ¡Darien levántate!, se acerca una camioneta

Molly se asomaba tras el árbol, cuando la escuche que gritaba y se levantaba agitando las manos fue que me di cuenta que había contenido la respiración

-¡Estamos aquí! ¡Ayúdenme por favor! Darien no se puede levantar -escuche como corrían hacia nosotros cuando escuche la voz de Neflyte sentí que me estaban brindando una oportunidad más.

-Darien ¿Me escuchas? Estamos aquí

-Te tardaste demasiado

-Vamos a llevarte al hospital

-¿Serena?

-El avión debe estar aterrizando pero no te preocupes tendrán mucha seguridad les diré que la lleven al hospital, ahora vámonos –entre Neflyte y una persona más me ayudaron a levantarme, Molly caminaba delante de nosotros a la camioneta, me ayudaron a subir a la parte trasera, Neflyte y el otro hombre subieron al volante y arrancaron.

-Tiene fiebre –decía Molly que iba sentada a mi lado y tocaba mi frente-en cuanto puedan paren para comprar agua le pondré unas compresas mientras llegamos al hospital

-Estoy bien, sólo quiero ver a Serena, saber que está bien y que no le harán daño

-Pasaremos a comprar en el camino y llegaremos lo antes posible al hospital, Serena va a estar allá cuando lleguemos no te preocupes hermano, todo estará bien.

Descansé mi cabeza en el asiento, mientras cerraba los ojos, tratando de descansar un poco, el sueño me venció y me quede profundamente dormido.

.

.

.

-Doctor me siento bien no hay necesidad de que me quede

-Darien tienes varios golpes esa hemorragia en el ojo no me gusta, también tienes una costilla lastimada, así que te quedaras esta noche al menos.

-No me gustan los hospitales y no me quedaré

-Podrías dejar de ser arrogante y testarudo una sola vez en tu vida –decía la mujer que tanto amaba y que entraba a la habitación, el médico la saludaba, en cuanto llego a mi lado me tomó de la mano- no sé preocupe haremos lo que nos indique y si es necesario que se quede más tiempo lo haremos.

-Serena

-¡No arrogante! ¡Por Dios si pudieras verte! Ni creas que nos iremos

-Yo me retiro –decía el médico- una enfermera vendrá más tarde, estaré cerca por si se les ofrece algo, con permiso –tras una reverencia el médico salía, Serena se sentaba en mi cama y me abrazaba, sus lagrimas mojaban la bata azul del hospital

-Darien, no sabes las horas que he pasado desde que recibí esa llamada

-Tranquila mon amour estoy contigo

-¿Te das cuenta que pudo matarte? –Dijo separándose de mí y secando con el dorso de su mano sus lágrimas- cuando vi la foto… ¡Dios!, Motoki pudo matarte.

-Estoy aquí y no paso nada, pero necesito que regreses a Londres ese hombre es peligroso y… –me silencio poniendo su dedo en mis labios.

-No me iré digas lo que digas no me iré, no pienso dejarte solo nunca más, mira lo que ha pasado, ¿viste lo que le hicieron a Malachite? Estuvo al borde de la muerte y tú corrías el mismo riesgo.

-Serena, Molly me ayudo

-¿Ella?

-Sí, seguramente estará por aquí le pedí a Neflyte que la tuviera cerca y vigilada

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué?

-Sé que te debo una explicación –decía Molly desde la puerta- perdón si los interrumpo, pero quería ver como estabas Darien

-Estoy mejor –decía tomando la mano de Serena y entrelazando nuestros dedos mientras dejaba un beso en uno de ellos- pero creo que ustedes dos tienen mucho de qué hablar.

-No voy a dejarte solo ni un momento arrogante.

-Anda cabeza de chorlito, habla con Molly y prometo quedarme tranquilo, al menos esta noche me quedaré en el hospital, siempre y cuando hables con ella.

-Eso es trampa, pero está bien ahora regreso, trata de descansar arrogante, te amo –me sorprendía con un beso fugaz en los labios que cuando quise detenerla ya se levantaba de la cama y caminaba a la puerta donde la esperaba Molly.

Apenas salían Neflyte entraba a mi habitación, tomaba una silla y se sentaba a mi lado.

-Darien estuviste cerca de morir en manos de ese tipo

-Lo sé –dije mientras veía en mis muñecas la marca de las sogas- ¿fueron al lugar donde nos encontraron?

-Han dado un recorrido, encontraron el lugar que nos indicaron tú y Molly pero ya no estaban ahí no hay señales de ese hombre lo perdimos de nuevo

-¿Qué hay de mi celular? ¿No pueden rastrearlo?

-No sabemos si aun lo tiene, debe tenerlo apagado en cuanto lo encienda podríamos ubicarlo, pero sinceramente no creo que lo atrapemos así.

-Michiru le llamó a Motoki.

-Lo sabemos cuando esos hombres te secuestraron, dieron el aviso los de vigilancia del hospital, no quise decirle a nadie para no causar pánico, como sabes todas las camionetas tienen GPS así que la rastreamos, hasta que llegamos a donde la habían abandonado pero estaba en otro lado totalmente opuesto a dónde estabas.

-Lo hicieron para despistarlos

-Así es, fue entonces que me llamó Serena y no te puedes imaginar cómo se escuchaba estaba asustada, me dijo lo que pedía Motoki y que quería venir a Tokio, no pude negarme además de que no sabíamos que podía pasar, le pedí a Serena que no les dijera a nadie, a tus padres o Rei al menos mientras ella llegaba.

-¿No lo hicieron verdad?

-No hermano, tenía confianza en que no necesitaríamos avisarles a tus padres

-Menos mal, mi padre no necesita angustiarse por ahora

-Pero Lita si se enteró, me escucho cuando hablaba con Serena

-¿Dónde está?

-Afuera le pedí que esperará, todos están vigilados no te preocupes nadie se quedará solo, he pensado que Lita, Serena y Amy se vayan a Londres mientras los atrapamos.

-Lo que no entiendo es cómo fue que se enteró Michiru

-Yo si sé cómo, estábamos saliendo y le terminaba de explicar a Lita cuando Michiru llegó al hospital y tu hermana la enfrentó, al parecer Michiru no sabía nada al menos esa fue la impresión que me dio, se puso muy nerviosa y regreso al auto con Haruka, el me dijo que apenas se quedo sola llamó a alguien, suponemos que fue a Motoki por lo que poco que pudo escuchar, la llevó a su casa y le dio un calmante porque estaba muy mal y al menos así la tiene controlada

-Aun no sabe que me han rescatado ¿Verdad?

-No

-Mejor, al menos por ahora es preferible que no sepa nada, me imagino que debió ponerlo sobre aviso de que estábamos en Tokio.

-Seguramente, hermano, creo que también deberías regresar a Londres

-¡No Neflyte!

-Darien tienes que entender que…

-Te he dicho que no, prepara todo para que Serena, Amy y Lita se vayan a Londres, las quiero lejos

-Veré eso, pero piensa en que tú también te vayas al menos mientras los atrapemos

-Eso no está a discusión, no quiero que Motoki se acerque a nadie

-Pero eso no quiere decir que tú quedes a su merced de nuevo, así no vamos a arreglar las cosas ¿Estas consciente de lo que pudo pasar?

-Lo sé

-No voy a dejarte desprotegido a ti también, así que voy a estar contigo de ahora en adelante

-Neflyte…

-Me lo ha pedido Lita a cambio de que no se enteren tus padres

-¿Ahora nos va a chantajear?

-Tú decides, sino hacemos lo que pide Lita no tardará en hablar con tus padres y sabes bien que ella cumple lo que dice

-Está bien, te quedarás conmigo, aunque eso implica que no nos moveremos de Tokio sólo espero que pronto se acabe esto.

-Malachite está preocupado por ti, tuve que decirle lo que ocurrió y quería venir a verte

-Yo iré en cuanto pueda, dile que esté tranquilo

-Los dos mejores hombres de la compañía y los dos en el hospital creo que ya no están en forma

-Nos tomaron por sorpresa

-¿Cuántos hombres son?

-Son cinco y Motoki además estaba atado cuando me golpearon, no es que no esté en forma

-Si tú lo dices –decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos- ahora necesitas recuperarte, será mejor que descanses

Serena entraba a la habitación se veía hermosa en el vestido blanco de tirantes, su cabello en una coleta alta, Neflyte se levantó para dejarle su lugar

-Bueno, estaré afuera por si me necesitan, aunque no lo creo

-Gracias Neflyte –decía Serena sonriéndole- me preocupa Amy no quiero que le pase nada

-Tiene seguridad todo el tiempo no te preocupes

-Eso me alivia, aunque Mina quería venir conmigo le pedí que se quedará en Londres para que no sospecharan nada, ella seguirá tomando mi lugar –decía viéndome a los ojos con ese amor que me derretía por completo

-Les informaré si tenemos algo descansa hermano, estoy cerca-en cuanto salió Neflyte me acomode en la cama haciéndole un hueco e invitándola a recostarse conmigo

-Arrogante no creo que a la enfermera o al médico les parezca que yo esté en la cama contigo

-Tú eres mi mejor medicina Serena

-Da… Darien, porque siempre dices cosas tan lindas

-Porque eso es lo que provocas en mi, anda ven y acuéstate conmigo

-Siempre te sales con la tuya- decía mientras se descalzaba sus zapatillas de tiras negras y se sentaba en la cama, su mano acaricio mi rostro ella lograba con solo un roce de su piel desaparecer el dolor

-Teniéndote a mi lado no necesito más cabeza de chorlito

-Darien, por favor no vuelvas a asustarme así

-Perdóname –decía mientras le ponía un mechón de cabello detrás de su oído

-No te puedes imaginar las horas de angustia que viví, pensaba tantas cosas, no podía dejar de llorar, arrogante no te atrevas a abandonarme

-Jamás te abandonaré, siempre estaré a tu lado y buscare la forma de protegerte

-¿Es una promesa? –dijo tomando mi mano mientras nuestros dedos se entrelazaban

-Te lo prometo mon amour siempre estaré contigo – Se recostó sobre mi pecho mientras la escuchaba sollozar, acariciaba su espalda haciendo unos círculos en su piel a modo de tranquilizarla, hasta que ambos nos quedamos dormidos esto era lo único que necesitaba y quería, tenerla así por siempre.

.

.

.

-Hermano –escuchaba entre sueños hablar a Neflyte, abrace con fuerza a Serena que dormía aun, y sonreí al sentir tan cerca el latir de su corazón- hermano despierta, Haruka me ha llamado para saber de ti, le dije que estabas bien y en el hospital, no pude contarle mucho pero al menos está tranquilo.

-Bien ¿Qué hora es?

-Las tres ¿quieres algo de comer?

-Por favor, tengo hambre, también pide algo para Serena

-Ahora pido que les traigan algo

-¿Cómo esta Malachite?

-Ansioso por verte ya le he dicho que estas bien

-Puedes pedir que me quiten esto- decía señalando al suero que tenía en mi brazo

-Buscaré a la enfermera, ahora vuelvo

Serena se movió entre mis brazos, parecía una gatita acurrucada en mi pecho, acariciaba su cabello y su aroma me llenaba los pulmones, no necesitaba más que tenerla a mi lado siempre, y haría lo que fuera para que tuviera la tranquilidad que ella merecía, besaba su cabello cuando se revolvió en mis brazos y un ligero dolor me estremeció haciéndome quejar, ella se levanto rápidamente

-¿Te hice daño?

-Ahora me lo estás haciendo ¿Por qué me dejas?

-Aun enfermo eres arrogante- besaba mis labios con delicadeza

-¿Qué te ha dicho Molly?

-Me contó su historia y lo que ha vivido con Motoki, creo que ha pagado con creces lo que hizo y… sinceramente no se lo merece, no pude defenderla de la bofetada que le ha dado Petzite, de hecho yo sentía unas enormes ganas de darle una, pero también tengo que agradecerle que te ayudo y que por ella estas aquí conmigo en estos momentos.

-Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad

-¿Dónde escucharía eso antes?- decía llevándose su índice a los labios

-Me lo han dicho tantas veces que ya no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza

-Bueno arrogante debemos de comer algo –se sentaba en la cama y acariciaba mi mano donde tenía el suero

-Ya pedí algo ahora nos lo traerán

-¿A dónde llevaron a Molly, Darien?

-Neflyte la tendrá protegida no te preocupes

- Me preocupa Michiru, Darien, seguramente fue ella quien le dijo a Motoki que estabas aquí

-Michiru está con Haruka

-¡Pero estas loco! No sabes lo que esa mujer le ha dicho a Haruka ¿Cómo puedes ponerlo con ella?

-El accedió, créeme que estoy al tanto de lo que ha pasado entre ellos, pero es la única manera de tenerla controlada

- No lo puedo creer, espero que de todo esto no salga de nuevo herido, Haruka… él se merece ser feliz y sinceramente con esa harpía.

-Haruka lo sabe, pero quiere ayudarnos

-Crees que Motoki la busque de nuevo para seguir en contacto

-Lo hará, va a necesitar dinero y Michiru lo tiene

- Tengo miedo que se acerque a ti de nuevo

-La próxima vez que estemos frente a frente será de una forma diferente

-Darien – le di un beso para que dejara de hablar y ella correspondía despacio para no lastimarme, tocaron a la puerta haciéndonos separar y entraba la enfermera, me quitaba el suero y salía de nuevo, Neflyte entraba con unas bolsas y Serena me ayudaba a sentarme en la cama y acomodaba la almohada en mi espalda mientras Nef traía el carrito para la comida y lo ponía frente a mí.

-Gracias Neflyte me hare cargo

-Estaré afuera, espero les guste buen provecho

-Ahora como buen arrogante –decía mientras destapa las cajitas con comida- debes comer

-¿Será que me ayudes? Me duele el brazo y no puedo comer solo

-Arrogante… te portas peor que mis bunnies- lo decía con un dejo de tristeza

-¿Los extrañas?

-Si muchísimo, amo mi profesión los niños son tan lindos me encanta trabajar con ellos cuidarlos, enseñarles, ver sus sonrisas dibujadas en sus caritas, esos besos que me dan.

-Serena, te prometo que cuando todo esto termine volverás con ellos.

-Lo más importante ahora es que estés bien y que te recuperes pronto

-¿Te gustan mucho los niños verdad?

-Me encantan

-Serena… tú, ¿quieres tener hijos?-se atraganto con mi pregunta mientras me apuraba a darle el vaso con agua y ella la bebía, ya un poco repuesta y sonrojada y vi en sus ojos esa ilusión de la que no me sentía seguro que algún día podría cumplir

-Por supuesto, cuando sea el momento adecuado me gustaría un hijo y… ¿A ti?

-No… no sé si podré ser un buen padre

-Seguramente lo serás, tienes un buen ejemplo

-Mamoru es un asesino –dije llevándome a la boca un trozo de verduras

-No me refería a él, sino a tu padre Armando, Darien, padre no es el que engendra sino el que cría, y también cuentas con Malachite, ahora que sabes quién es

-En eso tienes razón, pero aun así los niños no me llaman la atención

-Yo te vi, con los bunnies, esa vez que estuviste en el jardín de infantes ¿lo recuerdas?

-¿Qué viste?

-Lo bueno que eres con ellos, ser padre no se aprende en algún lugar sino con los hijos y yo sé que tú serás un excelente padre como lo es Armando con ustedes.

-No lo sé

-No pienses en eso ahora, cuando llegue el momento y aun… falta mucho para eso

-Yo te quiero sólo para mí

-Arrogante… come –me acerco una zanahoria y me la comí disfrutándolo como si fuera la mejor comida de mi vida, y era la mejor porque estaba mi Serena conmigo.

.

.

.

-¿Y tú me decías que estaba viejo? Mira como te han dejado, espero que los otros estén peor.- decía Malachite sonriendo y Petzite le daba un golpecito en el hombro.

-¿Cómo puedes decirle eso a Darien? ¿Por qué eres tan cruel?

-El fue cruel conmigo me dijo viejo y fuera de forma

-Petzite por favor ayúdame, ve como me trata y así quiere mi respeto –decía viendo a Petzite que le dedica una mirada de desaprobación a Malachite

-Malachite pídele una disculpa a Darien

-Pero Petzite

-Malachite, no seas niño

- Me gusta verlos así – interrumpía Serena- aunque parezcan niños

-¡Hombres! –Suspiraba Petzite- vamos Serena dejémoslos solos tu me debes un café y tienes que contarme muchas cosas, igual que yo tengo mucho que contarte dejémoslos, no creo que se hagan daño así como están

-¡Oye! – gritamos al unisonó, Serena me guiño un ojo y me mando un beso antes de salir.

-Nos diste un gran susto Darien

-Lo siento Malachite, no pensé que llegarían a mi tan pronto

-Te dije que también te cuidaras, sabes bien que estas en peligro y vas por ahí solo sabiendo que Motoki está suelto.

-Ahora Neflyte me seguirá de cerca

-Pero estuviste en peligro, no vuelvas a cometer una locura como lo que hiciste.

-Te lo prometo, Malachite, tengo una duda rondando mi cabeza desde que supe que estabas investigando a Michiru y Motoki

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sabemos en que está metido Motoki y de algún modo se porque me odia, pero que hay de Michiru que la hace peligrosa.

-Deberías hablar con Setsuna Meiou, tenía una cita con ella, cuando pasó todo y lamentablemente no pude llegar con ella

-¿Setsuna la psicóloga de Serena?

-Ella también es psicóloga de Neherenia y hace un tiempo de Michiru, hay toda una historia detrás de ellas, las razones por las que la señora Gea se apartó de su hermana no fue sólo por lo que sucedió con Lita

-¿Entonces porque fue?

-Eso no me corresponde decirlo a mí, y no sé si tu madre podrá contártelo, solo te puedo decir que Neherenia sufre de un trastorno antisocial de personalidad, padece psicopatía, el señor Tomoe lo supo y le ayudo por mucho tiempo, Setsuna se ha especializado en casos como los de ella.

-¿Psicópata?

-Sí, y aunque no se ha demostrado, eso puede ser hereditario

-Entonces a eso se refería Seiya

-¿Seiya el hermano de Michiru?

-Me lo dijo la última vez que lo vi, menciono algo parecido que su padre había controlado en su tiempo a Neherenia, pero Michiru dijo que ella es peor.

-Estuve investigando sobre eso, pero Setsuna se ha especializado en el tema y ha investigado mucho sobre el tema, deberías ir a verla, además de que las trató a ambas

-Lo haré mañana en cuanto me den de alta y voy a investigar

-Darien, por favor cuídate, me gustaría tanto ayudarte y no encontrarme en esta situación.

-Ya me has ayudado bastante ahora recupérate.

.

.

.

Regresábamos a la habitación estaba aun sorprendido por lo que Malachite descubrió de Neherenia, que no ponía atención a lo que me decía Serena.

-¿Darien? ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te sientes mal?

-Eh…

-Estas como distraído desde que hablaste con Malachite ¿Paso algo?

-No, es sólo que… estoy cansado

-Entonces recuéstate y descansa, ya escuchaste al médico mañana podremos ir a casa

-Quédate conmigo por favor

-No pienso dejarte solo de nuevo, así no quieras arrogante

-Si te alejo de mi es para protegerte

-No repitas eso de nuevo, no sabes lo que siento cuando te alejas de mi

-También es difícil para mí – le tomaba de la mano para acercarla y la abrazaba- me duele mucho no tenerte cerca

-Entonces no vuelvas a hacerlo

-Serena, mañana hablaremos pero hoy quédate aquí conmigo, quiero sentirte cerca de mí

-Aquí estaré arrogante, no me iré nunca más de tu lado –rodeaba con sus manos mi cuello y nuestros labios se unían en un beso que paraba el tiempo que detenía todo alrededor lo que ella siempre lograba cuando me besaba de esta manera.

-Te amo arrogante

-Cásate conmigo- le susurre

-¿Arrogante?

-Casémonos ya no puedo concebir mi vida sin ti

-Ahora no podemos

-No hay nada que no pueda hacer posible, lo que tú me pidas puedo poner el mundo a tus pies, exactamente como ahora está mi corazón, pero cásate conmigo

-¿Ahora?

-Si ahora

-¿Estás loco arrogante?

-Estoy loco por ti, Serena no te imaginas como has cambiado mi vida, llegaste a mi vida haciendo cambiar todo, haciendo de mi un hombre nuevo, no quiero tenerte ni un día mas lejos de mí, no quiero que pase un día más sin que pueda decir que eres mía completamente mía, te amo Serena cásate conmigo.

-Da… Darien yo….

-Sólo di que si

-Creo que no es el mejor momento para…

-Este es el mejor momento, ahora te quiero conmigo para siempre- la besé con esa pasión que sentía desbordar en mi pecho, como si fuera la primera vez que tomaba esos labios que me sacaban de control y me volvían loco, como si fuera el último beso que le daría, cuando me separé la miré a los ojos en esos hermosos ojos azules que me hipnotizaban y me hacían desvariar- Serena…

-Si Darien, quiero ser tu esposa– nos unimos en un beso más dejando que todo en el mundo girara pero para nosotros ese momento era único.

.

.

.

-Darien hermano, sinceramente esto es una locura, sabes que no te lo perdonará Rei ni tus padres, no crees que Serena merezca una boda normal

-Tendremos una boda con todos ahora quiero una boda para nosotros, Serena es la mujer con la que siempre querré repetir esto–decía mientras me abrochaba los botones de la camisa

-Estoy haciendo correr a mucha gente

-Y vale la pena Nef

-¿Fue por lo que paso? ¿Por qué también has pedido que se haga un testamento?

-Si me pasa algo, quiero a Serena protegida en todo momento, la protegeré toda la vida

-Estas diciendo tonterías creo que debieron revisarte esa cabeza debiste darte un golpe

-Nef, hermano por favor ayúdame con esto

-¿Vas a decirle a Serena lo que piensas hacer?

-No es necesario que lo sepa ahora

-Se va a enojar y puedes perderla

-Será mi esposa, para entonces

-¿Sabes que existe el divorcio?

-Esa palabra no existe para mí

-Darien, contigo no se puede

-Ya lo sabes, ahora ayúdame con esto – decía entregándole la corbata- dije que la protegería y eso hago

-No sé, esto que planeas no me gusta nada ¿Qué tal si en lugar de unirlos los separa? Aunque estén casados no significa que ella no…

-Deja de ser tan pesimista sé que todo saldrá bien.

-No quiero decirte "te lo dije" – hacia el nudo de la corbata y me lo pasaba para que me lo acomodara

-Eso no pasará, ya lo verás ¿Dónde está ella?

-Con Petzite ayudándola a arreglarse – veía su reloj- estará por llegar el juez iré a ver que todo esté listo

-Gracias hermano

-Aun no estoy convencido, de verdad Darien, espero que todo esto que haces sea para bien

-Verás que si, camine hasta el baño para arreglarme la corbata, me mojaba las manos y me las pasaba por el cabello para acomodarlo, lo sabía bien era una locura pero era la única forma de proteger a Serena, si me pasaba algo, tocaban a mi puerta uno de nuestros hombres y entraba.

-Señor me informan que ha llegado el juez, el señor Neflyte ya viene por usted

-¿Y Serena?

-Ziosite está con la señorita la va a escoltar hasta la capilla

-Gracias –acomode una vez mi corbata sin aun convencerme como quedaba

-¿Listo hermano?

-Ahora más que nunca -le sonreía y ponía una mano en mi hombro

-Te deseo lo mejor hermano, que tu plan funcione y que esto no te salga contraproducente, ahora vamos, no hagamos esperar a la novia.

Caminamos por el pasillo del hospital hasta llegar a la pequeña capilla que nos habían prestado para hacer la ceremonia el juez Kakeru, estaba en una mesa improvisada, me acercaba hasta él.

-Kakeru te agradezco tanto que estés aquí

-Darien, es un placer para mi, aunque el lugar me incomoda un poco-decía viendo a todos lados- me siento fuera de lugar

-Lo siento es lo que logramos conseguir con tan poco tiempo –decía Neflyte disculpándose

-Bueno es algo fuera de lo común, pero por mí no hay problema

-¿Kakeru has traído lo otro que te pedí?

-Apenas me dio tiempo armarlo, lo puedes revisar firmarlo provisionalmente y si requieres que le haga alguna corrección lo hacemos con calma – me extendía una carpeta que me apresuraba a revisar pasaba las hojas hasta llegar a donde se tenía que estampar la firma

-¿Aquí debo firmar?-decía mientras dejaba la carpeta en la mesa que había dispuesto y  
>Kakeru extendía el bolígrafo<p>

-Es correcto, ¿todo en orden?

-Todo perfecto Kakeru, confío en ti hazlo legal de inmediato – le devolvía la carpeta tras firmar

-Así será – escuchamos unos pasos acercándose y voltee la mirada a la entrada donde aparecía Serena , peinada con un moño con algunos mechones cayendo a los lados de su rostro enmarcándolo más, un vestido blanco de una sola manga con un cinturón negro ancho y que caía en vuelo hasta llegarle a las rodillas, cuando caminó hacia a mi sonriendo, me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo, la tome de la mano y entrelazamos nuestros dedos, Kakeru comenzó con la ceremonia, con Petzite y Neflyte como nuestros testigos ese día uniríamos nuestras vidas para siempre.

-Déjame arreglarte la corbata –decía mientras la acomodaba-¿Cuándo aprenderás a colocarla bien?

-Lo hago a propósito para que siempre estés a mi lado arreglándola.

-Entonces –dejaba un beso en mis labios- siempre estaré a tu lado para arreglarla

-Te amo Serena, siempre te amaré y cada día te amaré mas

-Ahora firmen por favor Serena –decía Kakeru extendiéndole su bolígrafo, ella sonreía y firmaba- Darien por favor –al tomar el bolígrafo que me daba Serena aprovechaba para besar su mano, después de firmar lo hicieron Petzite y Neflyte- Felicidades señor y señora Shields

Petzite abrazaba emocionada a Serena mientras Kakeru me felicitaba y después felicitaba a Serena.

-Les deseo que sean muy felices, ahora si me disculpan tengo que retirarme, Darien enviare los documentos a tu oficina lo antes posible.

-Gracias Kakeru –estrechábamos las manos y lo acompañaban a la salida.

-Darien, te pido que hagas muy feliz a Serena se lo merece y pobre de ti sino lo haces porque eso que te hicieron no será nada comparado con lo que te puedo hacer yo

-Petzite muchas gracias por ayudarnos, prometo siempre cuidar de ella

-Más te vale, aparte de que nos debes una fiesta en grande eso no lo olvides

-No, Petzite

-Bueno los dejo tengo que ir con Malachite, ya es tarde –decía viendo a su reloj –descansen nos vemos mañana

-Hasta mañana Petzite

Tome de la mano a mi Serena y caminamos en silencio por los pasillos del hospital, hasta que llegamos a la habitación, la tomé en brazos aunque casi la baje de inmediato por el dolor.

-Arrogante –decía abriendo sus ojos como platos al verme recargarme en la pared y llevarme la mano al costado- como te atreves a hacer un esfuerzo así

-Sólo quería cargarte, ya sabes pasar el umbral con mi esposa en brazos

-No puedes hacerlo ahora, ¿te duele mucho?

-Ya está pasando –ponía mi brazo en sus hombros y entrabamos a la habitación, nos sentábamos en el sofá mientras me recuperaba

-Eres un necio ¿Pero qué pasaba por tu cabeza? Puedes lastimarte más

-Me mataría que un día me abandonaras, que te dieras la vuelta sin verme y se cerrará una puerta detrás de ti que te alejaras de mí para siempre, eso me lastimaría demasiado

-¿Por qué debería abandonarte?

-No lo sé –dije bajando la mirada a nuestras manos entrelazadas- sólo no me abandones

-Arrogante, no te abandonare –Sus labios buscaron los míos y con delicadeza los besaba  
>tratando de no lastimarme<p>

-Te debo la noche de bodas

-Tendremos muchas noches para reponer esta

-¿Me estas coqueteando? Recuerda –le decía enseñándole mi anillo en el dedo- soy un hombre casado –la abrazaba mientras besaba su cabello –me gusta cómo suena y ¿a usted le gusta Señora Shields?

-Me encanta, soy muy feliz Darien.

.

.

.

-Definitivamente eres un necio hermano, apenas sales del hospital y vienes a trabajar deberías estar descansando

-No puedo quedarme quieto, necesito que atrapemos a Motoki cuanto antes, dime que tienes

-No han cobrado el envío de dinero, eso nos tiene desorientados, pensé que lo ocuparían

-Deben de imaginar que estaremos atentos a que vayan ¿Qué hay de mi celular?

-No lo tiene encendido en cuanto haga una llamada lo rastrearemos –me sentaba frente al escritorio y Neflyte lo hacía en una de las sillas de frente ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Desesperado, quiero tener en mis manos al muy cobarde y hacerle pagar cada una de las cosas que ha hecho

-Molly nos dio algunas pistas de donde estuvieron, fueron a revisar por si regresó a alguno de los lugares sólo tenemos que esperar, deberías estar descansando

-Eso mismo le he dicho –entraba Serena y Neflyte se levantaba ofreciéndole su lugar- pero es necio y arrogante

-Te ves hermosa Señora Shields

-No trates de distraerme Darien Shields –su celular timbro y lo buscaba en su bolso- debe ser Mina prometí hablarle y lo olvidé por completo –apenas vio de donde era la llamada alzo la vista asustada hacia a mi –Es tu celular

-Motoki…

**Hola mis hermosas, lamento haberlas asustado y dejarlas en suspenso con el capitulo anterior ya están comenzando a llegar las cuentas del manicura y del cardiólogo, está Bunny quiere salir huyendo, espero les sea de agrado este capítulo y que me dejen por favor sus reviews para seguirme inspirando y escribiéndoles como cada semana, en unos momentos más les responderé sus reviews a quien tiene cuenta les llegará por PM a quien no aprovecho para responderles aquí.**

**Lita Kino****: Ay no hermosa no llores, prometo etiquetarte en Facebook desde este capítulo, espero que este capítulo te gustará mucho, esos rayos de Júpiter me sirvieron mucho para inspirarme mil besos **

**johanna bodmer: Otro manicura? Ayy noo mi lista crece, espero que te agrade este capítulo mil gracias por comentar.**

**Goshy: Sorpresas tras sorpresas hermosa, espero te guste la actualización y si pronto le harán pagar a estos malosos por todo el daño saludos.**

**maria paolini: Gracias hermosa, me da gusto leer que les encanta la historia, estos capítulos que vienen traerán mucho más suspenso un beso grande.**

**Brujitadcc: Hola hermosa gracias a ti por estar al pendiente y leer, pues si ese Motoki es malo muy malo y Michiru ni se diga ya vamos descubriendo mas de ese par, espero que este capítulo te guste, mil besos**

**Daniel Luna: Gracias por la paciencia, todo ira tomando su lugar pero poco a poco sino no tendremos más capítulos, vienen cosas buenas muy buenas un beso grande**

**Salyluna: Capitulo actualizado, cierto Darien se descuidó y Motoki no desaprovecha oportunidades, mil gracias por leer un beso.**

**yssareyes48: Otra más a la lista de manicura, no es posible no puedo dejar que esa lista crezca o quedare en la pobreza, creo que hay muchas dispuestas a rescatar a Darien pero secuestrarlo de nuevo verdad? Espero te gustara este capítulo un beso grande**

**Me pueden encontrar en Facebook como Mary Vi (Bunny Moon) les mando un beso y abrazo grande, nos leemos la próxima semana **

**Bunny Moon**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

**Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

"**Tu voz tiene la facilidad de enloquecer los latidos de mi corazón. Tus ojos despiertan lo dulce que puede haber en mi esencia. Tu sonrisa controla mis ánimos. Eres la única persona que puede hacer que mi estómago sea un remolino de mariposas"**

-Serena, contesta y haz que la llamada sea larga, tenemos que rastrearlo –ella me veía mientras Neflyte tomaba su celular y llamaba para que rastrearan mi celular, yo me levantaba e iba a su lado, le tomaba de la mano para darle confianza, tras tomar aire contestaba poniendo el altavoz para que escucháramos.

-Motoki

-Los planes han cambiado, digamos que pospondremos unos días nuestro encuentro

-Yo creo que no será así, aun puedes irte lejos y comenzar una nueva vida

-Serena, quizás mi amor no era el mejor, era algo celoso o algo loco, pero es sincero, grande y es todo tuyo, aunque no me creas yo te amo y sé que muy pronto estaremos juntos –apreté el puño al escucharlo y Serena me veía a los ojos mientras hablaba tratando de calmarme

-Motoki, si de verdad me amaras no me harías daño, yo… ya no te amo

-Eso no es verdad, sólo estás deslumbrada por Darien, cuando estés a mi lado de nuevo, sabrás que es amar, quiero comenzar una nueva vida lejos pero contigo, muy pronto nos volveremos a ver, como seguramente estarán rastreando la llamada les pondré fácil el encontrar el celular, estoy justo a una calle de la empresa de Shields en el parque no. 10, hasta pronto nena

Neflyte daba indicaciones para que fueran hasta allá y yo me levantaba para ir pero Serena me detenía del brazo 

-Ni siquiera lo pienses arrogante

-Serena…

-¡No! Estás mal, no deberías ni estar aquí

-Hermano ya están llegando al parque y van a buscarlo por todos lados, es mejor que ambos se queden aquí.

-Está bien –decía llevándome los dedos al puente de la nariz y suspiraba, Serena se acercó y acomodaba mi corbata para después posar sus manos en mi pecho la tomé de la cintura acercándola a mí y dándole un beso en la punta de la nariz que la hizo sonreír- Señora Shields me gusta cómo se escucha.

-Señor Shields es usted un arrogante

-¿Ya te he dicho que hoy te ves hermosa?

-Lo estás diciendo para distraerme

-Te lo digo porque es verdad, tienes un brillo especial en esos hermosos ojos azules

-Es porque estoy enamorada

-Debe ser -la abrazaba pegándola a mi pecho y ella metía sus manos bajo mi saco rodeando mi cintura con su cabeza recargada en mi, dejaba unos besos en su cabello.

-El médico dijo que debes descansar, porque no vamos a casa

-Es una oferta muy tentadora mon amour, pero quiero aprovechar que estoy aquí para arreglar unas cosas y ver que todo en Tokio esté bien antes de regresar, ve a casa a descansar tú no creo que la cama del hospital fuera cómoda sentí como despertaste varias veces.

-Eso quiere decir que no dormiste mucho también

-Era por la emoción, tener cerca a mi esposa, verte dormir en mis brazos, es algo que no quería perderme

-Darien, te amo pero no quiero que hagas una locura –acariciaba la herida en mi labio y luego con su dedo recorría los moretones que tenía en el rostro por los golpes que me habían dado- no soporto la idea de que el universo se destruya cada vez que te alejas de mí, prométeme que no volverás a hacerlo

Iba a responder cuando el celular de Neflyte timbraba, recordándonos que no estábamos solos, nuestra mirada llego hasta mi amigo que observaba la ciudad por el ventanal se veía preocupado, sacaba el celular del bolsillo y respondía la llamada, nosotros lo observábamos mientras el escuchaba a la otra persona.

-Bien, sigan buscando asegúrense que no está cerca y me informas en cuanto terminen –termino la llamada y camino hasta nosotros- encontraron el celular en la fuente del parque, no hay rastro de él, aun así seguirán peinando el lugar para asegurarse, les pido a los dos que por favor no hagan una locura siempre deben estar acompañados.

-Haremos lo que digas Neflyte.

-Serena, creo que por el bien de todos deberías regresar a Londres por ahora es lo mejor y estarás más segura.

-Si tú crees que es lo mejor Neflyte, está bien regresemos.

-Serena –decía tomándole la mano y dejando un beso en su dorso- no regresaríamos juntos, tengo que ver algunas cosas me quedaré unos días más.

-No pienso separarme de ti, después de lo que ha pasado si tú te quedas yo también

-Cabeza de chorlito entiende que es peligroso que estés aquí

-Tan peligroso es para ti como para mí, no quiero irme sin ti

-Estaré afuera los dejo que hablen-Neflyte salió de la oficina, yo tomaba a Serena en mis brazos.

-Tú eres lo más importante en mi vida, haré cualquier cosa por protegerte

-Pero no me pidas que me vaya y te deje sólo, no después de lo que ha pasado.

-Eres muy testaruda

-Si debo ser testaruda para hacerte entender que no te dejaré sólo, entonces si lo soy, soy la mujer más testaruda del mundo.

-Bien, nos iremos en un par de días sólo veré unas cosas que tengo pendientes

-¿Qué hay de Michiru?

-Hablaré con ella aún no sabe que estoy de regreso, pero no debe tardar en enterarse

-Le dirás lo de nuestra boda y que tú y ella no…

-No te preocupes por eso, lo arreglaré

-Ahora sé quien tiene cabeza de chorlito, también me preocupan Amy, Taiki, Amade y Luna, no quiero que estén en peligro

-Tenemos que hablar con ellos, ve a casa, Amade y Luna ya están allá quieren verte –veía mi reloj- ya deben haber llegado, se buena anfitriona Señora Shields, prepara una deliciosa cena y yo me encargo que Amy y Taiki nos alcancen por la noche.

-¿Mi luna está en casa? Tengo muchas ganas de verla y también Amade

-Entonces ve con ellos, te esperan yo llego un poco más tarde

-Le diré a Neflyte y a Diana que no te dejen sólo ni un minuto, así estaré tranquila

-Estaré aquí en la oficina no saldré y si lo hago es para ir contigo.

-No tardes arrogante te amo –tome su rostro en mis manos, saboree como nunca sus labios cuando tocaban a la puerta, Diana entraba como siempre tan sonriente.

-Lamento interrumpir Darien pero tienes una llamada de Londres del Señor Anderson.

-Gracias Diana dame unos minutos ahora la tomo- entrelazamos nuestras manos y salimos juntos de la oficina, afuera ya esperaba Ziosite y un hombre más junto con Neflyte- por favor vayan con cuidado

-Sí señor, no se preocupe -la acompañe hasta al ascensor y tras despedirnos con un beso más espere a que las puertas se cerraran para volver a la oficina Neflyte venia tras de mí.

-¿Qué pasará con Anderson?

-Ahora lo sabremos – me sentaba y tomaba la llamada- Anderson, buenas noches me sorprende tu llamada ¿todo bien?

-Si Darien, estaba haciendo tiempo para no molestarte espero no importunar en Tokio debe ser ya temprano ¿verdad?

-Así es pero no te preocupes, ¿sucede algo?

-Hoy estuvo en mi oficina Ittou Asanuma y ha traído los contratos para nuestra sociedad, y los contratos de compra del hotel

-¿Hay algún problema con ellos? ¿Tenemos que hacer alguna modificación?

-Todo está bien Darien, ya le firme lo que necesitaba tu abogado y sólo tendremos que ver la compra del hotel en unos días más para cerrar el trato, no tengo como agradecerte la oportunidad que me das.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, sólo tenemos que trabajar para que todo marche sobre ruedas.

-Así será Darien ya lo verás, la compra de ese hotel ha sido un sueño que he perseguido durante mucho tiempo, ahora que lo veo ya como una realidad me da muchos ánimos.

-Anderson quisiera preguntarte algo y espero no te incomode

-No Darien adelante

-Supe lo que sucedió con tu hija Melissa ¿Qué te han dicho los médicos? ¿Te han dado alguna esperanza?

-He gastado casi todo lo que tengo para traer a los mejores médicos para escuchar su opinión, pero no me doy por vencido sé que mi Melissa despertará y volverá a sonreír.

-Tengo un amigo que estará muy pronto en Londres como sabes habrá una serie de conferencias y él será uno de los exponentes, me gustaría que revisará a Melissa y nos diera su opinión, claro si no te molesta.

-Darien te lo agradecería mucho, tengo fe y confianza en que muy pronto volverá mi pequeña.

-Anderson ¿Es por lo que sucedió que aceptaste realizar lo de mi boda con Michiru?

-Sólo te puedo decir una cosa, ten cuidado con esa mujer, nunca me gustó había algo que… no tengo como explicarlo, se lo pedí en infinidad de ocasiones a Melissa que dejará de frecuentarla pero no lo hizo, cuando sucedió el accidente pedí que investigaran, Melissa jamás actuaria así, no entiendo porque Michiru salió ilesa en cambio mi Melissa… preferí cortar toda relación con ellos y sé que eso llevo a la ruina a Tomoe, pero no podría seguir con este rencor que me ha invadido desde ese día ¿Por qué mi hija? ¿Por qué sólo ella?

-Te entiendo Anderson y no puedo juzgarte finalmente actuaste como el padre que eres, hablaré con mi amigo y le daré tus datos para que se ponga en contacto contigo en cuanto llegue a Londres.

-Muchas gracias Darien, no tendré como pagarte lo que haces por mi

-Descansa Anderson buenas noches – Neflyte estaba sentado frente a mí y revisaba algo en su celular en cuanto se percató que había terminado la llamada, lo guardo en su bolsillo.

-Haruka me acaba de informar que detuvo a Michiru antes de que hablará con tus padres y les dijera de tu secuestro, pero tuvo que decirle que estás de regreso, vienen en camino.

-Está bien, tengo que hablar con ella

-Supongo que le dirás que su boda no es legal

-Por ahora no, aun la necesito para ubicar a Motoki, tendrá que ponerse en contacto con ella.

-Espero que esto no se salga de nuestras manos

-Verás que no, Neflyte necesito que me busques una cita para hoy mismo con Setsuna Meiou.

-¿Setsuna Meiou? Ese nombre se me hace conocido –decía llevándose la mano al mentón.

-Es psicóloga y necesito verla

-¡Ya lo recordé!, Íbamos juntos en la universidad es psicóloga y también recuerdo que Malachite también iba a verla el día que lo golpearon

-Lo sé, Malachite me lo dijo y necesito llegar a ella-

-Ahora me hago cargo de eso.

-¿Qué pasa Nef? Te he notado raro, como pensativo

-Tuve una pelea con Lita, sabes que me conoce bien y anoche me dijo que cree que le oculto algo

-Lamento que peleen por mi culpa puedo hablar con ella

-No me gusta ocultarle nada, pero también soy tu amigo, me siento entre la espada y la pared

-Amigo, hablaré con ella te lo prometo, lo que menos quiero es que ustedes se alejen por mi culpa.

-Gracias Darien, iré a buscar la cita que me pediste no tardo.

-Tranquilo no me iré, estaré esperando a Michiru y tengo que hacer unas cosas más.

-Ahora regreso –Neflyte salió de mi oficina mientras encendía la computadora y comenzaba a buscar lo que necesitaba, cuando Diana tocaba a la puerta.

-Darien, te dejo esta correspondencia, me pidió Serena que estuviera al pendiente de ti ¿se te ofrece algo?

-Gracias Diana, estoy bien –sonreía mientras tomaba los sobres y comenzaba a revisarlos

-Es una linda chica y me da gusto verlos juntos

-Es la mujer de mi vida

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí? Tienes que estar descansando, después de lo que sucedió deberías dejarte mimar por tu novia

-¿Diana algún motivo en especial para no querer al jefe cerca?

-No Darien, no digas eso – la puerta se abrió de golpe y Michiru entraba como siempre con esa manera altanera Haruka venia tras de ella

-Sal ahora –le ordenaba a Diana

-¡Diana no!

-Tenemos que hablar querido

-No puedes venir, entrar así y ordenar cuando aquí no eres nada Michiru

-Yo soy…

-Diana por favor, dame unos minutos

-Claro Darien con permiso

-Haruka espérame afuera –le ordenó Michiru

Diana salió y Haruka lo hizo tras de ella cerrando la puerta, Michiru se sentó en el sofá cruzando las piernas, me desabotonaba el saco y me sentaba frente de ella.

-Te notó muy preocupada por mi

-Lo estuve querido, y me da gusto verte… en lo que cabe bien

-Esto es gracias a ti, ¿Cómo debo agradecerte?

-¿Motoki me metió en esto? ¿Te dijo que algo de mí?

-Él no dijo nada yo escuche todo, cuando tú le hablaste –sonrío y miro sus uñas para sonreír y verme nuevamente.

-¿Es que debo sentirme atemorizada querido?

-Quiero que me digas donde encontrarlo

-Desde ese día no tengo noticias de él

-Pero en cuanto lo sepas me lo dirás

-No puedo garantizarte que él me busque

-Lo hará tengo el presentimiento

-Entonces no puedo garantizarte que yo te lo diré, no quiero quedarme viuda sin anunciar nuestra boda como debería ser y tomar mi lugar, ser la señora Shields, esto de no decirles quien soy me… incomoda.

-Aun falta unos meses para que se pueda anunciar, además Michiru por tu culpa me han dejado así y no tuve la oportunidad de defenderme

-¿Qué estas planeando querido?

-Arreglar esto entre Motoki y yo solamente

-Es peligroso y nunca está solo

-De eso yo me encargo, sólo infórmame cuando sepas de él

-Siendo así querido, te dejo, tengo cosas que hacer

-Diviértete

-Créeme que lo hare, por cierto Ittou me ha dicho que Serena está muy tranquila en la oficina creo que ya no le preocupas tanto ¿O fue que no se enteró de lo que te sucedió?

-Serena no tiene por qué enterarse de nada, ella está fuera de mi vida

-Eso espero por el bien de todos

-Esperaré tu llamada Michiru

-Que te recuperes querido.

Salió de mi oficina y regresé a mi escritorio estaba frente a la computadora para seguir con lo que necesitaba, Neflyte unos minutos después entraba a la oficina con un sobre en las manos

-Aquí están los papeles que pediste a Kakeru, quiere que los revises una vez más, ¿No crees que es demasiado?

-Ayer estuvo en peligro mi vida, si me pasará algo…

-No te va a pasar nada

-Me gusta prevenir, quiero que Serena quede protegida

-Es una locura pero tú sabes lo que haces, ya está tu cita con la doctora Setsuna, te espera en dos horas.

-Bien, gracias

-Me dijeron que has solicitado un reporte de lo que sucedió en Londres con Melissa, les pedí que lo anexaran a lo que ya había solicitado

-Gracias, quiero saber que tanto hay de verdad con lo que me dijo Michiru.

-Por cierto, aquí está tu celular – decía dejándolo sobre la mesa

-Ya revisamos no hay llamadas más las que le hizo a Serena

-Necesitamos estar al pendiente de donde puedan esconderse no pueden pasar desapercibidos alguien tiene que verlos son 6 hombres Rubeus se llama uno de ellos es alto viste de pantalones tipo militar y cabello rojizo, es al que más recuerdo.

-Vamos a buscarlos, Malachite me ha dado a sus contactos estamos trabajando en eso.

-Ahora más que nunca quiero a todos protegidos

-Ya pensaste como convencer a Serena de que regrese a Londres

-Sí, hoy por la noche le diré –tomaba mi celular y llamaba a Amy esperaba un poco y me respondía

-Darien ¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor Amy gracias

-Cuando Serena me llamó y me contó todo lo que ocurría no lo podía creer, afortunadamente saliste bien de esto, pensé que irías al hospital donde trabajo.

-No lo pensamos en el momento pero me atendieron bien, Amy, quiero pedirte tu ayuda.

-Claro Darien, dime que puedo hacer por ti

-En principio ir esta noche a casa a una cena que he preparado, por favor lleva al doctor Taiki tengo algo que decirles a ambos.

-Déjame arreglar que nos cubran, hoy teníamos turno de noche pero puedo arreglarlo.

-Gracias ahora una cosa más, Motoki está muy cerca y necesito que Serena regrese a Londres lo antes posible, esta noche en la cena hablaré contigo y me hubiera gustado que también estuviera Mina pero creo que comprenderá, también han llevado a nuestra casa a Luna y Amade sé que ellos son como de la familia y quiero a todos reunidos está noche.

-¿Hay algo importante?

-Sí, varias cosas importantes y en todas necesito de tu apoyo

-Darien has hecho demasiado por mi familia y aunque en un principio no confiaba en ti, las cosas han cambiado, cuentas con mi apoyo incondicional y más si se trata de cuidar de Serena

-Te agradezco t y ahora más que nunca te necesito de mi lado, pasaran por ti y el doctor Taiki a la fundación y los llevaran a nuestra casa

-Está bien, Darien, hasta pronto.

-¿Qué estas planeando Darien?-Decía Neflyte cruzando los brazos y viéndome fijamente

-Hacer las cosas bien como tú me dijiste anoche, también te quiero a ti y a Lita en esa cena.

-Cuenta conmigo pero como te dije Lita está enojada conmigo y no me habla.

-Eso se arregla fácil – tomaba el celular para llamar a mi hermana.

-¡Darien! –Decía enojada- ayer apenas si hablamos y hoy que voy temprano al hospital me dicen que casi saliste huyendo ¿Qué te pasa?

-Lita sabes que no me gustan los hospitales

-Tú y Neflyte me están ocultando algo y me lo tienes que decir si no quieres que llamé a mamá para que te haga hablar.

-Bien, me has atrapado, hermanita necesito que esta noche me acompañes en una cena

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué no va contigo Serena? ¿No me digas que otra vez se enojaron?

-No Lita, todo está bien, ya que papá y mamá no están en Tokio y Rei aún sigue de luna de miel necesito a mi hermanita para que me acompañe a pedir la mano de mi novia.

-¡Darien! – Gritaba emocionada- ¡al fin lo vas a hacer!, me da tanto gusto y Rei no te va a perdonar que lo hagas sin ella

-Lo sé pero no quiero que pase un día más, estará su familia de Serena y quiero aprovechar el momento, lo que paso me hizo poner las cosas en perspectiva.

-Hermanito, me da tanto gusto, cuenta conmigo, dime ¿puedo contarle a mamá?

-Está bien dile, yo quisiera hacerlo pero tengo una cita solo coméntale que le hablaré mañana para contarle y que le mando saludos a papá y al tío Artemis, una cosa más podrías llevarme una cajita negra que hay en la caja fuerte

-¿El anillo de mamá? Pero por supuesto que si hermanito te lo llevó, se pondrán felices, bueno te dejo tengo que llamarle y hacer unas cosas más

-Pasaran por ti para llevarte a casa, y por favor perdona a Nef pero tenía que ayudarme con esto y mantenerlo en secreto quiero que sea una sorpresa para Serena.

-Te entiendo hermanito, cuídate por favor y no te separes de Neflyte no intentes algo tonto porque no sé qué haría sin ti.

-Cuídate Lita nos vemos más tarde.

Neflyte que ya estaba sentado frente a mí movía la cabeza negando

-Bien… dilo

-Darien, creo que te golpearon muy fuerte la cabeza, estás haciendo al revés las cosas ayer te casas con Serena y hoy pides su mano estás loco de atar

-Le voy a dar a Serena la boda que se merece

-No entiendo nada

-Hoy en la noche con su familia y con ustedes, le pediré que nos casemos pondremos la fecha de la boda que ella debe tener con nuestras familias

-Estás loco

-También les entregaré a Amy y Taiki sus entradas para la conferencia de medicina que se celebra en Londres la siguiente semana

-Y supongo que también harás que Serena vaya con ellos

-Lita también, van a irse para preparar las cosas que necesitaran para la boda, mientras nosotros nos hacemos cargo de la situación de emergencia que habrá en la compañía

-¿Qué situación de emergencia?

-Nuestro equipo de abogados en Tokio están muy molestos con las condiciones de trabajo del nuevo contrato

-Eso no es verdad las condiciones de trabajo que tienen los abogados de tu padre son… ¿dijiste nuevo contrato?

-Si… un contrato que cambiara hoy

-Darien ¿preparaste todo esto para alejar a Serena y tú tener un motivo para quedarte en Tokio?

-No, es que pienso que nuestros abogados deben entrar al nuevo esquema de trabajo que tengo en mente, claro que la mayoría se sentirán molestos y tengo que quedarme para hablar con ellos y llegar a una solución.

-Esto es una locura

-Es una emergencia que me hará quedarme un par de días en Tokio es lo único que necesito.

-Definitivamente debo llevarte al médico tienen que revisarte la cabeza

-Mejor llévame con Setsuna Meiou

-Debería pedirle que te consulte y que te haga entrar en razón.

-Vamos camina o llegaremos tarde- me levantaba y le daba una palmada en el hombro a mi amigo ambos caminamos a la salida, después de despedirme de Diana entramos al ascensor.

-Te prometo atrapar a ese tipo, voy a hacer todo para tenerlo en mis manos y hacerle pagar lo que le hizo a Malachite, a ti y a Serena, pero no quiero que hagas una tontería

-No pienso hacer nada no estoy en condiciones mírame –decía extendiendo mis brazos

-Te conozco Darien, sé cómo eres, soy tu amigo desde que éramos unos niños y puedes engañar a muchos pero a mí no.

-Bien, no hare ninguna tontería

-Lo digo en serio Darien, haré lo que sea para detenerte no vas a enfrentarte a ese hombre tú sólo

-No lo haré cálmate Nef.

-Eso espero, por tu bien espero que me hagas caso –las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y dos de nuestros hombres nos esperaban, nos acompañaron hasta la camioneta y uno de ellos me abría la puerta del copiloto subía y me colocaba el cinturón mientras Neflyte estaba al volante ambos hombres no seguían de cerca en un auto negro.

-Nunca me ha gustado esto- decía señalando hacia atrás

-Es por tu seguridad no debimos descuidarte a ti

-Será difícil que se acerquen a mí ahora contigo y tus hombres siguiéndome las espaldas

-De eso se trata hermano te cuidaré bien o tú padre jamás me lo perdonará

Observaba por la ventana el ir y venir de las personas, esperaba que pronto todo esto terminara y poder disfrutar de mi Serena para sólo hacerla feliz la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Llegamos al consultorio de Setsuna Meiou, saludábamos a su asistente cuando la puerta del consultorio se abrió, Setsuna no había cambiado mucho, habíamos coincidido algunas veces en la universidad e intercambiado en algunas ocasiones un par de palabras, me recibía un tanto sorprendida por mi apariencia pero sonreía.

-Setsuna, gracias por recibirme se que debes estar muy ocupada

-Darien bienvenido pasa por favor – me dejaba pasar a su consultorio mientras Neflyte se sentaba para esperarme, decorado con unos sofás en color café obscuro en contraste con las paredes pintadas de color beige, en una de ellas estaba empotrada una pecera con varios peces de colores un escritorio color madera y sillas al color de los sofás, cuadros en las paredes de paisajes y plantas en las esquinas, ella se sentaba en uno de los sofás mientras yo hacía lo mismo quedando al frente de ella.

-Hace mucho que no nos vemos Setsuna pero he escuchado de ti

-Lo mismo digo Darien, también he escuchado bastante de ti

-¿Ah sí? Espero que sean cosas buenas

-No lo dudes, ya tiene bastante tiempo que Serena no ha venido a consulta, eso quiere decir que se ha recuperado de lo sucedido, ¿O es por ella que estas aquí?

-No, ella está bien, pero estoy aquí porque supe que tú has tratado a dos personas que estoy investigando.

-Lamento no poder ayudarte con eso, no puedo hablarte de mis pacientes

-Entiendo, pero supongo que conoces a Neherenia y Michiru ellas son…

-Tu tía y tu prima, si las conozco y fueron mis pacientes –decía mientras se cruzaba de piernas y se recargaba en el sofá.

-También estoy enterado que estas especializándote en un tema muy especial que es la psicopatía

-¡Vaya! Así que has investigado sobre mí también–sonreía de lado

-Es parte de mi trabajo

-Si Darien, es verdad estoy especializándome en el trastorno antisocial de la personalidad la psicopatía.

-¿Puedes decirme bien de que se trata este trastorno?

-Psicópatas hay en todas partes Darien el 1% de la población padece este trastorno pueden estar manejando un taxi, administrando una empresa o gobernando un país, aunque eso no quiera decir que son personas malas simplemente es que no sienten empatía por el prójimo ni remordimiento por sus actos, sólo viven bajo sus propias reglas, y sólo sienten culpa cuando rompen con su código.

-¿Pero qué pasa cuando hacen daño a otras personas?

-Para los psicópatas las personas son solo objetos que sirven para satisfacer sus propios intereses, no tienen reparos en mentir, manipular o lastimar para conseguir lo que tienen en mente, y es terrible cuando no pueden evitar hacer daño.

-¿Hay algún tratamiento para ellos?

- La psicopatía es un trastorno, por lo cual es incurable. Para tratarlo, se requiere un psiquiatra, un neurólogo, un psicólogo. Algunos clínicos utilizan fármacos anti psicóticos para controlar la impulsividad, entre otras drogas. El terapeuta debe trabajar, en primer lugar, su falta de conciencia de enfermedad, su falta de empatía, su impulsividad y su insensibilidad. Esto puede resultar una ardua tarea. Hay dos tipos de psicópatas: El "criminal" que desde pequeño se mete en robos y asaltos, y después va a escalando hasta convertirse en todo un criminal, el 15 % de estos psicópatas están en la cárcel Y el "integral" es una persona con profesión, con dinero, con poder y todo lo hace es con la finalidad de su propio interés

-¿Eso fue el motivo por el que Neherenia y luego Michiru estuvieron como tus pacientes?

-Darien –decía suspirando- hay un código de ética, no puedo hablar de mis pacientes de ninguno de ellos

-¿Por qué ya no siguieron con el tratamiento?

-Te diré sólo esto y no más al parecer pasaron por una situación económica difícil y después la muerte del Sr. Tomoe decidieron no seguir

-Creo que Neherenia es más del tipo psicópata integral, pero Michiru ella me preocupa

-¿Ha pasado algo Darien?

-Michiru ha sobrepasado los límites y si no voy lejos creo que intentó matar ya a una persona.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Lo estoy investigando pero puedo asegurártelo, sé que ella tuvo que ver con un accidente donde una persona quedo bastante lastimada

-Puedo ponerme en contacto con ella si gustas y hablar sobre eso

-Te lo agradeceré Setsuna–sacaba una tarjeta del bolsillo de su saco que me extendía

-Dale mis datos dile que coincidimos y que al preguntarte por ella te pedí que le dijeras que me gustaría tomar un café

-Lo haré gracias Setsuna

-Por lo que veo aun sigues metiéndote en problemas Darien –decía viendo mis golpes

-Digamos que me tomaron por sorpresa

-¿Serena está bien?

-Muy bien ya no tiene pesadillas

-Me da gusto, ¿aun siguen juntos?

-Nos vamos a casar muy pronto

-Felicidades, no pensé vivir para ver a Darien Shields casado

-Gracias –sonreía de lado- desde que Serena llego a mi vida lo cambió todo

-Eso es bueno para ambos les deseo que sean muy felices

-Me retiro Setsuna gracias por toda tu ayuda y espero verte de nuevo

-Cuídate Darien y dale mis saludos a Serena-estrechamos las manos y salí del consultorio, Neflyte y yo salíamos regresando a la camioneta

-¿Qué tal te fue?

-No me dio mucha información sobre Michiru pero tengo que investigar lo del accidente de Melissa debió dejar algún cabo suelto

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A casa, necesito ayudar a Serena con la cena, pero quiero pedirte un favor, cuando vayas por Lita recuérdale que lleve lo que le pedí

-Está bien ¿crees que ya me hable?

-Sí, verás que si está muy feliz con la noticia

-Y yo no quiero pensar que pasaría si se entera que ustedes ya están casados

-Nef, ¿Tienes los papeles de la boda con Michiru?

-Los tengo a resguardo, ese mismo día me los entrego Anderson

-Bien, confió en ti

-No tienes ni que decirlo hermano.

.

.

.

-Te ves hermosa con ese vestido Señora Shields –le decía a Serena que se veía en el espejo con un vestido azul eléctrico que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros ceñido a la cintura y con vuelo a la rodilla que la hacía ver aun más hermosa, ella volteaba mirándome de esa manera que me volvía loco.

-Gracias, también te ves muy guapo con ese traje, ahora te ayudo con la corbata, ¿aun no me dices porque la cena hoy?

-Tú te mereces lo mejor Serena y sé que la locura que hicimos anoche no la mereces, quiero recompensarte al menos hoy, cenaremos con los que tu tanto quieres, le pedí a Lita y Neflyte que vinieran también –ella se acercaba con mi corbata gris Oxford del mismo tono de mi traje llevaba sus manos al cuello de mi camisa blanca y yo la atrapaba tomándola de la cintura acercando mis labios a los suyos.

-¿Ya estás bien verdad?

-Mejor que nunca, ¿no quedó demostrado? –decía sonriendo mientras ella se sonrojaba – Darien recuerda que Amade y Luna están abajo y…

-Ellos no nos escucharon –le susurraba en el oído haciéndola sonrojar aun más.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?

-Los deje viendo una película y estaban muy entretenidos, aunque también podían estar haciendo lo mismo que…

-¡No! Ni lo pienses Amade y Luna nunca… -decía sonrojándose y haciéndome reír- eres tan arrogante suéltame que voy a bajar

-Espera –decía pegándola más a mí- y que tal si los interrumpes, mejor bésame.

-Darien

-Te amo Serena -recorría con mi dedo sus labios- mi Serena - succionaba su labio inferior lentamente logrando que un gemido se escapará de sus labios profundizaba en el beso mientras acariciaba su espalda cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-Serena, Darien, ya han llegado los invitados los estamos esperando –Serena me dio un beso de pico en los labios mientras sonreía y me quitaba el labial con su dedo índice

-¡Ahora bajamos Luna!, vamos arrogante nos esperan- me tomaba de la mano y las entrelazábamos, bajamos las escaleras encontrándonos a todos reunidos en la sala

-Buenas noches a todos

-Buenas noches –respondieron, Serena fue con Amy y se abrazaron mientras Lita vino hasta a mí y me entregaba lo que le había pedido.

-Aun recuerdo cuando mamá te lo entrego, dijo que tú se lo darías a la mujer que harías tu esposa estoy feliz –decía susurrándome al oído mientras me abrazaba- felicidades hermanito.

-Gracias ¿me ayudas con el vino?

-Por supuesto ve con Serena, Neflyte y yo nos haremos cargo de todo

-¿Lo has perdonado?

-Sí, yo no puedo estar enojada con él por mucho tiempo –sonreía y caminaba a la cocina donde se encontraba con Neflyte, fui al lado de Serena y saludaba a Taiki, pasamos a la mesa y disfrutamos de la cena

-Todo quedo delicioso gracias Luna

-Gracias a ti Darien por dejarnos estar con Serena, sabemos por lo que has pasado y nos da mucho gusto que estés bien –Serena apretó mi mano y me sonrió.

-Les agradezco a todos que estén esta noche con nosotros, Amy, Taiki, sé que hoy hicieron una excepción para poder acompañarnos y no tengo como agradecerles, o más bien si –sacaba de mi bolsillo interior del saco un sobre y se los extendía, Amy lo tomaba un tanto desconcertada

-¿De qué se trata Darien?

-Velo por ti misma –veía a Serena que me miraba pensativa

-¡Son invitaciones al congreso de medicina en Londres! Darien esto es –le pasaba los papeles a Taiki que los miraba emocionado- habíamos planeado ir pero…

-Este congreso es muy importante para nosotros Darien ¿Cómo lo sabías?

-Taiki, una vez vi en casa de Amy esos papeles, coincidió que un amigo mío será exponente y le pedí que nos ayudara a conseguir entradas extras.

-Lo siento Darien –decía Amy quitándole los boletos de las manos a Taiki y los metía en el sobre para devolverlo – no podemos aceptarlos

-¡Pero Amy! –protestaba Taiki

-Amy, no lo tomes por mi o por Serena si quiera, ustedes dos son grandes médicos y tienen que ir para aprender más cosas aún y seguir ayudando a tanta gente, lo que allá vivirán será una gran experiencia compartirán con grandes médicos de muchos países, es algo que no pueden dejar pasar

-Darien tiene razón Amy, ¡por favor! esto lo habíamos planeado

-Lo sé Taiki –decía viendo el sobre entre sus manos.

-Serena y yo regresaremos a Londres en un par de días pueden venir con nosotros y alojarse en el piso donde vivimos es muy amplio y también aprovechas para ver a Mina, recuerda que está con nosotros

-Amy –interrumpía Serena-Darien tiene razón todo esto les servirá muchísimo, vengan con nosotros, piensa que con todo lo que aprendan en esos días podrán ayudar a más personas en la fundación papá y mamá lo harían

Amy veía fijamente el sobre, Taiki tomo su mano y le dio un apretón ella cruzo la mirada con él y asintió.

-Gracias Darien, de verdad mil gracias por esto no sabes lo que significa para nosotros

-Amy me da gusto que aceptes, así estaremos juntas aunque sea por unos días y Mina estará muy contenta de que estemos las tres

-No quisiéramos abusar de tu generosidad Darien yo podría ver un hotel donde hospedarnos

-Taiki, créeme que el piso es muy grande y no tiene caso que gasten en un hotel.

-Darien gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi familia- Serena me tomaba de la mano y la veía feliz, quería verla siempre así.

-Esta cena también es por algo especial, me gustaría que estuvieran todos aquí pero no es posible, Serena –decía viéndola a los ojos- sabes que te amo y que quiero darte lo mejor, sé que me has acompañado en muchas locuras y es por eso – sacaba la cajita del bolsillo y lo ponía en sus manos- quiero que aceptes casarte conmigo ante Dios con nuestras familias a nuestro lado, ¿Aceptas?- le guiñaba un ojo mientras abría la cajita y sacaba el anillo- este anillo me lo dio mi madre para que lo entregara a la mujer que eligiera como compañera y te elijo a ti Serena.

-Claro que acepto mi loco arrogante –Lita y Luna gritaron de la emoción mientras colocaba el anillo en su dedo y dejaba un beso en su mano para después darle un beso en los labios

-Amy ¿me concedes la mano de tu hermana?

-Darien tú has logrado que mi hermana vuelva a sonreír, por favor no permitas que esa sonrisa se borre de su rostro nunca.

-Así será Amy

-¿Cuándo planean casarse?-preguntaba Taiki

-En un mes

-¿Por qué tan pronto? Darien no me digas que tú y Serena

-No Lita ni lo pienses, es sólo que no quiero que pase más tiempo, hablaré con mis padres para que vengan, Rei ya va a estar de regreso y Lita espero que ayudes a Serena con los preparativos –por un momento pensé que Serena no aceptaría pero me veía emocionada y feliz.

-Eso no tienes ni que pedírmelo con mucho gusto lo haré, desde mañana pondremos manos a la obra.

-Lita me gustaría que fueras también con nosotros a Londres.

-Encantada, quiero ir a visitar a unos amigos y ya que mi Nef estará por allá también claro que voy, no pienso dejarlo solo en esa ciudad de nuevo.

Todos nos felicitaron, Luna de momento lloraba, Amy se veía más relajada que nunca, pero mi Serena estaba radiante estaba inmensamente feliz, comenzaron a despedirse ya entrada la noche y cuando regresaba de la cocina me encontraba a Serena en la sala viendo hacia la ciudad la abrace por la espalda dejando mi mentón en su hombro.

-Al fin solos señora Shields.

-Gracias Darien

- ¿Gracias por qué?

-Me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo

-Siempre te quiero ver feliz

-Si estas a mi lado lo soy, no pensé que planearas tan rápido la boda

-Y yo pensé que me retarías y que protestarías por la boda tan apresurada

-No voy a pelear por algo que me hace muy feliz, ¿has hablado con Michiru?

-En cuanto regresemos a Londres arreglaré eso.

-¿Haruka aún está con ella?

-Si aun

-Espero que no vuelva a caer en sus redes, Haruka se merece a alguien que de verdad lo ame

-Deseo que pronto encuentre a esa persona ahora Señora Shields es hora de ir a la cama

-Aun no tengo sueño

-¿Y quién dijo que vamos a dormir?

-Arrogante… –la cargue en brazos, entre besos y caricias subimos a las escaleras a nuestra habitación donde pasaríamos nuestra primer noche como marido y mujer.

.

.

.

Abría los ojos mientras la luz del día se colaba por las persianas, a mi lado dormía Serena, escuchaba su respiración calmada y sonreía al verla dormir tan tranquila, quite unos mechones de cabello de su rostro con delicadeza para no despertarla y jalaba la sabana para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo, mi celular que estaba en la mesita de noche vibraba haciéndome tomarlo y salía de la habitación tomando de salida un pantalón deportivo y me lo ponía mientras contestaba.

-Darien Shields ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto?

-Rei, hermanita que gusto escucharte ahora te acuerdas que existo

-Le has pedido que se case contigo y no estuve ahí

-Lo siento pero no podía esperar

-Lita me ha dado detalles aun así no te lo perdonaré jamás

-Cálmate y no hagas corajes recuerda que serás madre

-Quiero que me expliques porque la prisa para casarse

-Ya no puedo estar un día más sin Serena –caminaba hasta el gimnasio corría las persianas y la luz entró iluminando el lugar me sentaba en uno de los aparatos mientras escuchaba a mi hermana

-Eso no te lo creo dime ahora mismo ¿Qué pasa?

-No pasa nada sólo quiero casarme con Serena y no puedo esperar

-Pero si ya viven juntos y eso es casi lo mismo, ¿crees que en un mes podremos hacer una boda? la mía se llevó más de 6 meses y eso que la adelantamos por lo de papá.

-Nos dará tiempo, Serena va a dedicarse sólo a planear la boda

-Dime la verdad ¿Seré tía?

-Ni en un millón de años

-Entonces es por algo más grave ¿Qué está pasando Darien?

-No pasa nada, dime ¿cuando llegas con nuestros padres?

-La próxima semana llegaremos a New York y estaremos ahí una semana, después regresaremos a Tokio necesito ayudar a Serena con los preparativos veremos que se puede hacer, Dar porque no esperan un poco más ni siquiera creo que Fiore pueda hacerle el vestido

-El vestido lo comprará en Londres Lita y Serena estarán allá el fin de semana

-¿Y tú no iras?

-Es de mala suerte que el novio vea el vestido antes de la ceremonia.

-De cuando acá eres supersticioso, por cierto mamá me dijo que le llamaras en cuanto termináramos de hablar, que no importaba la hora estaría despierta

-Ahora le llamó descansa hermanita te quiero mucho

-Y yo mucho más Darien ¿seguro que todo está bien?

-Todo está de maravilla soy inmensamente feliz

-Estás loco y pobre de Serena que tendrá que soportarte toda la vida, besos hermanito nos veremos pronto.

Llamaba a mi madre y rápidamente me contestaba siempre me gustaba escuchar la voz de Gea Shields dulce, cálida que tenía el poder de calmarme y darme paz, la misma paz que sentía al estar con Serena.

-Hola cariño, felicidades Lita me ha dado la noticia

-Gracias mamá estoy feliz

-También me dijo del anillo, gracias por dárselo a alguien que de verdad se merece llevarlo.

-Serena es a quien amo más que a nadie en el mundo.

-Tu padre y yo estamos muy felices por ustedes y por supuesto estaremos ahí ese día, ahora quiero que me expliques porque tan rápido la boda

-No pienses cosas que no son, y quítale esas ideas a mi papá no es lo que todos piensan

-¿Entonces qué es?

-Es amor madre

-Darien –suspiraba- sólo quiero que sean felices y si esto los hace felices tienen nuestra bendición

-Gracias mamá te amo

-También te amo cariño, dale besos a Serena de mi parte cuídense y recuerda que siempre estoy a tu lado aunque no esté cerca de ti.

Salí del gimnasio para volver con Serena subí las escaleras y al abrir la habitación la encontré aun dormida, levante las sabanas y me metí en la cama en cuanto me sintió a su lado su brazo rodeo mi cintura y su cabeza reposo en mi pecho yo acariciaba su cabello hasta que el sueño me vencio.

.

.

.

-Neflyte ¿sabes qué significa esto? –le devolvía los papeles que recién nos habían llegado.

-Debió ser Tomoe quien desapareció todo esto, en esos momentos tenia los medios para hacerlo.

-Era su hija y tenía que protegerla

-Aunque eso significaba perder a su amigo y su dinero después de esto Anderson disolvió la sociedad ¿Crees que Anderson supiera de esto?

-No lo creo. por lo que he hablado con él no creo que esté enterado y si esto llegará a sus manos hundiría a Michiru

-Anderson es un hombre justo y le haría justicia a su hija

-Guarda todo Nef, se lo entregaremos a Anderson para que él decida que hacer

-Está sería la mejor forma de librarte de Michiru porque no hacerlo ahora

-Porque no voy a quitarle a nuestro amigo el gusto de que sea él quien haga justicia para su hija, en cuanto lleguemos a Londres le entregas esto a Anderson.

-¿No lo vas a hacer tú?

-Nef tendrás ese placer

-Prepara todo para irnos mañana

-¿Todos?

-Sí, además prepara un viaje para que llegue Michiru con Haruka un día después para que Anderson pueda atraparla.

-Está bien –Diana tocaba y entraba

-Darien esto es lo último que tienes pendiente –decía entregándome unos papeles.

-Gracias Diana ahora los reviso y los firmo por favor asegúrate que llegue a la empresa de mi padre lo antes posible

-Si Darien no te preocupes – después de revisarlos y ver que todo estaba en orden los firmaba para entregárselos a Diana quien salía de la oficina.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Unos papeles que necesitaban con urgencia en la empresa-Neflyte me veía con desconfianza.

-Espero que dejaras de lado esa absurda idea que tenias

-No sé de qué me hablas Neflyte, estoy rendido quiero ir a casa.

-Apenas son la una ¿y ya quieres irte a casa?

-Sí, tengo a una maravillosa mujer esperándome allá y quiero disfrutar de esta tarde a su lado ¿algún problema?

-No ninguno.

-Bueno entonces vámonos Nef estoy ansioso por llegar a casa

Me despedí de Diana con un abrazo y ella me deseo un buen viaje, caminamos hasta el ascensor mientras esperábamos a que la puerta se abriera un mensaje llegó a mi celular, de inmediato lo leía y sonreí de lado al ver que por fin tenía noticias.

-¿Buenas noticias?

-Excelentes

-¿De qué se trata?

-La compra del hotel está hecha hoy Anderson firmó es legalmente nuestro.

-Gracias por ayudarlo hermano, estoy seguro que Anderson lo hará crecer, ese hombre es muy bueno en los negocios.

-También confío en él plenamente.

Las puertas se abrieron y entramos al ascensor, como siempre al bajar nos esperaban nuestros hombres caminamos a la camioneta y subimos, Neflyte la puso en marcha y nos seguían de cerca.

-¿Podemos pasar antes con Malachite? No creo que mañana nos dé tiempo

-Como digas Dar

Por el radio avisaba que iríamos al hospital mientras tomábamos el camino hacia allá, una llamada llegaba a mi celular al ver de quien se trataba contestaba rápidamente

-Si

-Ya me contacto quiere que nos veamos mañana

-Bien, te hablo más tarde para decirte que debes hacer

-Quiere dinero

-Lo sé, adiós- terminaba la llamada

-¿Quién era?

-Una amiga de Londres está a punto de hacer un negocio y quiere mi consejo

-¿Quién es ella?

-Kaolinet –cuando la mencioné Neflyte se quedó callado - ¿la conoces?

-Viví dos años en Londres pero no quiere decir que conozca a todos

-Me dio la impresión que si

-Tu intuición ya falla Dar.

Entrabamos al estacionamiento y antes de que bajara me abrían la puerta soltaba el aire de golpe, todo esto comenzaba a exasperarme camine de prisa al ascensor tanto que Neflyte tuvo que correr para alcanzarme

-¿Cuál es la prisa?

-Estoy ansioso de ver a mi tío

-Darien el sarcasmo no te va

-¿Y quién es sarcástico?

-En cada piso entraba más personas haciéndome desesperar, hasta que llegamos al piso que debíamos bajar salimos de ahí rápidamente y caminaba hasta la habitación de Malachite, tocaba antes de entrar y cuando lo hacía lo encontraba con mejor semblante en una silla de ruedas Petzite estaba a su lado

-Hola viejo tío ¿ya necesitas una silla de ruedas?

-Darien, antes me respetabas más

-Antes, ahora no, ¿cómo te sientes? –ambos sonreíamos- mientras acercaba una silla y me sentaba

-Bien mucho mejor, me deberían quitar esto –señalaba el yeso de su brazo y pierna- y dejarme ir no me duele ya

-No te hagas el fuerte a tu edad no debes hacer esfuerzos, Petzite ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien Darien, felicidades Serena nos ha contado todo

-Gracias

-Ya era hora que sentarás cabeza

-Mira que tú deberías haberme puesto el ejemplo

-Ustedes nunca cambiaran, ahora que estas aquí aprovecho para ir por un café, por favor compórtense no tardo – le daba un beso en la mejilla a Malachite y salía de la habitación

-Somos afortunados Malachite –decía mientras veía salir a Petzite

-Tienes razón, haz feliz a Serena no quiero corregirte que ya estás grandecito

-Sólo vivo para hacerla feliz y lo mismo digo de Petzite hazla feliz ¿Cuánto más vas a esperar?

-No sé de qué hablas

-Formaliza sigue mi ejemplo dale un anillo y cásate que ya no tendrás hijos sino nietos

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo y quien te dice que no he formalizado ya

-¿Quieres sorprenderme?

-A ti no, pero si a Petzite, todo será en su momento no pretendo hacer lo que tú ¿para qué casarte así? Y ahora planear una boda

-Serena es la mujer con la que me casaría un millón de veces más

-Tú sabes lo que haces

-Malachite, gracias

-¿Por qué?

-Por estar cerca de nosotros para cerciorarte que estábamos bien y por sacrificar tu vida, gracias Malachite, en cuanto regrese Rei le contaré de ti y si ya de por si te quiere… mejor prepárate para ser tío abuelo.

-Estoy preparado para lo que sea

-Eso espero

-Mañana regreso a Londres espero no tardar en regresar

-Es mejor Darien pon a salvo a Serena

-Eso haré, tengo que irme -apretaba su mano- cuídate mucho Malachite

-Tú también cuídate Darien – salía de su habitación y Petzite ya venía de regreso me despedía de ella y caminaba de regreso al ascensor Neflyte aparecía a mi lado

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Haciendo una llamada

-Llévame a casa Nef

-Lo que digas hermano – ya en camino de regreso cerraba los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás- ¿estás bien?

-Si sólo un poco cansado avísame cuando lleguemos tomaba unos lentes obscuros de la guantera y me los ponía mientras dormía un poco, necesitaba descansar antes de que todo comenzará.

.

.

.

Era tarde salía despacio de la habitación Serena estaba profundamente dormida, descalzo y con solo el pantalón deportivo bajaba a mi estudio, entraba y cerraba con seguro marcaba en mi celular el nombre de Michiru.

-Buenas noches Darien ¿necesitas compañía?

-Estoy acompañado, ¿Qué te dijo Motoki?

-Quiere dinero

-Ya me lo imaginaba

-Mañana a mediodía

-¿Te dijo donde localizarlo?

-Me llamará temprano para que le diga donde lo veo

-Cítalo donde sólo vaya él

-Siempre está acompañado

-Michiru entre gitanos no nos leemos la mano cítalo en un hotel imagino que no será la primera vez

-Me estás insultando

-Vamos Michiru a mi no me engañas

-Está bien lo citaré en un hotel

-Asegúrate que vaya sólo necesito arreglar cuentas con él pero sólo los dos

-Ve al Shinjunku lo citaré ahí espero que puedas con él y no termines tan golpeado, aunque me encantaría verlos a los dos peleando

-No vamos a pelear necesito que me ayudes con eso, quiero a Motoki inconsciente yo me hare cargo del resto

-Eso es muy sencillo cuenta con eso ¿cuándo nos vamos a Londres?

-Yo te aviso, también necesito que rentes un auto

-Bien, querido lo que menos quiero es verme enredada en esto, así que asegúrate de que Motoki no hable

-No te preocupes Motoki no hablará, en unos minutos te enviare un mensaje con el número de celular que llevaré

-Buena suerte querido

-Adiós Michiru–terminé la llamada y llevaba mis manos a la cabeza el momento para arreglar las cosas había llegado al fin estaría frente a Motoki.

Regresaba a la cama en cuanto Serena me sentía cerca se aferraba a mi cintura y recargaba su cabeza en mi pecho

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Fui a responder una llamada no quería despertarte

-Duerme arrogante, al fin mañana regresaremos a Londres

-Serena… te amo –le decía mientras besaba su cabello

-Yo te amo con todas mis fuerzas arrogante –susurraba adormilada, después de unos minutos supe que dormía de nuevo la abrace con la esperanza de que no sería la última vez.

-Cabeza de chorlito jamás olvides que de una u otra manera siempre estaré a tu lado para protegerte –dije mientras besaba su cabello, ella aún seguía dormida y estuve despierto queriendo tatuar si era posible ese momento hasta que el cansancio me venció.

-Arrogante despierta

-Cinco minutos –decía cubriéndome con la almohada la cabeza

-Se nos hará tarde el vuelo sale en dos horas, Amy ya me llamó estaban en camino al aeropuerto

-Sólo cinco minutos

-Voy a bajar a preparar algo para desayunar, cuando regrese te quiero bañado y vestido arrogante

-Si cabeza de chorlito ya voy

Escuche como salía de la habitación y me paraba rápidamente en una bolsa de viaje metía un pantalón negro deportivo, una sudadera, una gorra del mismo color y gafas obscuras y el celular que había comprado y la dejaba junto a su maleta, entraba al baño para darme una ducha, afeitarme y me vestía con unos vaqueros y una polo roja, tomaba su pequeña maleta de Serena y mi bolsa, bajaba despacio entrando a la cochera que quedaba en la parte trasera de la casa, aprovechaba que mi moto estaba tapada con una lona para ocultar mi bolso, tomaba la maleta para regresar a la casa, cuando entré el delicioso aroma de panqueques inundaba el lugar, deje la maleta junto a la puerta y fui a la cocina Makes me wonder de Maroon 5 se escuchaba y Serena tarareaba la canción

-¿Adam Levine? –me miraba y sonreía como ansiaba detener ese momento

-Si no estuviera casada iría tras él y no pararía hasta conquistarlo

-Tú también estás casada no lo olvides Sra. Shields

-No lo olvido, una razón más que nos separa, en fin, puedes servir el jugo ahora llevo los panqueques

-Por supuesto mon amour –servía el jugo y sacaba unos platos para los panqueques Serena tomaba un banco de la encimera y me servía.

-Date prisa o llegaremos tarde

-No se pueden ir sin nosotros -cortaba un trozo y lo metía en mi boca

- ¿Qué tal me quedaron?

-Mmm, deliciosos es el mejor desayuno de mi vida

-No exageres

-Es verdad –tomaba su mano y la besaba, cuando Neflyte entraba

-Buen día

-Buen día Neflyte quieres un poco

-Ya desayune Serena gracias ¿Dónde está su equipaje?

-Ahí –le señalaba la maleta de Serena

-¿Y la tuya?

-Tengo demasiada ropa en Londres no necesito llevar, lo más importante –decía viendo a Serena a los ojos- está aquí –acariciaba su rostro

-Los esperamos afuera no tarden –tomaba la maleta y salía de la casa

-Gracias Nef

-Ya escuchaste arrogante date prisa

.

.

.

Llegábamos al aeropuerto salíamos de la camioneta y caminábamos al avión el capitán estaba al pie de la escalinata para darnos la bienvenida, subimos y nos encontrábamos con Amy Taiki y Lita ya en sus lugares y el asistente de vuelo los atendía. Serena los saludaba mientras Neflyte venia tras de mi cuando el capitán subió al avión

-Señor Shields, tenemos un problema

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntaba Neflyte

-Hay unos señores que quieren hablar con el señor Shields antes de que despegue el avión.

-Darien ¿Qué sucede? –decía Serena que regresaba a mi lado

-Ahora lo sabremos –me daba media vuelta y bajaba del avión con Serena y Neflyte detrás de mí, nos esperaban cuatro hombres vestidos de traje negro, sonreía de lado y estrechaba la mano con ellos

-Señor Shields, creo que tenemos un problema en la empresa

-¿Qué sucede?

-Problemas legales con los contratos del bufete de abogados, piden hablar con usted

-¿Darien? –decía viéndome Serena mientras tomaba mi brazo

-Señores lo siento tengo que viajar a Londres

-Creo que eso no será posible Señor Shields por favor acompáñenos, si todo esto se arregla mañana mismo podrá viajar a Londres

-Entonces me quedo contigo Darien sólo le diré a Amy

-Serena –decía tomando su rostro entre mis manos-sólo será un día ve con Amy y Lita

-No Darien yo me quedo contigo

-Esto no será sencillo y no saldré de la oficina, así que no tiene caso que estés encerrada conmigo adelántate verás que pronto estaré contigo

-Neflyte ¿Te quedaras con él verdad?

-Todo el tiempo

-Vamos mon amour sube y descansa te alcanzo lo antes posible- la besaba no quería separarme de ella pero para que al fin estuviera tranquila tenía que hacer esto, la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba hasta el avión, Neflyte se despedía también de Lita y bajábamos, caminábamos hasta donde nos esperaban

-Señores permítanme ir a mi casa a cambiarme en menos de una hora estaré en la oficina así se reúnen los abogados y comenzamos las negociaciones

-Así será –se despedían con una reverencia mientras Neflyte y yo caminábamos de regreso a la camioneta

-No sé qué planeas pero no me separaré ni un minuto de ti

-Está bien –subía del lado del copiloto y emprendíamos el regreso a casa

-Estás demasiado callado y no me gusta

-Voy pensando que decirles a los abogados, tengo que convencerlos que mi propuesta es beneficiosa

Llegábamos a la casa y entraba subía a las escaleras, me detenía haciendo que Nef se estrellará en mi espalda

-No pretenderás subir y verme cambiar ¿Verdad?

-Me tengo que asegurar que no hagas una tontería

-Mejor ayúdame ve por mi laptop a la oficina la voy a necesitar, en el segundo cajón esta una carpeta café también la necesito, además nuestros amigos están cuidando la puerta ¿no?

-Está bien –decía soltando el aire de golpe.

Subía unos escalones y regresaba para ver que Neflyte entraba en mi oficina, caminaba hasta allá y cerraba con llave, rápidamente iba al garaje quitaba la funda a mi moto y colgaba en mi espalda la bolsa de viaje me ponía el casco y la llevaba a la salida, me asomaba esperando el momento cuando vi que los guardias entraban a la casa seguramente para auxiliar a Neflyte yo subía a la moto y a toda velocidad dejaba atrás la casa.

Para acortar tiempo tomaba un atajo entre matorrales y en cuestión de minutos estaba ya en la carretera para regresar a Tokio, cuando llegue al hotel entre al estacionamiento deje la moto y subía al ascensor cuando sacaba el celular y la llamaba

-Habitación 535 de tu esposa Michiru Shields les dije en la recepción que te dieran una tarjeta

Colgaba y me dirigía a la recepción donde un joven me recibía sonriente

-Tengo una reservación a nombre de Michiru Shields –revisaba en su computadora

-Así es, bienvenido Señor Shields aquí está su tarjeta

Tomaba la tarjeta y subía al ascensor bajaba en el quinto piso y buscaba la habitación deslizaba la tarjeta en la ranura y la puerta Michiru me daba el encuentro

-Listo querido –me señalaba a la cama con Motoki dormido

-¿Qué le diste?

-Un somnífero ¿Ocho horas son suficientes?

-Sí, ¿Qué hiciste con Haruka?

-Tuve que probar con él, también está dormido y no se dará cuenta que salí, vamos te ayudo a llevarlo al auto, ¿en que llegaste?

-En moto

-Perfecto me encantan las emociones fuertes dame las llaves yo regresaré en ella- le di las llaves de mi moto mientras ella me entregaba las del auto, ambos cargamos a Motoki en hombros y subimos al ascensor.

-¿Por qué huele a alcohol?

-Si alguien sube al ascensor creerá que nuestro amigo tomó demasiado

-Piensas en todo

-Te sorprenderías de lo que soy capaz de hacer –afortunadamente no subió nadie en el ascensor y llegamos hasta el estacionamiento, lo subimos al asiento trasero, Michiru sacaba unas pastillas y me las entregaba- por si necesitas más, me aseguré que viniera solo es todo tuyo.

-Gracias

-Espero que todo salga bien, Motoki también ya era una molestia para mí y créeme que me haces un gran favor al encargarte de él Darien, el muy imbécil quería extorsionarme.

-¿No sientes remordimientos?

-No sé qué son – le señalaba donde estaba mi moto y sonreía me dio un beso en la mejilla- suerte querido te veo pronto

La vi subirse a la moto y salir del estacionamiento, tiraba las tarjetas del hotel y subía al auto, Motoki se veía profundamente dormido asi que comencé el viaje, al fin todo terminaría pronto.

.

.

.

Cuando Motoki despertó estaba atado a una silla justo como él me tuvo hace unos días, sonrió cínicamente mientras terminaba de despertarse

-Darien, ves cómo somos tan parecidos, aunque hay una diferencia entre tú y yo, al menos mi padre no es un asesino.

-Tienes razón Motoki soy hijo de un asesino, así que deberías tenerme miedo

-No tengo miedo Darien, no de ti, ¿Dónde me has traído?

-En una bodega abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad

-¿Vas a matarme? ¿Por qué no lo haces ya?

-Porque voy a dejar que te defiendas

-Si me sueltas uno de los dos no saldrá vivo

-Correré el riesgo, sabes Motoki tienes razón no somos iguales, yo te dejaré en la misma condición que yo podrás defenderte

-Me agrada la idea Darien porque no me sueltas ya y terminamos esto

Tomaba el cuchillo que estaba sobre la mesa y caminaba hacia él, la furia me invadía, podía matarlo ahora o dejarlo en libertad de defenderse, me detenía delante de él mientras Motoki sonreía sin un atisbo de miedo en su mirada

**Hola mis hermosas un poquito largo pero espero les guste el capítulo y no quieran matarme, pero recuerden que si lo hacen no podrán saber que sucedió, así que espero calmen sus impulsos de hacerlo, mil gracias por sus comentarios que son los que me motivan a seguirles escribiendo y una vez más les pido que dejen review para saber si les gusta la historia, a quien tiene cuenta en FF les responderé por PM a quien no aquí les dejo respuesta.**

yssareyes48: Punto bueno para Molly, Darien arrogante necio, como te habrás dado cuenta ya, esperemos que no le salga contraproducente todo, mil gracias por tus palabra Yssa y espero que este también fuera de tu agrado.

Brujitadcc: Mi querida Carlita Motoki se merece un final muy malo y para Michiru vendrá más adelante por ahora sólo será Motoki ya verás por qué, gracias por siempre comentar mil besos.

Guest: hola hermosa me da gusto que al menos te has quedado tranquila ahora no sé como te quedes con el capítulo de hasta ahora, creo que nuestro arrogante y necio quiere prevenir cualquier cosa que suceda, Motoki es malvado y no sabemos que pueda pasar, saludos hermosa nos leemos pronto.

Cathy_Moon: Así es mi querida Cathy, Motoki ya va a pagar las cosas que ha hecho, esperemos que sus planes de nuestro arrogante le salgan como quiere, aunque todavía queda Michiru , nos leemos muy pronto gracias a ti por escribir

Goshy; Si un cobarde que pronto recibirá su merecido, y tienes razón Michiru se volverá peligrosa cuando se entere de la boda de Serena y Darien y que la suya es falsa, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado un beso

Limavzqz: Yo también lo espero, hace cosas muy arriesgadas nuestro arrogante

serenity87: Gracias por tus palabras hermosa, espero que este también sea de tu agrado

Bepevikn: Hola hermosa me da gusto leerte de nuevo, siii yo también quiero muerte dolorosa y muy lenta… te prometo que sabremos un poco de esa parejita también y deseo que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado mil besos.

maria paolini: Gracias hermosa mil besos

Melissa: Hola hermosa, poco a poco caerán los malvados el fin de Motoki está cerca pero Michiru todavía andará por ahí un ratito, uyy eso de bebés creo que le pone la piel chinita a nuestro arrogante pero uno nunca sabe que pueda pasar.

**Para quien guste seguirme por Facebook para tener noticias o adelantos me encuentran como Mary Vi (Bunny Moon) **

**Saludos y nos leemos pronto**

**Bunny Moon**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

"**Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo, o yo allá contigo, o que estuviéramos juntos en cualquier lugar"**

-¿Por qué no acabas con esto rápido Darien?, tienes un cuchillo en tus manos, puedes matarme e irte, continuar con tu vida, nadie se preocuparía por mí, no le importo a nadie ni siquiera a mi hermana, dirían que alguno de mis hombres me mato y fin de la historia.

-Yo no soy un asesino Motoki

-¿Entonces qué hacemos aquí? ¿Quieres convencerme de que deje en paz a Serena? Debes saber que mientras viva no lo haré, la amo es la primera persona que me interesa de verdad y no te dejaré que estés cerca a menos… que –veía fijamente el cuchillo que tenía en mis manos- termines con mi vida

-¿No te arrepientes de lo que has hecho?

-No, todo tenía un fin, elegí a personas que tenían demasiado y quitarles un poco nos les haría daño, lo hice porque no es justa la vida, no todos tenemos lo mismo mírate venimos del mismo lugar pero estamos en posiciones diferentes.

-Si Gea no me hubiera adoptado yo tal vez…

-Cuando llegaste al orfanato con tu hermana, y esa triste historia de tu madre muerta en manos de tu padre, todos voltearon a verlos a ustedes, me desbancaste yo era quien tenía que irme de ese lugar, ya había perdido a mi hermana, sólo quería salir de ahí y buscarla, parecía fácil para un niño de 5 años –sonreía de lado.

-¿Por eso me dijiste aquella noche que huyera?

-Así es, yo escuche cuando esas mujeres decían que estaba todo listo para que los adoptaran los Shields, sólo que su otra hija estaba enferma y no podían ir además de que Armando Shields estaba de viaje, si tú desaparecías entonces me adoptarían a mí, saldría de ese lugar y mi vida cambiaría totalmente

-Gea, nunca pensó en adoptarte

-¿Crees que no lo sabía?, notaba ese amor con el que te veía a ti, ella nunca me había dedicado esa mirada, siempre que iba a verte estaba espiándolos y no sabes cómo te odiaba, cuanto te odio aún –deje el cuchillo sobre la mesa y jale una silla sentándome delante de él.

-Yo no elegí ser un Shields

-Ese es el problema, desde que te adoptaron tu vida cambio, ¿Qué sabias de pasar hambre? ¿De dormir en el piso entre basura? ¿Qué sabes de ganarte la vida?

-Mi vida no ha sido sencilla Motoki

-Darien por favor no trates de engañarme te puedo hacer un resumen de tu vida de sufrimientos, el niño bonito tuvo todo desde que fue un Shields creciste entre las mejores escuelas, con tu hermana y unos padres que linda familia ¿no?, pero dejaste la universidad y andabas llorando por la novia que te engaño, y que como todo un junior te metiste en problemas no te faltaron mujeres,drogas, dinero y alcohol para superar esa traición, y después recibes aun más dinero para jugar a ser empresario, por dios Darien eso no es sufrimiento, no es nada comparado con lo que yo tuve que pasar, mientras tu ibas de fiesta yo robaba para comer.

-No tenia porque ser así, pudo ser diferente si hubieras querido.

-¿Cómo? No tenía nada y estaba solo, jamás me adoptaron, un día decidimos escapar y tuve que robar para comer, para vestirme, para sobrevivir, es muy fácil decirlo desde tu posición, que sabes de lo que tuve que pasar.

-Eso no justifica lo que has hecho, has matado a un hombre

-Soy un delincuente, he manipulado, robado, extorsionado, secuestrado, pero matar nunca

-Intentaste matar a Malachite

-Sólo le di una paliza para que se quedará quieto nos seguía los pasos de cerca sólo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para lograr lo que quería, no me iba a ensuciar las manos con tu guardaespaldas.

-¿Qué hay de Umino?

-A Umino no lo maté, aunque quería hacerlo, se atrevió a tocar a mi hermana, sólo le di su merecido aunque eso quiere decir, así que… ¿Aun no te das cuenta? ¿Eres tan tonto? ¿De verdad no te das cuenta de quien fue?

-¿Darme cuenta de qué?

-Umino necesitaba dinero para huir con mi hermana, conmigo no lo conseguiría porque sé que Molly merece a alguien mejor, no la porquería de hombre que era él, así que fue a buscar a quien creía le daría dinero pero terminó matándolo, alguien sin escrúpulos ni remordimientos, Umino no era una amenaza era solo un simple insecto que se quitó del camino

-¿De qué hablas Molly me dijo que tú?

-A mi hermana le deje creer que yo lo había matado, todo apuntaba a que fui yo pero estoy seguro que fue Michiru, esa mujer es realmente peligrosa

-Michiru fue… –apoyaba los codos en mis rodillas mientras me llevaba las manos a mi cabeza

-Te das cuenta que has creído proteger a Serena de mi, cuando realmente ahora está en peligro, viste como se quito de encima a tu hombre para entregarme, ya no le sirvo y me entrego a ti para que me lleves a la policía o me mates, te quiere para que hagas el trabajo sucio, ella va por Serena.

-¡No!

-Sí, esa mujer está loca, de ella es quien debes de cuidarte también, ahora que ya sabes la verdad ¿Por qué no me matas?

-No voy a matarte, te voy a entregar a la policía, aun puedes cambiar las cosas, tienes una oportunidad para hacer todo diferente y recuperes a tu hermana

-Mi hermana me odia, con la muerte de Umino y con todo lo que ha pasado vio la porquería que soy, también a ella la manipule, le hice creer cosas, le enseñe al Motoki que pudo ser, pero que nunca sería, no hay remedio para mí

-Puedes rehabilitarte y puedo ayudarte

-Te odio, te odio con todas mis fuerzas, como nunca creí odiar a nadie, cada vez que me golpeaban, que tenía hambre, frio, te odiaba y ese odio me mantenía vivo, en cuanto tuviera lo necesario te iba a buscar y haría algo para que sufrieras un poco de todo lo que sufrí por tu culpa, tú eres el culpable de todo, por tu culpa soy lo que soy

-Eso no es verdad y lo sabes

-Mi odio creció más cuando te vi con ella, no te puedes imaginar las ganas que tenía de matarte, si hay alguien a quien quisiera ver morir, a quien quisiera matar con mis propias manos es a ti.

-¿Qué ganarías con matarme? Yo no lo haré si te traje hasta aquí era para arreglar las cosas pero no lo estás poniendo fácil

-¿Arreglar las cosas?-soltó una carcajada mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro- no Darien, yo no quiero arreglar nada contigo, así que decide ¿Quieres darme la oportunidad de defenderme? A ti te gusta el juego limpio arreglémoslo de una vez aunque debes saber que sólo uno va a salir vivo

-Te he dado la oportunidad de que te arrepientas y entregarte a la policía con un trato, voy a defender a Serena de ti, de Michiru y de quien sea, aunque en esto tenga que arriesgar la vida

-Si yo salgo de esto iré por Serena, yo si voy a cuidarla de Michiru me la llevaré lejos, por ella si puedo ser un hombre diferente

-No te dejaré que te acerques de nuevo – Motoki alzaba un ceja y sonreía-dime si sabias que Michiru es peligrosa ¿Por qué te aliaste con ella?

-Teníamos algo en común, ella te quiere a ti y yo quiero destruirte, con ella estaba bien informado de lo que hacían y me daría los medios para que me llevará a Serena lejos, te haría pagar por lo que me hiciste, fue un golpe de suerte que mi hermana la conociera, pero cada vez me daba cuenta que realmente era un peligro, me mandó dinero para que me atraparan pero no caí, soy inteligente, sabía que estarían esperando que fuera a cobrar, fue cuando se dio cuenta que tenía que regresar para terminar conmigo

-¿Ella te aviso que estábamos de regreso en Tokio?

-Me lo dijo, y es que todo le sale tan bien, tiene demasiada suerte me avisó para que me acercará a ti, quiere deshacerse de mi ya no me necesita

-Sabiendo eso fuiste al hotel, no eres tan inteligente entonces

-Le pedí dinero y ella me lo entregaría le dije que necesitaba ir por Serena mientras tú estabas en Tokio, al parecer le gustaba la idea, ahora solo espero que Serena esté bien, no quiero imaginar que Michiru este aprovechando que nosotros nos estaremos matando para que vaya por ella, me lo dijo que la quiere muy lejos o muerta.

-No lo voy a permitir, si tú no quieres cambiar entonces ya no tiene caso tenerte aquí le hablaré a la policía.

-Ya no me respondiste ¿No me vas a dar la oportunidad de defenderme? déjame libre y peleemos, solo tú y yo aquí se puede terminar todo, como te lo dije solo uno saldrá vivo.

-Puedo ayudarte Motoki, solo si te entrego a la policía y te rehabilitas cuando salgas

-Darien que iluso eres, sé que me pasará si caigo en manos de la policía, por eso prefiero la muerte, yo no pienso pasar el resto de mi vida tras las rejas, ya estuve ahí y sé el infierno que es, no pienso regresar

-Piénsalo, no tienen porque terminar las cosas así

-Si vas a matarme hazlo de una vez, antes de que te encuentren mis hombres y todos juntos no tendremos piedad de ti, cada uno de ellos odian a los hombres como tu

-No soy un asesino

-¿Estás seguro?, dime ¿no sientes unas inmensas ganas de molerme a golpes?, piénsalo yo tuve en mis brazos a Serena la hice mi mujer, saboree cada parte de su piel mis manos la recorrieron completa aun puedo recordar cada centímetro de su piel y su aroma mmm delicioso… ¿Recuerdas que yo fui el primer hombre en su vida? fue tan hermoso tenerla y lo volveré a hacer

Con cada palabra que decía apretaba los puños con fuerza para contenerme pero cada vez me resultaba difícil controlarme el ver como cerraba los ojos y mordía su labio recordando a mi Serena en sus brazos fue que no pude contenerme más y con todas mis fuerzas lo golpee haciéndolo caer con la silla, la sangre brotaba de su labio y sonreía con cinismo.

-Veo la ira en tus ojos Darien, veo tus ganas de matarme a golpes, me tienes a tu merced y es mejor que lo hagas porque cuando esté libre yo no tendré piedad alguna contigo, si voy a cargar una muerte en mis hombros será la tuya y estaré encantado de hacerlo.

-No voy a caer en tu trampa

-¿Crees que mis hombres no me están buscando? No conoces a Rubeus debe estar muy cerca, cuando llegue no tendremos compasión por ti, terminaremos contigo y después iré por Serena.

-Ella está lejos de ti

-Puedo ir por ella, Michiru antes de ponerme en tus manos me realizo una transferencia y mis hombres lo confirmaron, cuento con el dinero para ir por ella la tendré en mis brazos de nuevo, con mis caricias le haré olvidarte, juntos comenzaremos una nueva vida lejos de todo

-Jamás te lo voy a permitir –lo levantaba del suelo con una mano mientras que con el puño cerrado lo golpeaba de nuevo, y lo hacia un par de veces más, la ira me quemaba por dentro, cuando lo veía sonreír.

-Sé que quieres matarme y es mejor que lo hagas es la única forma que puedes detenerme

-¡No!-dije soltándolo mientras caminaba a la puerta y sacaba de mi bolso un celular

-Es la única forma en la que podrás detenerme Darien, de otra manera no podrás, escaparé de la cárcel no los dejaré en paz, jamás mientras viva, buscaré la forma de volver lo escuchas

-¿Entonces qué quieres? –avance a grandes zancadas hasta él

-Que pongas fin de una vez a esto, o eres tú o soy yo, pero no puedes entregarme a la policía

-Ya te dije –lo tomaba de la camisa y siseaba enojado- no soy un asesino

-Sé que si tienes ganas de matarme, te voy a dar una razón más para que lo hagas, yo estaba siguiendo el auto donde iban los padres de Serena aquella vez que la rescataron, ellos se dieron cuenta y trataron de escapar de mí cuando Kenji perdió el control del auto y termino volcándose

-Entonces tú

-Indirectamente los mate aunque no quería hacerlo sólo pensaba asustarlos un poco pero…

-Eres un desgraciado– lo golpee una vez más con todas mis fuerzas haciéndolo caer al suelo – sus padres murieron por tu culpa, no sabes cómo estaba ella, estaba destrozada porque se culpaba de lo que paso–camine hasta él para golpearlo de nuevo aun recordaba como la vi llorar me había destrozado verla aquella vez caer de rodillas con el corazón destrozado y yo no podía hacer nada- No puedes siquiera imaginar cómo ha sufrido por tu culpa.

Lo golpee una y otra vez con todas mi fuerzas para hacerle pagar un poco de todo el daño que le había hecho a Serena y a su familia cuando me separé de él vi mis manos con sangre, Motoki estaba sin sentido en el suelo, al ver de nuevo mis manos y a Motoki,salí dejándolo inconsciente, tenía que tomar aire y calmarme, no podía caer en su juego, pero saber que le había hecho tanto daño a Serena me sacaba de control, camine hacia la salida dando bocanadas de aire, estaba completamente solo no había nada cerca de la bodega donde estábamos, lo que en algún momento era un fábrica de productos químicos y que ahora estaba en el abandono, por días había buscado el lugar idóneo para traer a Motoki y arreglar las cosas, pero… al ver mis manos con la sangre me preguntaba si la cárcel era suficiente castigo para él.

Era ya de noche y las luces de la ciudad se veían lejanas a excepción de unas que eran de algunas casas que estaban a la orilla de la ciudad, me senté en una banca oxidada tratando de recuperar la calma para poder pensar que hacer, levantaba la mirada al cielo las estrellas tintineaban y un aire frio se dejo sentir, aunque tenía unas inmensas ganas de terminar yo mismo con Motoki, pero si lo hacía no podría volver al lado de Serena no podría ni siquiera verla a los ojos y ni creía que ella pudiera perdonarme , tomaba el celular y marcaba a la policía para dar el aviso y vinieran por él, en cuanto les di la ubicación del lugar estrelle con coraje el celular en una de las paredes caminé hasta la bodega y entre al baño para lavarme las manos.

Me mojaba la cara y el cabello y me ponía la gorra negra, iba a donde había dejado a Motoki para buscar mi bolso de viaje, apenas entraba y caminaba unos pasos un golpe en mi espalda me hacia caer al suelo

-Te dije que en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad acabaría contigo –me intentaba levantar cuando con una patada me hacia caer nuevamente al suelo sacándome el aire y reviviendo el dolor del golpe que apenas unos días atrás había recibido- tuviste tu oportunidad Darien ahora yo no voy a dejar pasar la mía –con una patada más hacia que quedará boca arriba, cuando iba a patearme otra vez lo detuve haciéndolo caer y me levantaba para golpearlo, rodamos por el suelo golpeándonos una y otra vez con fuerza, tirando todo lo que estuviera a nuestro paso.

Motoki caía de espaldas mientras yo me levantaba, apenas me di cuenta que se incorporaba y lograba alcanzar el cuchillo que por la pelea estaba ahora tirado, forcejee para quitárselo pero lo hundió en mi hombro izquierdo haciéndome gritar por el dolor cuando lo enterraba aun más, sonrió de lado cuando se escucho que alguien entraba

-¿Motoki?

-¡Aquí ¡–grito Motoki que me golpeaba en el estomago con la rodilla haciéndome caer , y caminaba al encuentro de Rubeus uno de sus hombres- te tardaste demasiado

-He estado buscándote -se acercaba y le entregaba una pistola mientras pasaba su mirada de uno a otro- si que te han golpeado

-Hazte cargo –dijo Motoki mientras caminaba a la puerta, Rubeus se abalanzaba a mí y yo trataba de esquivarlo mientras tomaba el cuchillo para sacarlo de mi hombro apenas a tiempo para apenas alcanzar herir a Rubeus que al abalanzarse sobre mí se enterraba el cuchillo en el abdomen y caía de bruces en el piso, las sirenas de la policía se escucharon y buscaba con la mirada a Motoki que caminaba por la bodega entre los tanques abandonados, con una mano tratando de contener la hemorragia caminaba por donde creía se había ocultado hasta que lo perdí de vista, trataba de buscarlo aunque me llevaba ventaja al tener un arma

-Es mejor que salgas Motoki y te entregues –grite pero él no respondía, caminaba entre los tanques cuando se escucho un disparo

-Estas en desventaja ahora Darien

-Ya viene la policía, es mejor que te entregues

-No será la primera vez que escape de ellos

-Ya termina con todo esto

-No pienso volver a la cárcel –se escucho un disparo más esta vez más cerca que el anterior y dio en un tubo que hizo salir gas de él, una puerta trasera se veía a lo lejos y camine hasta allá intuyendo que podría escapar un disparo pasó cerca de mi haciéndome detenerme- levanta las manos Darien y voltea quiero ver tu rostro suplicando por tu vida quiero ver como mueres

Voltee lentamente y Motoki estaba delante de mi apuntándome con la pistola, sonreía de lado

-Ahora las cosas están a mi favor, le daré tus saludos a Serena y créeme que la haré muy feliz, buen viaje Darien, una explosión se escucho a sus espaldas haciéndonos caer al suelo a ambos varios de los tanques salían volando por todos lados a causa de la misma explosión y uno de ellos se abría derramando un liquido que caía justo donde estaba Motoki, un grito desgarrador se escuchó cuando quemaba sus piernas , me levantaba para ir por él cuando una segunda explosión se escuchaba haciéndome volver al suelo, aun escuchaba gritar a Motoki desesperado, pero no podía verlo había fuego por todos lados, caminaba hacia la puerta y un disparo se escucho haciéndome caer al suelo.

Apenas había tenido tiempo de escapar por la puerta trasera de la bodega, la sangre que salía del hombro empapaba la playera pegándola a mi cuerpo, trataba de huir del infierno que había tras de mí, caía y me levantaba una y otra vez, pensando que tenía que llegar con ella, nadie me separaría de mi Serena, todo estaba obscuro y perdía el sentido del tiempo sólo caminaba, hasta que las piernas no me sostuvieron más haciéndome caer, me rodé para quedar de espaldas mientras veía la luna llena y recordaba aquella historia que me contaba mi madre y Gea, los parpados se me cerraban aunque yo me resistía hasta que todo fue tan obscuro como lo era esa noche.

.

.

.

.

-Puedes contarme la historia una vez más mami

-Darien, pero si ya te la sabes de memoria

-Es que me gusta cuando tú me la cuentas, es como cuando lo hacía…

-¿Tú mamá? –Gea regresaba a mi cama y se sentaba mientras me arropaba y acariciaba mi cabello-Ya te lo dije no me molesta que pienses en ella o que la nombres

-No tengo una foto para enseñarle a Rei cuando crezca como era ella, yo si la conocí pero mi hermanita no la va a recordar eso es muy triste

-Tú como su hermano mayor le hablarás de ella

-¿No te vas a enojar?

-No cariño, por supuesto que no –sonreía y acariciaba mi mejilla- yo sé que tu mamá los envió conmigo para que los cuide y les de el amor que ella no puede darles, juntos le contaremos a Rei de ella

-¿Y le leeremos el mismo libro?

-Así será cariño

-Mamá me decía que aunque Rei estaba en su estomago nos podía escuchar y todas las noches nos leía el libro para dormir, podemos leerlo con ella y Lita

-Claro que si cariño –me ofrecía sus brazos y me lanzaba a ellos, tenía ese calorcito que sólo mi mamá podía darme y cada vez que Gea me abrazaba me sentía un poquito cerca de ella- vamos –decía levantándose cargándome yo rodeaba su cintura con mis piernas y me aferraba a su cuello mientras caminaba a la recamara de Lita y Rei

En cuanto entramos me bajo al suelo y corrí por unas almohadas para acomodarlas en la alfombra, Lita en cuanto nos escucho bajo de su camita y corrió a ella rodeándole con sus bracitos sus piernas, Gea le acaricio su cabello castaño haciendo que Lita sonriera y corriera conmigo donde acomodaba su lugar y se sentaba mientras aplaudía alegre, Gea venia con Rei en sus brazos y se sentaba quedando Lita de su lado izquierdo y yo del derecho, sin siquiera tomar el libro ya que se lo sabía de memoria comenzó a contarlo.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que los animales deseaban averiguar a qué sabía la luna. ¿Sería dulce o salada? Tan solo querían probar un pedacito. Por las noches, miraban ansiosos hacia el cielo. Se estiraban e intentaban cogerla, alargando el cuello, las piernas y los brazos. ¿Quién no soñó alguna vez con darle un mordisco a la luna?

.

.

.

Unas manos acariciaban mi cabello mientras temblaba por el escalofrío que recorría mi cuerpo solo podía pronunciar su nombre, era como la medicina que necesitaba para poder sanar, no podía abrir los ojos y me movía inquieto

-Tranquilo, ya está haciendo efecto el medicamento

-Serena…

-Aquí estoy, tranquilo –tomaba mi mano entre las suyas pero no sentía esa energía recorrerme como siempre que lo hacía al tocarla- necesito que te calmes ya va a pasar pronto, te lo prometo

-Serena perdóname

-Claro que si tontito, ahora cálmate y trata de descansar –sus labios se posaban sobre los míos pero no sentía nada al contacto era como si no fuera ella–descansa –sentía sus caricias tratando de calmarme y pronunciaba su nombre hasta quedarme dormido, o tal vez hasta dormido pronunciaba su nombre, al fin estaba con ella y ahora sería para siempre.

.

.

.

Cuando pude por fin recobrar el conocimiento era de noche por una ventana podía ver el cielo y las estrellas me quedé observando no sé por cuanto tiempo, no sabía cuánto había pasado, como me habían encontrado, donde estaba ahora, intentaba llevar la mano a la cabeza cuando el dolor en mi hombro me recordó la herida que me habían hecho, me trataba de incorporar cuando la puerta se abrió y una joven de cabello largo rubio cenizo, entraba con una bandeja de agua en las manos sonrió al verme y dejo las cosas en una mesita que había junto a la cama tomó una silla y se sentó a mi lado me veía atentamente

-Hola soy Kotono Sarashina ¡vaya que hermosos ojos azules tienes!

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí?

-Estás en mi casa, te encontré herido cuando venía para acá

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-Bueno… pues unos cuantos días, estabas muy mal herido, no tenías ninguna identificación contigo y…. yo te curé, soy enfermera ¿me puedes decir tu nombre?

-Darien, me llamó Darien Shields –ella sonreía sin dejar de verme veía el vendaje en mi hombro y uno más en mis costilla, con mi brazo derecho tocaba mi cabeza y sentía un vendaje más en ella

-Por favor no te toques déjame curarte, ya casi sanas completamente pero fueron días muy difíciles

-¿Por qué no me has llevado a un hospital? – Ella metía un paño en la bandeja con agua y lo exprimía, me veía sonriendo y me hacía recostarme de nuevo

-Como te dije estabas malherido y no tenía ningún dato de ti, había algunas heridas que debía curártelas así que me las arregle para traerte y curarte lo antes posible ¿Estuviste en el incendio de la fábrica abandonada verdad?

-Sí, estuve ahí - veía mis manos y no tenía mi anillo en cuanto se dio cuenta se levantó y fue hasta una cajonera donde lo saco.

-Tuve que quitártelo, debe ser importante para ti

-Es muy importante –decía mientras lo colocaba en mi dedo nuevo.

-Sé bueno y déjame revisar tus heridas – me acostaba mientras revisaba mi herida con algodón y agua limpiaba la herida- ¿Duele?

-Un poco

-Es normal pero afortunadamente ya está sanando, tenías una herida en la cabeza y un rozón de bala en el costado, ¿eres de los buenos o de los malos?

-¿Puedes dejarme hacer una llamada necesito que venga por mi alguien?

-Dame el número y yo hablaré en cuanto pueda, sabes soy una enfermera desempleada, el hospital para el que trabajaba ha hecho un recorte de personal y bueno… aquí estoy regresando a la casa de mis abuelos mientras las cosas mejoran, faltan varias cosas entre ellas un teléfono pero en cuanto pueda iré a llamar

-Gracias, pero creo que puedo irme

-Hay una tormenta y la nieve ha cerrado las carreteras estamos incomunicados, además debes recuperarte no es bueno que salgas ahora

-Tengo que irme deben estar preocupados por mí, gracias por todo lo que hiciste Kotono, me levantaba pero ella me recostaba de nuevo.

-Insisto es mejor que te recuestes, dame el número de quien debo llamar y les diré que estas aquí, puedo caminar hasta el teléfono de mis vecinos

-No quiero darte más molestias

-Vamos Darien no es ninguna molestia, pero no me respondiste ¿eres de los buenos o los malos?

-Soy de los buenos –decía sonriendo de lado

-Te ves tan guapo cuando sonríes, Serena debe ser muy afortunada

-¿Cómo sabes de Serena?

-Pues todo el tiempo repites su nombre ¿es tu novia?

-Es mi esposa

-¡ah! Eres casado – su sonrisa se borró de su rostro- ella es… una mujer muy afortunada al tenerte, y seguramente debe estar preocupada por ti, iré por papel y lápiz para que me des su número pero antes debo curarte

-Gracias Kotono –después de terminar de curarme y revisar mi costado y mi cabeza puso vendajes nuevos y salió de la habitación con las cosas, después de unos minutos regresaba con una libreta y lápiz

-Bien dame el número de tu esposa le llamaré para que venga por ti.

-Será mejor que le llames a otra persona no sé si Serena esté en Tokio

-¿Estaban separados? ¿Pelearon?

-No –sonreía- tenía que viajar a Londres para ver unas cosas

-Sin duda es muy afortunada, un novio muy guapo, viaja a Londres, debe ser hermosa

-Es la mujer más hermosa del mundo

-¿A quién debo llamar?

-Neflyte, es mi amigo dile que estoy bien y que venga por mí, necesito llegar con Serena

-Si imagino que debes estar ansioso de estar con ella.

-Como no te imaginas ¿Sabes algo del accidente en la fábrica? ¿Dijeron algo?

-Murieron dos hombres no sé hablo mucho de eso, creen que entraron a robar o que se estaban ocultando ahí y hubo algo que provocó el incendio, ahora regreso, por cierto ahí en ese mueble –decía señalando la cajonera- hay ropa de mi padre, no creo que tengas problema son de la misma talla puedes tomar lo que gustes sin problema

-¿Dónde está el?

-Trabajando en Corea desde hace un par de años

- ¿Por qué no estas con él?

-Está rehaciendo su vida, y yo soy una mujer que necesita su propio espacio, hablamos de vez en cuando para saludarnos, pero todo está bien –decía sonriendo- si él es feliz yo también lo soy, no tardo por favor no hagas esfuerzos y descansa, toma esto -decía acercándome una pastilla que sacaba del cajón de la mesita de noche y me acercaba un vaso con agua - es para el dolor y te hará sentir bien.

Salió cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, yo me deje caer en la cama la cabeza me dolía un poco y cerraba los ojos quedándome dormido en mis sueños mi hermosa Serena me acompañaba mientras pensaba que muy pronto estaríamos juntos de nuevo.

.

.

.

Tenía la sensación de vivir una pesadilla y no poder despertar, en mis sueños Motoki se llevaba a Serena mientras era yo quien estaba rodeado por el fuego y no podía escapar mientras mi Serena a gritos pedía que la ayudará, en otros sueños estaba en Londres visitando a Melissa y en cuanto entraba a su habitación a la que veía tendida en la cama era a Serena, Michiru aparecía sonriendo cínicamente y diciendo que ella estaría así por siempre, sin embargo el despertar de esos sueños era imposible, y se repetían una y otra vez.

El día que por fin pude despertar de una de esas horribles pesadillas me di cuenta que aún seguía en el mismo lugar, la mujer que me había rescatado aparecía por la puerta al escuchar que me había despertado

-Calma Darien -se sentaba a mi lado mientras me tomaba de la mano- tranquilo toma un poco de agua –servía un poco de una jarra y me acercaba el vaso

-¿Hablaste con Neflyte?

-Si… no debe tardar en llegar, has tenido fiebre y aún estás débil descansa por favor

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-Apenas unas horas

-No me mientas, te agradezco que me ayudes pero no me mientas

-¿Por qué me dices eso Darien?

-Porque no tienes la misma ropa ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-Ya te dije sólo unas horas, y me cambie porque ha caído nieve mientras iba a llamar termine empapada, mejor toma esta pastilla

-No pienso tomar nada –me sentaba en la cama y me llevaba una mano a la cabeza al sentirme mareado

-Ves, estás débil así no puedes ir lejos

-Tengo que llegar con Serena

-Eres muy necio tu herida se puede abrir –la notaba nerviosa y veía hacia mi herida del costado, que estaba aun cubierta por una venda, me la comencé a quitar y ella se acerco desesperada tratando de evitarlo

-No por favor, no hagas eso –la aleje de mi mientras que seguía quitándome la venda hasta lograrlo y ver que la herida había sanado completamente

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-Darien –decía llevándose una mano a la boca

-Dime cuánto maldita sea, ¿Cuánto tiempo me has tenido aquí?

-Yo solo…

-¿Estas con ellos? ¿Eres amiga de Motoki?

-No conozco a ningún Motoki no se de quien me hablas

-¿Entonces es Michiru? ¿Fue ella verdad?

-Tampoco conozco a ninguna Michiru

-Me voy decía tratando de sentarme

-Ahí –decía señalándome un mueble- está la ropa que puedes usar –salió de la habitación mientras me sentaba en la cama y ponía mis codos en las rodillas el dolor de la cabeza no se iba del todo y aun me sentía mareado me quite la venda de la cabeza y la del hombro la herida aun se veía, había tardado un poco más en sanar, después de tomar unos minutos me levanté y fui hasta el mueble saque una camisa azul marino y un pantalón gris que me quedaban bien, a un lado de la cama estaban mis zapatos, los tomaba y salía de la habitación, Kotono estaba sentada en un sofá café bastante viejo, el lugar era pequeño y se veía que estaba abandonado por mucho tiempo.

-Mandaré a alguien para que te devuelva la ropa y te pague por lo que hiciste por mi –se levantó rápidamente y me dio el encuentro cuando vio que iba a la puerta

-Darien perdóname –decía poniéndose al frente y tomándome de los brazos para detenerme

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Ya te dije me despidieron, pasaron muchas cosas ya no me quedaba nada, venía pidiéndole al cielo una señal para seguir porque esa noche sentía ganas de morir fue cuando te vi y entonces pensé que había sido escuchada

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-Un… un mes

-¿Nunca hablaste verdad? ¿No le llamaste a Neflyte?

-Llame pero no me respondió, Darien lo siento

-Te agradezco que me ayudarás, pero no te imaginas lo que puedes haber provocado –me calzaba los zapatos.

-Ella no te ha buscado, en cambio yo te he cuidado todo este tiempo, he curado tus heridas

La aparte de mi lado y camine hasta la puerta cuando tome el pomo de esta ella me detuvo

-Toma te hará falta- me entregaba una chaqueta de piel negra- hace frío, puedo llevarte al pueblo mi auto está afuera

-Dame las llaves-me veía con lágrimas en los ojos y metía la mano en su abrigo sacándolas

-Ve con cuidado

-Te lo enviaré con alguien apenas llegué a Tokio –salí encontrándome con un poco de nieve aún en algunos lugares pero despejado en gran parte el camino, un auto plateado estaba estacionado y subí en él poniéndolo en marcha, por el retrovisor pude ver a Kotono observándome partir .

Había pasado un mes y no sabía con que me encontraría, no sabía que creer de esa mujer que me rescató, ni si era verdad lo que me dijo, con la mirada fija en la carretera avance hasta que llegue al lugar donde había estado con Motoki estacione el auto y baje las señales del incendio se notaban en la fachada del lugar los vidrios rotos y las cintas amarillas impidiendo el paso al lugar seguían ahí.

Caminaba hacia la bodega pero no había nada todo se veía más abandonado de cuando llegue ahí con Motoki, la voz de un hombre me habló a mis espaldas

-Buenas tardes ¿Es policía?

-Buenas tardes –dije volteando y encontrándome con un hombre ya de edad avanzada- no, simplemente me dio curiosidad quería ver que había pasado

-Hubo un incendio entraron unos ladrones y lo pagaron con su vida murieron dos no saben cuántos eran, vinieron muchos policías, este lugar dejo de ser tranquilo por bastantes días

-¿Sabe quien eran?

-No, yo paso a menudo por aquí me gusta caminar y respirar aire fresco pero por varios días no dejaron acercarse a nadie, todo fue muy raro pero quien murió ahí –dijo señalando a la fábrica- debió ser alguien muy importante porque cerraron esto, no dejaban pasar a nadie y creo que aun no los identifican no quedo mucho de ellos, se llevarán mucho tiempo para que los identifiquen, sacaron cenizas

-Gracias por la información

-Por nada conduzca con cuidado que la nieve se está derritiendo

-Gracias –subí al auto y conduje de regreso a casa, ¿me habrán buscado? ¿Serena estará en Tokio? Necesitaba llegar cuanto antes y despejar todas las incógnitas que tenía pero lo que más me preocupaba es que Serena estuviera bien y Michiru no le hiciera daño en mi ausencia, tenía que llegar con Neflyte y que me pusiera al día de todo o tal vez ir primero a casa y ver si encontraba a Serena ahí, necesitaba besar sus labios, acariciar su piel, impregnarme de su aroma, tenerla en mis brazos y decirle que al fin Motoki nos dejaría en paz.

Tomé el camino a nuestra casa, seguramente estaría ahí angustiada por saber de mí, pero ahora que estaba de regreso no dejaría que nadie se pusiera en medio de nosotros, con las pruebas que teníamos contra Michiru ella estaría ya tras las rejas sino es que Neflyte ya lo hubiera hecho para cuidar de Serena en mi ausencia, cuando vi nuestra casa un suspiro se escapo de mis labios al fin había regresado a casa, dejé mal estacionado el auto y corrí a la puerta, toque sin tener respuesta, caminé a la puerta trasera y busque la copia de la llave entre los rosales una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro cuando las encontré y abrí entrando por la cocina la llamé a gritos pero todo era silencio, subí rápidamente las escaleras hasta nuestra habitación pero no estaba sin embargo su aroma estaba ahí como si se hubiera ido hace poco.

Después de recorrer la casa y ver que no había nadie tomé el teléfono para llamar a Neflyte, seguramente sabia donde encontrarla pero no había línea, desesperado salí de la casa y subí al auto, tomé el camino para ir a la oficina Neflyte debía estar ahí y me llevaría con ella, ya podía imaginar lo que me diría que me arriesgue demasiado, que me estaban buscando como locos, pero al menos ya todo terminó.

Estaba cada vez más cerca de las oficinas cuando la vi que caminaba en la acera se notaba triste y cabizbaja busque un lugar donde estacionarme pero sin mucha suerte la veía por el espejo retrovisor y rogaba porque no fuera lejos y pudiera alcanzarla entre al sótano de un estacionamiento y baje a toda prisa para buscarla corrí con desesperación por la calle donde la había visto pero ya no la encontraba, camine volteando por todos lados sin suerte, por momentos dude, tal vez mi desesperación por verla me estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Pero se le veía mal tanto como la primera vez que la vi, doble en una calle con la esperanza de poder encontrarla cuando la vi que entraba en una cafetería de la cera de frente, el semáforo en verde les dio el paso a la avalancha de autos, haciéndome desesperar, un frío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando veía que caminaba a una mesa y Diamante se ponía de pie para después abrazarla y Serena se abrazaba a él, apreté los puños al verlos, ¿Por qué estaban juntos? ¿Por qué la abrazaba?

Quería atravesar la calle importándome poco los autos, tenía que llegar hasta ellos cuando al fin el semáforo se puso en rojo atravesé la calle corriendo y entre a la cafetería, los ubique en una mesa del fondo Diamante estaba a mis espaldas y Serena estaba sentada con la mirada fija en la mesa no me había visto, así que a grandes zancadas avance cuando estaba llegando ella alzó la mirada y abriendo los ojos como platos se levantó rápidamente, palideció y se desvaneció , antes de que Diamante reaccionará la tome en brazos para evitar que cayera al suelo completamente.

-¡Serena! Cariño por favor ¡Serena! , Un médico por favor –gritaba y alzaba la mirada encontrándome con un Diamante que estaba casi igual de pálido como Serena

-Da… Darien ¿Cómo es posible?

-Deja de estar ahí como idiota y llama una ambulancia, ¿no ves como está Serena? - Regresaba la mirada a Serena que aún no reaccionaba mientras las personas que estaban en el lugar comenzaban a acercarse, Diamante les pedía dieran espacio mientras yo intentaba reanimarla.

Cuando levantaba la mirada Diamante me veía aun sorprendido

-¿Qué diablos me ves?

-Es que tú…

-Te vi abrazándola, y escúchame bien Diamante, Serena es mi esposa no te atrevas a acercarte a ella una vez más porque no voy a responder.

Sin decir nada me veía, los paramédicos entraban y me apartaban de ella para revisarla, Diamante se acercaba a uno de ellos y le decía algo en el oído mientras yo lo observaba con coraje, el paramédico se acercaba a los otros y salían, unos minutos después entraban con una camilla

-¿Qué pasa?

-Señor es mejor llevarla al hospital está en shock

-Yo iré con ella –se adelantaba Diamante

-Soy su esposo –le decía al paramédico

-Solo una persona puede venir, si es su esposo señor venga con nosotros, estará en el hospital Aiiku ahí puede alcanzarnos –ya con Serena en la camilla subía con ella en la ambulancia

-¿Por qué no reacciona?

-Debió llevarse una impresión muy fuerte, estamos cerca del hospital, le conectaban un aparato para medir su presión mientras yo acariciaba su rostro aun pálido.

En cuestión de minutos llegamos al hospital la bajaron y entramos hasta que una enfermera me detuvo

-Lo siento señor no pude pasar

-Es mi esposa y no sé lo que tiene

-Espere en la sala en cuanto la revisen vendrán a avisarle

-¿La doctora Amy Tsukino está aquí?

-No señor, la doctora Tsukino no ha llegado aún

-Mi esposa es su hermana por favor avísenle o al doctor Taiki Kou

-En seguida le avisaré por favor tome asiento

La enfermera me tomo del brazo y me llevó hasta la sala –al ver que hacia una mueca de dolor al resentirse un poco mi hombro

-¿Se siente bien quiere que lo revisen?

-Estoy bien, solo quiero estar con mi esposa

-En unos minutos le van a llamar para llenar unos formularios y yo misma regresaré a avisarle ahora espere aquí por favor.

La mujer entro de nuevo por las grandes puertas por donde habían llevado a Serena, me llevaba las manos a la cabeza mientras rogaba porque estuviera bien, cuando escuche la voz de Diamante preguntando por Serena, avance hasta la recepción

-No tienes porque estar aquí

-Estoy aquí por Serena –decía dándose la vuelta y enfrentándome

-Diamante –decía llevándome los dedos al puente de la nariz- no me hagas olvidar del lugar donde estamos es mejor que te vayas, mi esposa no te necesita.

-¿En dónde diablos estabas entonces?

-No tengo porque decirte

-Eres un imbécil Darien, no sabes por todo lo que ha pasado Serena y te apareces ahora como si nada

-Si a alguien tengo que explicarle es a Serena y no a ti

-Quiero ver si esto te lo va a perdonar

-No sé a qué te refieres

-Está vez te has pasado de la raya, Serena ha pasado unos días terribles, bueno no solo ella, pero tienes razón no debes darme explicaciones, sólo espero que esto último te lo perdone porque si no lo hace

-¿Por qué si no lo hace qué?

-Yo la amo, y no la haré sufrir como lo has hecho tú, esta vez no me haré a un lado

-Estás loco

-No, Darien, esta vez yo voy a luchar por darle la tranquilidad a Serena que necesita, esa que tú no has podido darle

-Es mi esposa –lo tomaba de las solapas de su saco

-Existe el divorcio –me tomaba de la chaqueta cuando la voz de Neflyte se escuchó

-¡Darien!

Ambos nos soltamos sin dejar de lanzarnos miradas de desafío cuando Neflyte se metió entre nosotros y me veía sorprendido.

-Hermano eres tú

-Claro que soy yo, ¿qué diablos pasa?

-Pasa- interrumpía Diamante- que por la estupidez de hacerte el héroe te han dado por muerto.

**Hola mis hermosas lamento el retraso pero tuve unos días muy complicados, les agradezco su comprensión, como publiqué en Facebook la inspiración me abandonaba por momentos pero leer sus reviews me dan ánimos para seguirles escribiendo, también les agradezco que sigan pasando en mi otra historia Destinados y me dejen sus comentarios mil gracias, estamos cerca de la mitad de la historia y vienen muchas emociones, pero hasta aquí llegó Motoki y sus maldades aunque por ahí todavía queda la muy odiada Michiru.**

**A los que tienen cuenta en FF en unos momentos más les estaré respondiendo, a quien no tiene cuenta y ha dejado sus comentarios aprovecho este espacio para responderles.**

**CathyMoon**** : Mi hermosa pues espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado, nuestro arrogante es muy necio y ahora se han complicado las cosas en el próximo capítulo vamos a saber que pasó mientras el dormía y por todo lo que paso Serena, trato de responderles aunque en algunos capítulos no pude hacerlo, recibe un beso grande y nos leemos en el siguiente**

**Guest: Hola mi Carlita, pues han tenido momentos felices pero no todo es color de rosa además de que andan esos dos rondando bueno ahora sólo queda Michiru y dará guerra aun por un rato, además de lo que en este capítulo paso, gracias por leer y comentar seguimos en contacto.**

**maria paolini: Hola hermosa vienen más emociones, espero que este capítulo te emocione también nos leemos en el siguiente muchos besos de vuelta**

**Bepevink**** : Claro que las extraño y mucho, pues aquí está la historia y cuando puedas pasa a leer, creeme que te entiendo a veces quiero días de más de 24 horas, actualice lo más pronto y espero que siga calmada la semana para el jueves estar actualizando, te mando muchos besos **

**Guest: Aquí está ya la actualización que lo disfrutes un beso.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

**Todos los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi**

"**Y nos besamos un poco no demasiado, porque lo mejor vendría después"**

-¿Yo? ¿Muerto?

-Sí, todos pensaron que habías muerto en la fábrica esa donde te llevaste a Motoki, no pudiste simplemente entregarlo a la policía y ya, pero ahí vas a hacerte el héroe, en ese lugar encontraron a dos muertos o lo que quedó de ellos, era lógico que pensáramos que tú eras uno

-Diamante –lo interrumpía Neflyte- gracias por avisarme.

-¿Ya le has avisado a los Shields?

-Quise venir antes, cuando dijiste que estaban en el hospital pensé que Darien… en fin, hermano me da gusto que estés bien, ¿pero dime qué rayos te pasa? ¿Dónde estabas?, ¿por qué no diste señales de vida? no te puedes imaginar todo lo que ha pasado

-Por supuesto que no se imagina, Serena ha estado destrozada con todo esto

-Y tú aprovechaste para estar cerca de ella Diamante

-Me necesitaba y no me aproveche, antes que nada soy su amigo y la apoye por todo lo que estaba pasando

-Hermano porque no vamos a la cafetería y hablamos, tengo que decirte todo lo que ha pasado

-No me moveré de aquí hasta que vea a Serena y me digan que está bien

-Ella no estará bien mientras la sigas haciendo sufrir

-No te metas en esto Diamante

-Ya te dije Darien que está vez no me haré a un lado, no debí hacerlo antes

-Es mi esposa ahora aléjate de ella –Neflyte me tomaba de los hombros tratando de detenerme para que no me abalanzara sobre Diamante.

-Hermano cálmate es mejor que hablemos y te ponga al día de lo que paso

-Lo que quieras decirme lo escucho aquí, no pienso dejar sola a Serena

-Ya lo hiciste antes, la apartaste de ti, asume las consecuencias de tus actos Darien

-Diamante –le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia Neflyte- por favor sé prudente al menos tú, estamos en un hospital y si no se calman nos sacaran a los tres

-Iré por un café pero estaré cerca- Diamante se daba la vuelta y caminaba por el pasillo, mientras Neflyte me llevaba hasta la sala de espera, me dejaba caer en el sillón llevándome la mano al hombro que comenzaba a dolerme, Neflyte se sentaba en la mesa de centro para quedar frente a mi

-¿Qué diablos paso? ¿Aun no olvido lo que me hiciste? ¿En qué estabas pensando?

-En proteger a Serena

-Darien estás loco, necesito que me digas lo que pasó no les he avisado a tus padres pero estaban destrozados

-¿Están aquí?

-Si, Rei también con Nicolas, tienes que contarme todo

-Primero tú ¿Por qué Diamante estaba con Serena?

-Créeme hermano que vas a tener más cosas porque preocuparte que eso

-Nada me importa más que Serena

-¿Qué tienes en esa cabeza? Espera déjame hablarle a Malachite para que venga al menos entre los tres veremos cómo arreglar todo esto, hiciste un desastre.

Mientras Neflyte hablaba con Malachite y le explicaba a grandes rasgos que estaba vivo, apoyaba mis codos en las rodillas y enterraba mis manos en mi cabello, ahora entendía porque se veía tan triste, y su reacción al verme.

-Malachite viene para acá, te veo y aún no lo creo ¿Dónde estuviste este tiempo?

-Una persona me ayudo pero… no tenia como avisarles yo no me reponía del todo, siento haberme demorado en regresar

-Darien ¿Quién estaba con ustedes en el incendio?

-Rubeus uno de los hombres de Motoki

-Ahora entiendo, aun seguían las investigaciones, pero todo apuntaba a que solo los dos estaban ahí y… bueno me da gusto que estés bien, pero te pusiste en peligro ¿te das cuenta que estás vivo de milagro?

-Lo sé, dime que sucedió en este tiempo

-Darien –suspiraba mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello- tú padre y Malachite casi me matan por haberte permitido llegar tan lejos, tu hermana no me dirige la palabra desde entonces, y yo… me sentía culpable por lo que pasó, veía venir algo así pero confiaba a que no cometieras una locura al menos no una tan grande.

-Lo siento no pensé que todo terminará así, yo lo entregaría a las autoridades sólo necesitaba que me dijera más sobre Michiru, por cierto, ¿Dónde está ella?

-Fue la primera en recuperarse de tu muerte y llego a las empresas diciendo que era tu viuda y queriendo tomar posesión de todo, afortunadamente llegó Armando a detenerla, tuve que decirle la verdad a tu padre, sobre la boda falsa con ella y lo que teníamos en mente para descubrirla, también le dije de tu boda con Serena y entonces Michiru regreso con una manada de abogados demandando a las empresas, porque ahora se sentía engañada.

-¿Dónde está?

-En Londres, tu padre ha protegido todo este tiempo a Serena lo puse al corriente de todo y bueno también estaba el testamento que preparaste.

-Serena es…

-Si hermano, Serena es ahora dueña de todo lo tuyo y de la parte que te toca como herencia de los Shields, cuando Michiru se enteró ardió Troya, Haruka nos ha mantenido informados todo este tiempo y nos ha permitido detener a Michiru de que se acercará a Serena, aun así la tenemos siempre protegida, no te puedes imaginar lo furiosa que está Michiru con todo esto y ha jurado vengarse

-¿Cómo sabían que yo estaba en el incendio de la bodega?

-Cuando huiste de nosotros comenzamos a buscarte por todos lados, Serena en cuanto llegó a Londres llamó preguntando por ti, le mentí diciendo que las negociaciones estaban tardando más, lo que menos quería es que regresará, le dije que te comunicarías con ella en cuanto fuera posible, me dijo que tenía un presentimiento y no sabes que miserable me sentí.

-Siento tanto ponerte en esa situación.

-También me dijo que habían detectado que Michiru realizó una transferencia por mucho dinero a varias cuentas de banco, ahí vimos lo de la reservación del hotel a su nombre y cuando llamamos a Haruka nos dijo que estaba con él, así que tuve una corazonada de que habías sido tú, pedimos las grabaciones y cuando los vimos que subían al auto a Motoki.

-Sí, ella me ayudo con Motoki.

-¿De verdad querías morir? Esos dos pudieron matarte, durmió a Haruka y fue hasta el hotel, sabes bien que Michiru no está en sus cabales y te metes a la boca del lobo

-Finalmente si me ayudó

-Fue una estupidez Darien, mira como han terminado las cosas, no te imaginas el dolor de todos los que te queremos al saberte muerto, Malachite era el único que no terminaba de aceptarlo y estaba investigando, ordenó un análisis de ADN para tener la certeza de que eras tú.

-¿Qué pasó con esa prueba?

-Se iba a llevar su tiempo por muchas influencias que tuviéramos para agilizar los resultados, no quedaba mucho de esos dos.

-¿Están seguros de que Motoki murió?

-Sí, está confirmado, Serena estaba muy mal, tus padres, Rei, Lita… hermano -apoyaba su mano en mi hombro- me da gusto que estés bien.

Observaba a la puerta por donde habían entrado con Serena no veía a la enfermera que había prometido darme noticias de ella, me levantaba para ir a recepción cuando llegaba Malachite, ya no tenía el yeso en el brazo y la pierna, estaba repuesto totalmente aunque se veía más delgado.

-¡Darien! -me abrazaba, era la primera vez que teníamos un contacto así ya que siempre había guardado su distancia, se separó de mi y sonreía- sabía que no estabas muerto, seguía buscándote a pesar de lo que dijeran –con sus manos en mis hombros sonreía.

-Gracias Malachite, lamento haber causado esto

-Te daré una paliza pero no ahora, ¿Neflyte le has avisado a los Shields?

-Aun no, la verdad no sé ni cómo decirles esto, es tan difícil como cuando tuve que avisarles lo que sucedió

-Yo les aviso y ¿Serena? ¿Les han dicho algo?

-Ya tardaron y ahora íbamos a preguntar

-Vayan mientras llamo a los Shields –se apartaba un poco de nosotros mientras hacia la llamada, la enfermera salía y me buscaba con la mirada caminé rápidamente hacia ella y Diamante que salía de no sé donde lo hacía también.

-¿Quién de los dos es Darien?

-Yo, soy el esposo de Serena

-¿Entonces usted es Diamante?-le decía la enfermera ignorándome

-Así es

-Venga por aquí por favor

-Espere, yo soy el esposo, él no tiene porque ir con ella

-La señora me dijo claramente que quería ver al señor Diamante Black

-¿Es usted?

-No

-Entonces esperé- sin entender comencé a caminar tras de ellos hasta llegar a las puertas de cristal que dividían el lugar la mujer me vio y observaba a Neflyte que estaba a mi lado- ¿Es su amigo?

-Si

-Entonces deténgalo, no me obliguen a llamar a seguridad para que los acompañen a la puerta

-Espere, no pueden negarme a que vea a mi esposa

-No señor yo no le niego nada, es su esposa quien no quiere verlo

-Eso no es verdad

-¿Me está diciendo mentirosa? –Decía poniendo sus manos en la cintura- escuche bien señor, mi deber es velar por el bienestar de mis pacientes y ella necesita estar tranquila, si mi paciente me dice que no quiere verlo yo tengo que impedirlo, así venga usted y un ejército no lo voy a dejar pasar.

-Señorita entienda –decía llevándome los dedos al puente de la nariz- mi esposa

-Yo me hago cargo Yuriko –Taiki aparecía por la puerta y caminaba hacia nosotros la joven mujer tras una reverencia al médico seguía su camino con Diamante tras de ella, yo intentaba seguirlos pero Taiki me detenía- me da gusto saber que estás bien

-¿Dime porque Serena se niega a verme?

-Debe estar nerviosa, se llevo una fuerte impresión, te habían dado por muerto Darien y fue muy difícil para Serena que de momento aparezcas frente a ella.

-¿Cómo esta? ¿Qué tiene?- Taiki veía a Neflyte antes de seguir hablando- fue una impresión muy fuerte su presión le ha bajado y estaba nerviosa, en unos momentos le pondré un calmante necesita descansar.

-Taiki ¿Crees que es lo mejor en su…?

-Es lo mejor ahora Neflyte no te preocupes todo estará bien

-Quiero verla

-Darien quiero que entiendas que ha sido una impresión muy fuerte, y tendrá que procesarlo poco a poco, dejémosla descansar y sobreponerse mi recomendación es que al menos hoy se quede en el hospital, en unos minutos la subirán a una habitación y podrás verla aunque estará dormida, te puedo dejar que estés con ella o si gustas puedes ir a descansar

-Me quedaré con ella – sin poder evitar me llevé la mano al hombro al sentir dolor

-¿Estas herido?

-Solo es la herida del hombro que aun me duele

-Déjame revisarte entonces

-Primero quiero ver a Serena

-Aun van a tardar en llevarla a su habitación, hagamos un trato mientras la suben y la puedes ver déjame revisarte, estuviste herido y necesitamos valorarte

-Taiki tiene razón hermano, es lo mejor

-Asegúrate que Diamante se vaya de aquí en cuanto salga Nef, no lo quiero cerca de Serena

-Hablaré con él hermano no te preocupes anda ve con Taiki

-Por aquí Darien sígueme por favor

Caminaba tras de Taiki a un lado de las puertas de cristal había una puerta que era un consultorio, abría dejandome entrar el lugar era pequeño de lado derecho y pegado a la pared una cama para revisión unos gabinetes con medicamentos y materiales de curación, me sentaba en la cama mientras Taiki sacaba un estetoscopio

-¿Qué heridas tienes?

-Un golpe en la cabeza que ya está bien.

-Aun así vamos a pedir una tomografía para descartar algún daño- tomaba una tabla que había colgada a un lado de la cama y comenzaba a anotar ¿Qué más?

-Recibí unos golpes en las costillas y un rozón de bala en el costado, en el hombro una herida que ha tardado más en sanar

-Bien, quítate la camisa necesito revisarla, también ordenaré unas radiografías por los golpes –me quitaba la chaqueta y luego la camisa dejándolas a un lado- recuéstate por favor -tocaba mi costado y revisaba la herida- la curaron muy bien está completamente cerrada, ¿duele el costado?- decía mientras presionaba

-No duele

-Bien, aún así haremos la radiografía, ahora revisaré tu herida del hombro –iba a uno de los gabinetes y tomaba unos frascos algodón, gasas, guantes y los dejaba en un carrito que jalaba hasta dejarlo a mi lado se ponía los guantes y despegaba la gasa de mi hombro- quien te curó sabía lo que hacía

-Me imagino que si

-La herida casi cerró, no se infectó que es bueno voy a curártela y pediré que vengan por ti para los estudios

-¿Crees que ya pueda ver a Serena?

-En cuanto terminemos con los estudios la verás –después de curarla ponía una gasa y la sostenía en los extremos con cinta- te darán unas pastillas para el dolor

-No quiero saber nada de pastillas no duele tanto

-Deja de hacerte el fuerte, las heridas si fueron de consideración afortunadamente supieron curarte, espera aquí ahora vienen por ti se quitaba los guantes tirándolos en el cesto de la basura y dejaba el carrito a un lado, salía del consultorio mientras me ponía la camisa, unos minutos después tocaban y entraba la misma enfermera con quien había discutido con una silla de ruedas

-No necesito eso puedo caminar

-Es por reglas del hospital así que vamos superman súbete a la silla

-Siempre es tan exasperante

-Sí, porque a menudo me encuentro con pacientes como tú y tendré consideraciones contigo porque el doctor Taiki me lo ha pedido, solamente por eso, vamos siéntate

Haciendo una mueca y sin muchas ganas me sentaba en la silla y la mujer a pesar de parecer menuda la empujaba sin hacer esfuerzo

-Deja de refunfuñar y comportarte como un niño

-No me gustan los hospitales y ahora tampoco las enfermeras

-Y a mí no me gustan los niños bonitos que se creen superman, así que estamos iguales y para hacer breve nuestra reunión coopera para que te deje ir

Cuando al fin terminaron de hacerme los estudios me llevaban de regreso cuando nos encontramos con Taiki

-¿Todo bien?

-Si doctor lo llevaba a la sala de espera

-¿Taiki será que puedo levantarme de esta silla? no la necesito- Taiki sonreía de lado y asentía

-Gracias Yuriko me hago cargo de él

-Todo suyo doctor con su permiso –la mujer se despedía y subía al ascensor con la silla de ruedas.

-¿Ya puedo ver a Serena?

-Vamos te llevaré a su habitación, está dormida

-¿Puedo quedarme con ella?

-Si quieres, pero como te dije estará así todo el tiempo si gustas puedes ir a descansar a tu casa

-Tengo que estar al lado de mi esposa

-Bien –sonreía me daba una palmada en la espalda - ven es por aquí

Caminamos a lo largo de un pasillo hasta salir por una puerta que conducía a un ascensor subíamos y pulsaba el sexto piso

-Amy y Mina están con ella, creo que también estaban por llegar tus padres y hermanas, me da gusto que estés de regreso Darien.

-Gracias Taiki

-No sé si te sirvan de mucho mis palabras pero en tu lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo, haría lo que fuera por proteger a Amy y su familia gracias por todo Darien

-Supongo que ya no se quedaron en la convención de Londres.

-Regresamos en cuanto nos avisaron de lo que sucedió

-¿Quién les aviso?

-Serena no estaba tranquila desde que el avión despego de Tokio, decía que tenía un mal presentimiento, apenas llegamos quiso hablar contigo, pero siempre respondía Neflyte, eso la tenía aun más nerviosa, llamó a Diamante y no estoy seguro pero creo que fue por él que se entero de que no te encontraban, así que no tuvimos más que regresar todos.

-Lamento haber echado a perder la convención se que era importante para ustedes

-Es más importante la familia, convenciones habrá más, estamos llegando –las puertas del ascensor se abrían y veía a Malachite con Neflyte hablando en el pasillo en cuanto nos vieron, caminaron dándonos el encuentro

-Ya que están aquí los dejo tengo que hacer mi ronda pero subiré más tarde

-Gracias Taiki

-La enfermera subirá las pastillas por si cambias de opinión, te veo luego Darien, Taiki caminaba de regreso al ascensor

-¿Todo bien?-preguntaba Malachite

-Me hicieron unos estudios supongo me dirán más tarde

-Cuando subí aun encontré a Serena despierta

-¿Cómo la viste Malachite? ¿Te dijo algo?

-Bien, estaba quedándose dormida, fue una impresión fuerte, ahora están sus hermanas con ella

-¿Les avisaste a mis padres?

-Ya no deben tardar en llegar, también vienen tus hermanas

-Voy a entrar

-Aquí estaré está vez no te dejaré hacer más tonterías

-Eres mi sombra Malachite

-Siempre, no volveré a dejarte solo, anda entra

Tomaba el pomo de la puerta y tocaba antes de entrar, cuando lo hacía me encontraba con Mina y Amy sentadas en el sofá que estaba al lado de la cama y mi Serena estaba acostada de espaldas a la puerta camine y ellas se levantaban, Mina corría y me abrazaba.

-Ay Darien me da tanto gusto que estés bien, no sabes todo lo que ha pasado, Malachite ya nos contó.

-Gracias Mina -acariciaba su espalda, Amy se cruzaba de brazos y me veía un tanto molesta

-Amy…

-Darien, me dijo Taiki que estaban revisándote ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor de regresar a casa

-Vamos Amy –Mina me soltaba e iba con su hermana tomándola de la mano-acompáñame a la cafetería se me ha antojado un café

-Darien –decía en tono serio Amy- en cuanto pase esto e independientemente de que todos hablen contigo me gustaría hacerlo tenemos algo pendiente y debemos resolverlo

-Lo sé, cuando gustes Amy, me voy a quedar aquí con ella vayan a descansar

-Por cierto Darien, ¿Cómo pudieron casarse así? No es justo ¿y la fiesta?

-Mina podremos casarnos las veces que sean y haremos la fiesta como ustedes quieran

-Eso me parece tan romántico pero creo que primero tendrás que arreglarte con Serena digamos que no está muy contenta con lo que hiciste

-Todo se va a arreglar

-Más te vale porque no quiero que mi

-¡Mina! Anda vamos por ese café, Darien puedes llamarme si necesitas algo, trabajaré desde temprano así que pasaré a verlos antes de comenzar.

-Gracias Amy –se despidieron de mi y salieron, camine hasta la cama y veía a Serena dormir tranquilamente, quite un mechón de cabello y lo ponía detrás de su oído, aun estaba algo pálida acariciaba su mejilla y le veía detenidamente, con mi dedo dibujaba el contorno de sus labios- cuanto te he extrañado mi cabeza de chorlito, lamento haber tardado en regresar, pero ya estoy aquí no volveré a irme de tu lado-deje un suave beso en sus labios cuando tocaban a la puerta.

Apenas se abría la puerta entraba a toda prisa Rei, me levantaba y se lanzaba a mis brazos mientras lloraba

-Darien, dime que no es un sueño y que estás aquí

-La abrazaba mientras veía entrar a Lita y Gea

-No es un sueño aquí estoy –tanto mi madre como Lita se lanzaron a mis brazos, las tres lloraban Gea tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos y me besaba

-Hijo, mi Darien ¿estás bien? -las lágrimas recorrían su rostro y yo las secaba y la besaba en la frente.

-Estoy bien ahora que estoy con ustedes

-Darien –decía Rei que se secaba las lágrimas con las manos- tenemos que hablar, me voy y haces un desastre, casi muero cuando llega Michiru diciendo que se habían casado, ¿qué te paso por la cabeza? –decía dándome un golpe en el hombro que tenia herido, hice una mueca de dolor – ay ¿te lastime? ¿Estás herido Dar?

-Me duele un poco pero ya estoy bien, esa boda no fue real era para tener quieta a Michiru y dejará en paz a Serena

-Cuando Serena nos contó todo, no podía creerlo, solo a ti se te pueden ocurrir esas locuras, lo que nunca jamás perdonaré es que te casarás con Serena en secreto, no pudiste esperarme a que regresará

-No ibas a permitir que lo hiciéramos de esa manera

-¿Entonces cuando nos avisaron de que se casarían ustedes ya?

-Ya estábamos casados

-Pero Darien

-Rei, así es tu hermano y tenía sus razones para hacerlo de ese modo

-Mamá siempre tienes que defenderlo, deberías retarlo, mira lo que paso por hacer las cosas a su manera

-Yo estoy feliz de que estés aquí Dar –Lita me rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos y apoyaba su cabeza en mi torso

-Tenemos que hablar, Neflyte no tuvo nada que ver con lo que decidí hacer

-El debió cuidarte, no le perdonaré jamás que te dejará llegar tan lejos

-Lita, hablaremos de eso después

-¿Cómo esta Serena?

-Dormida mamá, no pude hablar con ella estaba nerviosa, le pusieron un calmante

-¿Cómo crees que estaría si te le apareciste así nada más?

-Yo no sabía que…

-Bueno hijo, ya tendrán tiempo de hablar con calma

-Ahora vas a hablar conmigo –la voz seria y profunda de mi padre se escucho por la habitación.

-Cariño –hablaba mi madre- pueden hacerlo después cuando todos estemos en casa

-Darien ven conmigo por favor

-Papá no pueden hacerlo después míralo se ve cansado –decía Rei pero mi padre no le respondía

-Por favor quédense con Serena ahora regreso

Le di un beso a la frente a mi madre y apretó mi mano cuando me di la vuelta mi padre ya no estaba en la puerta

-Ha estado muy callado desde que veníamos, casi ni habló en el camino, debe estar enojado

-No te preocupes Rei hablaremos

Salí de la habitación y Malachite estaba esperándome buscaba a mi padre con la mirada

-Fue a la capilla vamos te espera

-¿Neflyte?

-Fue con él lo acompañó, el señor Shields me pidió que te me asegurará de llevarte

-Se ve enojado

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre la paliza?

-Si

-Olvídalo, tú padre ya se va a encargar de eso y será suficiente

-¿Lo haces para asustarme?

-Eso que hiciste, no es para alabártelo, anda entra –decía señalando a la puerta

En cuanto entré Neflyte se levantó de la banca en la que estaba sentado junto a mi padre tras una reverencia caminaba a la salida y puso su mano en mi hombro cuando paso a mi lado

-Siéntate –su voz retumbo por la capilla, dándole un efecto aun más grave y profunda de lo que ya era, caminé hasta llegar a su lado y me senté, sin siquiera verme con la vista al frente habló- estas metido en graves problemas Darien

-Estoy consciente y voy a tomar la responsabilidad de todo

-¿En que estabas pensando al hacer semejante estupidez? Y no es nada más por lo último que fue la tontería más grande que has cometido

-Padre

-¿Cómo volveré a confiar en ti? ¿Crees que me iré tranquilo cuando vas cometiendo tantos errores?

-Todo lo hice por…

-Si ya sé que vas a decir, pero precisamente por protegerla la has puesto en peligro, ¡por Dios Darien!, esto no es un juego, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si tu hubieras…?

-Estoy aquí y no volveré a cometer más errores

-¿Hasta cuándo? Creí que dejar todo en tus manos era lo mejor, ya no eres un niño, no eres el Darien de hace unos años atrás, pensé que al fin estabas dándote cuenta que cuando yo no esté tú serás el responsable de todo.

-Padre no digas eso

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti de nuevo? ¿Cómo crees que me sentía cuando me decían todas las idioteces que hiciste? ¿Cómo puedo dejarte al cuidado de tu madre y tus hermanas?

-Sé que tienes razón, muchas cosas las hice sin pensar pero yo…

-Ese es tu problema Darien, eres visceral no piensas en las consecuencias, no te has dado cuenta en el peligro que te metías, dime ¿no has pensado en Serena y lo que pasó en este mes?

-Regresé en cuanto pude

-Estaba destrozada, ¿La viste cuando murieron sus padres?

-Sí, padre

-Estaba peor, ahora sentía sobre sus hombros no sólo la muerte de sus padres sino la tuya, tuvo que enfrentarse a Michiru que reclamaba un lugar que no le correspondía.

-Neflyte tenía los papeles de mi boda con Serena

-Y también un testamento

-Si yo faltaba quería dejar protegida a Serena

-Es que tú no debes de faltar menos ahora

-¿Qué pasa padre? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Darien, tengo que regresar para el tratamiento, pero no quiero hacerlo si al irme vuelves a cometer tantas… tonterías

-Puede estar tranquilo

-Eso es lo único que no tengo desde que recibí la llamada de Neflyte diciéndome que tenía que venir a reconocer el cuerpo de mi hijo, tuve que decirle a tu madre y a tu hermana han sido los momentos más terribles de mi vida

-Lo siento… no quería que las cosas resultarán así, pero te juro que…

-No jures Darien, porque si Serena vuelve a estar en peligro estoy seguro que lo vuelves a hacer

-Ese hombre Motoki está muerto

-¿Lo mataste?

-No, todo fue un accidente sucedió por la explosión, uno de sus hombres llegó y fue quien…

-Sabes que soy un hombre justo, y creo que ese valor les he inculcado a ustedes no hay nada mejor que hacer las cosas bien y has cometido errores graves, para empezar la supuesta boda con Michiru, ha demandado a los Shields aunque al no tener ningún papel que compruebe lo que ella dice es difícil que logre algo, sin embargo ahora las empresas están envueltas en un escándalo, esos papeles que firmaste para que te dieran tiempo y mandaras a Serena lejos mientras cometías esa tontería de arriesgar tu vida, también nos han puesto en una situación difícil.

-Diana envío los papeles correctos con los cambios de los contratos y todo regresará a la normalidad.

-Creemos que se perdieron cuando Michiru llegó a la oficina a tomar posesión de lo que ella creía le correspondía, nuestros abogados estaban furiosos y apenas me han dado una tregua para realizar… tus funerales, pero ahora tenemos que enfrentarnos a ellos

-Hablaré con todos y arreglaré esto.

-Siempre mantuve mis empresas fuera de escándalos, trabaje muy duro para dejarles un patrimonio a ustedes mis hijos y en estos días he visto como comienza a caerse todo en mil pedazos, nuestros rivales no han tenido piedad y quieren aprovechar el momento para terminarnos, muchos de nuestros negocios están tambaleándose.

-Voy a arreglar todo te lo prometo, confía en mí

-Ese es el problema Darien –al fin me veía a los ojos, podía ver su tristeza y su dolor haciéndome sentir miserable, el hombre fuerte que hace poco era mi padre, no sé si por su enfermedad o por lo que había vivido en este mes, lo hacía verse acabado- no sé si puedo confiar en ti, voy a quedarme para arreglar está situación, no puedo irme y dejar todo así

-No padre –lo tomaba del brazo- tienes que seguir con tu tratamiento

-Lo haré cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad, estás fuera de las empresas de los Shields creo que en la tuya tendrás lo suficiente, Malachite me ha dicho que los derroches de Michiru la han dejado en una situación difícil así que hazte cargo de lo tuyo

-Sé que fue mi error, todo lo que ha pasado es por mi culpa déjame ayudarte, no tienes porque hacerlo solo

-Me da gusto que estés bien hijo, ahora descansa y ve los destrozos que hizo Michiru, arregla las cosas, y cuida de Serena

-Yo me haré cargo de lo demás, déjame arreglar todo, no tienes porque hacerlo tú

Mi padre se levantó sin contestarme ni mirarme, salió de la capilla sin decir más, apretaba los puños con fuerza, Armando siempre había sido mi modelo a seguir, desde que llegué a su casa y me recibió como su hijo no pensaba en otra cosa más que ser como él, me había perdonado cuando deje la universidad y cometí tantas locuras por la decepción que tenía con la traición de Saori, pero finalmente siempre estaba a mi lado para apoyarme, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, sentía que una enorme distancia nos había separado y que no sería sencillo que logrará perdonarme y confiará en mí una vez más.

No había escuchado cuando Malachite entró a la capilla, sino hasta que sentí su mano posar en mi hombro, levanté la mirada del suelo y lo veía sentarse a mi lado.

-¿Puedo tomar el papel de tío?

-Ya no confía en mí

-Está dolido, no le importan los negocios, ese hombre estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por recuperarte, lo que le duele es que pusieras tu vida en peligro, ahora tienes una mujer que proteger, ya no es como hace unos años que ibas por la vida arriesgándote mientras yo te cuidaba las espaldas, ahora tienes que cuidártela tu mismo

-¿También me vas a dejar?

-Yo estaré a tu lado siempre, es una promesa que le hice a tu madre, que vería siempre por ustedes, con Rei todo ha sido sencillo pero tú lo complicas todo

-¿Cómo hago entonces para recuperar la confianza de mi padre?

-No cometiendo los mismos errores, Neflyte me contó lo que pasó con Diamante

-Estaba abrazando a Serena los vi, él no la ve como un amigo, aprovecho que yo no estaba para acercarse a ella y…

-A eso me refiero, contrólate, antes nada te sacaba de tus casillas y ahora explotas cuando se acercan a Serena ¿Confías en ella?

-Sí, pero no confío en Diamante, sé por dónde va y hace rato lo dejo claro va a luchar por Serena.

-Serena te ama a ti y debes confiar en ella, a pesar del dolor por el que pasaba defendió lo tuyo con uñas y dientes ante Michiru, la vi más fuerte que nunca cuando se enfrentó a ella, aunque desde ese día temo más por su seguridad, Neflyte tiene los papeles de la investigación sobre la hija de Anderson, estábamos guardándolos para usarlos, tú padre quería tenerlos como un as bajo la manga por si quería hacerle daño a Serena, hasta el momento la hemos controlado, pero cuando se enteré que estás vivo, presiento que no van a ser las cosas tan sencillas.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Cuando Serena la enfrentó, Michiru le dijo que lo único bueno de todo esto es que tú estabas muerto y que prefería disfrutar de verla sufrir y llorar por ti, pero en cuanto sepa que estás vivo, va a querer cobrarse lo del engaño.

-Usemos las pruebas contra ella, hay que entregarlas a Anderson y que sea él quien la ponga tras las rejas, Motoki me dijo que quien mato a Umino fue ella

-No vas a creer en sus palabras ¿o sí?

-Me dio sus razones de porque no lo haría y la verdad sí creo que lo hiciera Michiru

-Voy a averiguar más sobre eso

-Gracias por quedarte a mi lado Malachite

-Soy tu tío y tengo que cuidar de ti y ahora de Serena más que nunca

-Tenemos que cuidarla de Michiru

-Sí, anda regresemos, debes estar con tu esposa

.

.

.

Entraba en la habitación y mi madre estaba sola sentada en el sofá observando a Serena cuando me vio al pie de la puerta me sonrió y me invitaba a sentarme junto de ella, caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos hasta llegar al sofá me senté y su mano tomó la mía.

-Está enojado pero ya se le pasará

-No creo que sea tan sencillo, y tiene razón hice cosas sin pensar

-Lo hiciste por protegerla cariño –recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro, yo la soltaba y rodeaba sus hombros con mi brazo.

-¿Recuerdas el cuento que nos contabas cuando éramos niños?

-Aún me lo sé de memoria y se los contaré a mis nietos como lo hacía con ustedes

-¿Te das cuenta que serás una abuela muy joven?

-Mejor, tendré la energía para cuidar de ellos, cuando tú y Serena tengan

-No lo pienses, puedes contar con los hijos de Rei y los de Lita pero con nosotros no

-¿Por qué no hijo? Es lo más normal ¿Es que Serena no quiere?

-A ella le encantan los niños, pero no es ella, soy yo

-¿Aún tienes esas pesadillas?

-De vez en cuando, ya no tan seguidas, desde que estoy con Serena no las he tenido, sólo cuando no estamos juntos es cuando…

-Darien –tomaba mi mano apretándola- los hijos no heredan todo lo que los padres son, tú no eres un asesino como lo fue Mamoru.

-Somos iguales

-Físicamente si, pero… mírala ¿podrías hacerle daño?

-No, nunca haría lo que Mamoru le hacía a mi madre, pero ¿y si ya le hice daño?, me han dicho que ha estado muy mal

-Todos estábamos mal, pero va a entender que la amas demasiado, todo esto lo hiciste para protegerla, regresando a lo otro ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

-¿Y si no puedo ser buen padre? No me queda duda que Serena sería una excelente madre, la he visto con sus bunnies como ella les dice y cuando está con Zafiro, en cambio yo… no sé qué haría con un hijo, como educarlo, ves en que líos me meto, con un hijo es una gran responsabilidad no me creo capaz de educar y criar a un niño

-Nadie nace sabiéndolo, ve a tu padre él los quiere a ustedes tanto como yo, son nuestro orgullo y también nosotros tuvimos nuestras dudas, pero principalmente tenemos algo que siempre les dimos, amor, respeto, valores y ahora los veo y me doy cuenta que no hemos fallado

-Siempre he tenido la duda ¿Por qué ustedes no tuvieron hijos?

-Bueno es una historia larga

-Tengo tiempo – nos acomodábamos en el sofá y la abrazaba, lanzó un suspiro

-Tú padre dice que se enamoró de mi a primera vista, pero yo no, de hecho me caía mal, tu padre y Neherenia se conocieron y nunca me gustaron los amigos de mi hermana

-¿Entonces cómo fue que ustedes terminaron casados?

-Bueno Armando no cumplía con el principal requisito que pedía mi hermana que era tener dinero así que aunque era apuesto lo hizo de lado, un día coincidimos en una cafetería platicamos y salimos varias veces más, él me contaba sus proyectos y sus sueños ambos coincidíamos en tener una familia, cuando mis abuelos murieron y recibí mi parte de la herencia, decidí asociarme con él para empezar con las empresas, y en ese tiempo Neherenia se casó con Tomoe

-Y comenzaron a crecer los negocios

-Tú lo sabes bien Armando es muy bueno en los negocios todo comenzó a irnos mejor, regresamos a Estados Unidos para conocer a tu tío Artemis que se retiraba del ejército y fue cuando conocí a Lita, en cuanto la vi me enamore de ella y con ayuda de Artemis logramos adoptarla, fue que tu padre comenzó con algunos negocios en Tokio y decidimos instalarnos aquí,

-Fue cuando nos conociste

-Sí, tú padre y yo estábamos sanos pero los hijos no venían, y la vida nos ponía a ustedes para darles ese amor que teníamos, como sabes el proceso de adopción llevó su tiempo y fue cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada.

-¿Entonces tu? ¿Pero qué pasó?

-Cuando me dieron la noticia coincidió con una visita de mi hermana, ella y Michiru estaban en Tokio y Neherenia se enteró de mi embarazo, quería persuadirme de que olvidará adoptarlos a ustedes, ya sabes que para ella es importante lo material y muchas cosas que no son importantes, comenzó a decir que terminaríamos haciendo diferencias entre ustedes, pero yo no lo haría jamás. Ese día por discutir con ella no me di cuenta que habían unos juguetes de Michiru en las escaleras los pise y caí perdiendo al bebé y también la posibilidad de ser madre.

-¿Entonces fue por eso que no ibas a vernos al orfanato?

-Así es cariño, no quisimos dar detalles no era necesario y también era doloroso, en cuanto me recuperé fuimos por ustedes todo el amor que teníamos era suficiente para dárselos a mis tres pequeños, no tienen nuestra sangre pero si nuestro corazón, no pensé volver a sentir ese inmenso dolor como aquella vez, hasta que nos avisaron que tú… – un nudo se le hizo en la garganta y sentí como unas lágrimas caían mojando mi camisa acariciaba su brazo para tranquilizarla.

-Lo siento tanto mamá – Gea secaba sus lágrimas y apretaba mi mano

-Estás aquí y eso es lo importante, no vuelvas a darme un susto así.

-Mi padre está enojado, y sé que no debí hacer tantas locuras, sólo pensaba en proteger a Serena, la amo mamá ella es mi razón de ser.

-Y ella te ama a ti no lo dudes, porque no vas a descansar yo puedo quedarme con ella

-No pienso separarme de su lado nunca más

-Entonces me quedaré contigo.

-Vamos no es necesario ve a casa con papá cuida de él.

-Sé que te afecta mucho cuando pelean, dale tiempo está enojado por lo que hiciste no por los negocios piensa en eso.

-Sí mamá, ve a descansar – me levantaba y le ofrecía mi mano para ayudarla, se abrazaba a mi cintura y caminábamos abrazados a la puerta, Jedaite y Malachite esperaban afuera

-Malachite cuida de mi hijo y no te separes de él

-Así será señora

-Trata de descansar cariño, vendré temprano con ropa para ti y Serena

-Gracias mamá

Dejaba dos besos en mi mejilla, se despedía de Malachite y salía junto con Jedaite.

-Puedes ir a descansar Malachite, no pienso moverme de aquí

-Ni loco te dejo sólo de nuevo ve con Serena yo estaré aquí

-¿En dónde vas a dormir?-veía a los lados sólo había unas sillas y no muy cómodas para pasar la noche

-¿Quién te dijo que voy a dormir? Petzite vendrá en un rato para acompañarme, ve con Serena si me necesitas aquí estaré

Entraba a la habitación ella seguía sin moverse y dormía profundamente acariciaba su mejilla con el dorso de la mano cuando susurro

-Por favor no te vayas

Besé sus labios y la arrope, camine al sofá y me recosté de lado para verla y no perderla de vista, te juró que no me iré de nuevo cabeza de chorlito.

.

.

.

Unos labios se posaban en los míos, esa corriente eléctrica que me recorría cada vez que ella estaba cerca de mí se hacíapresente, acariciaba mi cabello y luego mi mejilla, me dejaba llevar por sus caricias era ella mi Serena quien estaba a mi lado, pero cuando abría los ojos era Michiru quien estaba sonriendo, desperté y me sentaba rápidamente Serena seguía dormida, me acercaba para dejar un beso en su frente veía mi reloj y marcaban casi las 6 de la mañana, caminé al baño, abría la llave del agua y me mojaba la cara para despertar completamente , escuchaba que tocaban a la puerta y salía para ver quien entraba

-Hola Darien buenos días

-Amy buenos días ¿No es muy temprano para ti?

-Quería quedarme con Serena antes de comenzar mi turno, imagino que vas a ir a cambiarte a tu casa

-Mi madre dijo que me traería ropa más tarde ¿Crees que pueda llevármela a casa hoy mismo?

-Sí, me dijo Taiki que sólo era una noche para que descansará, Darien también quería hablar contigo de algo que tenemos pendiente.

-Amy, quisiera decirte antes algo

-¿De qué se trata?

-Motoki me dijo algo… no sé qué tan cierto sea o si lo dijo para hacerme enojar, pero al parecer el seguía a tus padres cuando regresaban con Serena y tuvo que ver con que ellos se volcaran y…

-¡No puede ser posible! ¿Entonces él fue quien provoco…?

-Así es ¿Crees que Serena lo recuerde? ¿Qué de algún modo suprimiera esos recuerdos?

-No lo creo uno de los agentes que llevaba el caso y estuvo ahí ese día dijo que la habían revisado pero que mi padre le había dado un sedante porque estaba muy nerviosa.

-No sé si decirle

-Es mejor que no lo sepa Darien sería más doloroso al menos ese hombre ya ha pagado lo que hizo, no tiene caso que se entere ahora porque se volvería a culpar y no quiero verla así de nuevo es suficiente con lo que ha pasado

-Bien Amy ¿Qué querías decirme?

Amy iba a hablar cuando Serena se movió y corrí a su lado poco a poco abría sus ojos, yo me acercaba para acariciarla y ella aun adormilada me sonreía y tocaba mi mejilla

-Arrogante ¿estás aquí? Sigues en mis sueños

-Aquí estoy, tranquila no volveré a dejarte

-Serena ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Amy acercándose haciendo que ella cerrará los ojos y los abriera un par de veces más y se sentaba rápidamente

-¿No es un sueño? ¿Tú estás? ¿Si estás? Fue todo verdad

-Serena…

-Sal de aquí

-Serena –intentaba tocarla pero ella me evitaba

-Amy dile que salga

-Darien, dame unos minutos con ella por favor

-¡No! Serena mírame, soy yo mírame

-Te pedí que confiaras en mí, te dije que lo haríamos juntos y me lo habías prometido ¿lo recuerdas?

-Perdóname no quise ponerte en peligro

-Y lo hiciste de nuevo me alejaste de ti

-Sólo quería protegerte, que estuvieras a salvo de ellos

-No soy tan débil como crees, no confías en mí, nunca confías en mí, como puede funcionar esto si no crees en mi

-Serena puedo explicarte

-Lo habías planeado, todo lo planeaste, por eso la boda tan rápido y luego el testamento que hiciste a mis espaldas, provocaste los problemas en la empresa de tu padre, todo eso lo hiciste para apartarme de ti.

-No Serena, quiero que entiendas que tenías que estar lejos de Motoki poner distancia para que no te hiciera daño

-Ahora soy yo quien va a poner distancia

-No hablas en serio ¿verdad?

-Me da gusto saber que estás bien me alegra como no tienes idea de que estés aquí de regreso y que todo salió como lo has planeado, pero ahora necesito que me dejes sola

-Serena no me hagas esto

-Necesito tiempo para pensar, necesito espacio Darien

-Pídeme lo que sea pero no que me aleje de ti, estoy de regreso

-Vete por favor –sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y estas corrían por su rostro, quería acercarme para secarlas pero se alejaba de mi antes de que pudiera tocarla.

-Darien dame unos minutos con Serena por favor

-Amy no puedo

-Déjame hablar con ella, no tardaré

Serena evitaba verme y secaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos

-Estaré afuera no me iré de aquí sin ti, eres mi esposa

-Eso también se puede arreglar Darien

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Ya que estás de regreso todo lo que decía ese absurdo testamento es tuyo de nuevo no quiero nada, también hablaremos de otras cosas

-Serena ya te lo dije eres mi esposa y lo mío es tuyo no tenemos que hacer esto, nada me importa más que tú estés bien.

-Vete por favor

-Estaré afuera esperando para irnos a nuestra casa

-No puedo estar a tu lado, no cuando no confías en mí, cuando haces y tomas decisiones a mis espaldas, cuando quieres controlar todo

-Sé que cometí muchos errores pero déjame demostrarte

-Ya lo habías prometido que lo haríamos juntos y rompiste esa promesa

-Serena te amo

-Yo también pero no sé si es suficiente para perdonarte todo lo que ha pasado, ha sido demasiado doloroso , cada día me resultaba más difícil respirar, me dolía ver llorar a tus padres y saber que te habían perdido a ti por mi culpa

-Eso no es verdad no es tu culpa

-Tu supuesta muerte ¿También la planeaste?

-No, claro que no, eso ni lo pienses

-Amy puedes pedir que salga, no quiero verlo, también quiero irme a casa

-Darien, Serena aún no se repone de todo esto, necesita pensar las cosas déjame hablar con ella por favor espérame afuera no tardo.

No me veía a los ojos y ese rechazo me destrozaba completamente, ¿es que la había perdido? la vi y me di la vuelta para salir tomaba el pomo de la puerta y la veía una vez más está vez se abrazaba de su hermana mientras la escuchaba sollozar, salí cerrando la puerta tras de mí, Malachite me daba el encuentro y me daba un vaso de café

-Vamos tómalo te hará bien

-No quiere verme, no me va a perdonar

-Han pasado muchas cosas y ha tenido que afrontarlas sola, dale tiempo.

-¿Qué voy a hacer si no me perdona?

-Eso no va a pasar, ¿te vas a dar por vencido tan fácil?

-Jamás, voy a conquistarla de nuevo, voy a demostrarle que estoy arrepentido y que quiero luchar por lo nuestro

-Así se habla no te des por vencido y trata de entenderla, me avisaron que la señora Gea viene en camino, cambia esa cara no angusties más a tu madre.

-Gracias Malachite

Amy salía de la habitación, Malachite se levantaba para dejarle el lugar a mi lado, ella se sentaba.

-Está muy dolida y no quiere escuchar razones, tenemos que darle tiempo paso por muchas cosas, quiere irse a casa, no te preocupes va a estar bien, le he llamado a Mina y Luna para que vengan por ella

-Amy no tiene que ser así puede ir a nuestra casa yo me iré de ahí

-No quiere, dale unos días para que piense todo, ella te ama Darien y estoy segura que cuando se dé cuenta que te echa de menos te buscará.

-¿Y si no lo hace?

-No creo que eso pase, ve a descansar a tu casa no creo que durmieras mucho en ese sofá, yo me quedaré con ella hasta que Mina llegue

-No me voy a mover de aquí quiero verla

-Esa necedad tuya no te va a ayudar, ve a descansar Darien, te estaré informando como está, apuesto a que sólo será un par de días para que estén juntos de nuevo, voy a regresar con ella sólo salí para avisarte, no te preocupes cuidaremos bien de ella, a veces en las parejas hace bien tomarse un tiempo.

Amy se despedía y entraba de nuevo a la habitación, unos tacones se escucharon haciéndome voltear para ver a mi madre que sonreía al verme

-Hola cariño ¿ya despertó Serena?

-Sí, pero no quiere verme- Rodeaba mis hombros con su brazo-¿quieres que hable con ella?

-No sé si quiera escucharte está con Amy

-Bueno haré el intento te traje un poco de ropa ve a cambiarte mientras entro a saludar

Me entregaba una bolsa y dejaba un beso en mi mejilla alisaba su falda y se levantaba mientras acomodaba su cabello, Malachite tocaba a la puerta y la abría para que entrará.

-Voy a cambiarme

-Iré contigo

-No tienes que hacerlo Malachite

-Soy tu sombra y la orden es que no te deje solo ni un momento

-¿Quién te lo pidió mi padre?

-No, me lo pidió Serena desde ayer antes de que se quedará dormida

-Ella te…-una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro de Malachite.

-Te lo dije la encontré medio dormida aun no sabía a ciencia cierta si eras real o no pero me dijo que no me apartará de ti que no dejara irte una vez más, y si no lo recuerdas ahora ella es mi jefa así que sólo obedezco

.

.

.

Caminaba de un lado a otro nervioso mi madre ya llevaba bastante tiempo dentro de la habitación con Serena, Amy había salido pero no me dijo mucho sólo que ellas seguían hablando, veía el reloj y las manecillas parecían ir lento cada vez.

-Me estás mareando por qué no te quedas quieto

-No puedo estar tranquilo, no cuando Serena no quiere verme

-Contrólate, desde que no lo haces, vas dando tumbos y cometiendo errores, necesitas recuperar ese autocontrol.

-Intentaré ¿que sabes de Michiru?

-Aún está en Londres, Haruka está con ella y nos informa de todo, al menos aún no sabe de qué estás de regreso, pero eso lo van a saber en cualquier momento

-Mi padre me dijo anoche que la empresa está en una situación complicada

-Le diste carta abierta al dinero y esa mujer sabe gastar en grandes cantidades ¿no pudiste controlar eso?

-En cuanto pueda ir a la oficina hablare a los bancos, no puede estar tan mal

-Yo congele la cuenta y Serena traspaso todo a una nueva para que Michiru no tuviera acceso, aún así la situación no es tan buena y tenemos que inyectarle nuevo capital.

-Hablaré con mi padre

-Darien quiero proponerte algo, desde que empecé a trabajar con tu padre, he ahorrado de mi sueldo nunca he tomado nada, con ustedes lo tenía todo al menos lo necesario, eso me ha permitido tener una cantidad bastante considerable, porque no me dejas asociarme contigo, ocupemos ese dinero para que la empresa se estabilice

-Malachite, hablaremos de eso con calma ¿pero estás seguro?

-Sí, necesito invertir ese dinero, voy a formar una familia con Petzite

-Eso quiere decir que ustedes dos…

-Vamos a casarnos, aun no tenemos fecha pero tal vez tome tu ejemplo y lo haga sin avisar solo nosotros

-Haces bien, me da gusto por ti-la puerta se abría y mi madre salía con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Darien he tratado de ser neutral y que mi amor por ti no me hiciera inclinar la balanza hacia un lado nada más, por favor siéntate un momento –ella se sentaba en la silla y cruzaba las piernas le daba unas palmaditas al asiento de a lado para que me sentará

-Mamá ¿Qué paso? –Tomó mi mano y me sonreía- he tratado de poner todo en perspectiva de ambos, así como lo hice con Serena ahora lo hago contigo, hijo ¿Te gustaría que Serena tomará una decisión que afecte a ambos sin consultarte?

-Madre…

-Vamos responde ¿Cómo te sentirías? ¿Te molestaría?

-Si –decía bajando la cabeza

-Serena está molesta porque la has excluido y le has mentido para hacer algo que puso en peligro tu vida, y de algún modo la entiendo si tu padre hiciera lo mismo créeme que escucharía la palabra divorcio de mis labios

-¿Serena quiere divorciarse?

-Eso lo tendrán que hablar, pero debes entender que ella está molesta por lo que hiciste, sin embargo, también te ama y muchísimo, esperemos que ese amor pueda perdonar lo que ha pasado, lo que es cierto es que no vas a tener las cosas sencillas, y vas a tener que hacerte responsable de tus acciones.

-Haré lo que sea para demostrarle que no volverá a repetirse esto

-Bueno eso se lo tendrás que decir a ella y demostrárselo, ahora que me has entendido y que espero pongas de tu parte para salvar tu matrimonio entra a verla.

Sin que lo dijera dos veces me levanté y caminé a la puerta, dude un poco para tocar y apreté el pomo de la puerta en mi mano, tomé aire y toque cuando escuche su voz invitándome a pasar, estaba ya de pie vestida con un traje rosa pálido de cuello en V y cruzaba por delante como si la tela le envolviera su cuerpo resaltando su figura y la hacía verse hermosa más hermosa que nunca, con su cabello suelto, aún estaba pálida y me veía seria, estaba boquiabierto observándola

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado sin decir nada?

-Estás hermosa… más hermosa que nunca

-Arrogante no cambias, nunca cambiaras -se daba la vuelta y caminaba a la cama donde había un bolso negro, avance a grandes zancadas hasta llegar a ella y la abrazaba por la espalda rodeaba su cintura con mis brazos, ella se quedaba quieta sin decir nada

-Perdóname, se que te falle, les falle a todos, pero no me des la espalda porque si tú me abandonas no podré reponerme

-Tú me abandonaste, todas estas noches lloraba sin cesar, pensando que por mi culpa tú también habías muerto y a pesar de ser culpable tus padres me abrían los brazos para consolarnos mutuamente, cada día me desgarraba por dentro y me hacia desear morir para estar contigo de nuevo

-No Serena no digas eso mi amor

-Pero algo también me hacia resistirme a creer que estabas muerto, cuando se lo dije a Malachite pensé que me diría que estaba loca pero no fue así él pensaba lo mismo, y comenzó a investigar pese a que todos trataban de convencerlo, fuimos a ese lugar y recorrimos varias veces los lugares cercanos esperando tener noticias de ti, no iba a darme por vencida mientras no nos confirmaran que tú –un sollozo escapo de su labios la apreté con fuerza y ella acariciaba mis brazos, deje mi mentón en su hombro y le susurre en su oído

-Todo el tiempo pensé en ti te llamaba entre mis delirios al decir tu nombre sentía un poco de alivio, no supe cuanto tiempo había pasado y apenas pude vine a buscarte.

-Quiero que entiendas algo, no podemos seguir así, no puedes desconfiar de mí y hacerme a un lado, cuando en muchas ocasiones te he demostrado que yo sí creo en ti completamente.

-Te juró que lo haré dame solo una oportunidad más

-No todo será fácil arrogante me vas a demostrar que de verdad tus palabras son ciertas

-Claro que sí tú lo verás, voy a demostrártelo día a día

-Entonces vamos a comenzar con algo, necesito que me des espacio tiempo para pensar en todo esto

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Quiero que estemos separados un tiempo

-No, eso no Serena te necesito a mi lado –la apretaba a mi – no podemos estar lejos no después de este tiempo que no te tuve cerca

-Negociemos entonces, recamaras separadas, viviremos en la misma casa pero en camas separadas

-Serena no me pidas

-Es eso o es cada quien en su casa –me costaba mucho aceptarlo pero al menos la tendría cerca solté el aire de golpe

-Acepto

-La situación en la empresa es muy delicada, espero que Malachite ya te contará lo que hizo Michiru, en cuanto pude cambie la cuenta pero estamos en números rojos, Amy ya recibió el pago del seguro de mis padres y vas a aceptar ese dinero para salvar la empresa

-Serena eso no es necesario Malachite me ha ofrecido lo que él tiene será mi socio yo pienso que es suficiente

-Darien, no entiendes aún no es que te lo esté dejando a consideración es lo que vamos a hacer, y mira que te lo estoy diciendo antes de hacerlo, así mis hermanas y yo seremos también socias en la empresa.

-Cabeza de chorlito

-Lo haremos –la soltaba y ella se volteaba quedando frente a mí, me llevaba los dedos al puente de mi nariz y tomaba aire varias veces

-Lo haremos

-Tienes un mes para demostrarme que puedes confiar en mí, así que por un mes yo seré quien esté al frente de la empresa en cuanto me demuestres que puedo confiar en ti de nuevo te la devolveré y tú me darás – quitaba el anillo de su dedo, el mismo que le había dado esa noche ante su familia y les dábamos la noticia de casarnos- me darás este anillo

-Serena

Sin dejarme responder tomo mi rostro en sus manos y parándose de puntillas me besó haciéndome que la tranquilidad volviera a mi

-Soy tan feliz de que estés vivo y conmigo te amo mi arrogante

Esta vez yo la tome de la cintura y la apreté con fuerza a mi devoraba sus labios, esos labios que tanto había extrañado, le iba a demostrar a ella y a todos que podían confiar en mí una vez más.

Hola mis hermosas lo prometido es deuda, estoy al día con ustedes, espero les guste el capítulo, gracias a que la inspiración no me abandonó y a que el trabajo estuvo tranquilo pude actualizarles, como les dije en Facebook escuche sus sugerencias y espero que las deje satisfechas, aunque parezca fácil no lo será nuestro arrogante va a tener que vencer a sus demonios, miedos, emociones y deseos que son muchos lo van a poner en aprietos, no crean que será sencillo, además falta que Michiru pague todas las maldades y Diamante que andará rondando, como le dijo a Darien ahora no va a hacerse un lado.

Vienen más cosas no crean que las emociones se terminarán, les agradezco sus reviews que son muy valiosos para mí, porque me dan ánimos para escribirles, y espero con mucha emoción los de este capítulo, para quien tiene cuenta les responderé por PM a quien no tiene cuenta les dejo aquí mis saludos.

Limavzqz: Hola mi hermosa pues aunque estuvo un poco renuente no puede negar que lo ama pero debe enseñarle que tienen que juntos vencer sus miedos, gracias por comentar

yssareyes48: Así es, Darien no pensó que las cosas se le salieran de control y ni él se imaginaba todo lo que pasó, espero que te gustará el capítulo mil gracias por siempre comentar.

Brujitadcc: hola mi hermosa, espero que algunas de tus interrogantes quedarán un poco resueltas las demás vendrán en los próximos, y actualice lo antes posible créeme, aún no sabemos si está embarazada o no en fin ya veremos que sucede, gracias por comentar.

Guest: Me da tanto gusto saberlo espero que esté capítulo también te agrade gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para leer y comentar

cotita83 : Esperemos que en un mes entienda ¿será posible? Pues Diamante si se veía ya al lado de Serena y ahora ya lo dejo claro a Darien, nuestro arrogante tiene mucho por delante que vencer

Bepevikn: Así es cabeza de chorlito es ese arrogante, esperemos que aprenda la lección y se ponga listo para que en un mes no pierda a Serena y la enamore más, espero que te guste este capítulo gracias por comentar y leer

Nos leemos la siguiente semana y para quien quiera seguirme por Facebook me encuentra como Mary Vi (Bunny Moon)


End file.
